


Outcast

by Bost



Series: Pariah Trilogy [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, No Smut, Ocarina of Time, Post-Ocarina of Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 98,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bost/pseuds/Bost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 9 years since the defeat of Ganon. In the midst of Hyrule's long recovery, Link has been arrested, and a new threat looms on the horizon. Who will stand with the Hero of Time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was another beautiful morning in Hyrule. The bright, warm sun sat high above the picturesque Hyrule Field as the wind gently swayed the long grass to and fro. Autumn was starting to fade, the trees were beginning to shed their leaves, and the first chilled winds of Winter were finding their way into the kingdom. The open meadow stretched for countless miles in every direction. Today, the field was just as empty and quiet as it always was, save for a lone horseman garbed in a unique green outfit. The rider gently encouraged his horse to quicken its pace, becoming all too excited to reach his destination. He was on his way to visit his best friend in all of Hyrule, as he had done so many times before.

" _It's been far too long since the last time I visited her..."_ he thought to himself. " _How long has it been? Two, three months?"_ he tried to recall, feeling somewhat guilty for his random absences.

Link's time was so frequently divided these days, so much so that he had been neglecting social contact with his friends. His new duties as both an Honorary Diplomat and Honorary General of Hyrule kept him quite busy, and it wasn't unusual for him to leave for weeks or even months at a time into some far-off land for some sort of important-sounding errand. On more than a few occasions, he had turned down various party invitations, much to their disappointment. Of course, he was just as disappointed, though he accepted these new responsibilities.

After some time, he arrived at Lon Lon Ranch, Hyrule's most famous cattle farm. The place had grown steadily over the past few years after the defeat of Ganon. The aging owner, Talon, had hired new farmhands to assist him and his daughter with the various chores. They also had started to raise new livestock, and Lon Lon's famous milk was being sold in more corners of the world than ever before. No other ranch within miles could hope to compete with their flourishing business in terms of quantity or quality. It was practically unheard of for a household to have none of their remarkable milk.

Link rode up to the front entrance, dismounted his trusted steed Epona, and led her to the stable at the entrance of the ranch. Already he could catch a whiff of hay in the air as he began to hear a faint yet familiar song in the distance.

 _"It's still morning- she'll probably be attending to the milk supply,_ " he figured.

Link had helped them out quite a few times with chores in the past when times were tougher, so he had a reasonable idea of their schedule for the day. He walked towards the supply building in the corner of the ranch, where they kept most of their stock of milk. Sure enough, he spotted his friend Malon, lugging some large crates back and forth. Her red hair glistened brightly in the sun, and her calm eyes were focused intently on the task at hand.

 _"Think I'll surprise her this time. She shouldn't be expecting me for a few days,"_ he thought as he smiled to himself.

Malon wasn't a big fan of surprises or being sneaked up on, but if Link was involved, she'd surely make an exception. Link made his way across the wide field, stepping as quietly as he could, trying to stay away from her shifting focus. She was so lost in her work that she hadn't noticed him, even when he was practically right behind her.

"...Need some help?" he said casually, tapping her on the shoulder.

Malon spun around with a high-pitched yelp. "Aah! Don't scare me like that!" She replied with a mildly annoyed look. Her soft, gentle face was always pale, which only accentuated her deep blue eyes more. Her surprise turned to happiness as she saw who it was.

Link laughed slightly, "Sorry, I just thought you could use some company today." The red-haired farm girl sighed and hugged him, Link returning the hug in kind.

"Haha, no harm done! It's great to see you again," she said as her face lit up. "Where have you been?" she continued, loosening her grip.

Link shrugged his shoulders. "Just another diplomatic trip to Caraen, nothing special. That's actually the fourth one this year."

Malon placed her hands on her hips. "You don't sound very excited about that. You don't enjoy that sort of thing?" she asked, trying not to sound intrusive.

"It's fine, I suppose," the swordsman answered. "It's just that negotiations aren't really my forte. I'm a warrior, not an ambassador," he said with a bit of a chuckle.

"If you say so. I don't see why you can't be both, Fairy Boy," she said with a playful smile.

Link shook his head in response. "You know I don't like it when you call me that."

"Of course you don't. Why else would I say it?" She laughed and turned her attention back to the crates of milk. "I've still got some work to do, I'm afraid. It's probably going to take a while, but you're free to stay around if you'd like."

"I'll do you one better, I'm going to give you a hand with these boring chores. I just bought a place in Castle Town, and I was hoping to give you the grand tour before tomorrow," he said, barely able to contain his excitement.

A slightly confused look crossed her face. "You only just now bought a place? Where in the world have you been staying?" she asked as she lifted a crate and began carrying it to another nearby building.

Link's life was far less consistent than that of most other Hylians. His diplomatic duties, and the traveling that came with it, made nights away from home the rule, rather than the exception. It bothered him little to spend a night under the stars with nothing more than a blanket, but this would only bother Malon. He wasn't sure how to allay her concern, so he decided to simply state the truth.

"Here and there, really" he replied, picking up another crate and following her. "I've camped out more times than I can count. Of course, there are the times where Queen Zelda allows me a room at the castle."

"She doesn't let you stay there regularly?" Malon replied as her troubled look persisted.

"Well, the offer is always open, but I didn't want to take advantage of her generosity."

"Well you could've stayed here, Link. I'm sure we could've helped you out somehow. Goodness, I'm surprised that you didn't mention this before. That kind of living can't be comfortable."

"Oh, I'm fine. You worry too much," he said with a smirk. "But I didn't come here to talk about me, I want to know how you and your father are doing."

"Not much to say, really. Business is booming and my father is still getting plenty of rest. Ingo is still as friendly as ever. I'm still training our two new farmhands."

"And how is that going?" Link asked as he set down his first crate.

"Uhh... not bad, I guess," she replied. Unfortunately for her and her father, the new assistants weren't particularly fast learners, and they spent a lot of time goofing around. Still, they were decent workers they applied themselves, and Malon tried not to scold them too harshly when they botched an important job. Link could easily recognize the frustration on her face, nonetheless.

"I take it that they're not catching on?"

She let out a sigh. "I'm afraid not. Maybe I'm just not a great teacher," she replied. "I've usually been the one receiving guidance around here, until recently."

Link frowned slightly. "I'm sure you're doing fine. Maybe they just need some more time. I mean, you taught me practically everything I know about horsemanship."

Malon perked up. "That's true. I shouldn't be so hard on myself. They just need more time," she echoed as she put down her own container of milk. "Come on, let's get these chores over with."

The two continued their tasks for hours. Talon and Ingo greeted Link after they returned from a milk delivery, but had to leave just as quickly on a second trip. Even with Link's help, there was still a lot to do. The livestock had to be fed and attended to, the stable needed to be dusted for cobwebs, one of the horses needed replacement shoes, and the house was overdue for a top to bottom cleaning.

The sun was sweltering throughout most of the day, though they received small respites from sudden gusts of wind. Every so often, they would sit together under a nearby tree and chat about nothing in particular.

Eventually they finished their chores as the sun was beginning to fall in the sky. They made their way into the house to recover from their day and promptly poured some refreshing water for themselves. Link wiped the sweat from his brow and turned to Malon as he quenched his thirst.

"It still amazes me at how much you all do around here," he stated. "I'm exhausted, and I was only out there for a few hours."

Malon was tired as well, but not nearly as overwhelmed as her friend. She shrugged her shoulders. "After about twenty years of work, you get used to it. No big deal," she said, dusting off her hands. "Give me a few minutes to get changed, and then we can leave, assuming that your offer is still open?"

"Of course, no rush," he replied, sitting down in one of their large wooden chairs.

Malon climbed the stairs to her room and reappeared several minutes later in a cleaner outfit, much like the one she had worn before - a white blouse, purple skirt, and a yellow neckerchief. With little delay, they made for the stable and were off to town on their horses.

* * *

They arrived in Castle Town after a brief ride. They dismounted their respective horses as they entered the walls of the town, and were instantly greeted by the familiar sounds of the city. Oddly enough, the streets were still filled with people despite the late hour. Entertainers were performing their various tricks and stunts for the enjoyment of others, and vendors were shouting to passersby about their goods. Castle Town was normally busy, but the area wasn't this crowded unless there was some sort of festival or parade.

"It's gettin' pretty late," Malon said, trying to keep her voice above the commotion of the crowds. "Shouldn't most of these people be indoors for supper?"

"You're right," Link answered. "There must be something special going on tonight. Come on, let's have a look around."

The two wandered throughout the labyrinth of streets, each one more crowded than the last. Thankfully, they had left their horses at a stable near the front gate, so they would not be panicked by the noise. Before long, they reached the center of the city, where a massive crowd of people had gathered around.

"What do you suppose this is for?" Malon shouted, barely able to speak above the volume of the other people. It was so uncommon for her to raise her voice that she actually started to feel embarrassed.

"I'm not sure," Link yelled back, as he tried to spot the center of the crowd's attention.

It was difficult to see past such a dense group of people, but eventually they both noticed two individuals in the middle of the crowd, on a slightly higher platform than the rest of the people. One was a large, imposing man in a remarkable suit of armor that had been adorned with various medals and aiguillettes. His short, graying hair and subtly wrinkled face gave away his age, and his expression was one of excitement and resolve as he spoke to the crowd. Naturally, his speech must have been the reason why so many people were there.

The other man sat in a chair next to him, not uttering a word or altering his neutral visage. His face was lean and his skin was mildly pale. He looked to be in his mid thirties, with short brown hair, and he sported a purple robe with various patterns on it. He looked around at nothing in particular, and showed little reaction to what the man in armor said, other than some subdued applause every so often, or when he raised a thin eyebrow at something his boss said.

"I don't recognize them," Malon said. "Do you know those guys?"

"Yeah. That's General Tason and his assistant, Esan," Link responded.

"Wait- that's the Supreme Commander of the Hylian Army?" she said, somewhat incredulous.

"Sure is. I thought you knew who he was?"

"Well, I have heard of him... everybody has. But this is the first time I've ever actually seen him."

"Hmm. Well, he's giving another one of his speeches to the people. I guess if you were going to see him, this is the way to do it."

"I take it that he does this often?"

"On a weekly basis, more or less. The people love him. Wonder what he's talking about this time?" Link said, trying to move closer to the stage as Malon followed him.

"...and that is why Hyrule will never fall!" the general yelled to the crowd. "You, fair people, are the very backbone of this great land! You are the ones who have made Hyrule's recovery possible! Your tireless efforts, day after day, are nothing short of remarkable. With the proud citizens of this land, and our great Queen Zelda, we are prepared to lead Hyrule into prosperity and strength once again!"

The already enthusiastic crowd erupted with cheers and applause. Many of those who had been sitting had jumped to their feet.

"But we still have a long way to go," he continued, lowering his tone. "The process has taken years. Lives are being rebuilt slowly but surely. But it doesn't matter how long it takes... I know that people like you will be the force behind the greatest chapter in the history of this land! There is no obstacle too great for us to face!"

The people roared with support in response. The farm girl and the swordsman looked at each other.

"Let's get moving. My place is only a few minutes away," Link said. "Once his speech is over, the streets will be even harder to move around in."

"Right. If we leave now, we might be able to make it there before nightfall."

They left the center of the city and wandered down a series of seemingly random side streets. To the untrained eye, most of the buildings and walkways looked practically the same. Link seemed to have no trouble leading them through the maze, though.

"I'll give him one thing - he certainly knows how to give a speech." Malon stated as they distanced themselves from the crowd.

"I'll say," Link responded as he approached a small house with flowers strewn out in front. "I've worked alongside him many times before. He knows his way around the battlefield, too."

"So I've heard." She looked over the modest building, nestled between others that looked virtually identical to it. "This must be your place. What's with the flowers?"

He nodded his head as he scooped the roses into his hands. "Uhh... I think I have some... admirers," he said, rolling his eyes with disinterest. His face turned a light shade of red. "You'd think after a while they'd get the message," he added under his breath.

Malon laughed heartily and crossed her arms. "Haha! Oh, Link you heart-breaker! Who do you think it is?"

"I dunno. Honestly, it's probably some women only interested in me for my name."

He recalled the last few times that he had visited Castle Town. It wasn't unheard of for young ladies to ask him out on the spot, but other than his fame, they all knew very little about him.

"Oh, I see..." Malon replied, containing her laughter. _"Poor guy. He probably doesn't even have that much time to actually meet or socialize with people."_

"Well anyway, home sweet home," he said, unlocking the door and holding it open for his friend.

The house was rather meager and lit only by a few scattered lanterns and a dim fireplace in the corner. The stone floor and walls were cold and hard, but the dwelling still had a certain coziness to it. A faint whiff of tea was in the air, filling the otherwise plain room. The walls were mostly unadorned, with only a few pictures and bookcases occupying spots on them. A handful of chairs sat in the middle of the room, which was connected to a modest kitchen.

"I like it," Malon declared sincerely. "It's quite impressive."

"You don't have to say that, I know how small it is," Link said, aware of a brief hesitation in her voice.

"Oh, I didn't say that! It's lovely, Link. I mean that."

"Well, thank you. You know, you're actually the first person who has seen it... other than me and the architects of course."

"You haven't thrown any wild parties here? Oh, I'm disappointed in you, Fairy Boy," she joked.

"Hah! Not yet. I'm still working on the concert stage out back," he quipped. "Make yourself at home, Malon. I'm about to fix up some tea."

"Sounds wonderful," she said as she sat down on the most comfortable looking chair.

Malon fiddled with a lock of her hair as she examined one of the bookcases next to her. It was filled with books of all shapes and sizes, most of them covered in a thin layer of dust. _"Encyclopedias... history books... some kind of book about military strategy... but not much in the way of light-hearted fiction or entertainment. I hope he's not letting the weight of his duties get to him,"_ she thought, as a hint of sadness crossed her face.

"The tea should be ready soon," Link said as he sat down next to her. "You're going to love it; it's a special brew from Caraen. Really good stuff."

Malon snapped her attention away from the dusty books and turned to her friend. "I appreciate it, Link. You know, we still haven't opened any delivery routes to Caraen yet. What's it like there?" she said, her blue eyes widening subtly.

"It's beautiful, but it's really out of the way" he replied, leaning back in his chair. It took our convoy almost five days to reach it by horseback. We had to traverse some winding mountain passes."

"That sounds dangerous. I've never been that far east. It must be something else," she responded, trying to think of the farthest distance she had ever been from home.

"It wasn't that treacherous," he stated. "We had some experienced guides that showed us the way. The entire land is covered in a thick layer of snow almost year-round. It was really cold, but it was still hospitable. No bandits to speak of either... just some very friendly people."

"Sounds wonderful. What exactly do they have you doing there?"

"Well, I'm meeting a lot of people in their government. Last time I was there we negotiated a trade deal." Link paused and started chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Malon asked.

"I just remembered... I practically fell asleep during one of the meetings," he said, trying to stifle his amusement. "I woke up just in time to stop myself from collapsing on the table."

"You've always been so lazy," she giggled, poking him in the side. "I hope they didn't take that poorly."

"I doubt that they even noticed!" he laughed. "The entire room was so engrossed in minutiae about delivery routes and whatnot. But can you blame me? That stuff isn't very exciting for a guy like me."

"I guess not," she giggled. "I'd probably be bored out of my mind too. But that doesn't change the fact that you're still easily tired," she kidded him.

Link shrugged his shoulders and got up to attend to the finished pot of tea. "I guess we can't all be world-class workers like you, Malon," he teased back. "Speaking of delivery routes, a thought occurred to me while I was there- maybe Lon Lon Ranch could send them some milk as part of the agreement?"

"Hmm. Maybe someday. Did you ask about it?"

"Oh, no. I didn't have your permission... and I didn't know if you'd be willing to travel that far out of the way for a single route."

"It would be a pretty big stretch," she said, stroking her chin. "Most of our delivery routes are within a day's travel, and none of them involve frigid mountains. But I'll keep the idea in mind."

"Maybe I'll have a chance to propose the idea the next time I'm there."

"When might that be?" she asked.

"Oh, in a few days, actually," he sighed. "I didn't really want to bring it up."

Malon looked to the ground and tried to hide her disappointment. He had just arrived hours ago, and he was already talking about another long journey. She didn't have many friends outside of the ranch, and Link was undoubtedly her closest friend since they were children.

" _I shouldn't be so selfish,"_ she scolded herself. _"He has a very important job to do for the kingdom. I'll see him again soon enough."_

"It's alright," she said, looking up at him, putting on the most reassuring and happy face she could muster. "You gotta do what you gotta do."

Link was no less saddened than she was. His missions to far off lands could be interesting, but they weren't nearly as enjoyable as his time spent back in Hyrule. _"I hope she's not upset with me,"_ he thought. _"I'll have to make it up to her somehow."_

"It won't be a long trip this time, I promise," he said as he poured a hot cup of tea for his friend. He moved back to his chair and set the steaming cup on a small table.

"Thanks," she said as she accepted it. "But don't worry about it," she continued, smiling nervously. She decided to change the conversation, hoping to avoid any more disappointment. "You know, I've been meanin' to ask - how is Navi? I haven't seen her in a while."

"She's doing great. She has so much fun with the Kokiri," he said as his face lit up. "Every time I visit them, it's like stepping back in time. She's always telling wild stories to them about our adventures together. Their reactions are priceless."

"That's good to hear. I've always wanted to visit the Kokiri Forest. It sounds so pristine and relaxing."

"It's true. It's one of the few places that wasn't completely poisoned by Ganon or his monsters. When I get back from my next trip, maybe we'll have the chance to visit," Link said as he sipped his tea.

"I'd like that very much," she responded, nodding her head.

Their conversation continued into the wee hours of the morning. They chatted about everything from castle politics to fond childhood memories. At one point, Link gave her a tour of what she hadn't seen of his house, which was little more than a small bedroom and his hidden armory of various weapons and gear. Malon had no special aversion to such things, as her rudimentary training sessions with Link made her more comfortable around swords, bows, and the like. Eventually, she noticed how late it was getting; almost 3 AM.

"Oh my goodness," she said, looking out the window. "I should be waking up in an hour or two for my chores. I'm gonna be exhausted for the rest of the day."

"Sorry to have kept you," Link said. "I'm glad you could stay, though."

"It's not a problem. I'll catch up on my rest tomorrow night," she happily replied. As far as she was concerned, losing a bit of sleep was a small price to pay if it meant catching up with her closest friend.

Before she left, Link slipped a small brass key into her hand.

"If you're ever in town and you want to stop by, the door's always open. If I'm not home, feel free to stay anyway."

She stared at it for a moment before she looked at him in the face. The unexpected gesture meant a lot to her.

"Thank you, Link. This is very generous of you."

"Don't mention it. It's the least I could do for all the times you've let me stay at your farmhouse and eat your food. Now go on and get some rest- don't wanna become a lazy slacker like me," he said with a wink.

Malon laughed as she hugged him. "Alright, Fairy Boy. I expect to see you at the ranch again soon."

They waved goodbye to each other as she left the house and made her way back to the Castle Town stable. Within minutes she was already en route back to her farm through the cool night air, where she hoped to get a something of a good night's sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The first rays of dawn's light peered into the luxurious castle bedroom. Light silk curtains swayed carelessly in the breeze from the open windows. The chamber was slowly illuminated as the young queen stirred restlessly in her bed, not quite asleep but not yet awake. Turning her head on the pillow, she rubbed her eyelids and attempted to focus on the ceiling high above her. Her eyes stung and her head ached faintly. The blankets and pillows that adorned her bed were some of the finest made in all of Hyrule, far softer than most silk. However, they had done little to alleviate her sleeplessness. Zelda had endured another night with minimal rest, tossing and turning for hours despite her persistent exhaustion.

Such nights were becoming frighteningly common, though she was hesitant to acknowledge it verbally. It was difficult for her to calm her mind over the past few weeks, especially in the later hours of the evening. At such times, she had few lighthearted things to occupy her thoughts and the castle was as quiet as a library.

 _"Oh, dear... morning already? Well, I'll be more prepared to fall asleep tonight after I put in a good day's work."_ It was the same reassurance that she had given herself on many prior mornings.

_"I'll have to do whatever I can to stay sharp. I can't worry the others."_

She had spoken only to a handful of other people about her ongoing sleeplessness. It had become increasingly obvious - even to those who were rarely in her presence - that her mind was preoccupied and that she was perpetually fatigued. The normally serious yet friendly queen that they had spent so much time around now seemed listless and distant. Nevertheless, Zelda did her best to remain positive, and she refused to lash out or turn her frustration against others. When her lack of sleep did catch up to her, it usually resulted in her dozing off at random times, or simply losing focus.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Zelda slowly rose out of her bed, stretched her stiff arms, and shuffled to the door before opening it.

A blonde-haired girl, no older than fifteen, stood before her - one of her attendants. Her face was round, gentle, and somewhat pale. She was clothed in a simple white dress, her sleeves and skirt accented in blue, which was vaguely reminiscent of Zelda's pink garments. To most people, she could have easily been mistaken for Zelda's sister or cousin.

Zelda recognized her easily, even though there had been dozens of people that had waited on her over the years. This particular girl, Lera, was always quite nervous, but nobody could find fault with her work ethic.

"Good morning, Lera," Zelda said as she tried to stifle a yawn. "Did you need something?"

"G-good morning, Queen Zelda. I... I mean, General Tason has requested your company in the eastern courtyard..." she stammered, trying to remain composed in front of the most powerful individual in all of Hyrule. Zelda could see that her posture was unnaturally stiff and could not have been comfortable for her. Judging by the cadence of her voice, it was obvious to Zelda that she had tried to memorize her statement beforehand. "I hope I didn't wake you." She was already wondering if she had misspoken.

"Not at all, Lera. I was already awake. Is it urgent?"

"N-no, I don't believe so. But he said that it was a private matter."

"Well, thank you, Lera. Tell him that I will be there momentarily."

"Of course, Your Majesty. Do you require anything this morning?" Lera said, shrugging off some of her nervousness.

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you again, Lera," Zelda said, smiling a bit.

With that, the girl gave a bow and left for one of the nearby courtyards. Zelda closed the door and prepared herself for the day, changing into her more regal attire - a familiar pink dress with stunning golden accents.

 _"Tason probably just wants to update me about the army's manpower or something,"_ she surmised as she slipped her hands into her gloves.

Zelda frequently met with the general, as he was the highest ranking officer in the country. Their meetings were always pleasant, and they usually saw eye-to-eye on important matters. Even when they had their disagreements, they remained cordial. Normally, their discussions were uneventful and amounted to little more than progress reports.

When she was ready, she left her room and proceeded down the spacious corridors of the castle. The hallways were always very cold, especially during the early morning when the sun had not yet had the chance to brighten them. Banners of all shapes and sizes adorned the pristine corridors, and along every wall was a painting of some sort, mostly of events in Hyrule's past or of someone in their long line of monarchs. Hyrule Castle wasn't just the nation's proudest fortress - it was also its finest museum.

Zelda spent much of her free time admiring these paintings, in addition to reading into the histories of these influential kings and queens. What caught her eye was not so much the techniques used to create the masterpieces, but the subjects of the art themselves. As Zelda walked by, her eyes passed over one monarch after another, all of them having carved out their own unique spot in Hyrule's past. One in particular stood out to her - Queen Afelli - whose reign had ended over two centuries ago. Zelda couldn't help but stop in her footsteps and gaze at her portrait. The older looking woman had a calm yet unmistakable look of resolve and wisdom.

 _"One of our greatest rulers..."_ she thought to herself. _"Just, smart, and strong. I wonder what she would say if she were around today."_  
  
Zelda continued through the hallways, taking note of the rebuilding process. The fall of Ganon had brought with it the complete destruction of the castle, and several inner walls and ceilings were still not ready for defensive purposes. Scattered rays of light appeared on the floors and walls, serving as a constant reminder of the fortress's vulnerability.  
  
After several minutes, Zelda reached one of the spacious courtyards. Ornate fountains were flowing calmly, each capped with a marvelous stone sculpture. As beautiful as they were, the courtyards were rather incomplete as well. Though they of course had no real defensive function and would be a low priority to most people, the builders had made it a point to restore them for morale purposes. As Zelda walked along, a group of birds were already beginning their songs in the nearby trees. The sun was just beginning to rise above the eastern wall, which reflected dazzling streaks of light on the clear pools of water that stretched along the stone path.

The queen noticed the general as he looked outward towards the mountains, not fully aware of her presence.

"Good morning, General," she greeted him.

"And a good morning to you, My Queen," he replied cheerfully, turning to her and offering her a crisp salute. "I'm glad to see that you accepted my request at such an unreasonable hour. I trust that you slept well?"

Zelda didn't want to air her worries or sub par sleeping habits to him. They both had more important matters to concern themselves with anyway.

"I slept... fine. Thank you for asking. What did you require?" she asked as she took as seat on a stone bench next to the large officer.

"Well, I wished to discuss Hyrule's ongoing recovery efforts."

"Of course."

"I have both good news, and... less good news, My Queen," he replied with a hint of unease in his voice. Tason adjusted one of the gauntlets on his hand.

Zelda nodded gently for him to proceed.

"We have made tremendous progress at halting the bandit raids. Attacks are at their lowest in decades."

"Indeed. I believe we have you to thank for that, General," Zelda responded happily.

Tason shook his head slightly. "Your Majesty, it is the tireless work of our soldiers that has made that possible. They are the ones who charge into battle with selfless bravery. I'm merely a paper-pushing officer with a grandiose title."

"You're too modest, General. You've done well. Many of the raiders retreat at the mere sight of your armor."

"I appreciate your kind words. There is more," he continued. "Our trade programs with our neighbors are going even better than we had hoped. The exotic goods they are bringing to Castle Town and Kakariko are unlike anything that our people have seen before. People are flocking from miles around to our markets."

"Link certainly is an excellent negotiator. I'm relieved that my decision to make him a diplomat has gone over so well."

"I concur, Your Majesty. He certainly knows his way around a trade meeting... when he's awake, that is," the general said, looking away briefly.

Zelda giggled in response. "Yes, he does have that problem from time to time. Now, what was the 'less good news' that you wanted to talk about?"

The corners of his mouth turned down and he let out a deep breath. He lowered the volume of his voice and gave a brief glance around the courtyard before he spoke further. "I don't think there's an easy way to say this, but I... have reason to believe that Frasell intends to attack us."

Frasell was a large country to the southeast of Hyrule, separated by a large mountain range. Historically, they were insulated and posed little threat to other lands. Zelda was at a momentary loss for words. Her eyes shifted around and her mind raced.

"Why in the world would they do that? They have never been hostile to us. What makes you say this?"

"I have unconfirmed messages from our spies that they are bolstering their army and increasing their presence at their border. Reportedly, some of their officers have spoken about such a possibility."

The general paused and stroked his graying beard, contemplating the situation for a moment.

"I suspect that they want to capitalize on our still-recovering state."

"But our recovery has lasted for nine years... why would they wait until now?" Zelda asked, still in disbelief.

"Hard to say, My Queen. Perhaps they didn't have the resources at the time, or they wished to see how our progress unfolded. Regardless of _why_ they intend to, we should take this possibility very seriously."

Zelda let out a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, General. Tell your officers to double their patrols on the border. Until these reports are confirmed, we must be careful in our actions."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Also, there were a few other things that I wished to ask you."

She nodded for him to proceed once more.

"I would like to dispatch Link to Frasell on a diplomatic mission. I believe that if they truly mean to harm us, Link may be able to address the situation. I wanted your permission."

"Of course, that sounds like a splendid idea. If he is alright with the task, I see no reason not to send him," Zelda said, feeling more optimistic. In her mind, if there was one person who could resolve this, it was Link.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed. "I will ask him if he is up to it soon. There was one other thing."

"Concerning the invasion, I assume?"

"Well, while I believe that our current forces may be well-motivated and well-trained..."

"You want more troops?" she interrupted, anticipating his request.

"In a manner of speaking, yes, My Queen. Given that most of the men of age in Hyrule have already volunteered or have been conscripted, I was considering the idea of enlisting the aid of some soldiers of fortune."

"Mercenaries, General? Are you sure?" Sell-swords hadn't been called upon in Hyrule in many decades. Certainly not in either of their lifetimes.

"I'm afraid that it would take too long to train and discipline many more young men for battle, Your Majesty. If these reports are true, we may not have that much time. I do not believe that we are currently prepared for a full-scale war."

Zelda considered their respective armies. They were roughly even in terms of size, but that didn't necessarily account for training or experience. "I suppose you have a point," she replied. "Go ahead, General. Let me know if you have any other concerns."

"I'm very glad to hear that, My Queen. The men I intend to hire will be the best of the best, I assure you. I will send word to my lieutenants to begin evaluating some prospects. Do I have your leave?"

"Yes, general. You can return to your business. Keep me updated."

The general bowed deeply before her and left the gardens. Zelda remained seated at her spot on the cold stone bench for some time, lost in thought. A cool breeze chilled her as thoughts of war raced through her mind.

_"What will happen if they invade us? Are we prepared? We'll be stretched way too thin. I still don't understand why they would do such a thing..."_

She heard a small voice from behind her. Without seeing who it was, she already knew that it was Lera again.

"Q-queen Zelda... breakfast is almost ready," she sputtered.

Zelda snapped out of her negative thoughts and turned to the young girl.

"Thank you, Lera. I will be in the dining room shortly," the Queen replied, trying to push the talk of invasions out of her mind for the moment.

Lera bowed, but hesitated to leave. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it quickly. _"No, don't talk out of turn. Just leave,"_ she told herself.

Zelda stood up next to her, recognizing her discomfort. "Are you okay, Lera? Did you have something to say?"

"Yes, My Queen... but it's just a silly question. Nothing important."

"It's alright. Go on."

"Well, what is it like... to be a queen?"

Zelda pondered the question for a moment. Being royalty was all she really ever knew. She had not served anyone else before, and she had never truly lived like the other citizens of Hyrule. At times, she envied the lives of non-royalty. They had responsibilities, of course, but they didn't have the weight of an entire country resting on their shoulders. Zelda would try to dismiss such thoughts as selfish, but her mind still wandered there from time to time.

"Well... it's a job, just like any other," she said. She tried to play down the significance of her position, as Lera was already anxious enough about working for royalty. "I have to watch out for the well-being and safety of the country, and I have people that help me out, like you," she smiled.

Lera nodded in response, listening intently.

"You could say that I am like a... mother figure to the people of Hyrule. " She immediately winced at her own words, fearing that her statement was arrogant. _"How modest,"_ she thought to herself sarcastically.

"Of course, My Queen," Lera replied. "Y-you remind me a lot about my own mother. She always works really hard." For the first time in Zelda's presence throughout the morning, Lera smiled. "She's so patient, and she never complains."

"Thank you for the thoughtful comparison, Lera," Zelda replied cheerfully. "I'd love to meet her someday. Did you have any other questions?"

"No, Queen Zelda. Thank you."

Zelda excused her to her duties and walked back into the castle. On the way to the dining hall, she stopped to examine the painting of Queen Afelli once more. This time, however, she felt a bit more cheerful.

 _"Things will be fine,"_ she said to herself. _"I'm not alone in this world. I won't_ _let some adversity dampen my resolve."_


	3. Chapter 3

The cold night winds howled against the sturdy farmhouse of Lon Lon Ranch. The torrential downpour of rain had not dissipated for hours, which had made work in the fields twice as cumbersome. The thick mud and puddles of water made the simple act of walking a chore unto itself. Elsewhere in Hyrule, even the oldest of citizens struggled to recall a storm that compared to this one.

Ingo and the farmhands had already left for the safety of their homes in Castle Town and Kakariko Village several hours ago. There were still plenty of chores that had been unaddressed, but they would have to wait. With little to occupy their time, Malon and Talon were still awake at a very late hour. Even Talon, as often and as comfortably as he slept, had difficulty sleeping through such a noisy storm. Every time he became sleepy, the booming thunder would inevitably stir him awake. After a while, he reluctantly resigned himself to getting no sleep for the time being. Malon was also unable to sleep, though the noise didn't bother her that much. She was awake more out of concern than anything else.

_"If the ranch floods, what will happen to our house? Even worse, the animals are so vulnerable..."_

Thunderstorms were far from unheard of, but floods were not very common in Hyrule. Thankfully, Malon had gone her whole life without seeing one, and Talon had not seen one since he was a teenager. Still, Malon and her father had plans in place for such an event. She ran through a laundry list of items in her head to try to ease her concerns. She recalled a drainage canal that they had dug several years back, which could help out a little. Talon had moved their pigs from their pen into the stable, which had a better roof and was on somewhat higher ground. It would be uncomfortable for them to do so, but leaving them elsewhere wasn't an option.

Malon had taken the liberty of rearranging the supply building so that their most valuable wares were off of the ground, and their most durable supplies were at ground level. It was practically a foregone conclusion that anything on the floor would be drenched with rainwater, so the milk - their most valuable commodity - was quickly moved. Before he had left, Ingo had also brought every cucco from their coop into a spare room inside the farmhouse. Malon and her father could hear their muffled clucking from the other room, which only made it more difficult to sleep.

With the others having departed for the night, Talon and his daughter waited inside the resilient farmhouse, not certain if the storm would let up anytime soon. Talon paced about impatiently as his daughter tried to peer through a window.

"Do you think we've done enough, dad?" Malon asked, almost interrupted by a crack of thunder. The noise echoed far into the distance.

"There's not much more we can do, Malon," he replied, trying not to sound grim. "We just have to wait and hope for the best. I think we'll be fine."

"I hope you're right," she replied, as she turned her attention back outside. The unrelenting rain continued to pound against the windows, streaking down the panes. It was nearly impossible to see through them at this point, but she could barely focus on anything else.

Neither the sudden lightning strikes nor the ear-splitting sound of thunder seemed to startle her. When she was younger, she was uncomfortable in storms, but over time she stopped fearing them. At this point, she could only wonder if Link would have to journey out into this dreadful weather on another diplomatic trip. It had been a few days since she had visited his house, but the rain had persisted almost as long.

 _"Staying up and watching this isn't going to do much good. I just need to get my mind off it for a while,"_ she thought to herself, as she got up from her spot.

The farm girl removed a small photo album from a nearby drawer and sat down in her favorite chair in front of the crackling fireplace. Were it nor for the storm, this would be an ideal evening for her. She carefully opened the old book and slowly flipped through the pages. She and her father weren't exactly professionals with a pictobox, but the moments they captured were a joy to remember. She grinned as she looked through images of her family on the farm. The first time she learned how to ride a horse, multiple birthdays for Talon and herself, and photos of them goofing around with Link.

Malon even found a lone photo of her mother from before she was born. She could only recall a little bit about her, but everything she could think of was wonderful. Talon approached her and sat down in a nearby chair, noticing the photos in her hand.

"Oh... a picture of mom," he paused for a second, trying to control the lump in his throat. "She was a really special lady," he said, almost overcome with fond memories.

Malon nodded silently, fearing that if she tried to speak, her voice would be heavy with emotion as well. "I miss her a lot, dad," she said anyway.

"I know, Malon. I'm... sorry," he said, trying his best to console her. "I know that you didn't really know her that long, but she was just like you. Strong, friendly, helpful..." his voice trailed off and was almost covered by another crack of thunder. "Not a day goes by that I don't wish that she was still with us."

"Thanks, dad," she said as she gave him a hug. She didn't know what else to say, unfortunately. She desperately tried to recall more about her mother, but so many of her memories had faded with time. Her mother's song was one of the few things that she could easily remember. She knew that every time she sang, a part of her mother was still with them.

Talon eventually drifted off to sleep in his chair, but Malon stayed awake a while longer. She searched through the rest of the collection, hoping that another picture of her mother would surface. To her disappointment, she found only a small handful of them, most of which were in less-than-ideal shape. After she had looked through every photo, she picked up a book and aimlessly flipped through it. It was the most boring book she could find - basic procedures for farm work that she had mastered many years ago. Malon didn't need the lessons, but the plain book was perfect for putting someone to sleep. Despite the uninteresting reading material, the periodic claps of thunder kept her awake for most of the evening anyway.

Minutes turned into hours, and it eventually became borderline impossible for her to keep her eyes open. Before she slipped away to her room, she peered out the window into the storm. It had not visibly let up, but from what little she could see, the field was still free from flooding. Even so, she figured that their buildings would probably be damaged at least a little. Judging by the position of the moon, she supposed that it was almost 1 AM already. She shook her head, knowing full well that she would be exhausted the next morning, even if she fell asleep immediately after her head hit the pillow.

_"If the storm doesn't let up, I don't think we'll be able to do much tomorrow anyway."_

Just as she was about to step into her room, she heard a loud whinnying outside. She gasped in horror. _"Did_ _the horses break out of the stable? Maybe the storm panicked them..."_ she thought as she raced down the stairs and grabbed a rain cloak.

_"I know that I locked that door up tight... how could this happen?"_

She stepped out into the cold rain and looked around. The downpour limited her visibility, but there were no signs that any horses were loose. She slogged through the thick mud over to the stable, and pulled at the door. It was still locked, and wouldn't budge. She unlocked it and looked inside, thinking perhaps that a horse was in distress inside the building anyway. But there were no signs of trouble; every horse was relatively calm, and were only slightly agitated by the storm.

Malon left the stable, locked it once more, and ran to the entrance of the farm as she heard another whinnying. She tried to shield her face from the constant barrage of water, and could only see clearly for a short distance in front of her. As she neared the front gate, she noticed a silhouette appearing in the darkness.

"Must be Epona..." she muttered. "Link! What are you doin' out here?" she yelled out. "This weather is-" she stopped as the figure came into better view. It was Epona, but her saddle was empty.

Malon's heart skipped a beat, and her thoughts raced. It was so rare for Epona to be out on her own, especially late at night or during a horrible storm. Malon clasped her hand to her mouth and tried to suppress the worst possibilities that entered her mind.

"Epona..." she said, feeling rather silly for trying to speak to a horse. "Where is he? Is he alright? What happened to Link?"

The powerful horse reared up onto her hind legs and neighed loudly at the mention of Link's name. She had a frantic look in her eye and stomped around impatiently. Malon supposed that Epona wanted to her to come with her, and hoped that her intuition was right. She climbed atop the horse, and Epona immediately galloped as fast as she could towards the south.

The horse moved with such reckless speed that Malon was almost thrown off of the horse. She maintained her grip on the reins and could only guess that Epona was traveling to Lake Hylia. Epona raced furiously through the downpour, bounding over any obstacle that stood directly in her path. A less experienced rider would have surely been unable to remain in the saddle. As they neared the entrance to the lake, a look of shock crossed the farm girl's face as she thought of what she might find.

The lake was slowly rising, but had not yet become a danger to the nearby buildings. As Epona circled the edge of the lake, Malon looked around frantically for any sign of her friend. By the time Epona had reached the opposite side of the lake, she had spotted nothing out of the ordinary on the shore or in the lake itself.

"Epona, there's nothing here. Where is Link?" she asked, again feeling rather ridiculous for trying to converse with a horse.

Epona stomped around and pointed herself directly towards the lake. Malon froze for a second before she peered out into the lake. She had trouble seeing at first, but the rapid lightning flashes illuminated the area enough for her to spot something on the water's surface. Her eyes widened and she could feel her blood run cold.

"No... no... no..." she repeated to herself as she quickly dismounted her companion and stepped out to the water's edge. She took a second look, and her worst fear was confirmed. It was Link, floating on his back in the water.

Malon discarded her rain cloak and boots before she ran as fast as she could into the water. She dived forward and paddled furiously, putting every possible ounce of strength into each stroke. She was by no means a professional swimmer, but she was skilled enough. As she swam, she tried to calm her nerves, lest they disrupt her movements. Every small distance she swam felt like it took an eternity.

Her adrenaline helped push her through the chilled water, and she ignored the possibility of catching an illness from the cold. It would be a very small price to pay if it meant helping her friend, and she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she failed.

 _"Halfway there... just gotta keep moving no matter what..."_ she said to herself, determined not to let either of them succumb to a watery fate.

Her heart was pounding wildly and she could feel that her arms and legs were beginning to ache already. The farm girl's swim strokes were not synchronized, which caused her to become fatigued even faster. It had been years since she had taken a real swim at all, and never had she pushed herself to move this quickly. Although she felt like she was moving at a snail's pace, she was actually moving quite fast. Within moments, she had reached Link. His face was above water- a promising sign.

"Don't... worry, Link..." she said between heavy breaths. "I'm going to... get you out of this..." He gave no audible response. She wrapped one of her arms around his torso and underneath his arms and began to swim away with an unorthodox stroke.

As difficult as it was to swim through the chilled lake before, this time it was even more challenging with Malon carrying both of them. With only one free arm, her pace was far slower, and she struggled to keep both of their heads above water. Even when she knew that she was slipping below the surface, she paddled on as hard as she could, hoping that the next meter would be the shore. As she slipped below the surface again, she held her breath and reached further into the murky water to paddle on, with no idea of how close she was to the shore.

With a burst of energy, she was able to bring herself and her friend back above the surface. Her vision blurred with the constant splashing of the water and downpour from the sky. _"No... I'm not done. I'm not going to go out like this...!"_ she shouted defiantly in her mind, as if to challenge the lake itself.

Her arms and legs almost felt like lead at this point. Her movements were becoming more and more undisciplined, but it was enough to keep them moving in the right direction.

At long last, they reached the forgiving sand of the shore. She switched from swimming to walking as she sloshed through the sand and water, and set Link's body safely away from the edge of the lake. For a moment, she collapsed next to him in exhaustion, coughing up some water onto the ground. She recovered quickly and leaned over him. Link's torso was stained with crimson blotches, which made her stomach churn.

Malon pushed the shock out of her mind and looked to see if his chest was rising and falling. It was difficult to see for sure, but she doubted that he was actually breathing. She placed her ear next to his chest and listened for a heartbeat. It was there, but it was faint and almost inaudible over the sound her own pounding heartbeat and the thunder in the distance.

In desperation, she recalled the lessons her father had taught her, and she began to press his chest repeatedly in the right spot, hoping to bring his breathing back to normal. Over and over she pushed, her movements becoming increasingly erratic and nonrhythmic. Every so often she would stop and listen for breathing once again, but she still had trouble hearing anything. Between compressions, she exhaled into his mouth. Still, there were no obvious results.

She shook her head furiously as she continued, unwilling to consign Link to such a fate. "You're not going to die... you're going to be fine... you're not going to die..." she repeated, refusing to let the worst happen. The thought of her best friend dying in her arms- dying at all- was absolutely horrendous.

Malon continued the procedure, even as her adrenaline was starting to wear off. Her arms were practically dead weight by now, and she could barely keep them from trembling.

Suddenly, Link's body jolted, and he coughed up a copious amount of water. He was finally breathing, but he fell back into a daze as soon as he came to.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Malon exclaimed, exhaling heavily. "You're alright. I was so worried about you... let's get you out of here."

For a moment, she paused and wondered if she ought to move him at all, but the risk of him catching a serious illness in such terrible weather meant that he would have to get to someplace warm and dry soon.

His body was heavy as she lifted him onto the saddle. He was too out of it to move much, but her reserves of adrenaline and years of rigorous farm work had given her the strength she needed to lift him. As soon as she was settled behind him in the saddle, they proceeded back to the ranch, careful not to let Link fall off in his confusion.

"Just hold on, Link..." she muttered into his ear, hoping that he had not completely lost consciousness. "We're almost there. We're going to get you fixed up."

Still, Link gave no noticeable response. He was up and at least passively aware of his surroundings, but he was obviously still bewildered. The rain had only abetted slightly since they had left the lake, but Malon could not have been less concerned about that at present. All that mattered was finding safety at the farm.

Minutes later, they finally reached the ranch. Malon dismounted Epona in such a hurry that she almost lost her footing. She grabbed Link and pulled him down as gently as she could, hoping not to cause any further injury. Link was still conscious, but could not stand on his own. The young farm girl carried him to the front door of the house and pounded on the door without stopping until Talon answered. His momentary shock upon opening the door subsided and he helped his daughter carry the injured young man.

"You're going to be alright," Talon said. "How did this happen? I've never seen him in such awful shape."

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I found him in the water... he's bleeding pretty badly. Do you think he'll be alright?"

He gasped as he saw the blood stains across the young man's tunic. "I'll have a look at him. See if you can find the medicine."

They set the injured swordsman on one of their spare beds, and Talon went about removing Link's soaked outer shirt while Malon rifled through their belongings for their limited collection of first aid supplies. Talon winced as he noticed several large wounds on Link's chest.

"I've got it, dad," Malon said as she hauled the supplies from a cupboard. She set the small case down on a nearby table and began removing some of the contents: healing salve, bandages, disinfectants, and so forth. They had previously used this kit many times to treat injuries of limited severity for them and their animals, but as they looked over their scattered supplies, they agreed that it wasn't nearly enough for this.

"This is very serious," Talon stated. "It's beyond anything either of us can treat. We'll need a doctor... I'll look for one in Castle Town- I'll be back as fast as I can. Just keep him stable and comfortable."

Without another moment of hesitation, the old rancher bounded out the door and into the rain, leaving Malon to take care of Link alone. She recoiled at the sight of his battered body- it was far worse than anything she had dealt with on the ranch. Malon knew that Link had been wounded countless times over the years, but this was the first time that she had ever seen him struggling for life. She turned her attention to his face, which was relatively free of wounds.

She looked into his half-closed eyes, hoping that he might be able to focus on her. "Just hold on, Link..." It was clear that he wasn't fully aware of her presence.

Her experiences with first aid were mostly limited to helping the animals with cuts and whatnot. This was way out of her league. In the meantime, she lightly dried him off and kept pressure on his worst wounds with clean cloths. It was obviously painful for him, but it had to be done. She also tried to keep his body from moving, gently restraining him if he attempted to toss and turn.

She felt sick at the thought of losing him. Over and over, she had to look away from the wounds that she had to address and reassure herself that he would be fine. Every so often, Link's body would thrash about as he coughed. It was a horrid sight.

Without a doubt, this had been the longest half-hour of her life. Thankfully, Talon finally returned, and a young man appeared behind him. He sported a plain, albeit rain-drenched white coat and carried a sizable bag of medical gear.

He set about examining and treating Link within seconds of stepping inside. "What happened to him?" he asked, not looking away from the hero.

"We aren't sure. I found him like that in the lake..."

Even he was visibly unnerved by some of Link's injuries. In a flurry of precise techniques, he cleaned, disinfected, sealed and dressed the wounds all over Link's torso. It was difficult for Malon or Talon to keep up- it was a whirlwind of motions. All throughout the treatment, the doctor remained silent and focused on the young warrior like a hawk. He was both quiet and intense, only speaking to request that one of them hand him another medical item.

After much time had passed, the doctor took a step away from the young man and exhaled deeply.

"H-how is he, doc?" Talon asked, looking over the man's shoulder.

"These wounds are significant... but he should be fine," he replied, placing some of his equipment away.

Malon and Talon breathed a collective sigh of relief and inched closer to Link. He was no longer slipping in and out of consciousness. The swordsman looked at the two of them in a fog, obviously not sure what happened.

"...Link? How do you feel?" Malon said, staring at him closely.

He looked around the room before focusing on her. "I'm fine, Malon... I think. How did I get here?"

The sound of his voice brought a small grin to her face - it was the first sign of his recovery. "I found you in Lake Hylia. You were unconscious, but I got you out... we were able to get a doctor for you," she said nervously.

"Just in time, too," the doctor added. "There's no telling how much longer you would've lasted."

Link was quiet for a moment, still trying to piece together what happened in his mind. "Thank you, sir." He looked to the doctor and shook his hand as firmly as he could.

"The bleeding has stopped and your condition should remain quite stable," he said before handing a small bottle to Talon.

"Ensure that he applies this disinfectant to his wounds every 2 hours. Is there anything else you need, sir?"

"No," Link replied. "It hurts... a lot. But I think I'll be okay. I've survived worse."

"In that case, I will let myself out. Please do not hesitate to find me again. Stay safe." The man stepped out quietly, leaving Link alone with the two ranchers.

He looked at the young woman next to him, still stunned at what happened to him. "...You saved my life, Malon. Without you, I wouldn't have made it. And Talon, I... I really can't thank you both enough."

Malon's face turned red as she smiled slightly. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, which she tried to wipe away discretely.

"Don't mention it. You're like family to us!" Talon exclaimed. "I'd hug ya right now, but I don't think the doc would want that."

"Anytime, Fairy Boy. You're going to be okay now. You need to get some rest," she stated as she covered him with an extra blanket.

Link grinned widely as he calmly looked around the room. His expression changed drastically when he noticed his pile of gear next to the door. Something was missing, and he could feel a chill run through his body as he tried to sit up.

"No... I can't rest now... they took my Master Sword."


	4. Chapter 4

The entire room seemed to freeze after Link spoke. A heavy silence filled their air between the three _._ All that could be heard was the continuous, rhythmic rain falling onto the roof of the farmhouse. For a moment, Malon was in disbelief and thought that his remark was some kind of joke to bring some levity into the unfortunate situation. She waited a few seconds, hoping that he would crack a smile and laugh. But Link's expression was sincere- sullen and unflinching- and he was breathing heavily. Talon's jaw had fallen, and he could barely utter anything other than confused noises, as he was at a loss for words.

The power of that blade was immense, far beyond what most people could begin to comprehend. Neither of the ranchers had ever laid hands on it, but just being in the same room as that sword was remarkable. Malon had been within arm's length of it many times before, and that had been enough to fill her with an almost overwhelming feeling of strength. In the sword's absence, the entire room now seemed colder.

"What do you mean... they took your sword? Who are "they"?" Malon asked, finally snapping out of her shock.

"I was attacked... by a group of raiders," he said . He shook his head and clenched his jaw slightly in frustration. "How could I let this happen? Can't believe they caught me off guard like that."

"Hold on, Link, take it easy... I'm sure you did everything you could do," Talon said, trying to reassure him.

The Hero of Time hadn't parted with the Master Sword in years. For almost everything he did, the blade was at his side. Link continued to stare at the empty scabbard sitting next to his other discarded equipment. He replayed the events in his mind over and over, hoping that there would be some other plausible reason for his sword's absence. _"Maybe I just dropped it, or it's sitting at the bottom of the lake."_ However, there was really only one explanation, and he knew it deep down.

He slowly raised his head towards Malon, and the intensity of his expression faded. "I have to find them. That kind of power can't stay in the wrong hands. I... I've got to go," he said, trying to lift himself out of the bed once more. A burst of pain ripped through his torso as he tried to twist himself out of the bed. He clenched his teeth and had to suppress a painful sound.

Malon softly placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "You can't go running after a bunch of raiders in your condition," she stated, trying not to sound severe. "Especially not at this hour in this terrible storm."

"But Malon, I-"

"Link," she interrupted with some extra firmness in her voice. "If you go chasin' after them in the shape that you're in... you might not make it back. You need to rest and heal up."

He knew that she was right. This was the first time in quite a while that he had been in such pain. Link looked down at his upper body and saw more bandages than skin, and even though he could feel the pain slowly dissipating, it would be unwise to pursue his attackers so quickly.

_"Even if I find them, I don't know if I have the strength to fight them off..."_

He looked at Malon and grinned a bit. "Doctor's orders?"

"Doctor's orders," she echoed with a smile of her own. "Don't you worry- we're going to make sure that you're feeling better soon." Talon patted him on the other shoulder and he gathered their own excess medical supplies.

"Thanks, Malon. You're right. I really don't feel one hundred percent yet. I suppose it can wait."

"Do you think you'll be okay for the night?" Talon asked as he placed some bottles back in their case.

"I'll be fine, thank you. I've been through worse."

Talon grinned and he made his way to his room. "We're pulling for you, Link. Those bandits had better start sleeping with one eye open!" he chuckled.

A small laugh escaped Link as he adjusted his position on the bed. Even when he was perfectly still, his wounds ached horribly. Though he was good at hiding it most of the time, it was visible across his face. Malon looked at him sheepishly for a second before she spoke again. She had never saved anyone's life before, and to do so with so little hesitation was curious to her. Pride and self-congratulating never entered her mind, but she could not recall feeling that kind of courage before.

"It really scared me when I saw you floating out there," she murmured. "I thought that you had..." her voice trailed off and she looked towards the floor. The image of Link losing his life was gruesome. "But you're alright. And that's what's important now."

"I'm just sorry that you had to risk your life like that." Despite the pain, he sat up and embraced her to try to calm the tension. For a second she was caught off guard and her eyes widened, but she returned his hug all the same.

Link winced as he slid underneath the covers. "Thank you again, Malon. I really can't say that enough."

"Don't worry about it, Fairy Boy," she replied.

A few moments passed. Link had expected her to retire to her room for the evening. She was clearly exhausted, after all. However, she hadn't moved from her chair next to the bed.

"You're not going to sleep?"

"Not sure I could if I tried," she answered with a shrug. "Now focus on getting your rest." She intended to watch over him for the rest of the night. Despite the doctor's reassurances, she was worried that his condition might worsen without warning.

"Well... alright. Goodnight," he returned, as he closed his eyes. For a while, he could not fall asleep, instead running through the events in his thoughts ceaselessly. Every wound he received burned in his mind. But the thing that stuck with him more than anything else was how she had put her own life in danger so fearlessly. He shuddered at the thought of her losing her life in a violent storm, trying to rescue him.

* * *

Morning came and went as Link stayed confined to the farmhouse. The rain persisted throughout the night, but it slowed to a light shower by the afternoon. He was beginning to feel better, just enough to walk around and stretch. It was pleasant, but the pain was far more manageable now. He didn't want the ranchers to burden themselves with watching over him in addition to their chores, but they insisted on helping him. To his embarrassment, they even prepared breakfast for him and cleaned his clothes.

There was little for him to do as he sat in bed. He glanced over a few books, but they weren't particularly interesting to him. The periodic visits from Talon or Malon was the only company he received. As the sun began to set, Malon and her father returned to the farmhouse, having completed their long day of work.

"Well, it's good to see you up and about again," Talon remarked as he walked through the door. Link was performing some light calisthenics, doing his absolute best not to disturb his wrappings. They had seen him out of bed already, but they weren't sure how long he would be able to maintain that.

"I already feel much better," he replied as he finished a set of push ups. "That medicine is powerful stuff. I think I might be able to get out there by tomorrow."

"Are you sure about that?" Malon asked. "Do you know where those raiders would even be right now? What exactly happened?"

The swordsman stood up and moved slowly to their kitchen table. His face twisted a bit, and he was visibly uncomfortable about remembering, not out of shame, but of simple frustration.

"There were about ten of them. Well-armored. Larger than your average bandits."

Talon interjected. "Sorry for interruptin', but why are there even any more bandits around here? I thought General Tason and his men ran 'em all out of Hyrule."

Link shook his head. "I guess some are bound to slip through the cracks every once in a while. It's the first attack I can think of since last Spring. These guys looked like they knew what they were doing."

"Do you think they were targeting you?" Malon questioned. "It may have been an ambush."

"It's possible. They were pretty well-organized. They had me surrounded the instant they appeared from the darkness."

"Speakin' of which, what were you doing out there so late?" Talon asked.

"As bizarre as it sounds, I actually like late night trips around Hyrule. It's pretty relaxing."

"...During a storm?" Malon responded, raising an eyebrow.

Link rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, knowing how ridiculous it sounded. "Well, I didn't intend to be out there for long. And after making it through an underground temple full of the stuff, water just isn't that intimidating anymore," he said with a laugh.

"If you say so," she replied, smiling in return.

"Anyway," he continued, "I managed to catch a good look at them and fight off of few before one of them cold clocked me on the back of the head. They must've taken my gear and tossed my unconscious body in the lake, thinking I would drown. They were encased in some pretty heavy armor, but they were surprisingly fast. Those guys weren't pushovers."

Link stroked his chin, trying to focus on a mental detail. "There was also some kind of marking on their pauldrons." Still thinking, his eyes flitted across the room, focusing on nothing in particular.

"Ganth warriors," he stated. "I've seen that marking before, but not in a while."

"Never heard of 'em," Talon said, scratching his head. "Where's this "Ganth" place?"

"It's a small region of Frasell," Link replied. "They've caused trouble there for years. They usually don't travel this far."

"They had to have been after you," Malon concluded. "Why else would they be here?"

"I'm afraid you're right. There's not much around the lake suitable for raiding. I just need to find them now."

"Any idea where they might be?" she returned.

Link looked around the room once more. "Maybe. Do you have a map handy?"

Talon opened a drawer and produced a large map of Hyrule and a few surrounding areas. He blew some of the dust off before handing it to Link.

"Thanks," he said as he studied the parchment closely. It was several decades old and torn around the edges, but it would suffice. He traced a few lines with his index finger between several points on the map and muttered something unintelligible under his breath, apparently trying to calculate something.

"Yes! I think I've got it!" he declared with a sudden burst of enthusiasm.

"You know where they are?" Malon asked, sharing some of his excitement.

"Well... ermmm... no, not exactly," he replied. "But I think I know where they're _going_. They'll have to return to Frasell as soon as they can. And there's only a few ways to get there."

"Like the Bosur mountain pass," she stated, looking carefully at the parchment.

"Exactly," he said. "That's the most direct route back to Frasell. It may be the most dangerous, but any other path would take them several more days or weeks."

"Ever been that way before?" Talon asked, as a look of uneasiness crossed his face. "Those mountains are pretty cold..."

"It's been a while, but I can do it," he nodded. "They didn't have any horses with them, so I should be able to outpace them easily enough with Epona. I'll just have to return for some supplies at my place and-"

"Later, you will," Malon reminded him. "You'll have plenty of time to catch them, but you still need some rest."

Link let out a sigh. "I know. Tomorrow?"

"We'll see," Talon answered. "In the meantime, we're going to give you the best supper that you've ever had! Can't go chasin' raiders on an empty stomach!"

Talon was right about that. They prepared one of the largest meals that the farmhouse had ever seen; soups, meats, bread, eggs, and all manner of things that they could scrounge up. It was far more than what three people would normally eat. Link even pitched in to help them, despite the rancher's objections that he stay as still as possible.

After they filled their stomachs, the farmer became rather exasperated that Link had exercised so strenuously while the two of them were out in the yard. Still, it didn't seem to bother his wounds. He couldn't help but wonder where his seemingly endless endurance came from.

Link went to bed early that evening and slept as well as he had in months. Even Talon's clumsy, early-morning activity failed to stir him. By late morning, the rain had all but gone away completely, and Link could barely contain his energy, as though he had never been hurt at all. He already had a full range of motion of his arms without any serious discomfort, and his wounds had healed up quickly.

Link stretched his arms and paced about the farmhouse. "I'm telling you, I feel fantastic! I appreciate everything you've done, but I've really got to get moving," Link pleaded.

"What do you think, Malon? Is he ready?" her father asked, crossing his arms.

Malon looked him over for a few seconds. His recovery had been nothing short of amazing. She recalled unpleasant images of him barely retaining consciousness on the ride back to the farmhouse, but she understood that Link was hardier than most people. If anyone could bounce back from something like that, it was him. She had every reason to be concerned, but she felt confident that he would be fine.

"Show 'em what you're made of," she stated, smiling widely.

Link's face lit up as he rushed to gather his belongings. "Thanks, Malon. I promise when I get back, we're all going to have a great party at my place. I'm going to return the favor."

"That's not necessary," Talon replied. "We're just glad to see you back on your feet."

Link firmly shook Talon's hand and gave Malon a large hug, so much so that he practically lifted her off of the ground. She could feel her face turn a light shade of red, but she returned the hug as best as she could.

"Good luck," she said with a smile after recovering from Link's grip.

Link waved as he stepped out the door and went to the stable. Within moments, he was speeding across the wind-swept plains of Hyrule Field on his trusted horse towards Castle Town.


	5. Chapter 5

Queen Zelda stood on one of the many stony balconies of Hyrule Castle. The brisk Autumn air chilled her, but it was lessened by the radiant warmth of the afternoon sun on her face. From this spot in the castle, she could see for miles. Part of Castle Town stretched before her, and beyond that, she could see the gently rolling hills of Hyrule Field. It was a breathtaking view, but it wasn't on her mind at the moment. She had continued to suffer from sporadic bouts of insomnia, which she could only attribute to her demanding life. As always, she refused to shirk her responsibilities of running the kingdom, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to cope with her mental and physical fatigue. She had considered visiting a doctor for assistance, but that would surely lead to rumors. Word seemed to travel quickly around Hyrule Castle, especially when it concerned the queen in any way.

She frequently remembered the conflict with Ganon and would blame herself for "allowing" it to happen. Nobody had ever reproached her for her actions or supposed inaction, but Zelda felt terrible all the same. _"If only I had done more to warn everybody..."_ she would think to herself.

Part of her knew that she had done her absolute best, and that there was nothing to feel ashamed for. _"I can't change the past. Just keep going."_ Nevertheless, after seeing the devastation of Ganon's rule, she constantly played out "what if" scenarios in her head- anything that might have lessened the destruction, if only just a little.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice at the door. "Queen Zelda, are you there?" It didn't sound urgent, but she wasn't about to make them wait.

"Yes, one moment," she responded as she collected herself. She opened the door to find a tall officer in his late forties. His military composure was precise and focused, even in the presence of the most powerful person in the entire kingdom. He sported a chiseled jawline, which was stubbled all over. He had shaved brown hair, and a scarred face, perfectly emblematic of his military lifestyle.

"My Queen, the representatives from Caraen have arrived. Shall I inform them of a meeting time?" he said, standing firmly at attention. His eyes stared intensely off into the distance. He was not to look directly at his queen.

To most people, this man was unremarkable. Countless men had taken up arms for Hyrule before. But Zelda recognized this officer in particular, Captain Lant. She had known him for years, ever since she was a child. Back then, he was but a mere Private, unproven and inexperienced. In her own youth, Zelda was intimidated by most of the soldiers. They never smiled or seemed to express any emotion, and Princess Zelda found it hard to speak to them. Their stern and overly-formal behavior around such a young girl was peculiar to her.

Lant, on the other hand, was different - more of an older brother. He had always been friendly and spoke to Zelda with the necessary dignity required when addressing a Princess or Queen, but he was not imposing or cold to her. When she was younger, Zelda would slip away from time to time just to find Lant somewhere in the castle. If she ever had questions about life or the world outside of the castle, he would answer them as best as he could. He never raised his voice or scolded her for not following some silly royal code to the letter.

"Tomorrow morning at 10 will suffice, Captain."

"I shall inform them right away, Your Majesty," Lant responded as he gave a disciplined bow.

Zelda momentarily dropped the formalities. "How is life treating you, Lant? Is your wife doing well?" she asked with a soft smile.

Lant relaxed for the moment. "I'm doing just fine, thank you. She is doing remarkably well for someone who had a bad fever not two days ago. Would you believe that she is already trying to clean the house? I had to practically pry the broom from her hands this morning!" he said with a small chuckle.

"That certainly sounds like her. Nothing slows her down."

"I'm lucky to have a lady like her in my life. She's so patient with my military schedule," he responded with a sigh.

Zelda could see the exhaustion on his face. "They've got you working double watches, don't they?"

"Afraid so, My Queen. I'm actually in the middle of one now," he murmured, "but they asked me to speak to you about the Caraenian diplomats. I'll be in the western foyer tonight, standing a different post. It'll be a pretty long night," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, well don't let me keep you!" she returned, half-joking.

Lant's commanding officers had frequently expressed concern in the past over his overly-personal relationship with the Queen. However, they tended to look the other way, as Zelda didn't mind him and was often cheered up by their talks.

"I'll be fine, My Queen. They probably won't even notice that I'm gone."

Zelda giggled a bit and exhaled rather loudly, which the captain noticed.

"Something wrong, Your Majesty? Lately you've been awfully... ermm..."

"Tired," she interrupted. Zelda had heard this question countless times over the past few days, mostly from attendants and other officers. While she would not give them much of an answer, she was more comfortable in speaking to Lant. "I've not had much rest. Hyrule's recovery still troubles me. I thought we would have restored more of the kingdom by now. What do you think?" It felt odd to speak of this after trying to hide it for so long, but it was also a relief.

Lant was always saddened to see their young queen like this. As far as he and the rest of Hyrule was concerned, the rebuilding efforts had gone exceptionally well, all things considered.

"Your Majesty, you're pushing yourself too much," he answered, shaking his head ever so slightly. "The people are as happy as they've ever been. Morale among the troops is as high as its been in decades, and we've never been closer to our neighbors."

"Are we?" she asked rather flatly.

"Pardon?"

Her eyes turned towards the floor. "General Tason has informed me that Frasell may be preparing for war with us."

The officer was completely taken aback by this statement. He had never heard of this, and none of the regular rumors that circulated among the other officers had even suggested such a possibility. His countenance became uncharacteristically uneasy, and he quelled a lump in his throat.

"May we discuss this away from the hallway?" he asked, looking back down the corridors to check if anyone was nearby. The hallways seemed empty, but he wasn't about to take any chances.

"Of course," she said, allowing him into the room and closing the door behind him.

Lant placed his shield on the ground and he paced about for several moments, trying to gather his thoughts. Zelda observed with with similar uncertainty as Lant took a seat in the corner furthest from the door. His expression grew more uneasy as he thought of his wife. She was a strong, resolute woman, but he was irked by the idea of her having to live through another war in her lifetime.

"Please... tell me everything you know. Why is this happening?"

"Well, I spoke to General Tason a few days ago. He said that our spies have picked up word that they mean to invade us. We just don't know why."

Lant cradled his forehead with his hand and said nothing.

"...Captain?" Zelda said, concerned about his empty expression.

"This doesn't add up..." he finally stated in a hushed tone. "Frasell has been our ally for years. Our last meeting with them was barely three weeks ago, and that went wonderfully. I just don't understand." He ran his hand through his short, dark hair and continued to gaze blankly into space. It was uncommon for him to be at a loss for words.

"What of the Ocarina of Time, Your Majesty? Perhaps they are after it?"

"I suppose. But it's locked away safely in the Temple of Time... and the Spirit Gems themselves are locked deep within this castle.

"You don't think they would find them?"

"I strongly doubt it. Only a few of us know of their exact whereabouts. If their intention is to harness the Ocarina's power, they will be severely disappointed."

"And what of the Sages- do they know of this?"

"No, I don't believe so. I'm afraid that several of them are away. They may not be back for some time."

Following the victory over Ganon and the peace that came with it, the Sages had done their best to return to their lives. They were committed to remaining vigilant, nonetheless. Zelda realized that at the moment, only Saria and Darunia were present in the kingdom. The others were scattered across the world on various trips. She grew concerned, but attempted to hide it.

Zelda placed her hand on his shoulder and knelt down to look him in the eyes. "We're going to dispatch Link there soon to meet with their leaders. We may be able to stop this before it begins... if it is to begin at all."

Lant began to regain his composure, and returned her look. Like so many people, he had a very high opinion of Link. Despite being nearly twice as old as Link, he looked up to him as an ideal warrior - strong, brave, and clever. However, Lant did his best not to emulate Link's occasional laziness.

He nodded his head and the corners of his mouth turned up a bit. "Yes, yes... he should be able to smooth things over. The sooner the better. Thank you, Your Majesty... I-I should probably get back to my post," he said, heading for the door.

"Take care, Captain," Zelda replied as Lant waved goodbye and left the room.

Zelda sat in silence for a moment, struck by the fact that Lant, a relatively influential and respected captain, had no knowledge of a possible impending invasion. She decided to be careful about who she spoke to, as she saw it unwise to spread panic over what was essentially a rumor.

_"For the time being... we'll just have to wait and see if Link can pacify them."_

Zelda left her chambers and made her way to the dining hall for supper as the sun continued to descend, casting large shadows into the spacious castle corridors. Although some parts of the fortress were still being rebuilt, it was still without a doubt the finest building in the land. The interiors were pristine and ornate, while the outside was well-defended and awe-inspiring. It would take thousands to overcome this fortress. As she traveled to the dining hall, the sound of her footsteps reverberated through the massive, cold halls. Invasion or not, she felt secure in such a place, but she remained distressed over the safety of the citizenry outside of its towering walls.

Upon turning a corner into the dining room, she bumped into a familiar face, quite literally. A young girl yelped as she dropped a collection of silverware and fine plates, and they shattered into pieces at her feet with a harsh sound. Before Zelda could react properly, the girl had spoken up.

"I-I'm... I apologize, Queen Zelda, oh no... no..." she stuttered, bending down to gather the shards as best as she could.

"It's alright, Lera," the Queen replied, kneeling down next to her, gathering more of the pieces into a nearby cloth. "I should have watched where I was going."

"No, no... I was careless, I've ruined your priceless dining ware now," the girl said, trembling with shame.

"Lera, it's okay," she insisted, not really caring about the broken plates. "We can replace this easily," she continued as she picked up the remaining fragments. Shortly, they had gathered all of the dropped items.

Lera was still visibly shaken. Most of the other attendants were nervous to one degree or another around Zelda, but Lera was particularly intimidated. No matter what Zelda said or did, it seemed like the young girl was always disappointed in herself for failing to reach her lofty self-imposed standards.

Zelda noticed that her words seemed to have little effect on Lera's nervousness. An idea occurred to her. "Come on, you can dine with me tonight. You'll have the rest of the evening off."

"You mean it? T-thank you, Queen Zelda." A small grin appeared on her face, and her trembling began to subside.

Zelda sat next to her at the large banquet table in the middle of a particularly lavish room. The walls were covered in various banners and heraldry, most of it being well over 200 years old. The table itself was covered in all sorts of fine foods, from roasted meats to vegetables and fresh loaves of bread. Other than a handful of guards positioned at the entrances and a few scattered servers who came in and out of the hall, the two were by themselves.

The Queen looked at Lera, who had said almost nothing since she had sat down. She was determined to have Lera relax for a change.

"Tell me about yourself," Zelda said as she moved a bowl of soup in front of her.

Lera didn't look up, her stomach still twisted with nervousness. "Well, I... don't really know what to say, Your Majesty. I'm just a servant."

Zelda frowned subtly. She had a particular dislike for that word, and never allowed it to escape her own lips. On more than a few occasions, she had to remind others around her to remove that word from their vocabulary, as she felt that it downplayed the contributions and dignity of her assistants. It may have been technically accurate, but Zelda was bothered by the impression that it gave off.

"Oh, no you're not a servant, Lera. You're a Royal Assistant," she contended. "A good one, too. What do you like to do for enjoyment? Do you have any hobbies?"

Lera hadn't expected to hear such a question from the queen, so she paused for a second and looked up. "I like to read books, Queen Zelda," she stated. "I spend a lot of time outside, reading in the forests. It's always so peaceful and quiet. Lets me get away from the world for a little while."

"That sounds lovely, Lera. What do you like to read about?"

"Nothing special, Your Majesty. I have a few books on far off lands, history, some books about animals. That sort of thing."

"So I take it that you know quite a bit about places like Caraen?"

"I've spent a lot of time there," she said, her expression brightening a bit. "It's so different from Hyrule."

"Different how?"

"Well, it was much colder, and the people were more scattered. And there weren't many criminals." Lera's face twitched as she realized that she may have indirectly made an unflattering remark about Hyrule. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say..."

"No, no, it's quite alright. We've been doing our best to rid Hyrule of various... troublemakers."

"Y-you're, doing well at that, My Queen. My mother always talks about how safe Castle Town is."

"I appreciate it, but we've still got some work to do. A lot of work, actually." Zelda frowned a bit, albeit unintentionally.

A brief wave of courage washed over the young girl, and she decided to say something. "I know that you've been very hard on yourself, Your Majesty," she stated, looking her in the eyes for the first time all day. "I have that problem too... but you're doing an excellent job. I promise."

It really didn't matter how much Zelda tried to hide her worries. It had become common knowledge, even among the most unobservant individuals, that she was not happy with Hyrule's progress.

Zelda was surprised by her statement, though she was not the least bit annoyed. "You really think so?"

"Yes. When I feel like I'm not living up to my own standards... I try to remind myself that I'm doing the best I can. I'm not perfect."

The Queen nodded her head in agreement. "You're right, Lera. I just need to take things in stride."

Lera smiled and continued to eat her meal. For the rest of the evening, she was still a bit reserved, but she had far less trouble speaking before Zelda. The conversation drifted to their respective childhoods, their daily lives, and things of that nature. Long after the supper was over, they continued chatting in the hall, listening to an excellent pianist. As the music filled the cavernous hall, they could feel their troubles drifting away.

That night, for the first time in days, Zelda finally had a good night's rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Link walked down the busy afternoon streets of Castle Town. Despite the typical liveliness and activity in the town square, he was lost in thought and barely noticed anyone else. Occasionally he would offer a quick wave or greeting to some of the familiar townspeople, but for the most part he was unaware of his surroundings. He wasn't trying to ignore them, but he had to remain focus. Link mentally reviewed a laundry list of items that he would need for the journey ahead. He couldn't afford to forget anything.

_"A couple of day's worth of food, might need my bow... maybe a tent as well..."_

He would have to travel light this time to save on weight, and carry only the essentials. Previous trips to Frasell weren't as much of a problem, as he had gone with a large group that carried plenty of supplies. Moreover, they had chosen to take a less dangerous albeit longer path to Frasell. But he didn't suppose that anyone would want to traverse the mountains with him. Not that he could blame them. The Bosur Mountain Pass could easily reach dangerously low temperatures, particularly at night. Once he passed through, Frasell itself would be noticeably warmer and wouldn't require special planning. Fortunately, Link had plenty of cold weather gear from his chilly trip to Caraen.

He passed by a small store and waved to the owner without looking. _"Can't leave without a heavy coat. Think I still have one laying around somewhere."_

Then there was his beloved horse, Epona. She had not accompanied him to the chilled lands of Caraen, but she was starting to develop her winter coat already. She would probably be unaffected by the cold, but he would pack a few extra blankets just for her, along with an adequate supply of oats.

Link reached his small dwelling nestled among many others that looked just like it, and stepped inside. It was as cozy as it always was, but Link had no time to laze about in front of a warm fireplace. Without delay, he immediately went to work gathering everything he thought he would need. He couldn't carry anything beyond two saddlebags and a large personal satchel. Anything more would only weigh him and Epona down. He rummaged through every drawer, cupboard and closet he had, unwilling to miss anything that he may have otherwise forgot about.

After squeezing as much gear into his bags as they could hold, there was only one thing remaining. Link made his way to a corner of his house, picked up a lantern, and brushed aside a large rug to reveal a small hatch. After climbing down a ladder, Link was in his armory. There was no light beyond Link's lantern, and the room was far colder than the rest of his house. Link set the light on a table in the center of the room, which gave him a better view of the walls of weapons.

Link scanned the walls with a hint of sadness on his face. He didn't particularly enjoy being down there. Though Link was used to a rough lifestyle, this room was especially was dark and dusty, and not at all comfortable. But there was more to it - being there almost always meant that he was about to go off to battle. He had grown to dislike combat more and more as time went on.

 _"Hope I can just sell these blasted things someday."_ He wondered what it would be like to never pick up a blade again.

That would have to wait. Link pushed the thought out of his mind and considered the weapons before him. Though he was a swordsman before anything else, Link had familiarized himself with everything from halberds to throwing knives, in the event that he faced somebody wielding such a weapon.

Link had already decided on what he would take, and ignored all of the more exotic arms. He picked up an inelegant longsword and gripped it tightly. It was not an inferior weapon, though compared to his Master Sword it was heavier, less balanced, not nearly as sharp, and of course possessed no special ability to slay evil. Still, it was a decent blade in its own right, and it would suffice until he recovered his treasured weapon.

_"It's probably been years since I've used this. Almost feels like I'm holding an antique."_

Link took a few practice swings to get a feel for the sword. It felt a bit awkward, but it would do. He sharpened the blade with a whetstone, placed it into its sheath and slung it onto his back. It was finally time to leave.

No sooner had he stepped back into his living room than he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door to find none other than General Tason. As usual, he was adorned in full military regalia. Even the most experienced officers would look like fresh recruits next to him. His otherwise shiny armor had more than a few gashes across it, but he had refused to replace it, instead looking at each mark as a lesson. Judging by his firm posture and formal demeanor, he was there for business rather than pleasantries.

"Oh, good day, General. I wasn't expecting you," Link said.

"Good afternoon, Link," the officer replied, extending his hand. "Might I have a word with you?"

Link returned his handshake and welcomed him inside. "I was just getting ready to go on a hunt of sorts. Sorry if my house is a bit... unkempt," he said, looking somewhat embarrassed at the sight of his scattered bags and the dustiness of his home. Link often neglected to clean his house, partially because of procrastination and being away for extended periods of time.

"Not a problem at all, my friend. Since you are in a hurry, I'll be brief. I have a request from the Queen and myself. There is a... problem with Frasell."

"If it involves raiders, say no more. I'm headed there to reclaim my sword. Some Ganth warriors attacked me and stole it. Left me for dead in Lake Hylia too." He shook his head, still frustrated at himself. "Shouldn't be too long before I'm back."

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Link," he said as a worried look crossed his face. "I trust that you are okay now? Are you injured? I can ask somebody else to go if you're not alright."

"I'm fine, really. It won't be a problem. Now, what was your request?"

"Thank goodness. We wouldn't want you to aggravate your injuries," he said as he approached a window and looked out towards Frasell. His tone turned more solemn as he went on. "We may have another serious problem on our hands. We have received word that Frasell may be about to attack Hyrule. We would like you to speak to some of their leaders - see if you can dissuade them from such an act."

Link stood in disbelief for a moment, unsure if he had heard that correctly.

"...Attack us? Why in the world would they do that?" he demanded, not fully expecting an answer from Tason. "We've done nothing to anger them."

"I wish I knew why, but I'm afraid that I don't have a perfect answer. I fear that they may sense weakness," Tason said, his head drooping a bit. "Our rebuilding process is still ongoing. They may intend to capitalize on that - seize our unprotected land and so forth."

Link was disgusted by the idea. If this was true, it would be an outrageous, cowardly move to attack them, especially for such a selfish reason. Hyrule had always been so cordial and respectful of Frasell. The swordsman could feel anger welling up within him, so he took some deep breaths and sat down. He disliked becoming visibly angry, especially in front of others. Still, his obvious indignation was not lost on Tason.

Tason continued. "Again, we aren't entirely sure if this is accurate. But our spies have suggested that it is. I know that this is probably distasteful for you to hear. I'll understand if you wish not to get involved. I can send someone in your place if you'd like."

"No. I'll go," he said calmly, standing up. "This cowardice is unacceptable. I want to put a stop to this... if they truly mean us harm. Our land should not have to experience another war. After I've reclaimed my sword, I'll meet with them as soon as I can."

"I'm glad to hear that, Link. I considered having my assistant Esan embark on this mission, but he is preoccupied at the moment."

Link's outrage was cooling. He knew that it would behoove him to keep a clear mind, free of any over-the-top emotions. Indeed, he remembered some past experiences with the Frasellian government- they were accommodating, fair, and entirely reasonable. Link desperately hoped that this was just a simple misunderstanding, or the ramblings of a few undisciplined soldiers.

"How has Esan been doing lately?" Link responded, trying to defuse his remaining anger with a lighter topic. "Is he still entertaining the Queen?"

"Not as much lately, I'm afraid. It's a shame, really... his parlor tricks are some of the most impressive feats I've ever seen. The Queen simply adores them."

In addition to being Tason's right hand man, Esan was one of Hyrule's most gifted acrobats and illusionists. His astounding performances drew audiences from all over Hyrule, and Queen Zelda enjoyed his acts as much as anyone else.

"You'll have to let me know before he entertains again. It's been a while since I caught a glimpse of his talents."

"Absolutely. I'm sure he'd love to perform his act in front of a larger crowd," Tason stated, as a smile appeared on his battle-worn face. "In the meantime, I'll leave you to your bandit hunt. The government will be expecting you in about five days."

"That should be plenty of time. Thank you, general."

With that, Tason excused himself from Link's house and returned to the castle. Link looked out the window of his house, and marveled at the pastel sunset. Originally, he would have left earlier, but he decided that the best course of action would be to leave at sunrise, thereby minimizing the time spent in the night-covered mountain pass. As cold as it would be during the day, it would be even more unbearable at night. Link checked and double-checked his supplies, prepared a humble supper for himself, and drifted off to an early sleep.

* * *

The air was quiet and still at Hyrule Castle, interrupted only by the occasional birdsong. Zelda had just finished a lengthy discussion with several of the most prominent local architects. They had finalized plans for an incomplete section of the castle's interior, which was several years in the making. After a long day of meetings like this, Zelda enjoyed unwinding in one of the many courtyards of the fortress. This time, she sat in one of the larger ones, which was surrounded on all sides by tall stone walls. The sky above was cloudless and scattered with a beautiful arrangement of colors. It was a perfect evening.

Zelda stood in the middle of a path lined with proud marble statues of Hyrule's past leaders. Each one was impressive in its own right and were enough to give any visitor a worthy summation of their rule. No matter how often she came here, she always gravitated towards the sculpture of Queen Afelli. She pondered Queen Afelli's legacy, gazing at the regal figure.

 _"The people loved her so dearly,"_ she thought. _"We haven't seen peace and prosperity like that in many years."_

Zelda placed her gloved hand on the base of the queen's statue. She was depicted with an olive branch in one hand, and her arm wrapped around the shoulders of an orphan. Her expression was stoic yet warm; her stance harbored not the slightest hint of aggression.

A familiar voice called from nearby. "Your Majesty! How are you this fine evening?"

Zelda turned towards the sound as it approached from the outer wall of the fortress. As she expected, it was General Tason, returning from his exchange with the Hero of Time.

"I'm doing well, thank you, General. I trust that your meeting with Link went well?"

"Naturally, My Queen. He wholeheartedly agreed to settle the matter, though he may be delayed in his trip."

"Was there a problem?"

"I'm afraid that some outlaws attacked him a few days ago. They-"

"What?" she interrupted. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind. "Is he alright?"

"He's doing quite well, Your Majesty. Link is quite a resilient young man, as I'm sure you know."

Zelda breathed a sigh of relief but remained uneasy. Tason lowered his voice as he continued. "These bandits... they also escaped with the Master Sword. Link intends to intercept them in Frasell."

"They... stole it?" the shock returned to her expression.

"I'm afraid so," he replied, lowering his head.

Her mind was a chaotic mixture of fear and relief. On the one hand, her dear friend was alive and well, and that's what mattered to her more than anything else, even the Master Sword. But she also felt sick to her stomach as she considered what the sword might be used for in the wrong hands.

"I wish I could speak to him now," she said after a few moments. "In fact, we haven't talked in some time." She let out a sigh and shook her head.

"He's been very busy lately, Your Majesty. And as long as those outlaws have his sword, he hasn't a moment to spare."

"I suppose you're right. Sometimes I worry that we ask too much of him... He's done so much for the kingdom already. "

"Perhaps he is due for a well-deserved vacation," he suggested.

"Indeed. For an _Honorary_ Diplomat, he certainly has done his share of traveling the world. Seems like every time he's back in the kingdom, we have another assignment for him. I won't ask anymore of him for the time being." Zelda returned her attention to the likeness of Queen Afelli.

"I've been thinking about something for a while, General... about my time on Hyrule's throne."

Tason did not speak, but instead listened intently.

"On some days, I spend practically all of my time in the Royal Library... reading about our history. Our great leaders."

"You wish to follow in their footsteps, Your Majesty?"

"Yes. There is so much that I can learn from them," she stated, placing her hand on a small plaque on the statue's base.

A faint smile crossed his face. "A wise statement. Hyrule has lived through some very trying times. There's a lot to be gained through understanding their experiences. Are there any in particular that you admire?"

"As a matter of fact, there is. I feel that Queen Afelli is particularly admirable."

Doubt was visible on Tason's face. He shifted around slightly in discomfort. "...Might I ask why, My Queen?"

"She was one of our great peacemakers, of course. She was so prudent and wise. When other nations saber-rattled, she refused to be goaded into unnecessary conflict. Wouldn't you agree, General? Think of all the lives that were saved by avoiding another war."

Tason paused before speaking, wanting to choose his words carefully.

"Well, I am not much of a historian, but I believe that Queen Afelli was a... decent leader, Your Majesty. I feel that her judgment and accomplishments are overstated."

Zelda turned and looked at the officer, confusion crossing her face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean no offense, My Queen. But I contend that she was indecisive. Without the guidance of her advisers... I'm not sure that the kingdom would have thrived as it did."

This was a peculiar statement for her to hear. Nothing she had ever heard or read referred to Queen Afelli in such a manner.

"I'm not sure if I agree with that, General. But I respect your opinion. Perhaps I have a bit more reading to do."

"Might I ask you a question, Your Majesty?"

"Go ahead, General."

"What do you know of King Iaphan?"

Zelda thought for a moment. She had done some of her own research into his reign, but only a little. The history books were typically ambivalent about him.

"I know a little of his reign," she said vaguely, unsure of what he was about to say. "Why do you ask?"

The General walked a short distance to another nearby statue. He stopped in front of a particularly old one, in a minor state of disrepair. King Iaphan had ruled over 400 years ago, and the statue reflected that passage of time. The stone figure sat atop a mighty horse, sword in hand, and had a look of defiance on his face.

"I am of the opinion that King Iaphan was one of our most underrated leaders, Your Majesty." He extended an open hand to the figure. "He was determined. He commanded respect and instilled caution in the minds of Hyrule's enemies."

Zelda approached the General and stared at the statue in a state of doubt. The statue's eyes glared off into the distance, piercing and harsh. She recalled more of Iaphan's time as ruler, but most of it was unpleasant.

"But General, he was such a cold man. His wartime tactics were so... extreme."

Tason lowered his head slightly and stroked his chin.

"You may be right, Your Majesty. His scorched-earth strategy was unquestionably destructive to people's lives. War by its very nature is horrific. But sometimes in war, difficult decisions must be made."

"It's worse than that, General. He caused so much undue suffering. He may have "won" the war... but it came at such a horrible cost. We cannot let the desire for victory cloud our judgment." Zelda could feel a tinge of anger in her voice. She did not like the idea of losing her composure, so she was briefly taken aback.

"I understand, My Queen. I should probably temper my admiration for such controversial figures. Perhaps I myself have some more reading to do," he said, offering a bit of a smile.

Zelda exhaled and returned a grin. "I guess we both do. But perhaps some other time... the hour is getting late and I'm afraid that I have a very full schedule tomorrow."

"Of course, My Queen. Don't let me keep you from getting a moment of rest," he said, laughing gently.

The two offered each other a bow and excused themselves to their respective quarters. Zelda pondered Tason's words for some time before settling down for the night, but she was far more concerned about Link and his latest journey.

_"Be careful, Link."_


	7. Chapter 7

The Bosur Mountain Pass - a long, frigid, meandering path that stretched randomly through the snow-capped peaks of a massive mountain range. This inhospitable range was the primary geographical obstacle separating Hyrule and Frasell, and only the bravest or the most foolish of traveling merchants or armies dared to venture through it. More sensible individuals dared not venture even to the base of this pass, as the frigid winds were enough to dissuade them from trying to enter. Despite the danger, it was the only path that made sense for the Ganth Warriors to flee through, as the only other passageways were many days away and were only marginally less hazardous. Every alternative path would lead them through a separate albeit warmer mountain range, but Link supposed that they would not have the food supplies to sustain them for the extra days.

A blast of frozen air howled past the Hylian's ears. The small part of his face that he couldn't cover from the chill had become red and was starting to lose feeling. Link had made little progress since he had set out at sunrise. Every step he took through the knee-deep powder was a struggle, not helped by the constant snow flurries that obscured his vision. His extremities were also beginning to numb, and he shivered constantly. In every direction, all he could see was snow, the mountain peaks in the distance, and the occasional crevice or fallen tree.

 _"This is almost as bad as that ice cavern..."_ he recalled, clasping his thick winter cloak a bit tighter around his body. _"At least I won't have to worry about monsters here... I hope."_ The Bosur Mountain Pass wasn't known for rampaging beasts, though he figured that there was a first time for anything.

The bright sun provided minimal warmth, and instead reflected its harsh rays on the snow, threatening Link with snow blindness. Every couple of hours, he grudgingly stopped in his tracks with Epona, and covered his eyes just to provide some relief from the damaging sun. It was a strange feeling - one of the few things aiding him in his travel was also slowing him down the most. He supposed that he'd be laughing at that fact were it not for the seriousness of the situation.

As the sun began to peak in the sky, he decided that it was about time to stop again. He shoveled away some loose powder and sat down at the base of a broken pine tree before wrapping his face with a spare shirt. His vision was almost completely obscured, and he couldn't hope to travel like this, but it was the only way to rest his eyes. Link cursed his misfortune at the lake from days ago.

"I can't believe I let that happen!" he spat. "What a fool I was! Out at night in a storm? What was I thinking?" He picked up a small rock and threw it into a nearby gully in frustration.

Even with his heavy coat, he could still feel the constant bite of the frozen winds. He wore every scrap of clothing he could fit on himself, but this pass was even more unbearable than the journey to Caraen. Despite his travels, Link was only marginally more accustomed to the cold than the average Hylian. The kingdom of Hyrule was normally rather temperate, even in the dead of winter. Caraen's weather had been unkind to him, and he was constantly amazed that the people in that area could seem so comfortable. Link lowered the cloth around his face and looked at his horse to see if she was okay. For all of his shivering and discomfort, his horse seemed undaunted by the climate.

"You holding up alright, girl?" he asked, not really expecting a response.

Epona snorted and adjusted her footing. She had trudged through the snow with remarkable endurance, but Link chose not to burden her the entire time by sitting in the saddle. She was already loaded down with plenty of gear, and he did not want to push her too hard.

"Good to hear it," he chuckled in response.

Link reached into one of the saddlebags and offered her some oats, which she happily gobbled up in a matter of seconds. He sat back down and continued to give his eyesight a rest, still impatient that the bandits were ahead of him while he had to wait. Throughout his trip he had tried to mentally calculate a point at which he might intercept him. But with so many spontaneous delays, he had long since given up on clashing with them at a given hour or minute.

Link's thoughts drifted from the situation he was in to Epona, and to the ranch from which she came. His body was calmed by the memory of Lon Lon Ranch, which remained one of his favorite places in the world, if only because of his best friend. The rolling fields, the tall and sturdy trees and the sight of the sunset over the hills - it was like he was there again, passing the time away with Malon. Inevitably, he thought of her saving his life.

"If I hadn't been out there... she wouldn't have had to do that. Never mind the fact that I almost died... _she_ could have died on my account."

His stomach twisted into knots at the thought. He scowled beneath his facial coverings and crossed his arms, infuriated at his own carelessness.

"All of this because I wanted to go on a late night walk. I can't do anything else like that ever again. Nobody should have to risk their lives for my foolishness."

The swordsman considered how well they had taken care of him. Before the doctor had arrived to treat him, he could only remember a few brief moments of hazy consciousness. From what little he could recall, he had seen Malon and Talon frantically moving about, desperate to help him as best as they could. His wounds were practically gone, and he had only some minor pains in his abdomen.

"How much time have they spent over the years worrying about my safety?" he wondered.

The thought of losing Malon kept entering his mind. Every time it did, he grimaced and tried to replace it with something less horrific. For reasons that he did not know, he had never felt this emotional over any single person in his life.

Though he was very close to Zelda as well, their friendship was more complicated. Link was still a commoner at heart, and he sometimes found it difficult to relate to the person who ran the entire country. In her presence, he felt that he always had to maintain a certain degree of uncomfortable formality with her. She would always be a great friend, but there would always be a barrier of sorts between them.

But with Malon, there were no such barriers. She was one of the most relatable and approachable people he had ever known. Around her, it was easy to relax and just be himself – he could talk to her about anything. If something was ever on his mind, she was certain to understand.

Link returned his thoughts to the task at hand. He stood up, grabbed Epona's reins and began to lead her. He uncovered his eyes just barely enough to see in front of him, and continued up the steep path. Even with only a small opening for his vision, the constant snow flurries were able to throw powder into his face and messy blonde hair.

By his estimation, if he continued nonstop, he would reach the other side of the mountain the next morning. If he stopped during the night to find shelter, it would take even longer. Fortunately, his quarry could only move so fast in heavy armor, and they would undoubtedly become slowed down by their larger numbers.

"We've got a long way to go, girl. Hang in there."

His pace up the mountain path remained slow and cumbersome. With every step, he could feel the shifting snow under his feet, and he almost fell into the powder several times. Were that to occur, he could have been soaked with snow from head to toe, and chilled even more thoroughly than earlier.

Eventually, he climbed back into the saddle and guided Epona at a cautious pace. Link occupied his thoughts over the hours with whatever he could imagine, other than snow.

 _"Why would Frasell want to attack Hyrule...? What did they have to gain? What would cause them to turn on use like this?"_ he pondered.

No matter how he approached the questions, no sensible answers ever came to mind. Frasell had never shown any hostility towards them before now.

 _"Poor Zelda,"_ he thought as his face drooped. _"The last thing she wants Hyrule to live through is another war. I can't let this happen."_

* * *

The autumn air was warm and heavy with humidity. The ranch had been thoroughly damaged by the recent storms. Several of the smaller supplies buildings had their roofs caved in from the heavy water, and some windows had been shattered. The ground was a mire of mud and large puddles, most of their linens had been damaged by water, and much of their wheat supply had been ruined. It was some of the worst damage the farm had seen in years. Nonetheless, Malon and Talon were prepared to work for as long as it took to bring the ranch back to one hundred percent.

The crimson-haired farm girl was repairing one of the windows when one of the ranch hands approached her. He knew that he hadn't done quite as much work as Malon, but he was exhausted anyway.

"It's getting' late, Miss Malon," he said, cleaning his dirt-encrusted hands with a rag. "Mind if I get goin' soon?"

She turned to him and wiped her forehead with the end of her apron. She knew that there was still plenty of work to do, but the sun was setting, and it was long past time for Ingo and the ranch hands to leave. If they stayed too long into the evening, the quality of their work would surely decline.

"Yeah, you've done enough for the day," she said. "Just make sure you're here early tomorrow. We've still gotta take a look at the stable, and we're still behind on our milk deliveries."

He thanked her and left for home. Malon sat down on a large crate and caught her breath. Simply getting off of her feet for a few minutes felt amazing, but she knew that she would have to return to work very shortly. In the meantime, the cool wind gave her a brief respite from the still humid air, and she closed her eyes to relax for a moment before she went back to repairing the windows.

Upon opening her eyes, Malon looked around the empty ranch and thought back to simpler times. She had spent so much of her childhood with Link, frolicking in the fields, doing nothing in particular. Hour-long games of hide and seek, pulling pranks on Ingo, and just being kids. She was determined that Link would never live down the time that her father asked Link to marry her.

 _"Wish I could've been there to see the look on his face,"_ she thought with a small laugh. _"Dad never did tell me what he said."_ She occasionally pestered her father with that question, and was always mildly annoyed when he refused to answer.

She recalled the first day that she met Link - how she immediately knew that they'd be great friends. Even at a young age, she recognized his selflessness. He was always prepared to rush off towards danger.

"He hasn't changed a bit," she said to herself. She wasn't terribly fond of his look-before-you-leap approach to so many things, but she admired the courage that it stemmed from.

Just then, the ranch house's door opened and Talon groggily stepped outside, apparently waking from another nap. He yawned loudly and stretched his arms out.

"Good "morning", dad," she said with mild sarcasm, not entirely sure if he even knew what time it was. She folded her arms and waited to see how long it would take for him to realize what had happened.

"Mornin', sweetheart," he returned, not even opening his eyes. "Where's Ingo? We need to get started on that storehouse. Those shelves aren't going to fix themselves."

The farm girl let out a laugh. "He's gone for the day, dad. I think you slept through the work day. Again."

His eyes popped open and he rubbed them with a stunned look on his face. "Oh. Uhhh... sorry. I must've had a long day yesterday."

Malon rolled her eyes and feigned a look of disapproval. "You slept through yesterday too."

"Oh. Right. Sorry... again," he said nervously.

She had long since given up on trying to change her dad's chronic sleep issues. She would try to wake him in the morning, but would go on about her day even if he was slow to get up. In a way, she valued the extra work, as she knew that she would inevitably inherit the ranch someday.

"It's alright. Just try not to let it happen again, okay? We wouldn't want you to become as lazy as Link," she joked.

"Right. Speakin' of him, where is he? You think he's found those creeps yet?"

Malon shrugged before placing her hands behind her head. "Dunno, dad. I figure he's still out there in that awful mountain pass. You think he's alright?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine, sweetheart," he said, ruffling her already messy hair with his hand. "He's not gonna let those bandits get the best of him a second time!"

Malon adjusted her hair before speaking again. "Yeah, but I'm concerned about that terrible weather. Hyrule has lost so many poor merchants over there."

Talon was also uneasy about that, though he was more unwilling to admit it. Many years ago, long before he had even met his wife, Talon had crossed those dreadful mountains. He knew firsthand how brutal the snowstorms could be. If someone were to go missing, there was no guarantee that a search party would be sent for them. A sudden blizzard could easily ruin such an effort. Nevertheless, he didn't want to see his daughter fret over something that she had no control over.

"He'll be alright, they don't call him the Hero of Time for nothing. If he's resourceful enough to survive a volcano, I'm sure he'll have no problem with some snowflakes!" he said, hoping to quell her worries.

"I guess you're right," she replied, still gazing at the peaks in the distance.

"Come on, let's get inside. We need to get started on supper. I promise he'll be fine," he said, trying to hide his own uncertainty.

Talon proceeded into the house as Malon followed behind him, but not before she turned around once more.

_"Please come back safe, Link..."_

* * *

Night fell on the mountains. In exchange for not having the sun reflected into his face, he now had to deal with even harsher temperatures. The light of his lantern gave him just enough vision to see a few yards ahead of him, but not much more. Not that there was much to see anyway, other than the endless snow flurries and a handful of trees. He became increasingly concerned, not only about finding his quarry, but about getting lost. He could have passed them miles ago, and he never would have known.

The moon was high in the clouded sky, and provided a shred of light for his path. He had to be ready to snuff out his lantern at a second's notice if he came across those bandits; if he couldn't catch them by surprise, they might escape.

Link trudged through another deep patch of snow that only seemed to get higher around his already fatigued legs. The wind howled past him as it blew more snow into his face. He could feel his knees wobbling and his back aching. Unable to walk further, he stopped for the night, and laid down next to a large rock, putting it between him and the wind. He wrapped his body in everything he had- just barely enough to hold off the biting gales. His teeth chattered uncontrollably as he tried to breathe into his hands to warm them up. It's didn't do much good.

Between the relentless wind and the piercing cold, Link found it almost impossible to fall asleep. He felt as though he had been dipped in ice and that he was on the verge of hypothermia. He looked at Epona once more, and found comfort in the fact that she seemed only mildly bothered by the weather. He buried his head between the various blankets and pieces of clothing that he had gathered.

Sleep was slow to arrive, and he tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. The last leg of his trip through the pass would be tomorrow. His last thoughts were of home before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Link awoke the next morning as the first lights of dawn covered his face. He was slow to get up, and when he did, a thick layer of snow fell off of him. He was still chilled to the core, but he was not quite as exhausted as the night before. Before he set out, he stowed his extra clothing, removed his sword from its sheath and took a few gentle practice swings to stretch his arms.

"Ready to move out, girl?"

She snorted again in response and shook the snow dust off of her.

"Nothing ever slows you down, huh?"

He climbed atop Epona after feeding her some more oats and continued the journey, determined not to stop until he left the mountains. Link pressed her to a somewhat faster pace, but was still terrified at the thought of pushing her too hard.

The flurries had mostly died down, and without the midday sun, Link did not have to worry about the unbearable glare of the light. The day was quiet and uneventful, until Link stopped a few hours later as he sat down to fill his stomach.

As he bit into a small loaf of bread, he heard a faint noise in the distance, possibly coming from a valley on the other side of the pass. He crept towards the direction of the noise but couldn't see anything. He listened and could distinctly hear a deep voice above the winds. It was impossible to hear what it was saying, but he followed it further, hoping not to create a commotion that might alert it.

As he peered over a snow embankment, he saw them. Half a dozen warriors crowded around a campfire a few yards away, all of them bearing the mark of the warriors who attacked him at the lake. He rubbed in eyes in disbelief, briefly wondering if he was seeing some kind of hallucination. He scanned them over, trying to single out the one who had his sword before they noticed his presence. His eyes widened as he saw it being clutched by one of the larger men. His armor was even more beat up and worn from battle than the others, so Link figured that he must be their leader.

 _"Unbelievable! Finally, some good luck!"_ he thought to himself, not daring to speak aloud.

Just then, his hand slipped, and a sizable chunk of the snow embankment collapsed and fell towards the raiders. One of the men noticed this out of the corner of his eye and approached Link, who was still hidden behind what was left of the snow.

"Hold on, I think I saw somethin'," he growled.

Link unsheathed his blade as quietly as he could, hearing the heavy footsteps nearby.

"Try not to get lost again!" another voice called out to the laughter of the others.

"Yeah, yeah," he returned, inches away from peering over the snow.

Link couldn't waste another second. He leaped from his hiding space with a mighty yell and brandished his sword towards the ruffian.

"Don't move." He gritted through his teeth.

The nearest raiders froze in place, some of them shocked, others enraged. They remembered him alright, and they seethed at the fact that they had failed.

"This doesn't have to end violently," he said with a scowl. "Give me my sword, and I'll be on my way."

"I don't think so! C'mere you!" roared the nearest man as he sprang towards Link, hefting an over-sized axe.

The man was large, but he moved like a clumsy bovine and was barely able to keep his footing in the snow. Link effortlessly sidestepped his swing and drove his sword into the man's leg. Link took no joy in taking another person's life, so he attempted to go for non-fatal strikes when he could. The man collapsed into the powder and attempted to recover his axe before Link picked it up and tossed it far away into the snow.

Several of the bandits stared at each other in astonishment as the man cursed at Link loudly. Without the cover of darkness to give them an ambush as before, they began to panic. While two of them fled the scene, the remaining three charged at Link with weapons lofted high.

Without moving, Link made split-second evaluations of each of them; their speed, their body language, and their most likely attack. It was easy to see that they were not well-trained, instead charging recklessly at him, rather than approach cautiously. There was no subtlety or finesse in any of their movements.

Sure enough, one of them swung wildly from the left at him, just as Link had anticipated. He ducked with minimal movement and jammed his long sword into the man's arm. Were it not for his own discipline and training, he doubted that he would be able to make such accurate attacks.

The second foe faltered in his pace as a look of horror crossed his expression. He was not used to being on the other side of an ambush. He hurled his throwing knives at the Hero of Time but missed by a mile - Link didn't even have to move. He could see the panic in the bandit's eyes as they stopped in their tracks.

"Just go," he said bluntly, plainly seeing that neither of them had his Master Sword. "Don't let me ever catch you preying on anyone ever again."

The warriors discarded their weapons before they nodded enthusiastically and stumbled away in retreat. All that was left were the two who had run off. Link sprinted as fast as he could through the snow and hopped into Epona's saddle. They galloped off towards the fighters and had caught up to them in a matter of minutes.

In the middle of a full gallop, Link pulled up alongside them and jumped from the saddle, tackling one of them into the powder. After recovering, he hefted his sword and held it less than an inch from the bandit's throat as he lay on the ground, hoping that he would simply give up. The Ganth warrior yelled as he swung his spear to deflect Link's sword away.

This man was much faster than the others. Every move he made was calculated and tight, giving Link less of an opening than before. Link blocked several of his stabs and swipes, not content to attack until his opening was obvious. Block, sidestep, block, block, duck, and so forth. The warrior was coordinated, but predictable, and Link could easily figure out his attack rhythm. Suddenly, the attacker tripped in the snow and Link plunged his blade into the outlaw's gut. Link could not be sure if he would survive that strike.

 _"Only one more to go,"_ he thought, looking towards the last remaining warrior, who moved uncharacteristically fast for someone with so much armor.

In the commotion of the fighting, Link had barely noticed that the leader was running straight for a village at the base of the mountain pass and had already reached the unguarded outer gate. He gave chase on foot as fast as he could to make up for the lost time. Epona followed behind him, and stopped at the gate on Link's command. As he trailed the raider into the quiet city, he noticed him flee into a nearby house. Link wasted no time in running into the house, where he cornered the man in a furniture-filled room.

"Surrender... my sword..." he said between heavy breaths, anger filling his voice.

The leader smirked in response before unsheathing two blades, neither of which were the Master Sword. Without a word, he bolted towards Link and unleashed a well-coordinated flurry of swings and stabs. This man was easily the best fighter of the group, but he was still no match for Link. He moved twice as fast to avoid the blows, but he knew that his opponent would get tired very quickly. The power he put behind each attack was fueled by raw anger and would cost him extra energy.

Some of the swings came dangerously close to Link, but he evaded them all the same. As the battle went on, the leader's swipes became more and more uncontrolled, until he accidentally lodged one of his swords into a wooden table. Link took advantage of his momentary surprise and cut him down with one swing.

Link dusted himself off and sheathed his longsword before recovering his prized Master Sword from the deceased man. He examined it before sheathing it as well. He took one final look at the man before shaking his head in regret.

"It didn't have to end like that," he said just above a whisper.

Just as he started to leave, he immediately caught an acrid smell on the air. He looked down the street towards the apparent center of the city. Smoke was rising into the air as people rushed about. Half of the village was on fire.


	8. Chapter 8

Link stood in the doorway of the small dwelling and stared in horror at the scene before him. Dark smoke billowed off in the distance from large and small buildings alike. People rushed about with buckets of water in their hands, not even noticing his altercation moments ago.

For a moment, he was unable to move, petrified in his place. He rubbed his eyes for a few seconds, faintly hoping that when he opened them, the awful sight would be gone. But of course, the clouds of smoke remained when he peered back into the town. For a moment, he recalled the horror he had first experienced upon emerging from the Temple of Time. Castle Town was in complete ruins, with only the long-abandoned, burning husks of the shops and houses still standing. The streets were as quiet as any graveyard, with only a eerie wind to fill the air. Ghastly monsters shambled down the streets, and a putrid smell hung in the air. He neither knew nor wanted to know from where it originated.

It had been many years ago, but it had been seared into his mind all the same. He pushed it out of his thoughts and surveyed his surroundings. It was impossible to know how or why the town was aflame, but it didn't matter to the Hero of Time.

"Get a hold of yourself," he mumbled under his breath. "I've got to help them."

Link placed his Master Sword back into its lustrous scabbard and sprinted headlong towards the center of town. Nobody paid him much attention, with many of them either fleeing or desperately trying to douse some of the fires. As he approached what appeared to be the worst part of the blaze, he had to cover his mouth and nose with his hand, desperate to avoid breathing the smoke. Already, he couldn't help but release several deep coughs.

His lungs pained him and his vision was compromised by the dense clouds as he desperately looked for something to extinguish the flames with. His eyes caught sight of a well as he came to an empty section of the town. He ran towards the well, picked up a large wooden bucket next to it, and began dousing some of the more manageable fires on a nearby house. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

Once he was able to contain the fire that had almost consumed the house's door, he kicked it down with all of his might after several failed attempts. Link ran inside to check for survivors and had to negotiate his way through a small maze of burning furniture and rooms. The heat was even more unbearable than it had been outside, the smoke was thick, and he could only find his way around by feeling the wall.

"Hello?" he shouted between coughs. "Is anyone here?"

There was no response, and upon checking every room, it seemed to have been abandoned already. Some of the windows were open, suggesting that they may have escaped that way.

Link breathed a sigh of relief before he moved to the subsequent houses. The important thing was to save the people before trying to put out a blaze, so he decided to worry about that later. Each house was of varying size and state of damage. Some of them were barely touched by the flames, while others were almost unapproachable. They all appeared to be empty, in any case.

After the long trek through the mountains and his battle with the bandits, exhaustion was beginning to take its toll on him. Each house was taking longer and longer to search, even the smaller ones. _"I can rest later,"_ he reminded himself as he released another heavy cough.

The swordsman bashed down a doorway of what must have been the ninth house he had come across. This particular building was significantly larger than the others- and far more opulent- but was no less immune from the horrible flames. As soon as the door was down and Link stepped inside, he was almost struck by a collapsing ceiling beam.

_"This place is already crumbling. I won't have much time._

Again, he checked every room he could find. He held his breath in for as long as he possibly could, only inhaling when he could place his head out of a window. Over and over he asked himself how all of this could have happened, but no answers came to his mind.

Stepping over a burning mass of furniture and debris, an unfamiliar sound struck his ears over the roar of the flames. _"Was that a voice? Oh please, let them be alright..."_

It was faint, but he could tell where it had come from. Without hesitation, he dashed towards the source of the noise. He heard the noise several more times as he ran through the building, disregarding the growing intensity of the flames as best as he could. He was both horrified that someone might be trapped here, but also relieved that he might be able to reach them in time.

At long last, he found the source of the noise, coming from the other side of a door. To his frustration, the door would not budge as he attempted to turn the knob. Instead, he took several steps back from the door and charged at it as fast as he could, ramming it with his shield. It didn't open, but he could hear it splinter from the blow. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, he lined up and threw himself against it over and over, each time hearing it crack some more.

"Just hang on!" He shouted, just before his coughing overtook his voice.

As the door finally fell with a loud crash, he quickly noticed a small girl huddled in the corner of the bedrooms. Without hesitation, he scooped up the sobbing girl into his arms and dashed out of the room, narrowly missing another fallen beam. He kept his shield above his head, and hoped that it would deflect any more falling debris safely away from them.

"You're going to be alright! I'm going to get you out of here!" he exclaimed, trying to keep his voice louder than the sounds of the fire. "Is there anyone else in here?"

"I-I don't know," she answered, burying her head into his shoulder. "My mom left this morning a-and I haven't seen her in hours. I'm scared..."

"You're gonna be okay, I promise!" He still had to yell over the flames, but he tried to keep some harshness out of his tone.

He had to change his course multiple times as he exited the large house. Every hallway that he had used before seemed to be blocked off by newly burning debris. For the first time since he started his search, he felt completely trapped. It would take far too long to smash and clear the debris with his sword, and he couldn't risk bounding over the obstacle with the small girl in his arms.

 _"No! There has to be a way out of here,"_ he shouted in his mind. As desperately as he wanted to escape the crumbling house, he was far more concerned with ensuring that the young child lived. "We're almost out!" he assured her, hoping that she didn't recognize his growing unease.

Left with nowhere to go, he doubled back to one of the previous rooms. It was mostly untouched by the fire, though it was still filled with smoke. Link ducked to the ground as low as he could to avoid the rising clouds. He scanned the room and almost failed to notice a window, which was nearly concealed by the smoke. Fortunately, it was just large enough for the child to pass through, and it was only the 1st floor.

"Here, I'm going to help you out of this window, don't be scared," he said, gently lifting her to the windowsill. With tears in her eyes, she eagerly grasped the edge of it before letting herself out, but not before she offered a big smile and a "thank you, mister" to Link.

Link could see her safely jump a couple of feet onto the soft ground below before running off as fast as she could. He exhaled in relief before realizing his own predicament - the window was far too small for him. This may have saved the girl, but it was a dead end for him.

He bounded up a flight of stairs just outside the room and reached a small 2nd floor. It took him only a minute for him to check the handful of modestly sized rooms, and was thankful that they were all empty of people. Before he could make his way back down to the 1st floor, the staircase was engulfed with more fire. His coughing grew worse and his vision was more obscured than ever. He collapsed to his knees, desperate to fill his lungs with a sliver of oxygen and his stomach with some cold water.

Link crawled into one of the less fiery rooms and looked for another means of escape. With no other option, he found a large window. He started with his back to the far wall, sprinted towards it and leaped out, just before that room was cut off from the rest of the house by more flames. After the hurried jump, the world seemed to move in slow motion for a moment before he landed awkwardly on the lower roof of an adjacent house. A sharp pain immediately jolted through his lower leg. It felt as though his left ankle had split.

The pain was immense, and he could barely see. He continued to claw his away across the shingled rooftop before dismounting haphazardly into a patch of grass next to the house. He lay there, grimacing at the sensation. As he came to a sitting position against a wall, he clenched his fist and pounded it into the dirt, not sure if he wanted to even look at it.

 _"Please... just let it be a sprain..."_ Link hoped as he slowly took off his charred boot and examined his ankle. It was already beginning to swell, but he couldn't tell if it was fractured. What little medicine he had packed for his trip was still in Epona's saddlebags, so treating properly would have to wait. In the meantime, he ripped several long strips of fabric from his charred green tunic and began to wrap them around his ankle. Not professional in the slightest, but it might limit some movement and save him from some extra pain.

He replaced his boot and tried to rise to his feet. As soon as he placed weight on his left foot, a shot of blinding pain seared through his leg and he almost dropped back to the ground before he steadied himself.

"Ahhh... I can't even walk," he muttered through his clenched teeth.

The taste of oxygen was bittersweet in his lungs. It was a massive relief from the smoke and heat, but he knew that it would be impossible for him to search for any more survivors. Effectively out of commission, he began to shamble back to the well, hoping at least to help contain the flames.

The swordsman looked up at the smoldering remains of a store, the owner and customers having fled it long ago. "These _fires are just massive. This couldn't possibly be an accident."_ He had nothing to base this on, other than a gut feeling.

He heard a noise rapidly approaching from down the street. He shifted all of his weight to his right foot and hobbled towards the sound. It was slow going, and he almost fell once or twice, but he turned a corner to find the unthinkable.

Staring him right in the face was a man who looked exactly like him, from his tunic to his blonde hair, striking blue eyes, his chiseled facial structure, and even his sword. For a split second he wondered if he was staring into some sort of mirror.

The two stared at each other in mutual disbelief for a second, Link noticing that the other man's "Master Sword" was coated in blood, and that his green tunic was scorched from the fire almost as much as his was. The other man was almost completely indistinguishable from him, save for a enraged, almost animal-like fire in his eyes.

"What... the-" Link sputtered. Before he could react further, the shocked doppelganger shoved him to the ground and ran away. Link watched him in utter bewilderment.

 _"What in the world? Am I hallucinating now? No, of course not. Hallucinations can't push people down,"_ he thought as he returned to his feet.

"Hey! Stop! Where are you going?" he shouted in vain.

He tried to pursue the man, hoping to find some answers. After a minute or two of awkwardly walking through an empty street, he fell to his knees, knowing full well that the man was long gone. It would be impossible for him to catch him in his current state.

 _"Who or what was that?"_ he tried to piece it together in his mind. His first thought was of Dark Link, but he dismissed it after a few moments. _"No, that can't be him... I know I defeated him - he shouldn't be alive!"_

He propped himself up against the column of a building and looked around for any signs of him, or of anyone that might be able to assist him. As before, the streets were mostly empty.

_"That didn't look like him... that was far more than a shadow."_

Unable to move with any speed, he hung his head and clenched his fists in anger. He would have to worry about pursuing that mirror image some other time. Before he could theorize any further about what had just happened, his thoughts were interrupted by the shouts of some soldiers nearby.

"I think he went this way!" one of them shouted, motioning for the others to follow.

"Don't let him slip away again!" yelled another.

 _"What's going on now?_ Link thought.

"There he is!" one of them said.

A half dozen guards ran up to Link and before he knew it, his face was shoved into the stone pathway. His hands were bound behind his back as they cheered and shouted at him.

It took him a moment to recover from his confusion. "What are you doing?" he yelled. "I haven't done anythi-" he stopped in mid sentence, realizing immediately that they had been looking for the other man. They lifted Link to his feet, which instantly pained his ankle.

"Aggh! Hey, stop! You've got the wrong guy! He went that way!"

"That's enough outta you!" one of the soldiers said just before punching Link in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

They lifted Link by his shoulders and began to pull him away. He struggled to get free, but his arms were in a bad position, and he couldn't reach any of his gear. The soldiers dragged Link to an enclosed horse-drawn wagon and threw him inside.

"I'm telling you! I'm not the one you want!" Link exclaimed in desperation.

The men just laughed in response, incredulous at his words. "Can you believe this guy?" one of them said, shrugging at the others.

"Look," another said in the most bitter tone he could muster. "We just saw you attack those people and set fire to those houses. You think we're gonna let you go after that? How foolish do you think we are?"

They took him down several of the streets, including one that passed by the front gate. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Epona. To his horror, some guards had already captured her.

"No!" he yelled. "Run, Epona!"

But it was too late - other soldiers had already secured her reins and were restraining her with rope.

"That's enough!" one of the guards bellowed as he struck Link across the face with the hilt of his sword.

His vision blurred and his head ached horrendously. When he regained his senses, Link gritted his teeth and glared back at him.

"For the last time, I didn't -"

Before Link could utter another syllable of protest, they tied a cloth around his mouth, preventing him from speaking further. They removed his sword as well, and placed it in the front of the wagon.

Once they climbed aboard, the wagon rolled away out of the town. Link thrashed around and tried to dislodge the wagon's door from its hinges by throwing himself into it, but it only hurt his shoulder. One of the men scowled back at him through a small barred window.

"Keep it quiet back there, murderer. At least wait until we reach the capital before you start with the theatrics!"

The other men chuckled in response. Throughout the ride, they muttered unintelligible things about what the courts would do to him and how he ought to be thrown to the wolves. Link ignored them, thinking only of Hyrule and the ones he was leaving behind. He could only watch in defeat as the village drifted further and further out of his sight.

_"I can't believe this is happening. Zelda... Malon... I'm sorry..."_


	9. Chapter 9

A stifling darkness enveloped the room, leaving the Hero of Time with nothing but his thoughts and a constant eerie chill in the air. Though his mind was a flurry of questions, he did not speak at all.

He had spent so long in his prison cell that he could not be sure if days or weeks had passed. Without so much as a window, he could only guess what time of day it even was. He would sleep restlessly for an hour or two at a time only to wake up randomly to the sound of another inmate in the distance. It could have been the middle or the day, or the dead of night. He gave up on trying to figure that out. After the long wagon ride to the prison complex, he was thrown immediately and unceremoniously into a cold, stony room without even a chance to defend himself. They had left him with nothing more than the clothes on his back and a few extra punches to the stomach.

On the very first night after his capture, Link had searched his cell from top to bottom as soon as the guards seemed to be out of sight. He pushed and pulled at every brick, hoping that one of them would be loose or reveal a hidden passage somehow. He didn't truly expect to be so fortunate, but he tried nonetheless. To his disappointment, there didn't appear to be any flaws in the cell's construction. It was entirely possible that they were simply going to let him waste away in that cell. If that was the case, he supposed that he would have to somehow dig his way out, inch by inch. He wouldn't allow himself to just die there.

Every now and then, a scowling guard would approach his cell and place a small plate of dubious food, possibly bread, and some questionable looking water in front of him. When he was finished, they would remove the plate and cup, depriving him of any chance to fashion a makeshift tool. At first, he had refused to touch it, hoping that he would be released or moved elsewhere before the hunger pains became intolerable. However, as the days passed, his stomach relentlessly urged him to at least inspect the plates that came his way. One day, against his better judgment but starving for a bite, he bit into the bread and spat it out promptly, feeling the unnaturally bitter taste in his mouth for hours after. Link forced himself to drink the water regardless of its quality, as dehydration would come all too quickly. The foul liquid didn't sit well in his stomach, instead keeping him up through the nights.

Most prisons that Link knew of would periodically allow inmates to leave their cell and exercise. That was not the case here, at least not with him. When the guards weren't serving him "food", they occasionally walked by to taunt him or clang their weapons on the iron cell door to wake him up abruptly. They mocked him regularly, and were no more prepared to hear Link's side of the story than they were a few days ago in the village.

"What kind of monster would attack a defenseless town like that?" one shouted at him. "You're gonna spend the rest of your days in here! Better get used to it!"

"We've had a lot of criminals in here before, but you might be the worst!" another spat at him.

A small part of Link sympathized with them and their justified outrage. They clearly still mistook him for that other man, and his attack disgusted Link as much as anyone else. His mind flashed over and over to the sight of that man's sword, covered in blood. He quietly seethed with anger at the thought that he was still out there, likely destroying more villages and lives. He could only hope that Frasell would find his mirror image before he escaped.

With a guard posted outside Link's cell at all times, he refused to speak aloud, fearing that he might somehow damage his own case. Even if they gave him the benefit of the doubt and assumed that he was innocent, they would probably be more concerned with aiding the village.

Desperate to mentally escape from the damp, stifling cell surrounding him, Link allowed his mind to drift during this night. It was all he had. He remembered the rolling, lush hills of Hyrule Field, and the activity and music of Castle Town. For a brief moment in time, he was back in the song-filled forest with the Kokiri, where he was still a carefree child. He could practically see the towering trees that seemed to go forever and hear the joyful laughter of the forest's inhabitants. He even supposed that the scorching sands of the Gerudo Desert were preferable to his awful cell. At least there, he could move about freely and feel the wind on his face. Perhaps he understood for the first time how the Gerudo could tolerate the blistering conditions. In all of the years that he had known her, Nabooru had never once complained about the desert itself.

He also recalled the time he had spent in the company of the queen. On more than a few occasions, she had to attend a royal banquet or other pompous event that failed to interest her. As far as she was concerned, they were silly distractions from important matters. The rebuilding of the country had to be meticulously supervised, yet she was expected to wine and dine with people who barely knew her beyond her title. But, even though Link was even less enthused by these events, he agreed to attend them upon Zelda's requests every time. She had to have some company that didn't boast about their wealth at every opportunity. If Zelda and Link were going to be bored, they'd at least be bored together.

" _Never did care for those. It's like the guests were always having a stuffiness contest or something,"_ he thought with a faint smile. He didn't care to return to such things, but he certainly hoped to see the queen herself again.

More than anything, he missed being with his best friend. Even now, he could vividly remember the two of them in Hyrule Field as they admired the radiant sunset on a cool spring evening. No matter how many times they saw it slip below the horizon on a clear evening, the beauty of it never stopped impressing them. But even more wonderful than that was the smile that it put on Malon's face.

Upon picturing her, he could feel his heart increase in pace, disrupting his memory. Nothing else had ever struck him like that. _"If only I could see her one last time,"_ he thought, staring into the darkness.

Day in and day out, he would mentally free himself to catch fleeting glimpses of better times. When he eventually returned his mind to the present, he only longed for his home even more. He gave up on the idea of the diplomacy mission long ago, and instead just wished to verbally defend himself or find another way out of his predicament. On this chilled night, he felt particularly dreadful.

 _"The diplomacy trip is pointless now,"_ he figured as he hung his head. _"They're never going to meet with me if they think I attacked their town. If anything, this will only fuel their ambitions for war."_

Link pounded the side of his fist into the stone wall in frustration. Their armies may have already started to march towards Hyrule, and he would have no way to stop them. They could be razing villages to the ground at this very moment, their white-hot hatred for him pressing them to even harsher acts of vengeance. The image of his doppelganger stuck in his mind.

_"Whatever that thing was... it's still out there. It might try to attack Zelda or Castle Town while I'm stuck here."_

He shook his head and scowled into the darkness, desperately wanting to warn everyone.

_"None of them have any idea where I am. I just want to get out of here... Back to Hyrule. Back to Ma-"_

His thoughts were disrupted by the sound of loud metal boots smashing against the ground. Link perked his head up and looked toward the approaching noise, as it sounded different than the guards. As the footsteps drew closer, he could hear the sentry outside his prison cell snapping to attention and saluting with a resounding "sir!"

Whoever this other person was, he didn't audibly respond. Link's eyes widened and he sat up from his spot in the corner as he heard the jingling of keys outside his door.

 _"This is it. They're about to give me a chance to explain myself... or they're going to send me to my doom,"_ he added pessimistically. A small part of him told him to start throwing punches at whoever entered and desperately try to flee. But he had neither the energy to fight nor the knowledge of the facility to escape it.

A tall figure slowly stepped into the cell with the guard just behind him. He was dressed in a deep blue cloak and coated in much finer armor than any of the other men that he had seen. Link could vaguely recognize the insignia of an officer on his gilded cuirass. His face was concealed by the darkness, but Link could feel that he was unusually calm.

"Don't try to make a move, prisoner," the guard said. "Even if you get past us, you'll never make it out of here in one piece."

Link raised his hands to show them that they were empty. He still avoided speaking, just hoping that they would see that he meant them no harm. The larger man stood in silence for a moment before he spoke.

"...Turn around. Face the wall," the officer commanded without a single intonation of emotion in his voice.

Somehow this man was far more unnerving to Link than the loudmouthed guards. The mockery from the guards was little more than an annoyance to him, but there was something unnaturally stoic about this officer's voice and movement. Nevertheless, Link placed his forehead against the far wall and winced as he accidentally placed weight on his still pained ankle. While his ankle had indeed healed, it was still too much for him to stand on for any length of time.

"Hands behind your back," he added. Link complied.

Without a word, the guard produced some metal bindings and cuffed them around Link's wrists. Link's body, unsteady from hunger and lack of restful sleep, rocked back slightly as the weight of the metal was attached to him.

"Let's go," the officer said, motioning to the guard.

The guard nodded and jabbed Link to follow the officer. Link suppressed a lump in his throat and could only guess at what they intended to do to him.

_"They're probably going to hold some kind of public demonstration... let all the people throw rotten fruit at me or something."_

Link trailed the officer out of the cell, careful not to make any sudden movements that might upset the guard behind him. At random, he was prodded with the blunt end of a spear, just to keep him moving.

"Move it along. Stop dragging your feet," the guard stated impatiently as they passed down a hallway.

Link kept his eyes squarely on the back of the imposing man in front of him. His inner fighter once again demanded that he lash out at him. He could use the chain between his shackles to restrain the man and keep him hostage until he somehow escaped. Though he was desperate, he threw the idea out. He knew he was outnumbered and would have at least a company of troops on his heels if he made it out of the prison.

_"I'm probably in the middle of their capital anyway. There's no way I'd get out of this alive."_

He dared not turn his head, lest he invite a jab from the sharp end of the guard's spear. As he passed other cells in the building, he could hear no shortage of prisoners jeering at him.

"Say hello to the King for me!" one of them called out.

"Hey! Bring us back some food! I could use a good steak!" another shouted to the laughter of the nearby prisoners.

"Keep it quiet in there!" the guard bellowed in response. He didn't care that they were mocking Link, but he had no patience for all of the noise.

The other prisoners continued their derision, albeit more quietly. The guard continued to prod Link if he fell out of step even slightly. After they had passed all of the cells, the hallways were quiet, interrupted only by the sound of footsteps. The officer had not uttered a word since they left his cell, and led him down a series of dimly-lit corridors until they finally reached a small room.

This place had no special markings and seemed no different than any of the others rooms that they had passed already. The only comforting thing about it was the fact that it was clearly not any kind of execution room. In the center sat a table and a few chairs, which the officer silently gestured for Link to sit down on. He walked to the chair and took a seat, still uncomfortable from the shackles around his wrist and his swollen ankle. He stared straight ahead at the far wall and wondered whether or not he should say anything at all. Though this officer had said so little, he seemed to be a cut above the others. He considered that if they were going to kill him, they probably would've already done so by now. It was a small relief, but it certainly didn't guarantee his freedom.

 _"They're going to try to trip me up with trick questions... I've got to be careful,"_ he thought as a few beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

The officer slowly circled the table and sat in the chair opposite from Link. His movements were all quiet and crisp. He produced a few pieces of papers from a satchel and placed them neatly on the desk. Link desperately wanted to look at them to give him some kind of clue about what was happening, but he continued to stare ahead, right through the officer in front of him. Now he could see the man clearly: clean-shaven, unassuming, with short, dark hair. His expression was neutral, but Link could recognize a layer of revulsion beneath it. Even his military discipline couldn't suppress that.

In turn, the officer studied Link's face, possibly looking for a flinch, or to simply unnerve him. _"He's probably done this countless times..."_ Link thought. _"He wants to intimidate me... get me to say something that I'll regret. That's all."_ Finally, the man spoke.

"Your name is Link, is it not?" the officer questioned, his monotone voice filling the room.

"Yes." Link felt safe in at least giving him that.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked, clasping his hands together on top of the desk.

A more difficult question to answer. Of course he knew why he had been placed in such a terrible place, but his phrasing would have to be perfect.

"...Yes," Link replied, just as devoid of emotion as the questioner.

"Explain, then."

 _"He might try to use my own words against me,"_ Link considered as his eyes narrowed a bit. _"Should I feign ignorance? Or I could tell him what he wants to hear... I should probably just tell him the truth."_

"You think that I've committed a crime."

"And what crime would that be, Link?"

Link hesitated before he spoke. "...Attacking a village and its people. Burning property."

"An understatement. Why did you do it?"

Link's face twitched involuntarily. He wondered if it made any difference what answer he would give. The officer had already made up his mind, so why was he here?

"I didn't. I'm only here because I came to reclaim my sword. I was also sent here on a diplomatic mission."

"What did you intend to do on this "diplomatic mission"?"

"I understand that Frasell might intend to-" he caught himself before he finished. He decided that it might do more harm than good to suggest that his captor's nation wanted to start a war. "Our nations have important matters to discuss. That's all."

The officer raised an eyebrow and sorted through some of the papers in front of him. He removed a few and pushed them on the table right below Link's face.

"Look at them. Tell me what you see."

Link lowered his head slowly, expecting to find some sort of legal documents. Instead, he saw multiple pictobox photos of "him", attacking people and burning houses. His face contorted into a scowl, not caring that he had broken his calm facade.

"That's not me," he said, knowing full well that the officer would never believe it. The man stared at him and though his face did not move, Link could feel his disbelief.

"Then what are we looking at, Link?"

_"Might as well get it out there. No point in being aloof anymore."_

"An impostor. I ran into him just before I was arrested. That just isn't me. It has to be a trick. He's still out there - he has to be stopped."

For the first time, the officer was visibly incredulous. He looked around to the guards who were watching outside, wanting to know that he wasn't the only one heard that. He returned his attention to Link, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before continuing.

"You don't really expect me to believe that, do you?" Some mockery had entered his tone.

"It's the truth," Link said.

"I can't think of anyone who would believe such a lie."

Link glared at him, and bit his tongue. Nothing he said was going to matter. _"They know I'm a diplomat, but they treat me like this anyway?"_

"Why did you do it?" The officer repeated himself, with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"I didn't, and I think you know that," Link bluffed. "It wouldn't make any sense. It's not who I am."

The officer returned Link's glare. He decided to humor Link's remark.

"And who are you?"

"I'm the Hero of Time," he stated, with a groan in his mind. Though Link did not like to brag, he felt that it was relevant.

"And your title absolves you of your crimes?" the officer replied with a smirk. His military composure was fading, instead replaced with the same visible disdain that the other men had for him. "You think that killing some monsters a few years ago will protect you from justice?"

Before Link could respond, the man continued.

"But I have some good news for you, Hero of Time. Do you want to hear it?"

Link was beginning to seethe but had to restrain himself. "Go ahead."

"You are being extradited back to Hyrule."

Link's eyes widened and his heart raced. Did he really hear that correctly? "What?" was all he could muster.

"Our fair King has entered into an agreement with your kingdom." The questioner produced a series of documents stamped with Royal Seals from both Hyrule and Frasell. The officer began to examine it before he spoke again. He was just as surprised as Link to see them.

"Under normal circumstances, we would never have agreed to such a thing. But given your rather... _unique_ importance to Hyrule, and their remarkable offer, our King decided to turn you over to your homeland."

Link looked them over rapidly. "And what is in this agreement, exactly?"

"I need not bore us both with all of the minutiae," the officer said. "But in exchange for returning you to Hyrule, your Queen has promised to give us rather generous amounts of land, wealth, food and other supplies. Most importantly, they will be rebuilding the village that you destroyed - every square inch of it."

Link's expression did not change. He knew that there would be more to this.

"Additionally, they have agreed to place you on a thorough trial. Under severe penalty, they will not be able to cancel it ahead of time or let you off with a slap on the wrist if you are found guilty... which I'm sure that you will be. I suppose they did not believe that you would receive a fair trial here."

"How odd. I wonder why they would think that," Link quipped, continuing to glower at him.

The officer ignored his sarcasm. "As far as our fair King is concerned, you will not escape justice, even in your home country. Your crimes are far too heinous and the evidence is quite clear. And rest assured, we are sending one of our best men to ensure that you do not evade a proper sentence in court."

"...When do I leave?"

"In a few hours. This is your one and only warning - you are banished from Frasell forever. If we find you anywhere near our lands, you will not be given a second chance. Our entire army knows to attack you on sight."

That hardly bothered him. "What of my sword and my horse?"

"Your weapon will be turned over to Hyrule, as it rightfully belongs there. Your horse will be returned to its respective stable. Normally we would keep her as part of the agreement, but she has proven most... unruly."

Link smirked, proud of Epona's defiance. She wasn't going to let some strangers control her.

"Is there anything else?" he asked. Frankly, he never wanted to see Frasell again, so banishment was irrelevant to him.

"No. Sergeant, return the "hero" to his cell. Get him out of my sight."

The guard lifted Link up by his arm, pushed him to the doorway and jabbed him with his spear. Link shot a fleeting look back at the officer just before being prodded again. Their disgust was mutual.

Link spent most of the rest of the night in his cell, partially relieved that he was returning home, but also troubled by the inevitable trial. Zelda may have had complete authority to free Link under normal circumstances, but any sort of agreement they made with Frasell would never allow Link to simply walk away.

As relieved as he was to return home, something did not align in his mind.

_"If they intend to go to war with us, why would they allow me to leave like this? Unless... were the reports inaccurate? The officer didn't even mention such a thing."_

He considered the possibility but was unable to focus properly in his fatigue. Before he had the chance to fall asleep, a group of soldiers barged into his cell and marched him outside of the building. As they loaded him into another prison wagon under cover of darkness, he shuddered at the thought of Zelda or anyone else seeing him like this.

* * *

Malon awoke to the familiar sound of a rooster in the fields at the first light of dawn. She rose out of her bed and rubbed her eyes, still groggy from the long work days and short nights. It would be an hour or so until she was operating at one hundred percent.

 _"Might have to have a few extra servings at breakfast,"_ she supposed, covering a yawn with her hand.

With her eyes barely open, she slipped into her regular clothes, adjusted her hair, and shambled down the stairs to begin the day. It was going to be no different than any of the previous ones - working and deliveries interspersed with meals. She appreciated the routine, predictable nature of her life, not counting a few recent events. It would suit her fine to do this indefinitely.

As she sat at the table and ate her breakfast, she went over the plan for the day in her mind. Because of her efforts, the ranch had been sufficiently repaired since the storm, and she and her father had finally caught up on the regular work that had been set aside since then. In the weeks since Link's departure, she wondered about him, but was confident that he was alright.

"Mornin', sweetheart," Talon said as he entered the main room of the house.

"Mornin' dad," she returned. "You're up awfully early."

"Hah. I have to be today, we have a ton of deliveries to make. Gotta make a bunch of 'em to Kakariko, four or five to Castle Town, two more to the castle..."

"I think I'll handle the ones to Kakariko," she replied. Of all of the places in Hyrule, she most enjoyed going there. Castle Town was too busy for her liking and the castle itself was far too formal and stuffy. She usually felt out of place there in her simple attire, surrounded by self-important noblemen and women in garish outfits.

"In that case, I'll send Ingo and the ranch hands to take care of the other deliveries."

"You're not going to go to the castle this time? Did they finally get tired of you falling asleep around there?" she asked with a giggle.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"'Fraid not."

He laughed in response. "Well, in the meantime, I'll be gone for a few days to meet with some merchants. Think you can handle things 'til then?"

"No problem, dad. I'll have things under control. Come on, we'd better get started soon," she said before she finished her breakfast and rushed out the door.

The morning continued as it usually did: feed and milk the cows, feed the horses and cuccos, and so forth. Thankfully, the heat was mild and the breeze was refreshing, which made Malon's job less taxing. When the time came, she loaded up the delivery cart with the ranch's famous milk, hitched it to one of the horses, and left for Kakariko.

When she arrived, there was a commotion in the center of town. For the moment, she ignored it and dropped off the first of her wares off at the local market.

 _"Probably just some random argument,"_ she supposed. From time to time, a quarrel would break out in the normally quiet village. It was seldom over anything important - usually just some gossip that had boiled over.

She left the village to return to the ranch for the second round of deliveries. On the way out, she couldn't help but notice the expressions on the people's faces; some were worried, others were outraged, and more were crying. Malon stopped the cart and hopped out.

 _"No... something else is going on here,"_ she thought as a worried look crossed her face.

The farm girl made her way through the crowd, trying to figure out what everyone was bickering about. With all of the voices shouting over one another, it was almost impossible to glean anything from them, but she heard a few words repeated. "Attack", "court", and "prison", among others. She approached an older lady and decided to ask her.

"Excuse me... what's all the noise about? What's going on?"

The lady looked at her with fear in her eyes. "It's terrible, dear. Link, he..." she stopped and had to gather herself.

"What? What's wrong with Link?" she asked, nervousness entering her voice.

"He... attacked a village in Frasell. He's going to a closed trial."

Malon's jaw fell open and a chill ran through her body. She could feel herself trembling as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"No... no, that can't be true. There has to be some mistake!" she exclaimed.

"I wish it weren't true," the woman replied. "But they've already taken him to Castle Town. They wanted to keep it quiet, but word got out anyway."

Tears welled up in Malon's eyes and she fell to her knees. Her mind was a blur and she could already feel light-headed, completely unwilling to accept what she was told. The older woman noticed her sadness and leaned down to give her a small hug.

"I'm so sorry, dear. I'm... sorry," she said, choking back her own tears.

Malon sobbed into her shoulder and could barely process what she had just heard. _"Impossible!"_ she yelled in her mind. _"He would never do that!"_ She wished desperately that the woman was mistaken, but she could hear others around her repeat the same claim.

At first, she tried to stifle her tears, but relented when the sorrow became too great. Together, they sat in painful silence for what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

Inside Hyrule's prison complex, Link wallowed in his cell, much as he did days ago. He was left was nothing more than a humble set of clothes and his boots. His unmistakable green tunic and hat having been taken already, he felt strangely vulnerable without them, as though he was someone else entirely. None of the prisoners said a word to him, and the majority of the guards barely looked at him, not sure what to make of his presence there. An older soldier was charged with taking him to the courtroom. He stood before Link's cell and hesitated before unlocking the door.

"Link, it's time. Are you ready?" he said, with an uncertain look on his face.

"Yes, Captain Lant."

"Are you sure that you don't want anyone to represent you?" Link had been asked the same question numerous times since his arrival, but he declined the offer every time. He resolved that if he was going to win or lose, it would be because of him and him alone.

"I'm sure. Let's go."

Lant led him down the halls of the building with a few other guards as well. None of them barked at Link or even said much to him. Every command or instruction was almost a murmur - none of them wanted anything to do with this. For many of them, at some point in their careers, Link had trained them, whether it be in strategy, swordplay, or discipline. Every time they held their blades or marched in formation, they thought back to one of Link's lessons. Unlike the bitter guards in Frasell, neither Lant nor his men even drew their weapons.

Walking past the other prisoners, Link could see the looks on their faces. Most of these men were hardened criminals - thieves and violent outlaws, more than anything else. Most of them would never see life outside of their cells ever again. However, they too were disheartened by the sight of Link in shackles. They may have committed some serious crimes, but they still had a fundamental respect for the man who saved the world years ago. Some of them knelt as Link passed by, and muttered something to the affect of "You'll be alright" or "I believe in you".

Link nodded to some of them and eventually found himself in front of a large pair of wooden doors. At first, Lant and his men just looked at each other, dreading what was about to unfold. The guards opened it and led Link into the large courtroom. Lant took his place next to the bench of judges, acting as their personal security. Link kept his head down, still in disbelief. As soon as he took his place in front of the judges, a familiar male voice filled the room.

"The defendant has been charged with multiple crimes, including arson and murder. How does the defendant plea?"

Link looked up at him squarely in the eye. "Not guilty."


	10. Chapter 10

A large crowd had gathered outside of the courthouse, each person vying for a spot close to one of the tall windows. It was impossible to know what was happening inside, but they hoped to catch just a glimpse of the proceedings anyway. A few people attempted to peer into the courtroom from afar. Some even tried to read the lips of the people inside, but they had little luck in doing so. There was little chance that she would be able to see anything, so Malon stood away from the crowd and steadied her breathing. She knew that seeing every horrible moment of the procedure but being unable to speak up would only make things more difficult.

 _"He's gonna be fine,"_ she assured herself. _"They'll release him in no time once they realize how absurd this is."_ The last time she recalled being this nervous, Link had just left to confront Ganondorf. Though he was a strong warrior and she was confident in him, there had been no guarantees of his survival. For all she knew, it would've been the last time that she would ever see him.

She looked around the throng of people. Some of them were seething with outrage, while others weren't even sure what was going on. A few men were yelling at each other, apparently in disagreement if Link could ever do such a thing. Malon glared at one of the men who barked about Link being guilty.

_"Why would anyone say such a thing? Have they already forgotten who he is?"_

Malon looked away from them and found a spot in the crowd far away from any arguing. She took a seat on a nearby fountain and decided to simply wait until the trial was over. It was about all she could do.

* * *

Link stood in the large courtroom and stared back at the magistrates before him. There would be no audience in a trial like this - it was little more than the officials, the prosecutor, and himself. A trial that had generated this much controversy and outrage would be almost impossible to conduct if too many people were allowed inside. The council of judges in front of him would determine both his innocence and fate, though Link suspected that some of them had already made up their minds, and not for the better. As was usual for a case of such seriousness in the Hylian justice system, Queen Zelda, General Tason, and three arbitrarily-selected judges from the land would preside.

The Hero of Time desperately wanted to appeal directly to Zelda to stop the trial before it began, but they both knew that the agreement with Frasell made that impossible. All he could do was make his case and hope to prove his accusers wrong. He played the course of events in his mind over and over, mentally noting even the smallest of details - anything that might swing the case in his favor.

He scanned each of the judge's faces, trying to gauge their predisposition towards him. Zelda was clearly distraught and had no desire to continue with the trial. It had been days since she had heard of the claim against Link, but it was still fresh in her thoughts.

* * *

She had been in one of the libraries during her limited time off from various duties. It was a quiet evening, like most nights, and the reading material in her hand had captured her attention for almost an hour. The tall doorway into the library was suddenly darkened by a panicked man. He wasn't supposed to show such a lack of composure in front of the queen, but this was too urgent.

"Queen Zelda, please forgive the interruption. We have just received some troubling news," the messenger quickly said. He clutched a document in his hand and slowly handed it to her.

Zelda looked up from her book. "Oh dear," she replied under her breath. "I assume this is about the invasion?"

"N-no, Your Majesty, not exactly," he said as she began to read it. "It's about Link."

She stood up and her eyes widened as she looked over the letter. "No," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "This... this is a lie. It has to be."

"I don't believe it either, Queen Zelda, but-"

She raised her voice as she went on. "They think him to be a murderer? Have they lost their minds? These claims are outrageous!" she exclaimed. She struggled to find the words to properly convey her disbelief. "I will not entertain such an absurdity."

The messenger had slowly gathered himself. "What would you have us do, Your Majesty?"

Zelda became quiet for a moment. "Whatever it takes to get him out of this." Without another word, she marched off into the castle. The ambassador from Frasell would hear from her shortly.

* * *

Back in the courtroom, Zelda prepared herself for what would be the most agonizing trial that she had ever presided over. _"I'm sorry, Link. I'm doing everything I can."_ Next to her _,_ Tason sat in a state of subdued disbelief, and the three others were a mixture of sadness and bewilderment.

Tason spoke up. "Let the record show that the defendant has pleaded not guilty. The judges presiding are: Her Majesty, Queen Zelda, myself, and Judges Diron, Bavla, and Ullan." He cradled his chin in his hand and stared at Link, unsure if what he was seeing was real.

Diron was the eldest of the three, and easily the most experienced. Although he was just as astonished by the day's events as everyone else, he was the best at concealing his emotion. He looked to Link and then across the room to the prosecutor speaking on behalf of Frasell; a slender, younger man dressed in a rather ostentatious outfit.

"Prosecutor, you will have a chance to ask questions of the defendant, and he will have his turn to question you, and this council will render its verdict. Do you both understand?"

"Yes," Link and the prosecutor said in unison.

 _"So this is who they sent - their 'best man'..."_ Link recalled, evaluating him briefly.

"Prosecutor, you may proceed," Ullan added.

"Thank you," he said, crossing his arms. "I believe that the evidence will speak for itself. I do not aim to waste anyone's time here. With any luck, we should be out of here before supper."

 _"He's intentionally acting smug,"_ Link noted. _"He wants to get under my skin... make me lash out. Just need to keep cool, no matter how ridiculous this gets."_

The man turned to Link and squinted at him for a second before speaking again. He was trying to read Link's body language and size him up. His cold expression didn't phase Link. Compared to the officer he had dealt with days before, this man was harmless.

The lawyer paced about in front of Link, his hands interlocked behind his back. "I will get straight to the point. We have multiple witnesses who say that they saw someone matching your description at the scene of the crime. Same build, same height, same hair and eye color... same garb and weapon, even. What do you make of that?"

"It wasn't me," he responded, crossing his own arms.

"Oh? So am I to believe that you have some sort of evil twin running around somewhere? Is that not what you told my associates in Frasell?"

 _"He's going to be theatrical like this all day, isn't he?"_ Link supposed.

"I ran across the man myself in the town. I had just escaped from a burning house and I bumped into him. Before I could react, he pushed me down took off. It all happened just before the guards found me."

Zelda's eyes shifted around as she tried to come up with an explanation in her mind. Tason looked on in confusion, not entirely sure what to make of Link's remark.

The prosecutor chuckled slightly and rolled his eyes. "So where is this individual now?"

 _"How could he expect me to know that?"_ he wondered.

"Believe me, I wish I knew that." Link turned his attention directly to Zelda and the others. "Look, you have to believe me. He might try to attack Hyrule. Have there been any sightings of other people who look like me?"

"Not that we've heard of," Zelda replied. "But I know you speak the truth."

Link looked back towards the prosecutor, who was still rather disbelieving. "Search the village, he might still be there. Ask people from nearby towns. They might've seen him pass through."

"I assure you, sir, that we've asked a great number of people in the area. None of them had ever seen a man like you before the attack or after your arrest."

"I would assume not. I have rarely been to Frasell."

"But yet you were there. Why?" he asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer.

Link knew where he was going with this. He wanted him to speak of the diplomacy mission.

"I had to reclaim my sword from some bandits," he replied.

"Bandits? Is that what you think of the people of that village?" he said.

Link glared at him again. He was clearly still trying to upset him.

"That is not what I said. The bandits went to that village after I pursued them. I have absolutely nothing against the people there."

"Hmmph. But there's more, isn't there? Why else were you in Frasell?"

Tason and Zelda were both unsettled by this question. They exchanged worried glances, not knowing where the lawyer might take him.

"I don't like this, Your Majesty. How much do they know?" Tason whispered.

"He must've told them about his mission already," she returned.

"I was on a diplomatic assignment," Link said flatly. He hesitated to state the exact nature of the trip, but he had too much to lose to hold any information back. "I was asked to speak to the government regarding their intention to invade Hyrule."

"An invasion?" the lawyer replied incredulously. He looked around the room, as if he was searching for someone to verify what he had just heard. This time, it was obvious that he was truly stunned; he was not acting.

"Preposterous!" he spat. "What evidence do you have of that?" he demanded, pointing squarely at him.

Zelda spoke up, not content to let Link answer that alone. "He is telling the truth. We have received reports from some of our... men. They claim that Frasell means to attack us. We asked Link to speak with your government a few days ago."

Link and Zelda smiled at other, albeit nervously. Link eyed the prosecutor, finding it curious that he was so taken aback by his statement. Once again, he wondered if the spies were inaccurate.

The lawyer straightened his outfit, having become slightly animated during his questioning. "I see. But with all due respect, Your Majesty, I strongly doubt the authenticity of those reports. Ours is a peaceful nation, I assure you of that. However, all of this is beside the point. I believe that the council would like to see something."

He reached into a satchel, produced some small pieces of paper, and handed them over to the judges. Link already knew that they were the pictobox photos that he saw earlier. Some beads of sweat appeared on his forehead, as he still wasn't sure how to respond to them.

The judges shuffled through the photos and exchanged them with one another. Zelda trembled with horror and Tason covered his mouth with his hand. Judge Ullan stared blankly at the picture and adjusted his glasses before he stared wide-eyed at Link in shock.

They began to mumble among themselves, but Link couldn't hear anything that they said. The prosecutor took his seat quietly, interlocking his fingers on his stomach, content that the evidence was unassailable.

Tason raised his head slowly to the swordsman. "Link... what is this? This is... awful."

Judge Bavla could barely stand to look at the disturbing pictures before him. He placed them on the bench and buried his face in his hands. Once he regained his composure, he stared at Link, letting out a deep, uneven breath. Lant had caught a glimpse at one of the pictures and looked absolutely bewildered.

"This photo shows you torching a house," Bavla began. "Link... how do you expect me to believe your innocence?"

"That's not me - I was framed. I told you, there is somebody out there impersonating me!" Link exclaimed, no longer caring about his own temperament.

"This demands more investigating," Zelda said. Her typical calmness had left her voice. "There has to be more to this."

"I agree," Judge Diron said. "This has to be a forgery of some kind. Link is -"

"Enough, Diron," Ullan cut him off. "We will render our verdict later. Prosecutor, do you have anything further to add?"

"No sir."

"Link, you may offer your questions in return."

"Thank you." He hadn't thought of much to ask, so he tried to think of something quickly, if only to get their attention away from the photos.

"Where are the witnesses? Why have none of them testified in person?" he finally said, not sure where he was going with this.

"None of them could make the long trip here, I'm afraid. But I have their sworn testimonies right here if you'd like to read them."

"No, thank you. I just find it odd that you brought nobody here to back up your case," Link said, raising an eyebrow.

The lawyer continued to lounge in his chair, visibly bored with his statement.

_"I'll have to try something else."_

"Prosecutor, do you know who I am?" The words felt bitter in his mouth.

Though he didn't want to appear like a braggart, he supposed that his record of heroism would conflict with the lawyer's obviously dim view of him. If boasting was the only thing that would save him, it would have to be done.

"You are Link of Hyrule. The 'Hero of Time', I believe."

"That's correct," Link said, rather bothered with himself for his tone. "I have defended innocent people throughout my life. I cannot count the number of times that I have faced death in order to protect this land. I have more than enough scars as proof of that. Do you really believe that a person like me would ever do such a thing?"

The lawyer stood up slowly and fiddled with his hands, slightly discomforted by the question. "While my fellow countrymen and I do appreciate the tremendous deeds that you have done in defense of the world, your title does not protect you from justice, sir." Link could recognize the sincerity in his voice.

"It's about who I am," Link continued. "I would never murder an innocent person."

Zelda nodded subtly in agreement. Her desire to cancel the trial had only become worse and worse as it had gone on.

The smugness had left the prosecutor's voice. "The evidence would suggest otherwise, Link."

"Since you are so convinced, what motivation would I have to do such a thing?"

The prosecutor shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Perhaps you were angered about the theft of your weapon. Maybe you did it to intimidate Frasell's leaders - make them rethink this "invasion" that you spoke of."

"So you can't say with absolute certainty why I would do such a thing?"

"I'm sure you had your reason, as indefensible as it may be."

The swordsman stared at him, his frustration bubbling just below the surface. He wasn't sure what else to say, so he took his seat. "I have no more questions." Were it not for his lack of restful sleep, he knew that he probably would have been able to think of a stronger question.

Judge Diron spoke up. "If nobody has any further remarks, then we will discuss this among ourselves. We will render or judgment by the evening."

Zelda, Tason, and the magistrates left the courtroom and filed into a smaller room adjoining it. For hours, they argued with each other but could not be heard. Link and the prosecutor sat together for the entire time in the silence of the courtroom.

The swordsman considered how the judges looked at him, and how disappointed and outraged they were. He didn't want to admit it, but he disliked his chances.

Minutes later, the judges filed back into the courtroom, stone-faced and quiet. They took their spots on the bench and paused before saying anything.

"We have reached our decisions," Zelda said.

In order from left to right, they announced their respective judgments. Though each of them were confident in their opinions, there was obvious pain on the looks on their faces.

"Guilty," Judge Ullan said, choking up slightly.

Link felt his stomach turn into knots already. No matter what the others said, he would not show fear or resentment.

"Not guilty," Diron added.

"Not guilty," Zelda spoke, with worry in her eyes.

"Guilty," Bavla said, closing his eyes and lowering his head a bit.

All that was left was General Tason. He swallowed a lump in his throat and shook his head slightly.

"...Guilty," he finally said. "I'm sorry, Link."

Link's face quivered, but he still refused to look intimidated, if only to reassure Zelda. He felt weak and light-headed and hoped that this was all a terrible dream. Zelda hid her face in her hands and sobbed quietly as Diron patted her on the back, trying to console her. The magistrates sat in various states of sorrow, disbelief, and stoicism. The prosecutor gave no reaction, other than to close his eyes.

Captain Lant looked up to Zelda, doing his best to conceal his own shock. "What is the sentence, My Queen?"

Everyone had already figured the answer to this. A particularly heinous crime like multiple murder was commonly met with execution. Zelda wiped away her tears and thought for a second, desperately trying to avoid that punishment. After several long seconds of silence, Lant asked once again.

"...My Queen? Do you have a sentence?"

"Exile," she stated uneasily. "Link must be... exiled. He will spend the rest of his days in the wilderness of Gattel." The words felt almost poisonous as they escaped her lips. _"I have to give him a fighting chance at survival."  
_

Link breathed a bittersweet sigh of relief. It was far preferable to execution. Still, he knew of what awaited exiles in Gattel and he was not looking forward to it. Gattel was a very distant, remote and inhospitable land to the far west of the Gerudo Desert. Link was not the first person to be exiled there.

Tason shot a confused look at Zelda. "M-my Queen..." he stuttered. "Exile is too lenient. The court has rendered him guilty on several outrageous crimes. I don't think that Frasell will take this well. I know it is difficult, but he must -"

"No," Zelda said forcefully. "We will not execute the Hero of Time. He deserves more than that. I have made my decision, General."

"O-of course, Your Majesty. Please forgive my remark."

Exile was the lightest possible sentence, given the severity of the crime. Zelda may have been the queen, but she was still beholden to the law of punishing criminals and did not have absolute power in the justice system. The thought of Frasell objecting to such a sentence occurred to her, but she could never bring herself to have Link executed. She would much rather deal with outraged government officials than the death of a friend.

"We care not where you go from Gattel, but you may never return to Hyrule, under penalty of execution," Ullan added. "Do you understand?"

"Yes. What will happen to my sword?"

"Your Master Sword and the rest of your gear will be kept secure within Hyrule Castle," Bavla stated. "You need not worry about that."

"I understand."

"Then this trial is over," he concluded. "Captain, you will escort this man to Gattel tomorrow morning. That is all."

"Yes sir..." he affirmed, with a defeated look on his face.

Tears returned to the queen's eyes as she saw Lant take Link away. "Link!" Zelda called out, "I'm so sorry! This is all wrong! I..."

Link offered a faint grin, hoping to allay her sadness. "Don't worry about me, Zelda. I'll be alright. Just stay safe. Goodbye, My Queen." He was unable to hold back a tear from escaping his own eye.

"Goodbye, Link..."

The two of them waved to each other as she exited the room with the other judges. Both of them greatly wanted to embrace each other one last time, but Lant was already escorting him back into the prison complex, cutting their exchange short.

* * *

The crowd had not dispersed in the slightest all day. No matter how late it got, nobody was ready to leave until they knew the fate of their champion. Malon had not moved much from her spot, completely unwilling to return home until she knew what would happen to her best friend. Whatever happened, she wanted to support him however she could.

She was anxious for the trial to end, and had no idea what stage they were at. The trial could have lasted for days, but she didn't care. Malon would force herself to stay, no matter how long it took. She said very little to anyone around her, instead focusing on the good times she had had with Link, hoping to block out any negative possibilities. Her mind drifted to scenes of them chasing each other in Hyrule Field as children, helping each other at the ranch, and taking horse rides out into the distant parts of Hyrule. They'd be lost in exploration for hours together, and she desperately hoped that those days were not over.

As the cool night winds began to sweep across the streets of Castle Town, the courtroom doors creaked open. Everyone immediately hushed and stared with baited breath at the person who emerged. Tason himself walked before the crowd with a pained look on his face.

"The court has found Link of Hyrule to be... guilty. For arson and multiple counts of murder."

A freezing chill ran through Malon's body and she fell to her knees. She shook her head and desperately tried to catch her breath. Her body felt numb and she could barely move. She looked at the general in horror, not wanting to believe what she heard.

 _"No... no! This isn't happening!"_ she thought.

"Impossible! Link is a hero!" a man cried out.

The crowd erupted into a cacophony of yelling and hissing. Even the people who had previously doubts about Link's innocence were taken aback by what they had heard. The farm girl's sorrow was slowly joined by anger until she couldn't contain it anymore and she rose to her feet, still trembling.

"That's a lie!" Malon yelled. "He would never do such a thing!"

Her voice was drowned out by the sound of the crowd. She didn't bother to shout anymore, but she stood with clenched fists, glaring directly at the general.

She desperately wanted to rush inside and find him. _"We... we could run off somewhere. We could look after each other. Doesn't matter if we're outlaws – he deserves to be free."_

But that couldn't happen; the second she got inside, she too would be arrested and neither of them would be free ever again.

"He has been sentenced to exile in Gattel," Tason called out over the noise. The haunting words echoed in Malon's thoughts. "I understand your anger, people of Hyrule. But we have the evidence of his crimes. We can't allow this to go unanswered, no matter how much it pains us. I'm truly sorry." Tason returned to the courthouse and closed the door.

The crowd was still furious and had not quieted down even after Tason's remark. Malon remained in place for some time, long into the morning, consumed with sadness and outrage. With hesitancy, she finally left for home, where she sat in the ranch house alone, unwilling to sleep. She would have no desire to do any work the next day, and she doubted that her appetite would ever return.

_"This is all a terrible dream. I'm going to wake up, and Link will be safe and sound back in Castle Town."_

* * *

The chilled night was no comfort to Link as he sat in the back of the creaking prison wagon. Lant had been ordered to take him straight to Gattel, leave him there, and never return. The captain had said virtually nothing to him since the trial ended, but as the two of them entered Hyrule Field, he spoke.

"If it's any consolation, Link... I believe that you're innocent."

"Thanks," he replied quietly.

"You've trained a lot of my men, sir... including me. You've taught so many of us everything we know about discipline and combat. We know you'll be fine out there."

"I hope so. Say, Lant... can you do me a favor?"

The officer rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "You want me to take you somewhere else... some far away corner of Hyrule, right?"

"Well... I suppose that would work. Could you?" He already knew the answer to that question.

Lant trembled with frustration and resisted the urge to change the wagon's course. "I'd like to but... I can't, sir. If they found out that I aided a 'criminal', the punishment would be..." Lant's voice trailed off and he silently shamed himself.

"It pains me so much to have to do this, sir. I'm very sorry. They'll demand evidence that you're actually in Gattel. If I can't produce it, then -"

"I understand, Captain."

Link became quiet once more. _"I'm never going to see any of them again. Navi, Saria, Zelda, Malon..."_

"Captain, can I offer another request?"

"Ahh, I don't know, sir. What did you have in mind?"

"I want to make a few stops. Say goodbye to some friends."

"I suppose I can afford to make one stop, sir. Any more than that, and I don't know that we'll be out of Hyrule before sunrise. We can't let anyone see us."

Link didn't hesitate. "I know exactly where I need to go."

* * *

Malon looked out the window at the setting moon. She was fraught with despair and exhaustion, but she didn't even have the strength to climb the stairs to her bed. At this point, it was too late to make a difference anyway. If Talon hadn't left on a day-long delivery, he would surely have urged her to get to sleep long ago.

Tears flowed freely from her eyes. She had nothing to hide now - it served no purpose to conceal her sadness anymore. Her best friend was going away forever, and she would never see him again. It was pointless to deny that, she believed.

 _"I just have to accept it."_ The foul thought burned in her mind.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. She dragged herself from her chair, wiped the tears from her face, and opened the door to find Link standing before her.

Before she could even react, he hugged her with all of his might and lifted her off of her feet. Her mind was a flurry of emotions, and she sobbed into his shoulder as she returned his embrace. For a minute, they stood there locked in each others arms, not sure what to say. Finally, Malon spoke.

"I'm so glad to see you again. I can't believe what they did to you. How could Zelda -"

"No," he stated. "She believed me the whole time." Link suppressed his own tears and his body trembled. "It's all lies. I swear to you that I never did any of that."

"You don't need to tell me, I already know. I'm just so happy that you came to see me one last time."

She became choked up and decided to say something daring, even with the presence of a soldier. That didn't matter to her.

"Y-you could stay here, where it's safe. We'll look after you."

Link briefly considered the offer. It certainly sounded wonderful, but he couldn't accept it.

"No, the risk is too great. If they found out I was here, they'd arrest you -"

"I don't care!" she exclaimed. She knew that he had already made up his mind, but she was going to say it anyway. "Please, you don't have to leave. I promise, you'll be alright here."

"Malon, I'm sorry but I can't do that. I don't want to see you in danger. I've survived worse than Gattel. I'll be fine."

Reluctantly, she accepted his decision. "I know you will," she returned.

"Before I go, there's someone out there that looks like me - he's the one who attacked the village. I don't know what he will do next. Please... stay safe."

Malon was alarmed at the idea. "I... I will."

Lant interrupted meekly as he noticed the first rays of the sun over the horizon. "Sir, we've got to get going soon. I'm sorry, but -"

"Yes, Captain, right away," he said before turning back to the farm girl. "I'll never forget you."

"I'll think about you every day, Link. Goodbye," she said, mustering a small smile.

With that, they wrapped themselves in each others' arms one last time. They felt each others' heartbeats, and were unprepared to let go. Neither of them had ever felt so unwilling to part with anyone or anything in their lives. After a few moments, Lant put his hand gently on Link's shoulder, signaling for them to leave. Reluctantly, Link released his embrace and walked away before boarding the prison wagon. As the cart trailed off into the distance, both of them waved goodbye until they could no longer see one another.


	11. Chapter 11

The wooden cart wheels rocked and creaked over every stone and bump in their path. For miles it was the only thing on the forgotten road. This easily-overlooked path led straight to the edge of Gattel, and served little other purpose. They would almost certainly not happen by any other travelers in such a remote area. Lant kept the wagon at a slow pace, but it was still much too fast for Link's taste. Link wished that the cart would never arrive in Gattel, that it might somehow break and that they would be able to return home. He had come to grips with his fate already, but he still had a sliver of optimism that something would intervene to stop the punishment in its tracks. There wasn't much that he could do during the trip, other than mentally prepare himself for a lifetime of isolation. Even during his most difficult and lonesome travels, the feeling of homesickness wouldn't begin to compare to what he was about to experience.

He spoke little to the officer, except to answer the man's questions or acknowledge a statement of his. Lant would periodically interrupt the silence of the trip with a word of encouragement or some other kind of small talk. It was an odd situation, as neither of them wanted to see the Hero of Time shackled in the back of a wagon like some thief or murderer, but neither of them could do anything about it.

 _"This is unbelievable..."_ Link said to himself. The memory of Tason and the judges pronouncing their guilty verdicts on him played in his mind over and over again. _"They should know me better than that. Why didn't they believe me?"_ He kept searching for things that he could have said that may have changed their minds, but there were no certain answers.

Link examined the iron restraints around his wrists and ankles, each connected with a short, heavy chain. The weathered bindings were just tight enough to make it impossible for him to escape on his own, but they were loose enough not to cut off circulation. They weighed on him and served as a constant reminder of his helplessness. Far worse than the metal bindings was the weather; they had to take a long detour around the southern edge of the Gerudo Desert to reach Gattel, and with every passing hour, the heat seemed to only become worse. Only a few minutes had passed before he had started sweating profusely, and he hadn't even exerted himself in any way.

Lant was gracious enough to share his own food and water with Link along the way, though it made little difference, given the heat. Even sitting inside a shaded cart barely did anything to stave off heat exhaustion, and he had to keep his face close to the barred window in order to feel a breeze. The warrior wondered how he would adapt to the wilderness itself, and he could only hope that it would be less exhausting.

As the wagon entered a mountain pass full of steep cliffs, he ran through a basic checklist in his mind, as he had done so many times already. It was redundant at this point, but it would keep his mind focused and occupied, and mostly free of thoughts of despair.

 _"Water, food, fire, shelter..."_ he thought, wiping the sweat from his brow. He would have a few options for crafting a crude shelter, but it would only be a matter of time before he had to construct something more permanent, assuming that he lasted that long. _"Gotta find or make some sort of weapon too. A basic spear should do for a little while. No telling what's out there."_

Gattel was a wilderness for a reason, as no nation had tried to claim it in many years. The area was far removed from any valuable resources, the terrain was unforgiving, and beasts roamed the lands unhindered. Typically, the few people that did wander that land were either the run from the law, or simply out of their minds. He'd have to avoid both. Link realized that he knew little about the land, so he decided to ask the officer for his input.

 _"This might be the last friendly face I see for a very long time. No need to be aloof,"_ he thought.

"Captain, how much do you know about Gattel?"

The officer turned his attention back toward him and looked almost surprised to hear him speak. It had been two very long days, and Link had never initiated a conversation during that time. Not that he could blame the poor young man.

"A little bit, I suppose. It's very hot during the day, and quite cold at night, with a lot of thick forests. The wild animals are some of the toughest around. I've actually been there a few times."

"You have?"

"Well, you're not the first person who I've had to... escort to Gattel," he said, looking down. "I've never ventured very far into it, but I have gotten a taste of it."

"Right," Link replied.

"Did you want me to go on? I know it's probably not what you'll want to hear."

"Yes, please proceed, Captain. I want to know what I'm in for. Tell me whatever you can."

Lant sighed before he continued. He wanted to be delicate about it, so as not to give Link reason to despair. _"Does that really matter? He's going to face that awful land regardless of what I tell him. No reason to beat around the bush."_

"It's... it's pretty bad, sir. Gattel goes on for countless miles. I don't think anyone has ever fully traversed it. Some of the mountains are as tall as Death Mountain. The lakes are sparse... and they probably don't have water worthy of drinking. Might very well be full of parasites for all I know."

"Tell me more about these beasts."

"They're about what you'd expect, sir. Wolves, bears, wild cats..."

"That's all?" Link said, raising an eyebrow. He had expected to hear of beasts of pure evil. Gattel struck him as the sort of place that would be crawling with monstrous creatures that could destroy entire villages, not unlike those that had served Ganon.

"Well, that's only what I've heard. I assume that they're larger and more vicious than what you'd find in Hyrule."

"I see."

"I wouldn't worry about it sir. You're the most resourceful person I know. Me and my men will be pulling for you."

"Thank you, Captain."

A brief pause filled the air. "Sir, I had a question. It's about what happened in Frasell."

"Sure, what is it?"

"This person you ran across... you said he looked just like you?"

"Yeah. It was like looking into some kind of warped mirror. Had a frenzied look in his eyes. Shoved me to the ground and took off before I could properly confront him. I couldn't believe what I saw."

Lant became quiet once more, trying to form an explanation in his mind before he spoke again. "Any idea who it was?"

"I wish I knew. I thought it might be the same entity I ran into in the Water Temple, but it seemed different. More... _real_."

"Might be some other kind of foul magic. But I don't know much about things like that."

"It's possible." In recent years, Link had spent some of his time hunting down what remained of Ganon's monsters in the darkest corners of the world. They were usually just an annoyance nowadays, but without the Master Sword, Link could only hope that he wouldn't run into any of them in the wilderness.

"I promise you, sir... I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I refuse to believe what I heard in that courtroom. Something else is going on... I just know it. And I'll ensure that our men keep a very watchful eye out for this mirror image of yours."

"I appreciate it," Link said, offering a bit of a smile.

Link's pessimistic side came through for a second. _"Even if he does figure out what really happened, will it matter? I'll still be wandering aimlessly somewhere in Gattel and -"_

He stopped and scolded himself for his hopelessness. _"No, I can't think like that. I'm going to make the best of this. I'll be fine."_

Link returned to gazing out of the small window of the cart as it rolled through the cliffs. The nearby mountains seemed to stretch far past the clouds forever. It was a rough and sweltering ride, but at least the scenery was beautiful.

* * *

The Hyrule Castle throne room was eerily quiet. There had been no merriment or raucous laughter and no visitors or ceremonies of any kind. In past years, it was the massive, opulent centerpiece to the most impressive fortress in the world, but now it stood hushed and virtually deserted. Only the throne's current occupant had spent any serious length of time in the hall since the trial. She sat in silence on the lavish throne, her blonde hair glistening in the light of the setting sun. In her sadness, she had scarcely given thought to the presence of anyone who entered.

"I can't believe I sentenced him like that..." Zelda whispered to herself. "Why didn't I speak up more when they accused him?"

Queen Zelda doubted that she would ever forgive herself. Despite the fact that she had never questioned Link's innocence and had given him the lightest sentence possible, she blamed herself for not protesting the trial. The deliberation behind closed doors had been lengthy and full of passionate arguing, but she regretted her inability to convince the others.

_"I'm so sorry, Link. I should have stopped it... He would still be here if I stood up to the others more strongly."_

Guilt twisted her gut almost to the point of actual sickness. No matter what anyone else from the castle had said over the past few days, she dismissed their assurances with nary a consideration. Though she appreciated their sentiment, she was adamantly embittered at herself.

" _I sentenced an innocent man to certain death. Link, please forgive me..."_

Zelda looked down at her hand that rested atop the armrest of her throne. She clenched it in frustration. _"Do I even deserve to be here anymore? What kind of queen am I?"_ she thought.

The thought of an invasion only weighed down on her even more. She had spoken with diplomats from Frasell multiple times since the trial, as they were baffled not only at Link's light sentence, but at the accusation of war as well. Zelda did her best to placate them, nonetheless.

 _"Can we even survive a war without him?"_ she wondered. _"The troops will be unimaginably demoralized, and none of them can fight half as well as he can."_

Her mind was a flurry of thoughts, eventually shifting back towards something Link had said in the trial.

 _"And that "twin" that he ran into... what could that possibly be?"_ The mystery taunted her, defying any real explanation. _"It can't be Ganon, can it? The sooner we can investigate it, the better..."_ It was the only thing that had made sense to her, but without encountering it herself, she couldn't be certain.

Following the trial, she immediately called for increasing the presence of the guards as much as possible, though she could not be sure how effective it would be. She still didn't know the extent of that entity's powers.

Zelda looked back towards the center of the room and found Lera standing before her, to her surprise. In her despondency, she had not even realized that someone had approached her. The young girl's gentle face was wrought with worry, and it was easy to guess why.

"Queen Z-zelda, are you alright?" she stammered. She looked up at Zelda with her light green eyes. "You've... barely moved from this room in days."

Zelda stared at her, though she really was only looking through her. The color had left her expression and her skin was cold. "I suppose I haven't, Lera." She wanted to be left alone, but she also did not wish to turn anyone away. "I have been thinking about the trial... about Link."

"Your Majesty... you can't beat yourself up like this. What could you have done differently?"

Zelda focused her gaze properly on her attendant. "I could have ended the trial. I should have let him go."

Lera shook her head. "I wish you could've done that, My Queen... but Frasell would never accept that."

"You've heard about the arrangement with them, I assume?"

"Word travels fast around here, Your Majesty. There was really not much you could do, given the circumstances."

"Forget the agreement," Zelda responded abruptly. "I should have helped him escape from the prison. He could have been sent away to some far distant corner of Hyrule to live in peace. I can deal with a few outraged diplomats."

Lera was stunned for a moment by Zelda's bluntness. "Queen Zelda..."

The massive doors at the end of the hall creaked open, disrupting the otherwise quiet throne room. The two of them turned towards it, unsure of who would visit this time. General Tason and his assistant Esan stepped into the room. Tason was dressed in a large red cloak and his finest armor, which clanked about with every step and sent echoes through the large hall. As usual, Esan was garbed in his loose-fitting purple robe, highlighted with various blue markings. As the two made their way into the spacious room, they each knelt for their Queen.

"Queen Zelda, may we have a moment of your time?" Esan called out from afar, still kneeling.

Lera and Zelda exchanged a look. This was the first time that either of them had appeared before her since the trial, and they did not know what to make of that.

"Of course, go ahead."

The two of them rose to their feet and strode towards the large platform that held the throne. Tason carried himself with the same kind of confidence and posture that one would expect from an officer, while Esan traveled with more subtle movements, almost as though he was trying to walk without making a single noise. They stopped before the Queen's throne, each offering an unnecessary bow. Lera watched them closely, having seldom seen them in person before. In particular, she eyed Tason closely.

Zelda looked to the general before her. "Have there been any sightings of this person that Link spoke of? Any rumors?"

"I'm afraid not, My Queen," Tason said. "But we've doubled our guards around Castle Town and the rest of Hyrule as you requested."

"No reports from Frasell either, Your Majesty," Esan added.

Zelda looked downward slightly. "I see."

"May we speak freely?" the general asked. It was an unusual request of him, though Zelda thought she knew what he wanted to say.

"Yes. Proceed."

Tason cleared his throat and spoke up. "Your Majesty, you really must not dwell on the trial. Nothing any of us can do now will change what he did."

"The evidence was clearly against him, My Queen," Esan said. "I know that it couldn't have been easy for you to see what he had done, but the photos did not lie. None of us wanted to see this happen, but it was necessary."

"I don't believe that," Zelda replied flatly. "I have looked over the photos many times already. They may look like Link, but there is something strange about them."

Esan and Tason looked at each other, unsure of what she had meant by her statement.

"I'm afraid that I don't follow, Your Majesty," Tason said. "They looked pretty clear to me."

"I can't explain it... but I know Link too well. He just has no motivation to do something like this. I believe that Judge Diron was right when he called it a forgery. It must be the man that Link spoke of."

Esan shook his head. "Queen Zelda, I wish that were true, but we have no evidence that this other person exists. We can only conclude that Link is responsible for these callous deeds. There is really no other explanation before us."

Zelda shot him a glare, resenting his choice of language. "Call it intuition if you want, Esan. But I refuse to accept this."

Tason sighed and lowered his head. He knew that she would not be persuaded into disbelieving her most trusted champion.

"I understand your distrust, My Queen. I truly do. But Link -"

There was a spark inside Zelda. Her thoughts of self-ridicule and doubt were replaced with resolve and subdued outrage. Without having realized it, her hand had turned into a fist. "I don't wish to discuss this anymore, General," she spoke forcefully. "If history shows me to be the only one who believed the Hero of Time, then so be it. I don't care if I'm the only one who still trusts him." The fire in her eyes was unmistakable, and Lera couldn't help but grin a little.

Tason and Esan were astonished by Zelda's directness. She was normally a very reserved individual, and they had never seen her speak so intensely in her life.

"We meant no disrespect, My Queen," Esan hastily stated. "We merely wished to convey our concerns, Your Majesty. We do not wish to see you constantly burden yourself with this unfortunate ordeal."

"And you did convey your concerns. But I am certain of his innocence."

Tason wiped the momentary shock from his face. "And we will honor that, My Queen."

"Was there anything else, General?" she asked, lessening the severity in her voice.

"Actually, there was, now that you mention it. The mercenaries that I hired should be in Hyrule within a few days. I will personally ensure that they are up to Hyrule's standards."

"How many responded to your request? Where did you find them?"

"I sent messengers to various mercenary groups- everywhere from Hyrule to Caraen and beyond. I would estimate at least one thousand will be available to us, Your Majesty."

"I want to know as soon as they arrive, General. I wish to see them for myself. If there is nothing else, you are dismissed."

"Of course, Queen Zelda. We will show ourselves out."

Zelda watched as Esan and Tason bowed one last time before making their way out of the chamber. The door closed loudly behind them, leaving Lera and Zelda by themselves once more. Zelda had not shifted her focus from the door, still lost in thought. Lera looked curiously up at her, not sure what to think of their two visitors. Even though she had a passing knowledge of the two, Lera had rarely ever been around them up close.

"They certainly are convinced about Link," she said with a hint of sadness. "Nothing you said seemed to dissuade them, Your Majesty."

Zelda's serious expression remained. "No. I find it odd that they would be so willing to disregard him like that. They've known him for years and never had a single negative thing to say about him. And now they accept these claims with almost no reservations?"

"What do you think of that?"

Zelda stroked her chin and turned to the young attendant. "...I don't know. Tason was very conflicted during the deliberations, and he was dismayed when he rendered his verdict. Perhaps he simply doesn't want to think about it."

"Maybe, but I'm not so sure. He seems odd to me," Lera said, aimlessly fiddling with her hands. She winced when she thought about what she had said and realized how insubordinate it might sound. "I - I'm sorry, it's not my place to question your generals, Queen Zelda."

"No, it's quite alright," she replied with a smile. "You're free to speak your mind."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. You really meant what you said about Link earlier... about breaking him out?"

She nodded her head firmly. "I did. I should have acted on it." She looked out one of the windows to the west. "I just wish I knew if he was alright."

"It's alright, Queen Zelda. I'm sure he'll be fine." Lera spotted the setting sun in the same window and panicked a little. "Oh dear, I need to get back to my duties soon. The cooks wanted me to help prepare supper tonight."

"Very well, thank you, Lera. I'm sure it will be splendid."

With that, she offered a curtsy and departed from the throne room, leaving Zelda alone in the chilly, spacious room once more. Zelda exhaled and returned to her thoughts. _"Tason has indeed been a bit different lately. I should keep my ear to the ground... Lera might be on to something."_


	12. Chapter 12

A cold and dreary afternoon hung over Lon Lon Ranch. The sky was overcast and heralded an unwanted and heavy rainfall. For now, the air was strangely still and quiet, and none of the animals seemed to make a sound. There had been quiet days on the ranch before, but this was different. Today's eerie silence could only be found in a library, cavern, or some other sort of seldom-traveled corner of the world. The farm felt empty, as though not a single soul had even visited it in months.

For the first time in many months, Malon had not sung during her chores. On past days where she was feeling a bit down, she'd at least try to cheer herself up by humming her mother's lovely song. But she didn't think that would even help today. The young lady had not even spoken that much to Ingo or the ranch hands. Even when she saw the inexperienced workers struggling with their work, she was slow to correct them. How could she care about a broken crate or a poorly-painted sign when far more dire things weighed on her mind? She simply hadn't felt much in the way of joy or optimism. More than anything or anyone else, she was the heart of the ranch, and in her somberness, the rest of the ranch seemed to follow suit.

Ingo, contrary to his normally brusque demeanor, could only hang his head and look away when he noticed Malon. Even he was not insensitive to the loss of her best friend. Ingo had worked alongside her for many years, and though they had little in common, he still empathized with her. A pang of guilt struck him, knowing that he had been quite rude to the two of them for so many years. He had realized this already, but now was definitely the time to change his attitude, as hard as it might be. As evening approached, he finished his duties and went to her as she was sitting on a crate and offering feed to the cuccos.

"Malon... I've finished for the day. I'm gonna get goin' now." Ingo's face drooped as he spoke, and there was no arrogance or impatience in his tone, for once.

She did not turn to look at him. "Alright," she said, barely above a murmur. She listlessly tossed out another handful of feed to the cuccos.

Ingo started towards the gate but stopped in his tracks and turned back to her. He took a deep breath before he spoke again, not being accustomed to saying anything that wasn't laced with condescension or irritation.

"He's gonna be fine." It was all he could think to say. He knew that it wasn't enough, but it was a start.

"You're right," she returned, still not looking directly at him. Her blue eyes faced toward the western horizon, but her gaze was empty and unfocused. She wasn't even sure if she believed what she said.

Ingo ducked away without another word and left the ranch for the night. Not long after he left, a familiar face rode up on a delivery cart. Talon had returned from his extended trip, with a half-exhausted, half-joyed expression on his face, completely unaware of the recent events. After he unhitched the horses and parked the wagon properly, he wandered about the ranch looking for his daughter with a spring in his step. The unnatural silence in the air hadn't struck him yet - he was just glad to see his daughter after so many days away.

"Malon! I'm back! Where are you?"

Before she could call back, Talon found her, still sitting atop a large crate, surrounded by cuccos. At first, he was so excited that he didn't even notice her expression.

"Malon! I missed you!" He said, wrapping her in his arms. "Wait until you hear about the delivery, they told me they want even more milk next time around, and -" Talon stopped when he realized that she had neither returned his hug nor said anything. It wasn't like her at all.

"Sweetheart? You okay? What's the matter?"

"...They took him, dad," she replied with a sniff. She was limp in his hug and barely moved. "He's gone."

"Who's gone? What are you talking about?"

"Link was arrested for attacking a village in Frasell. They exiled him."

Talon stood motionless at a complete loss for words. He simply stared at her for a few seconds, waiting for her to say "just kidding". But he recognized the sadness in her face; there was no mistaking her sincerity.

"Malon... I'm so sorry, I wish I had been here."

"I'm glad you're back safe, dad. I think I'm gonna go to bed early tonight." She stood up and walked slowly to the farmhouse as Talon followed close behind.

"It's not even nightfall yet, sweetheart. I was about to make supper. Wouldn't you rather-"

"I'm just tired. I'm sorry."

The two of them stepped into the warm farmhouse. Before she went up to her room, she took a seat next to the crackling fireplace. The gentle flames gleamed in her crimson hair as she stared into it, lost in thought. The warmth provided a small degree of comfort to her, but she still felt emotionally drained. The two of them sat in silence for some time before anyone spoke. Other than the fireplace, the room was every bit as quiet as the rest of the ranch.

"Why did it happen?" she asked, not actually expecting an answer. Malon continued to stare blankly at the flickering flames.

"I - they must have thought... maybe..." Talon could only sputter in response, unable to articulate a reassuring sentence. He had no idea what he could possibly offer to give her any solace.

"They turned their backs on him..." she continued, shaking her head the slightest bit. "After all he's done for Hyrule... they just tossed him out on some ridiculous charge." She slowly clenched her hand into a loose fist. "Why would they do such a thing?" Her voice sounded more direct, as though she was actually demanding an answer this time. As much confidence as she had in his abilities, an unwelcome thought hit her. _"He's going to die because of them."_

Talon finally felt prepared to ask a question. "Who turned on him, sweetheart?" Talon knelt down in front of her to look her in the face.

"The magistrates. They found him guilty, just like that." Her face flashed with muted anger. "Link said that he never did such a thing. They should have believed him. They must be out of their minds."

Talon was a bit unnerved. It was so rare for her to be angry that he had almost forgotten what it looked like. "I know he'd never harm an innocent person," he stated. "I'm sure there's a mistake... we just have to -"

Malon knew where he was going with this already. "Find out what really happened?" Her demeanor returned to one of sadness as her fists loosened and her eyelids drooped. "I... I want to find out, but we have no idea where to begin."

"We can put the farm work on hold for a while," he suggested. "Ingo and the ranch hands can pull extra duty while we look into it. Maybe we could... go to Frasell. Ask around, or something."

"Maybe, but even if we found out the truth, Link would still be wanderin' in the wild somewhere..." She rested her head on her hand. _"Not like anybody would believe a couple of ranchers anyway."_

Talon nodded as he patted her on her knee. "You're right. But I don't know if anything can be done about that."

In that moment, Malon felt something inside her, as her mind cut straight through a thick fog of uncertainty and fear. It was a daring idea, to say the least, but she wouldn't be talked out of it. _"There's only one thing I can do."_

"I'm going to look for him."

Talon's jaw practically hit the floor. "W-what?! I... You're gonna go out there?"

"Yes. He would do the same thing for me. It'd be wrong for me not to," she stated as she rose to her feet. The determination in her eyes was punctuated by the glow of the nearby flames. "I will be there for him."

Talon quietly admired her courage but was far more terrified at the thought of losing her. "B-but sweetheart... he could be anywhere in that massive land... you could look for him for years and never find him. It's far too dangerous!"

For some reason, this did not upset her. Malon fully understood how likely the possibility was that she would not return, but she was already determined to go anyway. Although she could not properly explain what it was, something else within her pushed her to leave for him. The distance and danger did nothing to drown out this urge.

"I know that. But I don't think I have any other choice. I can't just sit around while he suffers."

For a moment in time, he did not see his daughter as the bold young lady she was. He only saw his little girl, still vulnerable and naive, no different than the day she had been born. His protective, fatherly instincts kicked in. "I - I can't allow you to do this..."

Malon had already anticipated her father's objections. She crossed her arms and spoke firmly. "I'm sorry dad, but unless you intend to lock me inside this ranch for the rest of my life, I'm going. I'll sneak out if I have to."

Talon's head drooped as he realized how serious she was. It would be impossible to keep a watch on her at all times. He recovered slightly and started towards one of their supply closets. "If you insist on doing this, then I'm going with you. There's no reason you should have to do this by yourself."

"No, dad. I can take care of myself just fine. Besides... you can't leave the ranch to Ingo," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

As much as she worried about becoming lost or worse, the thought of it happening to the both of them was even worse.

"But Malon-"

"Dad, I wish you could go, but you've been sleepin' even more often than usual. You've been struggling more and more to do the more physical chores around here. Your health must be -"

"...Don't worry about me," he returned, silently acknowledging that she was correct about that. Since he had returned from his trip, he had been trying to conceal the fact that his back had been aching more than usual.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to see you aggravate your health..." she trailed off, as she became choked up.

Talon exhaled and looked her in the eyes before giving her a hug. "Promise me that you'll be alright." He didn't even bother to hide his sobbing at this point.

She returned his hug and held back a tear. "I promise."

* * *

The sun beat down on the rickety cart as it came closer and closer to its destination. It was only a few hours past noon, and the heat had scarcely dissipated at all. Even though they had stopped for the night several times en route to the wilderness, the humidity was almost unendurable during the day. To make matters worse, Link had so little room to stretch his arms or legs. He feared that his muscles might begin to weaken before they even entered Gattel. That was the last thing he needed.

Link could only watch through a small window as they passed various foliage and hills in the distance. They were somewhere between the Gerudo Desert and Gattel itself, far removed from even the most out-of-the-way villages. With few distinct features around him, Link couldn't be sure if they were still hours or days away. The swordsman examined the water pouch that Lant had offered him. At the captain's insistence, Link had drank his share, but he refused to consume the last drops for himself. Lant glanced back through a small opening into the cart and noticed him eyeing the mostly empty pouch.

"You don't look so good, sir. Might wanna keep drinking."

Link looked up slowly, slightly dizzy from the heat. The sweat dripped from his brow constantly. "No, I can't. You still have to make the journey back."

In his weaker moments, Link would dwell on his impending, miserable fate. _"I don't know if I can make it out there. What will it be? Dehydration... hunger... exposure...?"_

Eventually, he would snap out of his pessimism, but it became increasingly more difficult to remain positive. He recalled tales of explorers who voluntarily entered Gattel to make a name for themselves. A few had survived, but even some of the most hardy and well-prepared individuals had succumbed to the hazardous land... or to the hungry beasts that roamed it.

"Don't you worry about me, sir. You'll need it more than I will."

"Thanks," he replied as he reluctantly quenched his thirst. It was cool and refreshing, yet it was the most bittersweet water he had ever had in his life.

"Don't mention it. We should be there in a few minutes anyway."

Link capped the water pouch and returned it to the officer. He tried to stretch his arms and legs to loosen them up, but he could only move so much inside the cramped cart. It was only made more difficult by the shackles around his wrists and ankles. Just then, Lant spoke up, interrupting Link's attempts at exercise.

"Sir, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not at all. Go ahead, Captain." He had regretted being quiet for so many days. Lant would almost certainly be the last friendly person he would ever see.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't. It might be kind of personal. I don't want to intrude."

"I don't mind," he returned. As far as he was concerned, it didn't really matter what he asked now, as neither of them would see each other again.

"Who was that girl at the ranch? The one you visited before we left."

He had thought of that visit many times since he had left, but he hadn't expected that particular question from Lant. A brief wave of comfort and happiness washed over Link as he thought of Malon. He could practically feel her warm embrace and see her dazzling blue eyes and flowing red hair even now. It was a pleasant thought - an island in a sea of hopelessness.

He didn't immediately answer the officer's question, instead trying to figure out what he would say about her. _"I could just tell him that she's a friend. No, that's too simple,"_ he figured, recalling when she rescued him from Lake Hylia. That wouldn't suffice. _"Well, she is my best friend... but that still seems inadequate somehow."_ He struggled to find the proper word, and his silence was not lost on Lant.

"Sir, if you don't want to answer, you don't have to. I was just curious."

"It's fine, Captain. Malon is my... best friend." He was still not entirely content with his choice of words.

"I see. I'm sorry I couldn't let you stay with her longer. She's obviously very important to you."

"Yeah, she definitely is. I've known her for a long time." He cracked a smile for the first time in a while. "We were pretty young when we first met."

Lant was happy to get both of their minds off of Link's punishment, even if it was only for a minute. "Around the time you left on your adventure, I'm guessing?"

"Yep. I had no idea what I was in for. I was so naive and shy back then."

"I think we all were a bit shy when we were young," Lant chuckled.

"Maybe. But I had grown up in such a sheltered, pristine forest... I was unaware of how harsh life could be outside of it."

"I don't know, sir. Hyrule was pretty nice until Ganondorf destroyed everything. Not much different than what you'd see today."

"I suppose you're right." Link returned to his original train of thought. "When I first met Malon, we both knew that we'd be great friends. She taught me so much about horsemanship, and I would instruct her on swordsmanship. We would play together for hours on end. Summer evenings at the lake, picnics in Hyrule Field... it was great. Our bond was so strong. Still is."

Lant nodded his head and gave a faint smile. It relieved him to see Link happy for the first time in a while.

"We were inseparable. And then..." Link's voice trailed off into silence. He gazed out the window of the cart and noted the massive trees in every direction.

Lant intuitively knew where he was going. "The conflict with Ganondorf."

"Yeah. I disappeared for years. I wasn't old enough to face him. So much happened while I was gone... What happened to Hyrule while I was away... just awful."

"I remember those days," Lant replied glumly. "I try not to... makes it hard to sleep at night."

Link nodded his head with a solemn look on his face. "I don't blame you. You lived through far more of it than I did. The whole world seemed to be shrouded in a layer of darkness. Castle Town was a shell of what it used to be." He hadn't really noticed it, but the wagon was now surrounded by a dense forest. They had reached the wilderness.

"What about her? Was she okay?"

Link sighed and readjusted himself in his uncomfortable seat. "After I emerged from the Temple of Time, I went to see her. She was holding up fine, all things considered. Her father was gone, and her ranch was under Ganon's boot, but she never fell into despair." He paused for a second before he went on. "I hadn't goodbye to her before I disappeared. I didn't want that to happen a second time."

"Makes sense. I always make it a point to say goodbye to my wife before I leave on a campaign."

"That can't be easy. You never know when it might be... the last time."

"It gets a little less difficult each time, but I think about her every day that I'm gone. Sometimes I think it's the only thing that gets me through those times."

He wasn't sure why, but the officer's words struck him oddly. _"I'm already desperately homesick,"_ he thought. _"Maybe I just need some time to adjust."_

"Well sir, we've arrived," Lant said as he pulled to a rather arbitrary spot in the middle of the forest. The location seemed completely random to Link, though this was the standard spot that exiles were left at. The officer dismounted from the cart and opened the back of the wagon to free the prisoner. Upon jumping out, Link became unsteady from properly using his legs for the first time in days. Lant helped to steady the young warrior as he found his balance. Using a small key, he unlocked Link's shackles and allowed him to stretch.

Link looked around and immediately felt small compared to the imposing, dense forest. The canopy above was thick, and he could already see the sun setting for the night, sending thin rays of light through the small gaps in the leaves. Having real ground beneath his feet was welcome, but the terrain was uneven and much of it was covered in rocks. Perhaps a challenge for an daring hiker, but not ideal for a desperate exile.

Link had already grown to detest this place. These woods reminded him nothing of the Kokiri Forest. There was no joy or tranquility to be found here. "So this is it," he muttered.

"Yes sir," Lant replied, looking down. He reached into a satchel and removed a few items. "I'm taking a bit of a risk by doing this, but I brought these for you, sir."

He placed a glass bottle of water and a small, sheathed knife into Link's hands. The bottle was cool to the touch, while the knife was small and the leather handle was beginning to fray.

"I'm not supposed to give you anything at all, but I wanted to give you a fighting chance. I'm sorry that I couldn't gather more... I didn't have much time to prepare without being noticed."

Link nodded his head and patted Lant on the shoulder. "Thank you. I really appreciate it, Lant. I'll put them to good use." He placed the knife on his belt and the bottle in a small pouch.

"I know you will, sir. There's one last thing before I leave..."

Lant produced a pictobox from his belongings. "It's proof that you're actually here." He motioned for Link to stand next to the only noteworthy thing in the forest - a small, weathered sign with "Gattel" written on it.

Link nodded his head slowly and complied as Lant lifted the pictobox in front of his face. His grip trembled as he peered through the device at Link. He turned away in sadness as he took the photo and examined it. It would suffice as evidence.

 _"If only I could take him straight back to Hyrule..."_ he thought. _"The border guards will catch us for sure."_

"Best of luck to you, sir," Lant stated. "Be safe."

"Thank you, Captain. Please, be there for Queen Zelda. Farewell."

"You have my word, General."

The two of them gave each other a crisp salute before Lant climbed aboard the wagon and took off in the opposite direction. Within moments, the wagon was lost in the forest, and there was scarcely a trace that it was ever there. All around him, the forest was growing darker with each passing minute. A sense of isolation was already setting in. Link was alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Another brisk morning was preparing to dawn on Hyrule in a few hours. The sun had not yet peeked above the horizon, leaving the sky as dark as ink. Only the faded starlight could even begin to illuminate the landscape. Most Hylians were still resting for the night, and the streets of the various towns and villages still sat empty. However, a young farm girl had no time for rest at the moment.

Malon frantically scurried about the farm house, digging into every closet and cabinet that she could find. She had to double and triple-checked everything she thought she would need for her journey. This would be the first time that she would ever leave Hyrule, outside of her scheduled and relatively safe deliveries. Those were routine, and even the most difficult trips were more uncomfortable than dangerous. Forgetting an item was never more than an inconvenience. But for the wilderness, a single overlooked piece of gear could mean all of the difference in the world, and she had no idea when she would return.

 _"Let's see..."_ she thought as she sifted through one of her saddlebags. _"This food should last at least a week if I ration it properly... if I'm careful with the water, it should last that long, too."_

She rearranged the food in the bag for what must have been the fourth time. Bringing any more food along would be a risk, as much of it would start to go bad before she had the chance to eat it. This would suffice, but she hesitated to leave until everything was absolutely ideal.

"If I run out of food, I'll just have to hope that I can fish or forage... or hunt."

Malon winced at the idea of having to hunt anything. Though she had no special aversion to hunting for the sake of survival, she knew that she was a novice archer at best. On a few occasions, her curiosity with Link's archery and sword practice prompted him to teach her, but her experience was rudimentary at best. To her embarrassment, her last attempt at using a bow ended up with her missing the target by several meters, instead striking a window.

 _"A last-ditch option, at best,"_ she thought, rolling her eyes.

Talon was awake as well, though he was beside himself with fear. He sat in his favorite chair, his face drooping and eyebrows turned down. He felt helpless to stop his own daughter, and for that, he scolded himself.

 _"What am I doing? I need to stop her! Wait, what am I supposed to do, lock her in her room for the rest of her life? The second I'm not around, she'll break down the door or something..."_  
  
"You're sure you want to do this? There's no shame in stayin'."

She gave him a sad look. "Dad, I told you, I've already made up my mind."

She returned to sorting through her gear. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid. I don't like my chances either. But I can't let that stop me."

"What will you do if you run out of supplies?"

She had thought of that many times, but had no perfect answer. "...I don't know. I'll figure something out."

"Just... don't do anything reckless."

"I won't."

Talon had been talking to her in circles for what seemed like hours. He would plead with her to reconsider, then she would brush it off, and he would ask her to be careful. His mind was consumed with worry, and her own reservations did nothing to quell his fears.

Finally, her preparations were complete. She had managed to fit several days worth of food and water into the saddlebags, as well as some first aid supplies and some blankets.

For her journey, she had abandoned her favorite blouse and purple skirt, instead opting for something a bit more rugged: a simple combination of a white tunic, some brown pants, and a cloak that could double as a blanket. She had saved most of this for the more intense farmwork, so it would do for this occasion. Of course, she refused to part with her favorite yellow neckerchief. She straightened out her shirt and adjusted her neckerchief.

"Well, I need to get going soon," she stated quietly. "It's gonna be at least a few days, and I wanted to get started before sunrise."

Talon rose from his chair and gave her one last hug, which she returned.

"You're gonna be fine," he muttered. He couldn't be sure if he was trying to reassure her or himself more.

"Goodbye, dad," she replied as she wiped away a tear and stepped out the door into the cold morning air with her gear.

Malon clasped her cloak around her body, shielding it from the cold as she made her way to the large stable. The early morning winds were already biting at her and causing her to shiver. She hauled the saddlebags up to Epona and attached them to their proper place, securing them tightly. Epona eagerly ate up the hay that was offered to her. Within minutes, she grabbed a spare lantern and climbed atop her companion. With one final look at her beloved ranch, she sped off towards Castle Town for one more stop.

Minutes later, she was before the massive outer gates and the raised drawbridge leading into the large town. A lone night watchman peered out from his post. Apparently he had just woken up from a nap.

"Sir, I need to get into town," she called out. "It's very important that -"

The guard interrupted her drowsily. "Miss, I'm sorry, but I can't lower the drawbridge before dawn." He tried to cover an obvious yawn. "You can return in a few hours."

She frowned at him. "This is urgent. Does your commanding officer know that you were asleep on watch?"

"...No." The guardsman lowered the drawbridge in compliance.

Malon led Epona through the gate and into the mostly empty city. After leaving her horse at a stable, she began to traverse the virtually identical streets. Every house was largely indistinguishable from the ones surrounding it, and she made several wrong turns before finally getting on the right path.

 _"This is ridiculous..."_ she thought. _"If I can't navigate Castle Town, how am I suppose to get through Gattel?"_

Every side street and turn appeared to go in circles. At one point, she stopped after hearing a sound around the corner. This had been the only noise to interrupt the silence of the sleeping town, other than her own footsteps. A crew of men appeared from the darkness, marching sloppily towards nowhere in particular. It was hard to miss them as they laughed and talked loudly among themselves. She watched them keenly, not sure what to make of them being out at such an hour.

 _"They sure don't look like soldiers,"_ she considered. _"None of their weapons or armor seem to have any rhyme or reason."_

A large man with an axe attached to his back stepped out in front of the others. He spoke up, not trying to keep his voice down at all. "So where's this General Tason anyway? I'm not stayin' around if I don't get my pay."

"Keep it quiet, you lout," replied another man in an overly-proper tone. "We shall receive our compensation when we have accomplished our task. Have patience."

"Don't talk down to me!" he retorted, still not lowering his voice. "I just don't wanna waste my time."

The rest of the group started incoherently grumbling at each other, apparently arguing about contracts and confusion with their mission. Malon observed them as they passed by, and they paid no attention to her. After they were out of speaking distance, she continued her walk.

 _"Contracts, hmm? They're probably mercenaries. But why would they be here?"_  
 _  
_Almost by accident, she stumbled across Link's house. More flowers had been placed on his doorstep, making that the only indicator that the home was his. She scooped them up and produced the small key that Link had given to her several days ago. Before she unlocked the door, she looked at it unhappily for a moment. She had hoped that she would be using the key under far less dire circumstances.

After opening the door, she stepped inside to find that his home was just as silent as she expected it to be. The warmth and coziness she experienced during her last visit were gone, instead replaced by a haunting chill and almost complete darkness. Malon stepped lightly through the house, thinking that something would jump out from the shadows if she was too loud. Only the light from her dim lantern began to reveal her surroundings. It had clearly gone untouched since the trial, and she was slightly surprised that nothing had been taken by the authorities.

As she slowly walked through the house, her lantern lit up a small collection of photos on one of Link's bookcases. Her heart sank as she spotted several that featured the two of them. It was impossible to see them without a flood of memories returning to her. She turned away from them regretfully.

She made her way to the rug that Link had showed her earlier and brushed it aside, revealing the wooden trapdoor. It opened with a creak, and she climbed down the ladder into an even darker room than before. The air was stale and unpleasant, but she didn't mind.

She placed the lantern at the center of the room, which lit the walls up just enough for her to see. Weapons of every shape and size covered the wall, but she ignored most of them. A few of them barely resembled weapons at all.

_"My goodness... he could supply a small army with all of these."_

Her eyes fixed on a group of swords, one of the few weapons that she had any familiarity with at all. She approached the wall and removed a particularly large claymore off of its rack. Immediately, she felt the weight of the sword, which caused her to falter slightly. She tightened her grip around the handle and hefted it in front of her, trying to imitate a fighting stance that she had seen before.

Malon had plenty of natural strength from years of labor, but this sword was unwieldy, to say the least. She took a practice swing into the darkness, but almost lost her footing from the momentum of the blade. Strength alone would not be enough to use such a sword if she did not have a fair amount of practice.

Without a second thought, Malon returned the oversized blade to its place and continued to scan the wall for something more manageable. The spears she saw would certainly be lighter than a claymore, but she had no familiarity with using them. Instead, she picked up a knife from a spot on the wall and examined it briefly. She had used knives many times before for work on the ranch as well, but never as a weapon. She disregarded it, as the small weapon was simply too small to make a much of a difference in a fight.

Finally, she spotted something a bit more suitable. She removed a short sword from the wall and could feel a significant difference already. She could comfortably hold it with only one hand, and it did not offset her stance. After taking a few practice swings, she was satisfied with it, and placed it a scabbard.

 _"Much better. I just hope that I don't have to use this,"_ she thought.

On her way out, she picked up a bow and quiver, fastened them onto her back, and scaled the ladder back into the house. She carefully replaced the rug over the trapdoor, and promptly rushed back to the stable as quickly as she could, this time having better luck at navigating the maze of streets. She mounted her horse and galloped out of the town towards the western horizon.

_"I've got a lot of time to make up for... just hold on, Link."_

* * *

Link had spent his first night in Gattel huddled against a felled tree, with little shelter to protect him from the cold night air. He had traveled for hours in no particular direction, hoping in vain that he would stumble across a cave or some other natural shelter. Unfortunately, he had no such luck, and he collapsed next to this tree when he became too tired to continue. In his darker moments, he was ashamed of himself for his supposed vulnerability. After spending most of his life surviving the worst of what the world could throw at him, he wondered if this is how it would end – with cold silence, alone and miserable.

The ground was a poor substitute for a bed and he could only imagine what kind of beasts lurked in the darkness. At all times, he kept his knife unsheathed. It was nothing compared to the Master Sword, and would probably not help much against a bloodthirsty beast or bandit. Still, he clung to it, as it was one of the few sources of hope for him. Before he drifted off to sleep, his head would jolt towards the various random sounds emanating from the darkness, thinking that the next noise might be a bear or wolf of some sort.

After much restlessness, he managed to catch two or three hours of sleep, though it did little to make up for the severe lack of sleep that he had experienced over the past few days. Upon waking, he was almost in disbelief that he had not been attacked during the night. He didn't figure that would have such luck forever.

He set out as soon as the sun began to drive away the dark night, spending the better part of the morning marching further into the wilderness. The warm sun was welcome at first, but the growing heat scorched Link as he walked through the forest at a determined pace. He had little time to waste as the sun began to climb higher into the sky.

 _"How can it be so hot right now?"_ he wondered as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He watched his footing as he made his way across the inconsistent ground. _"Last night I was practically freezing, and now it feels like a desert."_

His ankle had healed nicely since his fall in Frasell, but a lingering pain kept him from running or making any daring movements across the rocky terrain. The most he could hope to do was hike and watch his footing.

An ocean of trees stretched around him on every side, without any distinguishing features interrupting the landscape. There were no trails to speak of, nor were there any other traces of people. After several hours, the soles of his feet were sore, his legs were starting to fatigue, and his breath was short. Link stopped to rest for a moment from the constant directionless walking.

" _I can barely catch my breath..."_ he thought as he placed his hands on his knees. _"Feels like the air is being sapped from my lungs even when I'm just standing."_

He braced his back against a large tree and slowly lowered himself to the ground. In his tiredness, he had to actively fight the urge to sleep. Daylight was far too valuable to waste in a place like Gattel. He would have to stop dead in his tracks upon nightfall – attempting to traverse this unknown land with nothing but dim starlight would be treacherous, to say the least. He had been fortunate to avoid a hungry animal last night, but he couldn't count on that to happen once more.

After removing Lant's knife from its sheath, he examined it closely for the first time. It was a small blade, not much longer than the palm of his hand, and it was obviously very old, judging by the fraying leather handle. Link inspected the edge, noting more than a few knicks and imperfections. Even if it was a poor weapon, it could be useful as a tool, and Link was thankful for Lant's consideration.

Link then inspected his corked water bottle. He was tempted to take a swig from it already, though he recognized that it may not last him more than a few days.

 _"Might not be able to find any water around here... even if I do, it might not be clean,"_ he thought with a frown. The few sources of water he had passed by were nothing more than a couple of very dirty and shallow creeks.

Link slowly rose back to his feet and decided to stop wandering aimlessly. The chances of stumbling across any kind of civilization were too remote.

_"Can't see a thing through this forest. Gotta find a better vantage point."_

With that thought, Link selected a nearby tree and began to climb it carefully. There were just enough sturdy branches to support him, though he had to make rather dangerous jumps to reach some of the higher branches. With no gloves to protect his hands, he could feel the rough bark cut superficially into the palms of his hands, but he did his best to disregard the discomfort.

Eventually, he reached the top of the large tree and was able to steady himself on some branches. He poked his head above the dense canopy of leaves and could finally see a great distance. Just as he expected, a seemingly endless, green sea of woods stood before him. To his disappointment, he couldn't see any obvious bodies of water or signs of people.

_"Blast. Not even a clearing in sight. I could walk in any direction and see nothing but forest for weeks."_

Link exhaled and adjusted his footing some more. It was disheartening to know that there truly was nothing there other than him. He craned his neck back and forth and narrowed his vision towards a mountain in the distance - one of the few things he could see besides trees and sky.

 _"I can't see much from here, but maybe I'll be able to spot something from its peak,"_ he considered. _"Looks to be about... a day's hike away. If I leave now, I may be able to reach the base by nightfall."_

He lowered himself through the branches and dismounted from the tree once he was sufficiently close to the ground. Days ago, he may have been more reckless in his descent, but if he agitated his ankle again, his chances in the wilderness would be even worse.

Link brushed the bark dust and sap off of his hands and began his march toward the mountain. He took great care to make sure that he was headed straight for it. The terrain continued to be unforgiving, with random drop-offs and steep hills. Link could not be sure that his next step would be steady, or that he had not made a wrong turn. His knees practically cried out for another rest, but he was already at risk of failing to reach the mountain before dark.

 _"Just gotta keep moving... can't stop,"_ he thought, focusing only on the mountain in the distance.

Along the way, Link passed by a few more small creeks that randomly cut through the forests. Every time, Link felt a small wave of relief, until he examined the water more closely. It seemed that every stream was filled with questionable small organisms, and none of them looked safe to drink.

 _"Maybe eventually I'll have to... but not until I run out."_ He wasn't sure when or if he would be ready to trade dehydration for a possible disease.

Link pressed on throughout the day, and found no respite from the searing heat or the treacherous terrain. To his relief, the beasts beyond his sight still had not taken interest in him. He was able to reach the bottom of the large mountain just as the sun was starting to dip under the horizon. Link stared up at the imposing mountain, which seemed to stretch even past the clouds hovering overhead. By his estimation, it would take at least an entire day to scale if he was careful.

In the meantime, he would have to hunker down for the evening. With the precious few remaining minutes of daylight, he set about to construct something of a campsite for himself. He had no proper tools to easily start a fire or build a proper shelter, which left him with few options. All he could do was assemble a few sturdy branches and lean them against a large, fallen tree trunk. Once he was finished, it vaguely resembled a tent. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. If nothing else, it gave him a sliver of some much-needed hope.

 _"I may be able to get through this after all,"_ he thought with a small grin before he laid down for the night.

The ground was hard and uneven beneath him, which forced him to adjust his position regularly in an effort to stay comfortable. Additionally, the cold refused to let up, and he pondered how the nights could be so frigid while the days were so hot. Already, the night was proving to be more miserable than the one that preceded it, even with his makeshift shelter.

As he had done in the prison, he closed his eyes and did everything he could to detach himself from his surroundings, allowing his mind to wander. Almost instantly, his thoughts turned to the humble ranch that he had seen only a few days prior. He still longed for the open fields and the vast sky above. Even the simple memory of that farm was enough to mentally free him from his predicament.

Just then, something crept into his mind. The sound of constant rain filled his ears. He was laying in a bed, clinging desperately to life. The pain across his body was still vivid to him, but he didn't try to shut it out this time. As he turned his head, he saw Malon hovering over him and tending to his wounds as much as she could. The sorrow-filled look on her face stung him, but her mere presence seemed to bring him peace.

 _"She's always been by my side. I was so lucky to have known her,"_ he thought.

Something tugged away at his insides. The unfamiliar feeling became more intense as he thought of her, but it wasn't painful – he welcomed it, even if he couldn't properly explain it.

Part of him pressed him to return to Hyrule first thing in the morning. However, he knew that it would be impossible at the moment. He had barely made it to the base of the mountain - there was no way he'd make that kind of trip with nothing but the clothes on his back. _"I don't know how, but I have to see her again."_

A sudden noise broke him away from the memory, but as when regained his awareness, he couldn't locate the origin of it. These sounds only seemed to become more frequent since the previous night. As before, Link gripped his knife cautiously and darted his eyes towards every stray sound, preparing himself to leap into a fight at a second's notice.

Link raised his head and peered out into the haunting shadows. It wasn't just random noises any longer. _"There's something out there."_


	14. Chapter 14

Days ago, Malon had set out from her modest ranch in Hyrule. She knew all too well that the road ahead would be arduous, and that she might never see her best friend or her father again. Still, the thought of turning back now was unacceptable. Already she had made her way across the border separating Hyrule from the vast expanse to the west. The guards who stopped her were more confused than anything else, but allowed her to pass anyway, figuring that she was simply another overconfident explorer.

Her path led her around the southern boundary of the Gerudo Desert, as the sands were no place for Epona. Nevertheless, the heat was constant, and she already regretted the fact that she had not packed more water. Fortunately, she was able to take a faster route than Lant had traversed days before. Without a large, cumbersome wagon, she and Epona were able to negotiate their way through a more narrow path through the mountains, which saved precious hours. No matter how quickly they moved, something pressed her to move without ceasing. When she finally stopped to rest for the night, it was only from sheer exhaustion.

Today had thus far been rather uneventful. The lands to the south of the Gerudo Desert were almost completely featureless and uninhabited, save for a handful of small villages here and there. Unfortunately, these were far off of the beaten path, and stopping there for supplies or rest would mean an extra day or two of travel. She didn't have that kind of time.

The landscape was finally starting to change as she neared the wilderness. Malon led her companion along a particularly sun-drenched cliff. The pass was narrowed and widened almost at random, and every step had to be deliberate and slow. A single misstep could send either of them plummeting for countless feet. She kept as far from the edge as possible, looking back frequently to ensure that Epona was moving along safely as well.

Against her better judgment, the young traveler stopped in her tracks, knelt down, and peered over the cliff side out of a bizarre curiosity. She gripped the rocky edge as hard as she could, feeling that it might save her if she faltered. Staring at the valley below, she winced at the sheer distance.

 _"That's got to be at least five hundred feet... oh, if only there was another way through this blasted mountain range,"_ she thought.

Malon moved away from the cliff and sat with her back safely against another cliff wall. She removed a large, folded map from the satchel at her side and studied it closely. She had read the parchment many times already, stopping every few hours just to ensure that she had not wandered in the wrong direction.

 _"I must be... here,"_ she figured, pointing to a spot on the paper. She also noted the only other path that would've taken her to Gattel. While it would be safer, it would also take much longer. _"I have to hurry. He might not be able to last 3 or 4 more days while I take the easy way. I'll just have to take the risk,"_ she told herself. _"If I pick up the pace, I should be able to get out of this pass by tomorrow. From there, it looks like a straight path to Gattel."_ A small wave of optimism washed over her. _"One step at a time."_

She smiled as she placed the worn map back into its bag and removed a glass bottle which bore the label of her ranch. She held it cautiously, being careful not let it drop and shatter by accident. Though she had more with her, she could not afford to waste a single drop. She took a small drink from it, just enough to cool her off. For a second, she swore that it was the best water she had ever had.

Malon rose back to her feet and led Epona onward. For hours, she kept moving despite the relentless sun. The rocky, meandering path seemed to twist back on itself and change elevation almost at random. At times, she wondered if she was simply going in circles.

The sweat from her brow stung her eyes. Even on the ranch, she at least had some shade to find relief in every once in a while. The farm girl looked at her horse in concern.

"You alright, girl?" she asked rhetorically. "We're gonna find some shade soon, don't you worry." Epona gave no obvious response. It was apparent that she was not in distress, though Malon knew that the both of them could only endure so much.

Even as the sun began to set in the distance, the cliffs were scorching hot and offered no cover from the light. Malon could already feel her skin begin to burn where it was not sufficiently covered. She continued moving onward, though her pace had become rather sluggish.

"Unbelievable..." she said to herself, wiping the sweat from her face. "Even Hylian summers aren't this intense. This must be what Death Mountain feels like."

Suddenly, she felt the ground give way under her left foot. She fell to the surface of the clifftop as a chunk of the cliff fell away. In a flurry of crumbling rocks and loose dirt, she felt weightless for a split second in free fall before she threw her hands towards the cliff itself, desperate to grab onto something. By luck, she was able to grasp a rock that jutted out from the cliff face, and she narrowly avoided a deadly plunge.

For a moment she clung to the rock motionless in shock before she attempted to move. Her heart was racing furiously as she caught a glimpse of the huge vertical distance beneath her. She gritted her teeth as she supported all of her weight with only part of her hands. In the chaotic fall, her heavy pack had loosened itself from her shoulder and was now dangling on the inside of her right elbow. The satchel dragged her arm downward as she clung to the notches on the wall.

 _"Ahh, I can't let go... just have to get a better grip..."_ she told herself as she looked upward. Several feet separated her from the ledge she had just fallen from. From her view, she could just barely see Epona, who was whinnying in panic. Bits of the cliff continued to fall away, and she couldn't be sure if the next piece to fall would take her with it.

Malon planted her boot against the uneven surface of the wall and slowly raised her left hand upward towards a small indentation. As she gripped the rugged edge, she could feel the hot rocks sear her palms. She resisted the urge to release her grasp from the rocks, though she knew that it meant that her hands would be in badly burned.

The pain in her palms was joined by the burning in her muscles as she tried to move her right arm upwards. To her horror, her arm would not budge with the extra weight wrapped around her elbow. As her fatigued right arm dipped lower and lower, she could feel the already shaky grip of her left hand start to falter.

She let out a yell as she tried to force her right arm up once again, but still it would not move. She mentally lamented the fact that she had put so much into the satchel, as it now felt like she was trying to lift a calf with one hand. Once more, she tried to move her arm, but it only seemed to get more painful with each attempt.

" _I can't just keep hanging here..."_ she thought, breathing heavily. _"It's either me or this bag."_

Malon tightened the hold of her left hand and hesitantly released her other arm from its grip, allowing the pack to fall away. As she looked down, she couldn't even guess where it had landed. Already, she could feel as though her arm were ten times lighter, and she was finally able to pull herself upward, little by little.

Though the climb back up was only a few short feet, it was still excruciating. The jagged rocks bit into her hands, but they were just big enough to give her something to grasp. At long last, Malon scaled above the edge and was back on solid ground. She pressed herself against the wall of the cliff as much as she could, and slowly regained her breath. She stared at her hands, which had been scorched horribly.

 _"I'll live. I think I've got something for that."_ As she regained her composure, her momentary relief was replaced by dismay.

 _"No!"_ she thought as she clenched her hands into painful fists. _"That bag had my first aid kit..."_

* * *

The night winds howled through the hilly landscape as the clouded sky obscured the moon. Beyond the fire of her campsite, Malon could see virtually nothing. For the time being, she had made camp not far from the base of the mountains and was prepared to make another push towards Gattel in the morning. Epona stood quietly nearby, munching on some grass.

Malon carefully pulled the fabric of her blanket around her shoulders, being careful to avoid her injured palms. Around her, the gently rolling hills of the large meadow stretched before her. It was a welcome change of pace from the harsh, unstable cliffs that she had narrowly escaped.

 _"So calm and simple. Kinda like Hyrule Field,"_ she reminisced.

A pain tore through one of her hands, interrupting her thought. She looked down at them as her smile disappeared from her face. _"If only I had put the first aid in one of the other bags..."_ she thought. Though the burns on her palms were not severe enough to cause lasting damage, it hurt to flex her hands at all, and it would take a while before they healed correctly. The farm girl had never come so close to death in her entire life, and in a way, she was still trying to process that.

She frowned at her sensitive hands. _"Look at me,"_ she thought as she studied them, noting each individual cut and scar. _"I'm no adventurer... I don't even have a real plan!"_

She hid her hands back underneath the blanket in disgust and gazed at the crackling fire. _"How am I supposed to find Link if I can't even keep myself safe?"_ To stave off the cold, she inched closer to the flames, while still staying safely away from the embers.

Malon rested her head on the ground and stared into the starry sky. _"I can't sit around feeling sorry for myself... but I'm not cut out for this sort of thing."_

A feeling tugged at her, that she should never have left in the first place - that the endeavor was a mistake from the beginning and that she ought to turn back. She shook her head, trying to somehow dislodge the notion from her mind. _"I'm not going to be selfish. I'm going to find him, even if it kills me."_

Her last thought unsettled her, but she did not want to take it back. She resolved that nothing in that wilderness would be enough to scare her away.

The beautiful, deep violet sky lulled her partway to sleep. Her thoughts drifted to her family and her ranch. It was necessary to distract herself from the insistent pain in her palms. In particular, she began to remember her mother a bit more clearly, as though she had uncovered a hidden lock box of memories.

The recollection was a happy, albeit brief moment of her life when her mother first taught her how to feed the cuccos. She was no older than four at the time, and was starting to become accustomed to the noisy little creatures. Her mother demonstrated the proper method as Malon watched on curiously. It was such a simple task, but when every day on the ranch offered something new, she was fascinated all the same. Grabbing a handful of the feed, she mimicked her mother's actions as best as she could. All she could remember from there was the squawk of a cucco, and her hiding behind her mother's skirt, to which her mother picked her up and hugged her to calm her down.

Her thoughts returned to the present as she lingered between sleeping and waking. _"I wonder what she would've said if she saw me now."_ A small tear escaped her eye as she fell asleep. _"I miss her so much..."_

* * *

The trek up the mountain was taking even longer than Link had anticipated. The sheer cliffs and complete lack of a defined path made scaling the massive hill quite a task. It seemed that every trail that led up the mountain eventually resulted in a dead end, wasting precious daylight. The night before, a troubling feeling lurked in his mind- that something was in the darkness, just out of sight. Only during the daylight hours did the feeling begin to subside at all, and the swordsman was not the least bit excited about the approaching night.

Link cursed his lack of progress as he trudged up the untraveled hill and prepared to stop for the evening. He was becoming winded from the constant exertion, and as much as he wanted to press on into the night, his body wouldn't permit that.

 _"This whole idea was a waste of time..."_ he scowled as he kicked a small stone out of his way. _"Maybe I should've stayed in that forest."_

For a second, he could not believe what he had just thought. _"There isn't even anything down in that blasted valley. I could wander for days and find nothing."_

For what must have been the fifth time, Link found himself in front of a tall, impassable cliff face. He exhaled as he rubbed his temples with his fingers and decided to stop for the night. His entire body was aching, particularly his feet, which had not received a proper rest in days. Link sat down in the dirt, removed his worn boots, and was met with developing, painful blisters on his soles.

Link grunted in frustration and replaced his boots. _"If only I could take a break... just a day or two,"_ he wished. His stomach growled, as though it was trying to directly deny his request.

 _"No, gotta keep going. First things first... Tomorrow, I'm going to find something to eat,"_ he promised himself. _"The mountain can wait."_ Thus far, his diet had been nothing more than what he could forage, which had only been a few berries. It would not be nearly enough to sustain him, even if he were not hiking at all.

He opened his bottle and took another swig of water. _"Not good... don't know how much more I can ration this."_

He swirled what was left of the liquid in the glass bottle, figuring that it might last him less than a day. As he looked out across the valley, the view was not much better than his previous vantage point in the tree. Standing before him was nothing but a seemingly endless expanse of trees, and despite its beauty, he had come to detest this sight.

 _"It just keeps going..."_ he thought, recalling the Lost Woods. _"I don't think I can find my way out by sound this time."_

Link collapsed backwards into the dust and lay motionless for a few minutes. His aching limbs and empty stomach wracked his entire body as the heat of the day was replaced with the chill of the night. He scowled as he remembered his doppelganger.

_"He's still out there somewhere... there's no telling how much destruction he's caused now..."_

Link became absolutely furious at the thought of his mirror image attacking his friends or anyone else. Despite his exhaustion, Link slammed his fist into the ground in his anger. As much as he wanted to spring up and sprint all the way back to Hyrule, he knew that too much of his strength had left him.

He lied as still as possible, hoping to conserve every possible ounce of energy. Only once he began to shiver did he move at all, trying to wrap himself into a tight ball to keep himself warm. His thin clothing did little to guard against the falling temperature. Some deep coughs escaped his mouth, which pained his lungs.

The combination of the biting cold, constant thirst, and his exhaustion were taking their toll. Link began to fear that his mind was slipping as he struggled to keep his thoughts coherent. His vision became cloudy and unfocused, and his head felt light. For a moment, he was barely able to even recall where he was. His attempts to mentally block out the various pains did little. He had not felt this close to death in many years.

Visions of people and places flashed before his eyes in the dark night sky, though he was not sure if it was a hallucination or if he was simply dreaming. Over and over, he saw the images blur together into a mess of color until they were almost unrecognizable. Only one person seemed to stand out from the incoherent imagery - a young lady with flowing red hair.  
 _  
_His thoughts were disrupted as he heard something nearby, as though rocks had been knocked loose from their perch. The noise was unmistakably real, and not possibly an auditory delusion. Link focused his mind as best as he could and looked towards the sound, only to find complete darkness. As he regained his senses, he heard another noise - it was closer this time.

 _"No, no... there's definitely something there,"_ he thought, rising slowly to his feet. He fumbled around for his knife and drew it from its sheath. _"If that's a wild beast stalking me, I'm not going out without a fight."_

The young man walked slowly back down the trail. His adrenaline and sheer force of will were the only things keeping him going at this point. With every step, he became more on edge, jerking his head to respond to every small sound. His hands trembled as he tried to keep his knife steady in preparation. An attack could come at any second and from any direction.

He stopped in his tracks as he entered a wooded portion of the trail, desperately trying to peer through the darkness. Silence engulfed the area as his pulse pounded and his arms began to shake almost uncontrollably. All he could hear was the sound of his own rapid, shallow breathing. There was undoubtedly a presence in the darkness, and though he could not see it, he could finally tell where it was.

 _"I've got to get the drop on it,"_ he thought, readying his blade. _"This might be my only chance."_

Link leaped into the shadows and struck at the entity.


	15. Chapter 15

Link brandished his knife and sprang into the darkness before him. He had avoided death so many times before, but in that brief moment of time, he couldn't be sure whether he had finally run out of luck. For all he knew, he was leaping towards a monster of immense strength. As time seemed to slow around him, he could feel the cold hand of death rapidly approaching.

But almost immediately, he felt his strike halted by something unseen. A bewildered look crossed Link's face as he jumped backward, knife still ready. Link peered into the shadows, trying to see what he had struck, but it appeared that nothing was there.

 _"What? Did I strike a tree or something? I can barely see anything..."_  
  
Unwilling to let a potential assailant have a single moment to retaliate, Link prepared his blade for another blow. Before he could attack again, a voice called out from the darkness.

"Wait."

Link froze in his tracks. The last thing he expected to hear in a place like this was another person, instead expecting to come face-to-face with a large animal or some kind of mindless monster. After days of isolation, the sound of another voice was almost alien to him.

"W-who..."

"I am not your enemy," the voice answered calmly.

"Show yourself," Link responded, still refusing to put his knife away. _"It might be a trap,"_ he supposed.

"Of course." Slowly, a figure approached him from the shadows.

Link backpedaled cautiously as a man came into his view. In the moonlight, he could see him surprisingly well. He was tall and tanned, with a lean face that showed years of hard living. What little dark hair he had left was graying and was mostly on his chin. His garb was utterly unremarkable: a simple blue tunic with brown pants and boots. He also carried a staff, no more than a walking stick.

"Who are you? Were you following me?" he asked, still not certain of the man's intentions. He tried to size up the individual before him, partially anticipating a surprise attack.

"My name is Othun. And yes, I was following you from a distance."

"Why?"

"There are few travelers who venture into this wilderness," he replied. "I noticed your presence not long ago. I believe that I could offer you some assistance."

"You noticed my presence?" Link echoed.

"With all due respect... you were not exactly subtle in your wanderings, sir." Othun suppressed a faint smile. "You left quite a trail of footprints as well."

The swordsman looked away sheepishly, trying not to think of all the noise and loud grumbling he must have made as he marched through the forest.

"Fair enough," he conceded. "What assistance were you talking about?"

"I live out in these lands. You look as though you are in desperate need of help. I can offer you food, water, lodging..."

"You live... out _here_?" he asked incredulously. "You would offer me food just like that?"

"Yes. I have lived in Gattel for many years. Company is very rare out here, so I welcome travelers such as yourself. If you wish, you may follow me back to my dwelling," he stated, turning about and heading into the shadows.

"And why should I trust you?" Link called out, fearing that this was too good to be true.

Without stopping, Othun responded. "If I meant you any harm, I would have counterattacked your strike, or waited for you to fall asleep."

"Good point," Link muttered as he sheathed his knife and followed the man.

Link trailed Othun at a safe distance as he walked a seemingly arbitrary path into the woods. _"Even if this is a trap after all, he's still surviving out here somehow,"_ he realized. _"He can't be far from water and a reliable source of food. There may be hope for me yet."_

Othun did not turn around to face Link throughout the trek. There was no hesitancy in his step, nor did he stop to reevaluate his location. Not even the ominous sounds emanating from the darkness seemed to bother him in the slightest.

"So, why are you out here?" Link asked, trying to discern more from the odd man.

"I left my homeland many years ago. I needed a place to get away from the hustle and bustle of society, so I ventured here in my youth. I much prefer the stillness and solitude of this land."

"You... don't like people?" Link asked clumsily.

"Don't misunderstand me," he responded calmly. "I have nothing against people. It's just the... noise."

Link arched an eyebrow, not entirely sure what to make of his remark. _"Peace and quiet is all well and good... but living in Gattel seems rather extreme."_

"Can I ask about your homeland? Where was it?"

"You may. It is further to the north, far beyond this wilderness. But I would prefer not to discuss it at the moment. It brings back... less than fond memories for me."

"Of course. I'm sorry if I offended -"

Othun raised his hand in dismissal. "Your apology is not necessary, sir. Your question was perfectly reasonable."  
_  
_ To Link's amazement, they entered a clearing in the forest. At the center sat a small log cabin with an impressive fire standing away from it. He was speechless at the sight.

 _"Remarkable..."_ was all he could think. For a while, he wondered if he would ever see another building in his life.

"I never got your name, traveler," Othun stated as they approached the fire.

"I'm Link of Hyrule. I'm... an exile." The troubling memories of his trial came back to him, causing him to frown and cross his arms.

Othun nodded his head slowly as he sat next to the fire. Link sat across from him and huddled near the flames for warmth.

"I am not surprised. Most people who enter Gattel do not come here voluntarily," he said as he hefted a small log into the fire to keep it going. "I have crossed paths with more than a few exiles during my time out here."

"Well, I don't deserve to be here," Link said, feeling that he was obligated to say so. "I'm innocent."

"I have heard that from almost every individual who has wandered these woods," he said. "They all swear their innocence... but I believe you."

He had not expected a stranger to say such a thing. "You do? Why?"

"Call it a hunch, I suppose. Most criminals would have already tried to rob me by now out of desperation. You have not. You strike me as a very honest person."

"But I almost attacked you earlier... I'm very sorry, by the way," Link said, lowering his head in embarrassment.

"It's alright. I should have announced my presence. It was unwise of me to approach you from the shadows."

Before Link could speak again, Othun continued. "Link, you are free to stay here, on two conditions."

Link was in no position to reject help, and whatever conditions existed would surely be non-factors. "Go ahead, sir."

"Please do not attempt to attack me again ."

"Done," he answered. _"That's a given."_

"And I ask that you assist me if I leave to gather more food or water. I'd like to have somebody to watch my back once I go hunting again."

"You've got it, Othun."

The man smiled as he stood up and circled the fire. He placed his hand firmly on Link's shoulder.

"Then we shall have no problems. I will be off to sleep soon, but you are free to take from my spare food and water. I will be spending the night under the stars, and you may use my cabin if you wish."

Link was shocked by the generosity. "You would give me that so readily? That it incredibly kind of you, sir. Thank you so -"

Othun raised a hand, cutting him off. "I have plenty saved up, and I know where to find more. It really is no issue. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to sleep. Goodnight, Link."

The man walked off to a corner of his campground and set out a blanket for himself. Without another word, Link entered Othun's cabin. In the dim light, he recognized how plain it was. There was nothing to see except a small bed, some simple furniture and a few handcrafted boxes of basic supplies. Despite its rugged design, the cabin was clearly well-maintained.

Without much more consideration, Link slipped into the bed and quickly fell asleep. He hadn't slept so peacefully in weeks.

* * *

The wind whistled through the tall grass of the plains as Malon stirred from her light sleep. The open meadow had been a surprisingly comfortable place for her to rest for the night, though she could not stay for long. As she awoke, it was not yet dawn, which suited her just fine. She was accustomed to getting up early after so many years of farm work.

 _"It's gonna be a long day, no use sitting around,"_ she surmised, gazing towards the general direction of Gattel.

The early morning fog obscured her vision, but she knew that beyond her eyesight, Gattel was several hours of riding away - even longer if she walked to give Epona a break.

Malon looked to Epona as she loaded her blankets into one of the saddlebags. "Ready to get going?" she asked.

Epona gave no response, as she was still grazing. "I'll assume that's a yes," Malon said anyway as she cinched one of the buckles on the bag and adjusted her hair.

She stamped out the dying embers of her campfire just before she left. With no other light source other than the fading moon, it would be hours before the fog cleared and the sun illuminated her path.

 _"No telling what's in that mist,"_ she thought as she climbed into the saddle. _"Thieves... beasts... or worse."_ Cautiously, she instructed Epona to proceed into the haze, keeping one hand close to the short sword she had packed. If trouble presented itself, she would prefer to simply outrun it.

Epona moved through the fog without a hint of uneasiness or hesitancy. The rolling hills of the valley seemed to go on forever, leading Malon to believe that they were heading in the wrong direction. Even as the dawning sun began to break through patches in the cloudy sky, the landscape had not appeared to change in any way. Every so often, the two would pass by a small stream or oddly-shaped stone, which were the only indicators that they had made any progress at all.

With only a general map of the area and an old compass, the farm girl trekked westward, refusing to stop until the wilderness was in sight.

 _"Is this thing working?"_ she wondered. _"It's been hours... still seems like we never left that valley."_

Malon removed her water bottle and examined it once again as Epona remained in a canter.

_"Not good. Looks like I'm down to a few day's worth. Maybe the sun and that dreadful heat in those cliffs evaporated some of it."_

She felt parched, as though she had journeyed through an actual desert, but resisted the urge to uncork the bottle and quench her thirst. She had to assume that there wouldn't be a single drop of clean water in the entire wilderness.

Sure enough, the fog finally broke just as Malon neared as massive forest just on the horizon. She rubbed her eyes, briefly wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

 _"Oh, thank goodness! We've finally made it!"_ She had never been happier to see such a harsh land.

The farm girl motioned Epona into a gallop, unable to contain her own excitement, and within moments she was at the threshold of the ocean of trees. As she crossed the _de facto_ boundary separating Gattel from the rest of the world, she could feel a chill run through her body, despite the growing heat of the day. The sky grew darker, obscured by the canopy of trees overhead. Malon's enthusiasm was dampened almost immediately as she felt a wave of disquiet wash over her.

"Something's not right about this place..." she murmured as she frowned and returned her hand closer to her sword. _"None of the woods I've ever been to have ever felt this way."_

She couldn't explain how or why, but her surroundings froze her to her core. It wasn't just harsh, it felt almost malicious. Epona became visibly agitated, and slowed her gait with no input from her rider. Malon could feel beads of sweat drip down her face as she looked around. There were no obvious signs that anyone had been there before, leaving her with no real starting point to begin her search.

 _"There's no time to worry, Link is probably in far worse shape than I am,"_ she reminded herself. _"I need to get started quickly."_

A haunting silence filled the air - no bird songs or wildlife activity of any kind. All she could hear was the faint bristle of the wind in the trees overhead. She began to wonder if she, Epona, and perhaps Link were the only living creatures in the entire wilderness.

Malon gently motioned for Epona to resume her normal speed. Epona kicked up a whirlwind of leaves and dirt behind her as the two of them ventured into the unknown. "Link! Can you hear me?" she called out as loud as she could. Deep down, she only had the faintest optimism that he would somehow hear her, but she tried nonetheless.

With no direction, Malon wandered about the forest for what seemed like hours. Time and again she called out for her friend, and her voice became more and more hoarse and urgent until she felt that her voice would surely give out. But even if that were to happen, she would continue ceaselessly until she found him or death found her.

"Link! Are you out here?"

To her dismay, she could not even fathom where Link could have been dropped off, or where he may have wandered to. _"Would he look for a cave? Maybe he went to to find water at a lake..."_ she pondered. She traveled along a mostly dried creek bed that twisted through the woods, hoping that it would lead somewhere. Her optimism was dashed when she found that it never connected to any sort of water source.  
  
An entire day had passed, and still she had found nothing. They entered a small clearing as the sun began to dip below the far horizon. Malon noticed Epona's unrest and decided to give her a rest for the night. "We've covered a lot of ground today," she stated with a tinge of sadness. "You deserve a break."

The two of them made camp in a decently sized clearing. With only a modest campfire to illuminate their surroundings, the dead of night approached far too quickly for her liking. Malon sat next to the flames and poked at the small logs aimlessly with a stick. She stretched her aching legs out, still fatigued from hours of riding and walking throughout the hilly area.

 _"I could spend months in this forest and still never cover half of it,"_ she thought. _"Blast it all... how could they have done this to Link in the first place?"_ She scowled as she clenched her first.

No matter how she approached the subject, she could not understand how the council would be so prepared to judge Link as they did. "Something is just... off," she mumbled as she turned her gaze to the forest line around her. "I just wish I knew what it was."

A dreadful thought crossed her mind, causing her to recoil. _"What if I do find him and he's... dead?"_ A haunting image entered her thoughts, not unlike his near death at Lake Hylia. Her breath hastened slightly and her blood ran cold as she shook her head. "No." she stated emphatically. "That's not gonna happen."

A shadow darted across her peripheral vision, just barely contrasting against the darkness of the forest. Instinctively she reached for her sword but could not locate it with touch alone. She did not want to lower her gaze from the darkness for even a split second, even as she fumbled for her blade.

The shadow appeared again, this time on the other side of the clearing. _"Whatever that thing is, it's fast,"_ she thought, not daring to make a sound. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she heard stirring foliage in the distance. Epona became restless as well, whinnying in growing panic.

Finally, she gripped the hilt of the sword and unsheathed it quickly. She stood to her feet and slowly turned, trying to spot the source of the noise. A blurred reflection of her face appeared in the blade. Her eyes widened as a blood-curdling howl shattered the silence from behind her. In a swift motion, she spun about to find a large wolfos bounding towards her with piercing yellow eyes and grotesquely large, filthy fangs.

Before she had time to react, it had already closed the distance and jumped at her with a hideous growl. Narrowly, she dived out of the way and landed awkwardly in the dust, much too close to the fire. She rose back up just in time, as the beast turned about and leaped at her again, bearing its massive fangs and razor sharp claws.

Once again, she barely evaded the creature as she jumped away. _"I can't just keep dodging it... I've got to strike it,"_ she commanded herself.  
  
Malon had dealt with a few wolves before when they had tried to prey on her livestock. Driving them off was easy enough, and usually didn't require anything other than a lot of noise. But this was far worse than a simple wolf. This creature was at least twice the size of a wolf, and far more monstrous. She briefly wondered if it had been imbued with some kind of evil magic.

This time, she squared her stance and lofted her sword in front of her with a trembling grip. The wolf released a ferocious howl as it dashed towards her and swiped at the farm girl with its ripping claws.

Malon raised her sword and awkwardly deflected the blow, almost by sheer luck. For a moment, the beast seemed shocked, giving her an opening. She took advantage of the opportunity and sliced at the wolf's abdomen with a wild swing, putting every ounce of power she had behind it. The creature cried out as it stumbled back in pain, though she could see that it was only a surface wound.

Enraged, the foe jumped at her again. Before she could completely avoid it, the beast dug its claws into her sword arm, causing her to yell out in pain and fall to her knee. The searing pain almost blinded her. Instinctively, she gripped her wound with her free hand and instantly felt a large spot of blood. With every flex of her arm muscle, a flash of pain coursed through her.

 _"No, no... I've come too far to fail now!"_ she shouted in her mind as she saw the creature prepare for another charge.

Still on the ground, she backed away from the beast, trying to ready her arm once more. In a split second, it pounced and plunged its claws towards her with a bloodthirsty growl.

In a final move, Malon thrust her sword at the animal's abdomen.

The creature stopped dead in its tracks as the blade pierced its chest. It fell motionless as Malon was mere inches from the creature's maw. She could practically feel the beast's final breaths on her face as it slumped over onto the ground, ceasing to move at all.

Malon stared at it in shock. _"Did that really just happen? I'm alive?"_

She jabbed at the creature cautiously with her sword to be sure. Still, it did not react. In relief, she fell backwards into the dirt and dropped her sword, becoming lightheaded from her arm wound. The farm girl would attend to her injury later, but for the moment she was simply overwhelmed that she was still drawing breath. She had never been so happy to see the starlit sky overhead.

* * *

The halls of Hyrule's castle were cold and spacious. The large open windows allowed a draft to sweep through the many stony corridors. As with most nights, the activity was minimal, and the only people remaining consisted of guards and a small retinue of attendants.

A lone officer walked with intense urgency through the maze of passageways, all the while contemplating his choice of words. Lant had just arrived back in Hyrule mere hours ago, and was unwilling to let a single moment go to waste. He was already overdue to attend a meeting with some of his fellow officers at this hour, but that meant nothing to him at the moment. That could wait, and he would deal with the consequences later.

_"I'll have to request a private meeting with her. No... I can't wait for that. I have to speak to her now."_

A few guards saluted him as he passed by, which he almost failed to notice at all.

"Welcome back, sir. Regarding your trip, there is some paperwork..."

Lant interrupted him without slowing his pace. "Not now. We can discuss it later, Sergeant."

"But sir -"

" _Later_ , Sergeant," he repeated.

The man just stared blankly at him as Lant rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. _"The trip must have been harder on him than I thought."_

Lant stepped into the massive throne room and was relieved to find that Zelda was still there. She sat atop her throne discussing something with one of her advisers. She noticed the officer approaching and stopped mid-sentence.

"Captain, it is good to see you back," she said, sadness still in her voice. "How is Link? Is he alright?"

"He will be okay, Your Majesty. Please, can I speak with you in private?" he asked, trying to keep his voice low. "It's quite urgent, I'm afraid." He shot a glance at the confused adviser next to him.

"Of course," she replied, motioning for her adviser to dismiss himself. "This way, Captain."

Zelda led him out of the hall and down a poorly-lit hallway. They spoke nothing to each other along the way, both of them not sure if anyone else was nearby. Within a minute, they walked into an old, unused room, filled with musty books and random odds and ends.

"This is one of the quietest rooms in the castle. If you have anything to say, we should be able to remain unheard."

"Well, it's about Link, My Queen."

"I suspected as much," she replied with a sad look. "How is he?" she repeated, desperate to glean whatever she could from him.

Lant sighed before he spoke. "Given the circumstances, I think he's doing fine. I promised him that I would get to the bottom of this. None of this makes any sense," he stated quietly yet emphatically.

"I know... I know..." she responded, pacing about.

"I don't know where to start, Zelda," he said, momentarily forgetting to add the appropriate honorifics. "I have half a mind to take a leave of absence and go to Frasell myself."

"As do I," she returned. "I asked some of our spies to do some more investigating into this, but I don't know how quickly they'll be able to find anything. In the meantime..." She removed a small collection of photos from her pocket. "I have held onto these since the trial. I've been studying them for days."

Lant slowly went through a few of them until one in particular caught his eye. He looked it over carefully, trying to search for even the tiniest hint - anything that could give them a lead. This picture in particular showed "Link" brandishing a sword with a frenzied look in his eye. After a few moments, the captain closed his eyes and recoiled at the image.

"Link told me about that during the trip. I still don't know who this could be. Could it be Ganon's work?"

"I thought it might be, too. But I'm not sure. There's something very peculiar about these photos... they look like Link, but something about them is just... strange. I don't know if I have the words for it."

"Do you believe it has something to do with Frasell's invasion? Maybe they're behind this."

Zelda stroked her chin, having considered the idea several times already. "It's quite possible, but without any hard evidence of their involvement, that's a very risky accusation. We'll have to see what our investigation produces."

"I can hold on to a few of the photos and give them a look in my spare time, if you wish."

Zelda handed him half of the stack. "I appreciate it, Captain. Technically, neither of us are supposed to have these."

Lant swallowed nervously as he placed the photos in his pocket. "Who else have you talked to about this?" He kept his voice as low as it would go.

She paused and thought for a second, still pacing about the room. Zelda lowered her voice to his level. "Well... General Tason and Esan know that I doubt the authenticity of the photos."

"And what do they think?"

"They suggested that I should stop dwelling on it."

"Hmm... Anyone else?"

"Well, there's Lera..."

"I'm afraid I'm not familiar with her."

"One of my attendants. She never doubted Link's innocence either. We can trust her."

"We can't stay back here too long, My Queen. They will notice your absence soon."

"Agreed. Let me know the moment you find anything."  
  
"Of course, Your Majesty." The two of them slowly opened the door and stepped out into the empty hall. With a mutual nod, they both walked in opposite directions, hoping that neither of them had been spotted. As Lant walked into one of the primary hallways, he came across a familiar face.

"Hello, Captain," the man said with a subdued grin.

Lant hesitated before he replied. "Good evening, General Tason. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Captain."

"I was just... greeting the Queen, sir."

"Indeed. Might I have a word with you?" The general's tone had become noticeably less cordial. "We have much to discuss."

A chill ran down his neck. "Yes sir."

Without another word, Tason led the officer into the military's wing of the castle. As cold and dimly-lit as the other halls were, there was something particularly uncomfortable about this area. The guards gave their salutes to the two of them as they passed. Lant could feel his pulse race as they neared Tason's personal office. Tason unlocked the room before the two of them stepped inside and closed the door behind them.

Tason's office was a cut above most of the other officer's personal rooms. A large desk sat in an adjacent room, and a few fine chairs sat in what could be called a small foyer. A surprisingly lavish chandelier sat overhead, filling the room with a warm light. Ornamental weapons and paintings of various battles and monarchs dotted the walls around the two of them. If he hadn't known any better, Lant would've assumed this to be part of someone's mansion.

"I will be straightforward with you, Captain," Tason said as he adjusted his cloak. "I noticed that you were conversing with Zelda behind closed doors."

Lant did everything he could to maintain his calm visage, though he was panicking in his mind. "Yes, sir. We are good friends."

" _How did he even see me?"  
  
_ "Would you mind sharing the topic of your discussion, Captain?" It was clearly less of a question and more of an order.  
  
Lant hadn't immediately thought of a reply, so he spat out the first thing that came to his mind. He wouldn't have time to think of something and risk looking more suspicious.  
  
"Nothing important, sir. Just some gossip between friends, you know? Castle politics and whatnot." He had no idea if his statement would work. Dishonesty in the military, especially before a general, would be met with a harsh punishment. But he cared little about that right now. He wasn't about to let anyone else know of their investigation. _"Can't let him know about Zelda. I'll own up to the entire thing myself if I have to."_

Tason stroked his chin and looked at him quizzically. "You are unusually close to her. You spend a great deal of time in her company, far more than any soldier I have ever known. I hope you remember your place, Captain. Romantic relationships are absolutely forbidden between the military and royalty."

Lant was taken aback as his eyes widened. Although he was aware that their friendship was technically a breach of duty, he had not anticipated such an accusation. "Sir, I love my wife dearly! I would never -"

Tason cut him off brusquely. "You are to keep your "relationship" with our Queen strictly professional."

On one level, Lant was relieved. If this was all that the general suspected, they would be fine. "Absolutely, General. I assure you that this is not -"

Tason interrupted him once more with a subtle turn of his body. "I will not tolerate inappropriate fraternization, Captain. If I suspect anything further, there will be consequences. Do you understand?"

"Sir, I -" he cut himself off, knowing that his protests weren't affecting the general. "I understand, sir."

"Then you are dismissed. Good night, Captain."

Lant stepped outside the general's office and took a moment to recover his breath. He could still feel his heart pounding against his rib cage, as though he himself had just been on trial. It had easily been the most tense meeting he had ever had in his entire career. Lant walked away quietly with a frown slowly growing on his aging face.

_"I think I know where to start my investigation."_


	16. Chapter 16

The rays of the morning sun peered through the small gaps in the thick canopy of leaves, illuminating bright patches onto the lush forest floor. The air was damp and heavy, as though a storm was imminent, though the dark clouds were scattered at the moment. A lone, young woman cautiously made her way through the uncharted woods, still recovering from the previous night.

Malon clutched her arm and stepped across a few stones that dotted a small stream before she awkwardly pulled herself over a sudden natural embankment. She would have to favor one arm until the other one healed. She looked at the makeshift bandage that she had wrapped around her arm - nothing more than a crimson-stained strip of fabric from one of her blankets. It kept some dirt out of her wound, but it wasn't good for much else.

 _"That's not gonna hold for very long... can't let it get infected,"_ she thought. _"If only I still had that medicine kit."_ She shook her head in disappointment as she led Epona up the small hill.

A small part of her wanted to turn back and return to Hyrule before her injury got worse, but she ignored it. She would cope with it until she found him, even if it meant aggravating the wound further. The slash across her upper arm had stopped bleeding for the most part, but it was showing few early signs of healing. The ever-present heat did nothing to alleviate the pain, and her sweat often made the wound sting even more than it already did.

 _"Can't turn back now. Can't give up,"_ she told herself.

With almost every action she took, she could feel a shot of pain through her arm, even when she had done everything she could not to move it at all. When the pain became too much to bear, she chose to ride Epona to give herself a brief respite. Even so, Malon traveled with her sword unsheathed when her other hand was free, and she was twice as wary of her surroundings. She scanned the environment constantly, noting every place that a beast might strike from. She would not allow herself to be ambushed again.

Every minute of daylight was valuable. Rather than stop for a break every once in a while, she chose to eat while still in the saddle and would only rest once she could no longer see her hand in front of her face. Until then, she would continue to wander even if she herself became hopelessly lost.

Hours passed with no sign of her friend or any hint of civilization. _"Am I even going in the right direction?"_ It was practically impossible to know for certain.

There were few outstanding features to remember, and her map gave only a vague layout of Gattel to begin with. Every twist and turn led her deeper and deeper into the woods, but for all she knew, she was wandering in circles.

"Link! Can you hear me?" she yelled, trying to amplify her voice with each successive call. Every shout of Link's name into the woods was returned only with silence. She could only hope that the noise didn't alert another predator.

 _"Can't afford another encounter like that..."_ she thought. _"I got lucky the first time."_

A clap of thunder in the distance caught her off guard, causing her to recoil slightly. A breeze interrupted the humid air as a storm slowly crept across the landscape.

"Oh thank goodness," she said, looking to the sky. She climbed out of her saddle and led Epona towards a particularly large tree. _"Not the cleanest water, but maybe I won't have to worry about dehydration for a little while."_

Malon smiled as she eagerly uncorked some empty bottles and laid them out to catch the falling rain. She sat at the base of the large tree and hoped that the canopy might keep her dry, though it didn't do much good. Within seconds, her clothes were already soaked with water. As cold as it was, the rhythmic sound of the rain on the leaves and ground relaxed her as she waited for the storm to pass.

A curious thought occurred to her as she bided her time. _"I've never risked so much for anyone like this before... but I'm glad I'm here."_

She stared at her burnt hands and her slashed arm before reaffirming her previous thought. Malon had received plenty of nasty scrapes, cuts, and bruises from working on a ranch for so many years, but these injuries were still difficult to look at. _"It's worth it,"_ she thought, smiling a bit. _"A small price to pay if it means I can help him."_ She closed her eyes as the rain continued to fall around her.

A peculiar feeling whirled in her mind, though she wasn't sure what it was. _"I'd do this all over again in a heartbeat."_ She had never felt the same kind of bond with any friend before.

She slowly opened her eyes, finding that the rain had turned into a serious downpour. " _Suits me just fine,"_ she smirked. _"I've been through worse."_

Already the bottles were overflowing with much-needed water. The farm girl scooped them up and returned them to one of the saddlebags before she continued westward. Carefully, she made her way down a slick hill, bracing herself against any tree trunk that she could find.

From her vantage point near the top of the hill, she could see much farther than before. As her eyes wandered about the landscape, a thin cloud of dark smoke appeared just above the treetops. It was faint and almost completely obscured by the rain, just barely darker than the gray sky that it obscured.

 _"A fire? Maybe it's an uncharted village or something,"_ she wondered. _"It might be nothing, but I've got to take a look."_

Whatever the source was, Malon set her sights on the plume of smoke and cautiously made her way down the mud-drenched hill.

* * *

 _"You can do this, Lant,"_ the officer assured himself. _"Just a few questions for the general. Keep it straightforward, but respectful. No accusations yet."_

He stepped nervously through the halls of the castle. The captain was accustomed to having his nerves rattled by combat, but a face-to-face meeting with the most powerful military man in Hyrule would be uncharted waters for him.

 _"Gotta choose my words carefully. I can't address him like Zelda,"_ he reminded himself. He recalled the somewhat informal tone that he would often take when speaking to this friend, which would never be acceptable around Tason. Referring to him as anything other than "General" or "Sir" would get him an earful, at least.

 _"What should I say? Sir, why were you so quick to judge Link?"_ Lant paused and thought it over. _"Not the best question... he'll just point at the "evidence" in the trial."_

_"Why were you willing to execute one of Hyrule's greatest champions? Maybe..."_

Lant neared closer to the General's personal office. With every step down the hallway, he could hear his heart beat louder and louder. _"Calm yourself, man!"_ he shouted at himself.

All of a sudden, he noticed Tason step out of the room with Esan at his side. Lost in their conversation, they failed to noticed the captain as he instinctively ducked out of sight into a large alcove. To his amazement, they had not locked the door behind them as they stepped away. Though he wanted to pursue the general and speak to him face-to-face, a part of him urged him to investigate his office.

_"I don't know if I can get any answers from him... might have to be a bit more creative. This might be my only chance."_

Lant hurried towards the room and quietly slipped inside. As he did so, a voice called from the adjacent office. "Hey, what are you doing in here?"

The captain turned to face the confused soldier. He was a young sergeant, but beyond that he did not recognize him.

"Calm down," Lant replied, more annoyed than worried about the soldier's presence.

The soldier moved towards him cautiously, as though he was preparing to detain Lant. "Captain, this is -"

"This is of the utmost importance, sergeant," Lant said, trying to keep his voice low. "I must ask you not to interfere."

"But sir, why -"

"Surely you've heard of Link's exile?"

"Of course I have, sir."

"And did you believe the charges against him?"

"Not in the slightest, but that's not my call to make."  
 _  
_Lant quickly made his way into the smaller adjacent room and stood behind the general's large desk. Random papers were neatly piled on top, but a cursory glance at them told Lant that they were completely irrelevant to his search.

A nervous looked crossed the sergeant's face. "Sir, what are you doing?"

 _"Prepared speeches, equipment reports..."_ Lant sorted through the documents, carefully placing them exactly where they used to be when he finished with a stack.

"I think there's more to this than we're being told. General Tason has been acting odd lately. I hope it's just his aggressive side getting the best of him, but I fear that something worse is going on."

The sergeant began to voice an objection but considered Lant's statement. Although he wasn't comfortable admitting it aloud, he had noticed Tason becoming more and more cold and impatient lately. Among the lower ranking soldiers, they had become fearful of even mentioning Link's trial in the general's presence. The last person to do so had been personally scolded by Tason on the spot, and nobody was willing to try that once more.

The more Lant searched, the faster he shuffled through the parchments as he grew increasingly impatient. He wasn't entirely sure what he was even looking for, though he hoped it would be obvious when and if he found anything.

The soldier moved towards him once more, becoming more interested in what Lant was doing. Still, he tried to object - or at least, he pretended to. "Captain, I can't allow you to-"

"Sergeant, please. If they catch us, you can say that you were arresting me for breaking in here. Just give me a few minutes."

"A-alright. But make it quick." His eyes darted between Lant and the door, fearing that the general could return at any second. _"Hopefully he can find something that would explain General Tason's odd behavior."_

The captain flinched when he thought he heard a voice down the hallway. To his relief, the noise dissipated quickly. Continuing his exploration, he tried to open several drawers, with nothing special to be found.

_"I should've guessed. I'll just have to look elsewhere. Wait..."_

A few papers nestled in one of the stacks caught his eye, each of them bearing Tason's easily recognizable signature. _"Let's see... these are personnel records, but these aren't for soldiers."_ Lant raised an eyebrow as he mentally recited the names of some of the people on file and looked over some attached pictures of them. He recognized a few markings on their armor.

 _"They must be mercenaries. I've never heard of any of these men... except-"_ his eyes widened as he recognized one of them as a semi-infamous bandit. As he continued, more and more of the names were familiar to him- many of which were criminals.

 _"Why would he hire so many outlaws? There's far too many criminals here for this to be an oversight... How can he expect to maintain their loyalty or keep them in order?"_ he wondered.

"Do you see this, Sergeant?" he asked, holding up a record of a particularly infamous criminal. "It seems that my suspicions were correct."

"What? I don't understand," he replied as he studied it. "This is disturbing, but..." his voice trailed off as he tried to come up with an explanation in his mind.

The captain continued his search, picking up the pace more. "I'm telling you, something isn't right."  
 _  
_Lant looked around the room, searching for any drawer or cabinet that had not been locked already. Of the ones that were, most of them were filled with nothing but more tedious documents or articles of flashy military garb. However, his eyes widened after he opened a large drawer.

A long, peculiar wooden box sat at the bottom of it. Because of its ornateness and markings, it immediately fascinated him. Even next to Tason's best clothing and the priceless pieces of artwork in the room, this seemed so out of place. As he pried it open, a brilliant glow illuminated his face, causing him to recoil slightly to shield his vision.

"It... can't be..." he said aloud, albeit unintentionally. There before him sat the Master Sword, tucked away in a bin. Its blade emanated a tranquil yet stunning aura unlike anything he had ever seen before. Just being near it filled him with a sense of bravery that was previously unknown to him.

"Sergeant, how long has this been here?" Lant whispered, unable to remove his gaze from it. "Why do they have it?"

"A-a few days, sir. They asked a few of us to remove that box from the castle's safe room. I had no idea what was in it, and they didn't say why they wanted it."

Once again, some voices reverberated down the corridor outside. For a moment, Lant waited for them to leave, but they weren't dissipating quickly this time. The captain closed the box, and bolted into the foyer. As the noises drew closer, they became unmistakable - it was Tason and Esan.

_"If they find me in here... oh, I don't even want to think about the punishment. I'd be lucky if they just demoted me."_

The color in the other man's face began to drain as he too realized that they would soon find them. "Captain, get out of here, quickly!"

"Not enough time," he remarked. Even if he were to leave now, it wouldn't be possible to slip past them. "I'll have to hide - just stay calm when they show up and forget that you saw anything."

"Y-yes sir."

Lant quickly turned and looked in every corner of the office for a place to hide, though there was only one that made sense. As fast as he could, he ran across the small room and sealed himself inside of a small closet in the corner. He concealed himself behind some supply boxes and slowed his breathing until even he could not hear it. In the darkness, he kept one ear close to the door, wanting to know the instant that they entered.

The officer felt a chill as the office's door opened and the two voices became louder than ever. They abruptly and rather rudely dismissed the sergeant from their office as soon as they entered. After some time had passed, they spoke again. To his disappointment, some of their words were muffled by the door, and he could only understand part of their exchange.

"...more troops... Frasell's invasion..." was all he could distinctly hear, at first.

 _"Just as Zelda spoke of. Makes sense to hire mercenaries, I guess... but that doesn't explain why he chose outlaws."_ However, Tason's next word made Lant's blood run cold.

"...we... overthrow Queen Zelda..."

Lant quickly placed a hand over his mouth to hush a gasp. He looked around the small closet in bewilderment, trying to gather his thoughts. _"Impossible... those treacherous cowards!"_

The officer seethed with anger and resisted the urge to barge into the room and personally arrest the two of them. _"What proof do I have? The sword? No... that only proves that he's a thief, at most. It would just be my word against his. I have to get to Zelda quickly!"_

The thought of Tason sitting atop the throne made him feel ill, though at least one of his questions had been answered. _"That's why he wanted to execute Link... he wanted him out of his way! Traitors!"_ he thought, clenching his teeth.

The voices continued on outside as the captain grew restless within his hiding spot. Perhaps unconsciously, Lant's hand reached for his blade and began to slowly draw it from its scabbard. Before he could brandish it, he stopped himself, realizing that his aggression almost got the better of him.

_"No... I have to be patient - I can't afford to do anything rash. Just have to wait until they're gone."_

He returned his sword to its sheath with some reluctance. It pained him to sit by as a coup unfolded before him. He recalled the vows he had taken and recited so many times before. He imagined himself standing before the two of them as Tason tried to deny their treachery. The thought of bringing the both of them in before Zelda sounded good. They could lie all they wanted, but Zelda would never believe them over him. Still he stayed hidden.

Lant abandoned his thought and placed his ear against the door. To his surprise, the room was utterly silent. _"They might be gone... but maybe not."_

There was only one way to know for sure. Lant grabbed the doorknob and turned it as slowly as he could. As soon as he felt it was safe, he nudged the door open in tiny increments. Lant's heartbeat picked up and he began to sweat nervously.

 _"I might have to fight my way out if they notice me,"_ he supposed.

The plates of the officer's metal armor rattled against one another quietly. With every movement, no matter how subtle, he feared that the sound might somehow reveal him. His hands trembled as one pressed against the door and the other kept an uneasy grip on the hilt of his weapon. He stuck his head out of the opening and peered into the room to find that it was empty.

_"Can't wait any longer, gotta move now!"_

Lant sprang out of the supply closet and rushed towards the general's office. With no regard for tidiness or subtlety, he ripped the large drawer completely out of its place and pulled the Master Sword from its box. For a moment, he could feel an immense yet somehow calm power coarse through him as he held it.

 _"Incredible... is this what it feels like to be the Hero of T-"_ he interrupted himself. _"No, I've gotta stay focused. No time for pointless daydreaming!"_

Lant stared in awe at the sword as he concealed it in a large, discarded coat. Without a second thought, he ran out of the room, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

_"I just hope I'm not too late!"_

The officer sprinted as fast as he could towards the Queen, ignoring the incredulous looks from the guards and attendants that he passed. It would be a long rush to the throne room.


	17. Chapter 17

Malon cautiously stepped down the muddy hill as the ongoing downpour stirred the ground beneath her feet. Her boots became caked with mud, making every step a risk. On multiple occasions, she lost her footing, but was able to recover just in time by steadying herself against Epona or a tree trunk.

She inched further towards the smoke cloud in the distance, still unsure of the source. In all likelihood, it was a small forest fire an nothing else. The continuing rainfall almost obscured the smoke completely, though she was able to spot it anyway. It could have been a simple campfire, but who would be out here to start one? She stopped in her tracks as an unpleasant thought dawned on her.

 _"Wait... what if it's a robber's campsite or something?"_ Her survival instincts told her to forget about it and avoid it altogether, but she couldn't afford to leave any stone unturned. _"I can't just go running down there recklessly. I'll have to remain hidden."_

Malon gripped the bark of a low branch from a nearby tree and shuffled down the incline, trying to keep her approach concealed. _"Epona might not be able to hide, but she should be able to outrun them if she's spotted,"_ she figured. Calculating every movement, she kept as much of the dense forest between her and her destination as she could. At all times, she kept an eye open for an escape route if things went south quickly.

The makeshift bandage around her arm had become practically useless in the downpour as it was unable to remain in place. In frustration, she removed it altogether, only to find that her injury still looked rather bad. She scolded herself for losing her first aid kit once more.

_"I wasn't paying attention the first time... my carelessness almost got me killed."_

As she reached the bottom of the hill, she stopped as the smell of the fire hit her nose. As she expected, it was just wood, though she still could not spot the source. Every so often, a cold gale would disrupt the cloud of smoke, and would send shivers down her spine. For the final distance, she took a deep breath and crouched lower to the ground, hoping that it would somehow keep her hidden.

The ground sloshed beneath her boots as she stepped between the mass of trees. She could feel her heartbeat more and more rapidly as the source of the fire slowly came into view. As soon as she saw it, she ducked behind the nearest tree and stared at it. She rubbed her eyelids and took another look, still amazed at the sight.

_"A cabin? Am I seeing things? What in the world would somebody be doing out here?"_

A modest smokestack protruded from the cabin, spitting just enough smoke into the air to be seen from a distance. She could spot no weapons or signs of conflict outside of the small building - a welcome sight. Relieved, Malon walked towards the cabin, her eyes darting toward every corner of the small clearing. She gripped the handle of her sword a bit tighter, unable to shake the feeling that it might be some kind of trap.

_"Who am I kidding? I don't think I can survive another... encounter. I'd be better off just running."_

She decided to take a chance and call out into the area. "Hello? Anyone here?" she said apprehensively. There was no response, and she was unsure if this was a good or bad sign.

"Hello? Anybody?" Still, nobody responded.

Malon looked over the area a bit further, all the while keeping her hand on the hilt of her sword. She took note of the campfire outside first, along some bits of food on the ground. _"This was recently burned. Whoever was here last can't be that far off."_ Much of the grass around her had been disturbed as well. She continued to pace around, hoping that there would be a better indicator of who lived here.

As she stood in the center of the clearing, she turned around to hear a noise approaching. To her utter amazement, a person appeared from the tree line. It was him.

"Link!" she yelled as she sprinted towards him.

His face lit up as he looked at her in shock and ran to meet her. "Malon!" he shouted in return.

The two of them stumbled their way through the mud towards each other. With wide smiles on their faces, they collided with each other and embraced. They fell to their knees, overcome with emotion. For a short time, they were unable to say anything other than incoherent stuttering, until Malon finally found her words.

"I can't believe I found you... I missed you so much..." Malon muttered between sobs, still locked in their mutual, warm hug.

"I'm so glad to see you... you came all this way for me?" he responded, trying to keep his own tears at bay.

"I couldn't stay in Hyrule while you were suffering. I had to see you again."

"I've thought about you all the time since I left..." he paused, finally releasing his own tears of joy.

They stayed in their embrace, having not felt such relief in many days. Their own injuries, physical and mental, seemed to fade away into nothing, and they both realized that they never wanted to let go of one another.

The two lifted their heads away from each other and looked into each others eyes, studying each other's faces. Her face was even more beautiful than his memory had recalled.

 _"She's really here... I'm not hallucinating!"_ he thought as he smiled widely.

Malon gazed into his striking blue eyes and felt herself tremble with emotion. _"I can't believe it!"_ was all she could think. Never had she felt this much happiness in her whole life.

The two rose back up to their feet, releasing their hug but keeping their hands interlocked.

"A-are you okay, Link?" she stuttered, still trying to contain her emotion. "I've brought plenty of food and water."

"I'm fine, Malon, thank you." He looked her over and his happy expression turned to horror when he spotted her arm. "Malon! What happened? Your arm looks awful."

She looked down at it, trying to think of a way to understate it. "It's... nothing, Fairy Boy. Nothing a little rest won't fix," she replied, mustering an uneasy smile. She tried to turn her body away subtly so that he wouldn't see more of it.

Link wasn't swayed by her nonchalance. "No... no, we have to have to get you some medicine." In his adventures, he had become all too familiar with injuries, and this one was not a wound that could be ignored.

She stood by as Link paced about, looking around for something. As she watched him, she noticed that the cold rain had slowed down to a slight drizzle and that the sun was beginning to fall out of sight through the parting clouds.

"Medicine? Out here? How?" she asked incredulously.

"Othun! Othun, where are you?" Link called out as Malon stared at him in confusion.

A few seconds later, the cabin door swung open and a man emerged from it, rubbing his eyes and stretching his back. "You called, Link?" He was still groggy from his nap, though he had no qualms with being woken up.

"Oh, there you are! Thank goodness. Othun, this is my friend, Malon. She needs medicine. Please, can you help us?" he asked with urgency in his voice.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," he stated with a bow before he studied her. "What is the problem?"

"Likewise, sir," she said. Deciding it was pointless to downplay her injury anymore, she spoke bluntly. "I was... attacked by a wolf. I managed to take it down, but not before it tore my arm up."

Link's face became drained of color. Othun looked at her arm for a second or two, his expression unchanging. He nodded his head confidently. "Shouldn't be a problem. I believe I have something in my cabin. Follow me."

Malon guided Epona to the entrance of the house and left her there as they stepped inside. As they crossed the doorway, Link stared at her with fear in his eyes. "You were attacked? When did this happen?"

"Not long ago. I'm fine, really."

Link said nothing in return. It occurred to him that this was the second time that she had risked her own safety to help him. It pained him that she came so close to death once more.

"I'm sorry," he offered as the two of them sat down on a small bench. "None of this would have happened if-"

Malon placed a finger in front of his mouth. "Shh. You're not to blame for this, Link. I told you - I'm going to be fine."

Both of them just smiled at each other awkwardly. Othun produced a mortar and pestle, along with a collection of odd-looking herbs from one of his cabinets. Without a word he began to grind them together into a fine powder. Within seconds, an odd smell filled the room.

"What is that?" Link asked, not recognizing some of the materials.

"Well, I've got some casaf seeds and petals from siuth flowers, among other things. Most of this probably doesn't grow in Hyrule."

Othun continued to add random items to the mixture before he finally finished. "Now, this might sting a little. Please hold out your arm, ma'am."

Malon laid her arm out on a small table as the man sprinkled the green powder into her wound. Immediately, she recoiled at the sudden jolt of pain. It felt as though she had dipped her arm in salt.

"Sorry," he said, recalling his own discomfort from the last time he had used it on himself after surviving an encounter with a bear. "It's quite powerful. The pain will go away in an hour or so, and it should stop the infection right in its tracks."

"Thank you, Othun," she stated, ignoring the intense stinging sensation.

After he finished emptying the contents of the mortar, he packed his gear away. "That should do it. If it worsens, please let me know."

"We're lucky to have found you," Link said.

"Luck? Maybe. But something tells me that it was fate that brought you both here." Othun headed for the door of the cabin. "It's getting late, so for the time being, I'll leave the two of you to catch up with one another. Good night," he said, smiling gently.

"Wait, where are you going?" Link asked.

"The two of you may use my cabin for the evening. Now that the rain has let up, I will be enjoying the night air."

The two Hylians looked at the man in disbelief. "Are you sure?" Malon asked.

Othun chuckled. "I've lived out here for almost thirty years, ma'am. I assure you, I'll be quite alright."

"Well, thank you for everything, sir. Goodnight," she said as he departed.

Link and Malon sat in silence for a moment, still amazed that they had found each other. Once again, he looked into her eyes, becoming lost in the ocean blue color.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you again..." he said quietly.

"I could say the same thing. I've been worried sick about you."

"...Tell me what happened," he said, wanting to know exactly what she went through.

"Well... it wasn't that bad actually," she said, trying to defuse his concern. "It's mostly just the surface."

"You said you were attacked by a wolf," he returned flatly, not buying her casual tone.

"Yes, but I survived. I'm fine, Link," she said, still trying to reassure him.

"There's more, isn't there?"

 _"Oh, what's the point?"_ she thought. _"Better just tell him before he gets even more worried."_

"Yes, there's more," she said, lowering her head. "I lost some of my gear in one of the mountain passes... I almost fell."

"What?!" he asked loudly, unable to contain his shock.

"Link, it's okay. Everything is going to be fine," she said, feeling that her consolation was inadequate. She wondered if her repeated statements of being alright would ever succeed. She moved closer to him and unconsciously placed her hand on top of his.

Just then, something stirred inside Link, though he wasn't sure why. In this moment, he felt strangely vulnerable, and unable to speak correctly.

"No... it's not okay, Malon. You didn't have to put yourself through this. Y-you can't keep risking your life for me like this."

"But I _wanted_ to do this," she returned firmly. "More than anything," she added.

"I would've done the same for you," he replied.

The two smiled at each other before they realized that their hands were practically interlocked. Link's face turned red as he retracted his hand, as did Malon at the same time.

_"She had to have noticed that. Good going, Link."_

He tried to break the awkward moment. "It's getting late. W-we should probably get to sleep soon."

"Yeah," she said, looking away to hide her own blushing. "Now that you mention it, I am feeling kinda sleepy." She pretended to stare at something in the room, though the room was so unadorned that she may as well have been looking at a blank wall.

Malon looked around the small house and quickly found that there was only one bed, and a small one at that. It was much too small to hold the both of them. Before she could talk again, Link spoke up.

"You can have the bed."

"What? What about you?" she asked, hoping that she didn't sound clumsy somehow.

"I can... sleep on the floor next to the fireplace. No big deal."

"But Link-"

"Malon, I've already recovered from my journey. You've only just wandered here. You need a good night's sleep more than I do."

Deep down, she knew that he made a good point. He looked well-rested and in good shape, all things considered. On the other hand, she felt fatigued, and her body was demanding a soft bed.

"...If you're sure," she said reluctantly.

"Absolutely. Come on, you need to lie down," he said as he guided her to the small cot. She reclined on the bed and pulled some blankets up to shield herself from the night air. It wasn't luxurious in the least, but it was still surprisingly soft. After days of travel, she had almost forgotten what a proper bed felt like.

Link prepared some blankets to form a makeshift mattress and bed sheets for himself on the wooden floorboards. Malon observed him as he did so, knowing that it would be unpleasant for him, no matter what he claimed. Link put out the lone lantern in the room and settled in, doing his best to hide how uncomfortable he was. It was better than sleeping on the rough forest floor while exposed to the elements, but not by that much.

"Goodnight, Malon," he said through the darkness.

"Night, Fairy Boy," she returned as a small smile crossed her face.

As she lied in bed, staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours, a cold draft swept into the cabin almost without stopping. Even though she was comfortable, she tossed and turned, unable to enjoy her cozy bed. Throughout the late hours, she remained completely awake, no matter how she positioned herself or adjusted her blankets. Everything leading up to today replayed in her mind over and over. Unable to fall asleep, she turned towards the center of the room.

 _"Look at him..."_ she thought as her eyes adjusted to the shadow. _"He must be freezing. Poor guy."_

She took a look at herself and her expression turned into one of mild disappointment. _"What am I doing? I'm in this nice, warm bed while he's sitting there in the cold."_

As if on cue, Link's body visibly shivered heavily from the chilled air, though he remained sound asleep. The nearby fireplace had done little to stave off the cold night for the young man. Malon shook her head slightly and removed her covers, stepping onto the cold wooden floor.

_"If he's going to freeze, then so am I."_

With that, she quietly laid down next to him on top of his blanket, wrapped herself in her own blanket, and quickly fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

Lant raced through the castle corridors, not stopping for any reason. Every time a person shouted at him to stop or asked him what he was doing, he would ignore them entirely and press himself even harder to run. His breath left him, and he could feel the fatigue in his legs. It had been a while since the aging officer had sprinted like this.

_"I can rest later... Can't stop for anything."_

He narrowly avoided colliding with an attendant as he turned a corner. "Sorry!" he called out, not slowing his pace or shifting his focused look ahead of him.

" _Has the castle always been this enormous?"_ he asked himself half seriously. In his mind, it felt as though he was trying to run through waist-deep water, not able to go nearly as fast as he wanted.

Lant steadied the Master Sword in his arm and hoped that it wouldn't somehow be recognized. He clutched it tightly through the thin coat and could still feel the residual power of the blade in his hands as it radiated heat like a fire.

At long last, he arrived at the throne room. He pushed open one of the massive doors and continued running inside, not content to stop until he was standing directly before Zelda, as she sat atop her throne.

"Queen Zelda!" he called out, barely able to recover his breath. The guards in the room gave chase to him, startled by his sudden, bizarre rush towards their monarch. As he neared his friend, she rose from her chair, already fearing the worst.

"Stop!" the guards shouted. Lant didn't respond, even as they restrained him in front of the Queen.

"Guards, let him go," she ordered as they tried to hold him back. The guards complied immediately, but offered uncertain glances to each other.

"Captain? What is it, what's going on?" she asked, immediately seeing the distress in his face. She descended from her throne and helped keep Lant upright as he struggled to catch his breath.

"I found this in Tason's office," he said, presenting her with the sword.

Zelda uncovered it carefully and stared at it in astonishment as the glow appeared in front of her.

"There's more," he continued. "I overheard Tason and Esan. They're going to -"

A booming voice sounded from the other side of the throne room.

"Stand down, Captain."

Lant turned around slowly, still recovering from his sprint. He found Tason and Esan, which did not surprise him in the slightest. His worry turned to rage as he scowled at the general.

"You have no authority to order me around, traitor," he spat. Lant drew his own blade and placed himself firmly between the turncoat and the queen. "I'm well aware of your scheme."

"Traitor? What?" Zelda asked, shock crossing her face.

"The general intends to seize control of Hyrule for himself. I overhead them not long ago," Lant said, staring straight into Tason's eyes.

Before she could react, the general responded. "I'm afraid it's true, Zelda. Your reign is over."

"I don't think so," Lant replied, squaring his stance in preparation for Tason's inevitable advance. "Guards! Arrest this man for treason! "

Every soldier in the throne room rushed towards the general. Before they could close the large distance between the throne and the general, a crowd of men stormed into the room from multiple entrances and surrounded Tason. The sell-swords growled and jeered at the massively outnumbered guards.

"I suggest that you stand down as well," Tason said, looking each of them squarely in the face. A smug grin appeared on his face as he returned his gaze to the queen. "Zelda, I'm sure you're already familiar with the mercenaries I hired? The finest that we could afford, of course."

Zelda glared at him in disgust. "What is the meaning of this treachery?"

"It's very simple, Your Majesty. Your leadership has been ineffectual," he said calmly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, where to begin? You were so passive when I told you that Frasell meant to invade us. You were so unwilling to take the initiative against them."

"Passive? I didn't want to rush to war and put our men in harm's way. I would think that you would sympathize with that, Tason. We've both seen what war does to a nation and its people."

"Well-meaning, perhaps. But naive. I can't expect you to command Hyrule through a war. Frankly... you're weak. Were it not for Link, we would surely still be under Ganon's thumb."

"How dare you! Bite your tongue!" Lant shouted.

Tason simply scoffed in response. "Thank goodness that there was never an invasion to begin with. Those spy reports? Forgeries. And you fell for them."

"Why? How deep does this deception go?" Zelda replied, still glaring at him. She clutched the concealed Master Sword and tried to subtly place it behind her, hoping that Tason had not seen it.

"I wanted to see how you'd react, but you disappointed me. Just like-"

Lant spoke up once more. "You're the one who framed Link, aren't you?"

"I was getting to that," Tason said, with exaggerated annoyance. "But yes, that's true. Link was not responsible for the attack in Frasell. I hired the bandits to draw him there."

"How could you?" Zelda responded. "You just said that he-"

"Yes, he slayed that foul monster, Ganon." he interrupted. "He was always an admirable warrior. However, his unassailable loyalty in you is misplaced. I cannot trust him to see the truth and kneel before me, just as you never will. Even though the evidence against him was significant, you let your friendship cloud your judgment. You failed my second test."

"But that was never the truth at all," she replied forcefully.

Esan stepped towards the queen, crossing his arms. "And what did you base your feelings on? You couldn't even challenge the evidence before you. All you had was a gut feeling in the face of convincing proof."

"My feelings were correct. It takes far more than a carefully-crafted lie to fool me."

Lant began to fume with anger as he and the other guards positioned themselves in preparation for a fight. "And that man in the village..."

"Let's just say... I had some help with that."

Zelda turned her glare towards the man. "Both of you are detestable for what you have done. Countless people are dead, and we've sent an innocent man to his doom because of you."

"You think I'm a monster? I simply want Hyrule to have a strong leader, Zelda. Someone who won't flinch or second-guess themselves when tough decisions must be made."

"You expected me to launch a war against an "enemy" who meant us no harm. That isn't strength, that's reckless."

"I was hoping that you would be able to prepare for war more effectively. What would you have done, had the invasion been real? What would you have done had I not hired these men?" he asked as he drew his sword and stepped forward.

"I stand by what I said," she returned without flinching. "Rushing towards violent conflict without unmistakable evidence is not a sign of strength. There is more to leadership than war, General."

"Oh? Have you not doubted your own strength as Queen? Has that not kept you up at night?"

She ignored his questions and began to consider an escape plan as she went on. "And just how long do you believe this fake rule of yours will last?" Zelda asked. "The Hylian military will not-"

"Oh, I assure you that many of the soldiers are quite loyal to me," he interrupted. "Those who are not will be... dealt with," he said, tightening his grip on his sword.

Lant took a few steps towards the approaching general, raising his guard. "Zelda, get out of here, quickly!" he exclaimed before returning his attention to Tason. "If you surrender now, we may spare you a harsher punishment, you monster." He knew that he was badly outnumbered, but he wasn't about to show fear in front of his friend. Certainly not at a time like this.

Tason laughed in response and stretched his neck and arms. "It's a shame, Captain. I've had such high regard for you over the years. You would have made a suitable officer under my reign."

"Don't try to insult me. _En garde_!"

Lant lunged at the general, but his strike was immediately parried with a loud clash. Tason struck back in a flurry of swipes, deftly responding to each attack with a counterattack of his own. Despite the general's age, he moved with astonishing speed. Lant blocked the man's vicious swings and countered with a stab towards Tason's chest, finding only empty air as his opponent sidestepped.

Tason swiveled around and dropped an overhand strike down onto the captain. Lant narrowly blocked the swing as the sound of clashing metal reverberated through the massive room. Lant feigned a sideways blow to the general's sword arm and quickly followed up with an underhand swipe to the general's other arm. A small look of surprise appeared on the general's face as he blocked the shot, almost fooled by the maneuver.

"Not bad, captain. Not bad at all," he said, just before unleashing another series of slashes at him.

Lant could feel himself becoming winded as he struggled to block and dodge the onslaught of attacks. He knew that even if he were to defeat Tason, the horde of mercenaries would overwhelm him easily. He accepted his fate. There was no way out for him.

"Zelda! You have to leave now!" he shouted.

Reluctantly, she heeded his request and began to exit the room, looking over her shoulder every so often to see Lant re-position himself to block their path towards her.

The captain continued to press his attack, hoping to at least buy some time for Zelda to escape. To his frustration, the general blocked all of his strikes, and their swords interlocked, each of them pressing all of their might at the other one.

"Getting tired yet?" Lant gritted through his teeth as the edge of his sword neared the general's arm.

Tason did not respond, instead spinning out of the the blade lock, causing Lant to fall forward from the force he had placed behind his blade. Time seemed to slow for the captain as he fell to the ground in horror. In a swift motion, Tason drew back his sword and plunged it into Lant's back.

A gasp escaped Zelda as Lant slumped to the floor, still breathing.

"You..." Zelda said, trying to find a proper insult to fit Tason's heinous act.

Tason shifted his attention to the fleeing queen. "We can end this now, Zelda. Step down, and you may live."

"I-I'm sorry, Zelda," Lant said, as he became motionless, the color draining from his face.

"Lant! No!" she yelled, staring at him helplessly. "Tason... you vile monster!"

The general and his army moved towards her. "Last opportunity, Zelda. This doesn't have to end with your demise." The remaining Hylian guards between Zelda and the mercenaries were quickly overwhelmed by their numbers. As Zelda stood alone, she decided that there was only one option left.

"I refuse to be your prisoner." She quickly placed a hand in her pocket and withdrew a smoke pellet before striking it on the ground. Instantly, she disappeared in the cloud of smoke, reappearing in a nearby hall just out of their sight.

The general crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Find her. Quickly. She can't get far."

As the mercenaries ran off in every direction, one of them called out. "Dead or alive, sir?"

"I care not." Tason shrugged his shoulders and took his seat atop the throne, smiling widely.

As Zelda darted down the hallway, she cradled the sword under her arm, unwilling to let go of it for even a second. She prepared another smoke pellet in her hand in case she ran into more trouble.

_"Thank goodness I saved these for so long. I was hoping I would never have to use these after I stopped masquerading."_

Zelda walked down a dimly-lit stone hallway and fumbled through the shadows for a specific door. There was only one route nearby that she felt secure with using, though she had not used it in years. All of a sudden, a small voice called out from the other end of the corridor.

"Q-queen Zelda? What's going on?"

"Lera? Is that you? Come here, quickly. Please, keep your voice down."

Without a word, the girl ran towards the dethroned Queen and joined her in front of an old, wooden door. She stood by, looking over her shoulder nervously, hearing the commotion faintly in the distance.

"What's with all of the noise, Queen Zelda...?" she whispered. "What's happening?"

"I'll explain later," she stated, finding the door that she had been searching for. "We're getting out of here."


	18. Chapter 18

Loud footsteps could be heard thundering through the halls. The air was electric as Tason's men started tearing through the castle. Their boss would have them tear down the entire fortress if it meant capturing the fleeing queen. While the more disciplined sellswords were scouring every room on their boss's orders, the outlaws among them had already started to grab for themselves anything valuable that hadn't been bolted down. In a matter of minutes, they had already rounded up dozens of attendants and scattered soldiers for questioning.

In a seldom-traveled hallway, Zelda shoved on a small wooden door. She had to put all of her weight behind it just to get it to budge from its old, warped frame. After practically ramming it down with her shoulder, the door creaked open, allowing Zelda and Lera into the room. Zelda removed a torch from a nearby wall as they entered, giving them a faint light that barely reached into the dark corners of the almost forgotten room.

Lera had been around the castle many times before. After her first few months of working there, she had memorized most of the castle's layout, even beyond the areas that she would be expected to use. However, this room was mostly unknown to her, and she always supposed that it was just a supply closet. She kept her voice down as they walked in the darkness. "What is this place, Queen Zelda? I've never been here before..."

Zelda's face drooped upon hearing her former title. "I believe that this room used to be a small library. It leads to a hidden tunnel," she replied. She slowly moved her torch in every direction, trying to light up the recesses of the chamber. With her other arm, she tightly cradled the Master Sword, fearing what would happen if she somehow lost it.

"Where does does the tunnel lead, Your Majesty?"

"I can't remember... I was told long ago after the castle was rebuilt, but I've never had to use it. All I know is that it'll get us out of here."

Zelda placed her gloved hand on the stone wall and felt around the perimeter of the space. There were no obvious switches to be found - no levers, buttons, or irregularities in the stone.

"There should be a door around here somewhere," she said, squinting into the shadows.

Lera began to search for some sign of the exit as well, not sure what the indicator would be. An uneasy question burned in her mind, one that she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer to. She decided to ask anyway.

"W-why do we need to leave, Queen Zelda?" she whispered.

Zelda stopped moving and lowered her head. She was thankful that Lera couldn't see her sorrow through the darkness. The image of Tason's usurpation and Lant's death both burned into her memory. The queen shuddered as she spoke, unable to remove the image from her mind.

"There's been... a coup. I'm no longer in power."

Lera shook her head slowly in disbelief as a thousand questions entered her mind. _"Why would anyone do that? How? What's happened to everyone else? What are we going to do?"_

"Tason and his men have taken the throne. They're after me."

The young girl stood in silence for a few moments, neither speaking nor moving. "Why would they do such a thing?" she finally asked, lowering her voice so as not to alert anyone that might be outside.

Zelda exhaled as she resumed her search. "It doesn't matter," she muttered. "We just need to get out of here. Quickly."

"O-of course," she stammered. With even more urgency, she scoured the room over. "I'm sorry..." she said, feeling obligated to say so.

At long last, Zelda found the spot in the wall he had been looking for. She pressed a nearby protruding stone, causing a segment of the wall to swing open. As it revealed the tunnel on the other side, a thick cloud of dust blew into the room, obscuring their vision momentarily.

"Let's get moving, Lera. Watch your step."

Without a word, her attendant rushed over to her. After entering the tunnel, Lera walked as closely to the dethroned queen as she could, fearing what might be lurking before them. As dark as the room had been, it was impossible to see past the torchlight in the passageway. Both of them pushed the stone wall back into its place, effectively sealing them off from the castle.

"We should be alright now," Zelda said at a normal volume. "Even if Tason's brutes find that room, we'll be long gone by then."

The two walked through the eerily silent tunnel for what seemed like hours, though it had only been mere minutes. The air was unnaturally warm and filled with dust, which stung their eyes constantly. After moving through the randomly winding passage, they could not be sure what direction they were heading in, nor did they even know what time it was.

Zelda spoke up, deciding to explain the gravity of the situation to her loyal attendant. _"There's no point in being reserved about it."_

"Lera, do you remember when we last spoke of Link?"

"I think so... is he okay?"

"I certainly hope so, but I don't know. He must still be in Gattel somewhere. But Tason framed him. He's completely innocent."

"I had a feeling that he would never do that."

"I don't know what I can do now, but I mean to clear his name so that everyone will know the truth. I just hope the people will believe me."

Lera smiled slightly. "I don't see why not. None of the people were willing to believe it before, why would they now?"

"I fear that Tason will do his best to convince them otherwise. He said that he will "deal with" any soldier who defies him... he could very well do the same to any citizen." She lowered her head in sorrow.

_"Lant... you were brave until the end."_

"He's going to imprison so many people..." Lera said worriedly.

"Maybe worse," Zelda added. "Many people will be afraid to believe anything else."

"Well, I believe you."

Zelda grinned at the young girl. "I appreciate that, Lera." She thought for a moment before she continued. "I may not be able to evade Tason and his men for long once we're out of here. You are free to leave if you wish. There's no sense in you getting caught as well." She anticipated some uncertainty from her.

_"I can't blame her if she wants to return to her family. Probably the safest place for her to be, too."_

Lera turned to Zelda in shock. "Absolutely not!" Lera exclaimed uncharacteristically, her voice echoing in the passageway. "I'm not going to abandon you, Your Majesty."

Zelda was struck by her statement, having never heard her raise her voice before. "Thank you, Lera..." was all she could say.

The journey into the tunnel continued, albeit with less apprehension in the air. Though the air was heavy and the heat grew worse and worse, Zelda and Lera both felt a small bit of hope.

"Where do you think we should go after we escape, Your Majesty?" Lera asked, brushing some dust out of her blonde hair. "Tason's men will be all over Hyrule."

Zelda stroked her chin as she considered her options. _"Castle Town is completely out of the question, and Kakariko won't be much better..."_ There were plenty of small, mostly forgotten villages scattered across the kingdom that might look the other way if she appeared, but getting to most of them would require many hours of travel.

"I hadn't thought that much about it," she replied, somewhat embarrassed. "I'm just glad we managed to get this far. I'm sure we'll figure it out."

"Do you think Caraen would give us shelter, Queen Zelda?"

"Maybe. I don't know if they would recognize Tason's authority. Getting there will take many days, and we have no supplies."

"Maybe it's just me, but this place seems to be getting warmer," Lera noted, wiping some sweat off of her forehead. "Where do you think this leads, Your Majesty?"

"I think I remember..." Zelda said uneasily as they stepped into a dimly lit cavern. A burst of warm air struck them and some foul smells filled their nostrils. "By now, we should be in Death Mountain."

* * *

The farm girl stirred from her rest as the dawn's light peered through the window and onto her face. She closed her eyes further, hoping she could somehow go back to sleep. Sleeping in was very uncommon for her, and the warm morning air only made her spot more comfortable.

 _"How long have I been asleep?"_ she wondered, finally looking around. _"I haven't slept that well in months,"_ she noted.

As she turned her head, she immediately came face-to-face with her sleeping friend. Naturally, she remembered falling asleep next to him, though she froze when she realized that his arm had been draped around her the whole night. She felt her face become warm at the thought.

 _"Oh, no... I hope he didn't get the wrong idea!"_ she thought, carefully removing herself from the makeshift bed. Heavy sleeper or not, Link might still be awoken with a stray movement.

She stood up and looked over the swordsman, still fast asleep. _"Did he wrap his arm around me on purpose? Did he even know that I was next to him?"_

The swordsman stirred a bit in his sleep. _"No big deal,"_ she tried to tell herself as she began to straighten her unkempt hair. _"It was probably unintentional... maybe."_

She tiptoed out of the cabin, desperately hoping that she could collect her thoughts without waking him. Upon exiting, she could feel the warm glow of the morning sun on her face. It was astonishing that a chilled night could be met with such a pleasant dawn. Malon stretched her arms as she made her way to the embers of the campfire and sat down next to it. A faint, pleasant smell of burnt wood still filled the air.

_"What am I so flustered for? It's not like anything weird happened. I curled up next to him to keep him warm. That's all."_

A nagging feeling persisted in her mind, no matter how much she tried to ignore it. There was more to it, and she realized it. She remembered the feeling of reuniting with him for the first time mere hours ago, and the unabating concern she had for his well being.

 _"I've never felt so strongly about anyone or anything in my life..."_ she thought as she traced a line in the dirt with her foot. His smile had always lit up her day, even when she felt awful, and she couldn't fathom where his seemingly endless source of strength came from. Her heart raced every time he embraced her, and even now she almost felt dizzy just thinking about him. She gazed up at the deep blue sky as a thought flashed into her mind, one that had been just below the surface for some time.

"I love him."

Instantly she felt as though a weight had been lifted off of her. _"I'm convinced of it..."_ Her face lit up with a radiant smile and she let out a short laugh, elated at the thought.

 _"It's so obvious! Why didn't I realize it earlier?"_ She felt as though she was prepared to do anything for him - that every brush with death had been well worth it just to see him again. _"When I found him... I hadn't been so happy or relieved in years."_  
  
Her mind was a flurry of emotion. This was the first time that she had ever fallen for someone in her entire life.

A tinge of worry clouded her thoughts. _"But what do I do? What am I supposed to say? Should I say anything at all?"_ she wondered. _"How would he feel if I did tell him? Oh dear..."_

Malon imagined herself blurting it out in front of him randomly, but she immediately rejected the idea. On the other hand, she didn't want to hide it from him forever.

She ran her hand through her hair and tried to calm her nerves. _"It'll be fine. Maybe I'll tell him... but not now."_

Malon nudged one of the campfire logs with a small stick. The ocean of trees before her was no longer intimidating - it was strangely beautiful now. Above her head, the sky itself appeared brighter and more vibrant than ever before, as though she was seeing it for the first time in years. The tall grass between her toes had never seemed so lush.

The door of the cabin creaked open nearby, and Link emerged with a subdued yawn. Without meaning to, he caught his friend off-guard. She almost fell out of her seat as she quickly turned around.

"Mornin', Malon."

"G-good morning, Link," she stuttered, still trying to quiet her mind. "How'd you sleep?"

"Not bad. Though eventually we're gonna have to give Othun his cabin back."

"Hah, yeah..." she replied.

_"I guess he doesn't remember what happened. That's a relief."_

Link gave her a curious look as he neared the campfire. "You alright? You seem kinda nervous."

"Oh, it's nothing. I think the journey here just got to me a little."

Link nodded his head. "I understand. This ordeal has been pretty hard on the both of us."

He took a seat next to Malon and stretched his legs out. "I want to return to Hyrule as soon as I can. But they'd kill me. And..." his voice trailed off. "They'd probably punish you for helping me..."

"What were you planning on doing? Are you going to stay here?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "I'll figure something out." His mind was still not completely awake.

Malon sat back and mulled it over. She hadn't thought far beyond this point - it was quite a miracle that they had run into each other at all.

_"I don't know what I'm going to do either... but I'm not leaving without him."_

A voice called out from the treeline, prompting the two Hylians to look up. Othun emerged from the forest, carrying a hefty stack of firewood. He had clearly been awake for several hours already, judging by the dirt and sweat on his face.

"Link! Malon! Good to see the both of you up so early. I hope I'm not interrupting?"

"Not at all, Othun," Link responded. "We were just talking about what we were going to do next."

Malon chimed in. "Hyrule won't exactly be friendly to him if he returns. And I'm not sure if any other nations would take him in."

Othun began to place fresh firewood near the embers. "Indeed. I'm not sure if there is an easy solution to this. I just wish I could offer some advice."

"I never did tell you exactly what happened to me, did I?" Link asked. He recalled giving his host only a vague idea of why he had been exiled in the first place.

"I don't believe so. If you are comfortable discussing it, then I am open to it."

Link took a deep breath and proceeded with his tale. He explained as much as he could, from the ambush at the lake, to the journey into the mountain pass, and his arrest in Frasell. Throughout his explanation, Malon sat by with a mixture of sadness and frustration on her face - particularly once he mentioned his arrest. Only once did Othun change his expression at all - when Link mentioned his mirror image. As Link stopped momentarily, Othun decided to inquire.

"What can you tell me of this person in the village?"

"Nothing much, I'm afraid. I thought I'd seen something like that before, but that... shadow should be long gone. It looked exactly like me- it's no wonder they assumed I was responsible." Again, Link recalled his confrontation with Dark Link many years ago. It was the only explanation he could think of, but with Ganon out of power, it made little sense.

Othun gave no verbal response to Link's elaboration, and instead stroked his bearded chin, contemplating something. His eyes shifted around, as though he was physically searching for an answer.

"What is it, sir? Something wrong?" Malon asked, noticing his sudden quietness.

"No, no, I was merely thinking. Please, continue."

"Well, after they arrested me, I was extradited back to Hyrule. They promptly placed me on trial in front of the Queen, a few magistrates, and a general. They found me guilty and sentenced me to exile here in Gattel."

"Complete lies," Malon added, crossing her arms.

Othun nodded his head in agreement. "I didn't doubt your innocence before, and I do not doubt it now."

Link and Malon both grinned at his statement. If nothing else, at least he was ready to believe them.

The man continued. "If you would, tell me more about this general. I find it curious that a general would preside over such a trial."

"Well, General Tason is the highest-ranking member of the Hylian military," Link answered. "He's quite the strategist, and the people love him. He was certain of my guilt and seemed bothered that Zelda had not sentenced me to execution."

"Sounds a bit ruthless if you ask me," he replied, raising an eyebrow. "What makes him so popular among the people? I would think that such a... pitiless man would be less adored."

"True, he can be a bit... tough," Link conceded. "He and his assistant give good speeches. They spend a lot of time among the people, and they just know how to energize a crowd. Even the remotest towns know of him."

"You'd never guess that he was so harsh if you heard him in person," Malon stated, remembering her trip to Castle Town with Link. "Very positive - very moving."

"I see. What of his assistant?"

"That'd be Esan. Not sure what to say there," Link said, scratching his head. "He's Tason's right hand man. Puts on some amazing illusion shows for Queen Zelda and the people too. He's usually pretty quiet, otherwise."

"Wore a strange purple robe too. Never seen anything like it," Malon said.

Othun's expression turned to one of worry. He narrowed his eyes and his hand trembled as he picked up another piece of firewood. Some of the the color had drained from his face and he seemed to shiver ever so slightly. This was not lost on the two Hylians, who looked at each other in confusion.

"I-illusions?" he asked, visibly unsettled. "Could you explain?"

Link thought of the last time he saw Esan in front of the Queen. "Well, ermm... elaborate parlor tricks, acrobatic stunts, sleight of hand, that sort of thing."

The urgency in his tone increased slightly. "And this purple robe... did it have markings on it?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

He did not answer immediately. Othun hesitated before he removed a twig from the ground and used it to trace a pattern in the dirt. It appeared to be an elongated oval with two diagonal slashes through it.

"Did it look anything like that?"

Link looked at it in wonder, not sure how Othun could have known that. "Yeah... that's exactly what it looked like. Have you met him before or something?"

"No, I don't believe so," he said, beginning to breath a bit heavier. "My most sincerest apologies, b-but I must excuse myself."

Before they could stop him to ask why, he had already stood up and was walking hurriedly towards the forest. The two of them shot each other baffled glances before they sat up and tried to follow him.

"Are you okay? Where are you going?" Malon called out.

"Othun? What's the matter? Link added.

Without a word, Othun quietly slipped into the woods, leaving Malon and Link alone once more.


	19. Chapter 19

Death Mountain. Only the most daring of people even entertained the idea of traversing its blazing hot caverns. Other than the Gorons, few of Hyrule's inhabitants would ever enter the mountain or even approach it. Tragically, it had live up to its name many times before. The only travelers who had returned to tell their tales were those who had wisely turned back early on. Other than the Gorons who had carved the castle's tunnel out of the dense rock, only a handful of people knew of its existence. This design simultaneously to gave Zelda a fighting chance at successfully escaping, and to deter any pursuers.

The heat was climbing rapidly as they left the tunnel and entered the main part of the volcano. Lera and Zelda wouldn't be able to withstand it on their own. Zelda placed her hands together and concentrated. She had done this before, but it had been many years. After a few moments, some bright blue lights burst from her palms. The lights coalesced around Lera and herself, forming a barrier for the two of them. The blue aura surrounded them, which would keep them safe for the time being.

For Zelda and Lera, they were left with no other option but to proceed. To turn back would only lead them straight to the castle, which was undoubtedly crawling with Tason's men.

The air was putrid with the smell of various gases, even through the barrier. With the utmost of caution, they made their way across a narrow rocky section. Far below them, the massive pool of impossibly hot liquid was a constant reminder of the consequences of making a misstep. Zelda noted that had the escape tunnel led to a lower level of the volcano, the heat may have been impossible to survive. She wasn't sure if anything was enough to protect against something like that.

They finally made their way across the bridge. "Do you know if there's a way out of here?" Lera asked as they marched up a path along the volcano's perimeter.

"I suppose... there has to be," she said between heavy breaths. "Why build a tunnel that leads to a dead end?"

Truthfully, Zelda was not entirely sure. The escape path had been built many years ago and had survived the destruction of the castle at Ganon's hands. The possibility of a cave-in ruining their route was very real. She unintentionally placed a hand on a nearby wall to balance herself, but immediately pulled it away upon feeling the unbearable heat, even through the barrier.

"I'm not sure what we'll do once we're out," she added, looking at her almost-burned hand. "I still don't have any ideas."

"If we can sneak into Castle Town. My family has a home there. It's in a pretty quiet area, and people don't go there very often. You could stay with them."

"I appreciate the offer, but we can't risk being caught. And I don't want to put your family at risk."

"What about..." Lera trailed off, unable to think of a realistic alternative. "What if we go to... oh."

"It's alright, Lera. We'll think of something. If we keep moving, we should be out of here soon... I hope."

Lera offered a small smile towards the queen. The young girl was disappointed that she had so few ideas, though she had not given up yet. She noticed Zelda tremble the slightest bit, as though she was on the verge of crying. The image of Lant trying to defend her had seared into her mind.

"Is there anything you'd like to say, Your Majesty?"

"There is. Did you ever know Captain Lant?"

"No, I don't think so. Who was he?"

Zelda took a deep breath and continued. "Well, I've known Captain Lant since I was very young. He's been a very close friend. Friendly, patient, caring... so many other soldiers I've known were so distant and unapproachable."

Zelda began to inch along a narrow ledge, just barely wide enough for her to step on to. Lera shadowed her movements as best as she could.

"What happened to him? Is he alright?"

"Neither of us believed that Link was guilty. We were going to look into what happened with him. What _really_ happened."

The two of them found their normal footing on a wider spot of terrain and took an impromptu rest to regain some of their energy. The air remained heavy and intensely hot, but it seemed to become better as they climbed higher.

Lera remained silent. It was obvious that what Zelda was about to say would be horrible.

"Lant was the one who found out the truth," she said, turning to look at her assistant. "He told me, but Tason... killed him. He died trying to protect me," she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"...I'm so sorry, Zelda. I can't imagine what it's like to lose a friend like that. He sounds like a very brave man."

"Yes, he definitely was."

 _"Was,"_ she repeated in her mind. She hated that word now. The dethroned queen was still not used to referring to him in the past tense. She hoped that she would never have to do the same for Link.

"But..." Zelda continued, her shoulders sagging. "I could have stopped Tason. Lant might still be alive if I had only known earlier. There must have been something that I could have done."

"What are you talking about?" Lera returned, saddened by Zelda's statement. "I'm sure you did what you could."

"Even before this, I always knew that he was an ambitious man." She wiped away her tear and cleared her voice of sadness. "He spoke so highly of King Iaphan... Tason practically worshiped power. I should have recognized that earlier. He tried to tell me that I was weak."

Lera paused, remembering her short time around Tason. The presence he had in the throne room unnerved her, and she finally understood why.

"I was duped by his silver tongue," Zelda concluded, wiping some sweat from her brow. "All of his praise for Link, his fake despondency during the trial, the reports of the invasion... nothing but lies. I can't believe I was tricked like that."

"But Your Majesty, I'm not sure anyone would have expected a high-ranking officer to betray you like that."

Zelda let out a long sigh. "I suppose not. He did keep his plans hidden well-enough." That much was true, but it did nothing to comfort her.

Lera gave a small grin. "We should keep moving, Your Majesty. Let's not stay in here any longer than we need to."

With that thought, Zelda looked at the Master Sword she had been carrying. Even with the hazy atmosphere, she could see a calm radiance from the blade, as though it was trying to illuminate the darkness of the entire volcano.

The two of them rose to their feet and continued their hike through the sweltering volcano. High overhead, they could begin to see the sky through the thin opening at the top of the volcano. Zelda felt a small, growing sense of hope as they slowly made their way around the path.

* * *

Link sat next to the smoldering embers of the campfire as the sun began to dip below the top of the trees. Cicadas were already chirping in the distance as the night approached. A cold breeze rushed past his face and disturbed the smoke emanating from the fire. Not long ago, their host had left him and his friend without explanation. Since he had disappeared into the forest, they had not seen nor heard from him. In the short time that he had known Othun, he had never appeared so unnerved.

Malon sat across from him and kept an eye on the treeline for any sign of him or a hungry animal. Every stray noise in the woods caused them to perk up, hoping that he had finally returned, but every time it turned out to be nothing.

In the meantime, they had prepared themselves a modest meal over the campfire; a little bit of bear meat and some edible herbs. Despite the simplicity of their meal, it would be the most delicious thing that they had had in many days. Link tended to the extra meat over the fire as he wondered why Othun had left so abruptly.

 _"Was it something we said? I hope he's not upset with us."_ He couldn't recall either of them saying anything that would have angered him.

The crackling fire flickered and danced about in front of them. It would be their only source of light within a few hours. They both wished that he would return soon, before they would have to retire for the evening.

"Should we try lookin' for him again?" Malon asked. "It's gettin' pretty late. He might be in trouble if he's been gone this long."

"We really should... but I don't know if we could find him at night. Neither of us knows Gattel half as well as he does."

Obviously, Othun had not wanted them to follow him anyway. On one level, he wanted to respect that and give his host some space. Still, Link was ashamed of his own inaction, though he knew that he could not afford to disappear into the sea of trees again. Even more worrisome was the thought of his friend becoming hopelessly lost.

Malon looked down at the fire. "I guess so."

She felt guilty for not searching for him as well. A thought struck her as she considered Othun's departure. "What do you know about him, anyway? Isn't it a bit odd that he's been so hospitable to us?"

Link's mind drew a blank, unable to recall much that Othun had said about himself.

"Yeah, you're right." Link confessed, running his hand through his messy blonde hair. "Don't know much about him. When I asked him about his homeland... he didn't really want to talk about it."

"That could mean just about anything. Do you know where he's from?"

"No idea. He's not from Hyrule, but that's about all I can guess. Mentioned that he left to get away from the noise, or something."

"I guess I can understand that. I've always preferred the quietness of the ranch to the busyness of Castle Town. Maybe he just prefers a simpler life."

"Yeah. I know what you mean," he replied before he finished his food. "Whenever I'm at Lon Lon Ranch, I always feel more at peace. Love it there."

This was no surprise to her, though her face turned red all the same. In the back of her mind, perhaps she hoped that he was really talking about her, even if it was unintentional. She moved restlessly in her seat and rubbed the back of her neck.

"What do you m-mean by that?" she asked, trying not to sound flustered.

"Well, it's just so... pleasant there," he replied, unaware of her embarrassment. "So many fond memories. There's really no place I'd rather be."

She nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. It's a good thing we met when we were still young. Our childhoods probably would have been so boring otherwise. Or at least, mine would have been."

An awkward pause filled the air after she spoke, as neither of them were sure what to say next.

 _"She's so gorgeous..."_ Link looked at her as she gazed into the fire. The glow illuminated her face in the fading sunlight and lit up her deep blue eyes. She shivered a little and breathed into her hands.

"Getting a bit cold?" he asked.

"'Fraid so," she replied. The think blanket she had draped around her wasn't enough. "Can't imagine what this place is like during the winter."

Link stood up and moved around the fire to sit down next to her. He removed the blanket from his own shoulders and added it to hers. He didn't care that the cold winds were now biting right through his simple clothing.

"Thanks Link. Just don't catch a cold or something," she added with a small laugh.

Her face had turned slightly red as he sat right next to her. She wanted to rest her head on his shoulder, but wouldn't dare do so. That might be too forward, she figured, and she didn't know what to tell him yet. Before she could do anything, Link spoke up.

"Malon... do you remember when I saw you for that last time before I was taken away?"

"Of course I do, Fairy Boy. I've thought about it a lot." Malon instantly wondered how odd that may have sounded. She turned from the fire to meet his look.

Link could feel the pace of his heartbeat pick up as she looked at him. "You know, they weren't really supposed to let me visit anyone when I left. I thought it'd be the only time I'd get to see anyone ever again..." He anxiously stared down and fiddled with his hands.

Malon felt her face become even more red. She was thankful that the approaching night concealed her blushing. "You mean..."

"Captain Lant said I could only make one stop... so I wanted to see you."

Her heart soared upon hearing his words. It meant the world to her that he would go out of his way to see her one last time- this she already knew. However, she was unaware that she was the only person he visited. The farm girl nervously adjusted herself, feeling herself become lighter somehow. She struggled to respond.

_"Of all the people in the world... he chose to see me? Why me? Why not Zelda or one of the Sages?"_

"Y-you did? I had no idea..."

"It was my first instinct," he continued as she trailed off. "It made perfect sense. You are my... best friend, after all. There's nobody that I wanted to see more."

Link remembered his talk with Lant, and how his use of that description seemed inadequate. It still didn't seem to suffice now. It felt like such a hollow and weak term, in a way. _"Zelda is one of my best friends too,"_ he thought. _"But Malon... there's something more."_

 _"Oh my goodness. He really means it,"_ the farm girl thought as her lips quivered. _"Maybe he...? I've got to tell him how I feel. It's the perfect time."_

"Umm... Link, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," she began. By now, she could barely hear her own thoughts above her racing heartbeat.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's just that... I..."

 _"Come on, spit it out!"_ she yelled at herself. She felt her entire body tense up even more when she looked into his eyes. "I think I..."

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise coming from the forest. They both turned quickly to find something emerging from the darkness.

 _"Drat! I missed my chance,"_ she thought, simultaneously frustrated and relieved. She kicked herself for her hesitation.

"Hold that thought, Malon," he said quietly as he stood up. "Othun? Is that you?"

The figure stumbled within the light of the campfire. "Yes. I've returned. I am sorry to have left you like that. I assure you that it won't happen again."

His head was drooped in shame and he was noticeably more disheveled than when he had left. Grime and dirt covered his face and arms, his tunic was torn, and he walked with an odd gait, as though he was on the verge of collapsing. Just as he dropped to his knee in exhaustion, the two Hylians steadied him and helped him to sit on one of the large logs around the fire.

Malon began to dust him off a bit. "It's fine, Othun. Are you alright? What's the matter?" The two Hylians looked him over quickly. He had certainly exhausted himself from aimless wandering, but he hadn't injured himself.

"I'm okay. I just had to... confront something. I have to admit that I have not been honest with the two of you."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's alright," Link reassured him.

Othun let out a deep cough before he spoke again. "Link, you asked me why I left my homeland. I should explain myself. It's only right that I do so after you told me your story."

"You said that you just wanted to live a quiet existence, right? I don't see what's wrong with that," Link said, handing him a nearby bottle of water.

He raised the bottle to his mouth with a trembling hand and quenched his thirst. "No, it's more than that. It's about me... about Esan."

"Do you know him?"

"Not personally, no. But when you told me about him, I knew enough."

"What was that marking you drew earlier?" Link hastily copied the same symbol into the dirt.

"It's the symbol of the Arophan." He pointed to the elongated oval and traced it with a gesture in the air. "That symbol is a covered eye. The Arophan are a group of illusionists - masters of disguise, concealment... and espionage. They are raised at a young age to manipulate their surroundings... and to obfuscate perception. Few others can match them in their abilities."

"Never heard of 'em," Link replied, scratching his head. "That would explain Esan's talents, though. He's never been shy about showing off."

"Is it some kind of magic?" Malon asked.

"Of sorts. I suppose you both would refer to it as "smoke and mirrors". The Arophan do not often leave my homeland, though Esan is an exception... as am I."

"And that's why you left us?" Link asked, trying not to sound harsh.

"In a way, yes. Our conversation earlier brought back some painful memories - ones that I have not properly come to terms with."

Othun rubbed his hands together and held them closer to the fire, attempting to warm himself.

"The Arophan are neither inherently good nor evil. At times, they have used their abilities to benefit others- to enrich their lives and perform captivating acts as Esan did."

Othun turned his head down and closed his eyes. "But... I did not. When I was a young man, I was consumed by greed. I used my talents only for personal gain. I was an excellent liar - a masterful impersonator and con artist. I ruined countless lives with my deceit."

The two Hylians remained silent as he continued. They hesitated to ask any more questions, at risk of overstepping their boundaries.

"I left my country behind for that reason. After many years as a fraud and a deceiver, I realized that I was a detriment to society. I wasn't sure how to lead an honest life anymore, so I decided to remove myself. I have lived out here for many decades, where I thought that I would not succumb to my old methods. Here there is no money to steal and very few people to deceive."

He shook his head, angry at himself. His body shivered slightly from the cold as he continued.

"My time in Gattel has never been about "getting away from the hustle and bustle"... this is simply a self-imposed punishment for myself." He picked a small rock up from the ground and hurled it into the distance.

"But even so... I lied to you about why I was here - about who I am." His voice shook with shame, which he did little to hide. "I led you to believe that I was just a simple, innocent forest-dweller. I'm afraid that I haven't completely abandoned lies. The urge to steal is still there, and it takes every ounce of willpower I have to hold myself back." He placed his elbow on his knee and rested his head in his hand.

"But you took us in, Othun. You've been extremely generous to us," Link noted, trying to cheer him up. "Doesn't that mean something?"

"I can tell that you've changed by now," Malon said, offering a smile.

"Maybe. I have attempted to make amends for what I've done by helping people like you as much as I can. But apparently I am not yet ready to face my country again. I am sorry that I have been so dishonest."

Link patted him on the shoulder. "It's fine, Othun. I'm sure that this can't be easy for you."

"Yeah. Whatever you've done in the past, we won't hold it against you," Malon added.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. But of course, there's the matter of Esan. You spoke of your double in that village... I feel that that must have been him in disguise."

"How could he pull off such a convincing likeness of me? Why would he do this?"

"Many years of practice and plenty of preparation, I suppose. The greatest of the Arophan can take any disguise and utilize it for days at a time. They can even mimic voices and subtle mannerisms perfectly. But I cannot answer why he would do so."

"So, these Arophan - could there be any more assisting Esan?" Link asked.

Othun stroked his chin and considered it for a moment. "It's possible, but I find it unlikely. As I said, it is very rare for people like me or Esan to leave our homeland. There have been very few of us anyway."

Silence filled the air as Link considered the facts before him. In the back of his mind, he felt a deep, albeit vague worry for Hyrule's well-being. He could not pinpoint what it was, but it disquieted him greatly.

"There's no way that he was acting by himself - Tason has to be involved too. The attack in the village was a lie... that "invasion" must have been one too."

Malon spoke up. "Before I left, I saw a group of men in Castle Town. They mentioned Tason and something about being paid. They were pretty heavily armed. They had to be his mercenaries."

Link considered it for a moment. "I'm not sure why he would need them, but it can't be for a good reason. Whatever they're up to, I have to put a stop to it," he said, pounding his fist into his hand.

Malon perked up slightly. "Thank you so much, Othun. I really think we'll be able to stop them," she said with subdued cheerfulness.

 _"Easier said than done,"_ she admitted to herself. _"We don't even know what his plan is."_

"Yes. Thank you, sir," Link repeated, patting him on the back. "We were lucky to have found you."

Othun stood up and clasped his hands behind his back. He gazed up at the thousands of stars overhead. "You know, it is such a relief. I haven't actually told anyone about my past in so many years. I needed to get that off my chest... maybe now I can properly come to grips with the harm I've done."

Link and Malon stood up next to him, admiring the clear night sky as well. "I certainly hope so," Link said. "I think we'll depart tomorrow morning. We should be able to manage the return trip."

"Then I wish you the best of luck. Will you be needing anything?"

"I think we'll be just fine. We have each others' backs now," Link said, lightly elbowing his friend in the side. She giggled slightly and pushed him back playfully.

"You're free to come with us," she added. "We could use your help."

"Thank you, but I'm afraid that I am not yet prepared to return to society. I still have much to make amends for."

Link patted him on the back as a small frown crossed his face. His answer did not surprise them, but they were saddened all the same.

Upon his guest's insistence, Othun retired to his cabin for the evening, giving Malon and Link the quiet serenity of the night forest. As they lied down next to the campfire, Link couldn't help but remember how close he had been to falling victim to the wilderness. He completely pushed that out of his mind as he looked at his resting companion from across the fire.


	20. Chapter 20

The distant sound of a songbird awoke Link from his short rest. He stretched his limbs as he rubbed his eyes and sat up, trying to get his bearings. Anticipation had kept him wide awake for most of the night - he and his friend would have a long trip back to Hyrule, and they aimed to leave early. They hoped to at least escape the forest before nightfall, and to do so would require almost nonstop travel.

Link crawled away from his blankets and set about making breakfast for the both of them. Something simple - a bit of fish that Othun had managed to preserve, some water, and whatever berries he could find. Not the least bit glamorous, and not particularly delicious, but practicality was far more important right now. Worries from the night before lingered on his mind, and he still struggled to address them as he prepared the fish.

_"I hope Zelda is alright... What are we going to do?"_

It was impossible to know what foul plot was unfolding in Hyrule right now. He had run through every scenario that he could think of, but lamented the fact that he could not know what was happening. Many people would not be excited to greet a returning exile, and he could only hope to evade them or change their minds. For now, all he could count on was the unwavering support of Zelda, Captain Lant, and a few others. He wondered if Lant had had uncovered anything that could help, but unbeknownst to him, his brother in arms had been slain days ago.

 _"First thing's first. I have to speak with Zelda. But... it's gonna be impossible for me to see her without being spotted by a guard."  
_  
Link knew the layout of the castle all too well, including most of the guard's posts. Sneaking past some of them would not be a challenge - he could do it blindfolded if he had to. He had memorized the guards' patrol routes, and knew more than a few times where he would be able to slip past them. Even if he was found, he reasoned that he could count on a handful of guards who would look the other way or even help him, just as Lant had promised to. However, no matter what route he planned in his head, it was inevitable that he would be caught by an unfriendly soldier eventually.  
  
 _"Shouldn't get ahead of myself. We've gotta get out of this blasted forest first."_

Once the fish were properly gutted, he placed them over the fire. It would be a light meal, but he was prepared to hunt during the journey with the bow that his friend had brought. Malon's remaining rations would last for a day or so a well.

_"Might be cutting it close a little, but I think we'll be alright."_

His companion stirred out of her slumber and sat up with a deep yawn. She looked around in a daze, obviously not fully rested either. She regretted not looking for another blanket during the night and felt as though she had been lying down on top of a rock.

"Mornin'. Sleep well?"

"Mornin', Link," she returned, straightening her untidy hair as best as she could. "Could've been worse, thanks. Hey, what smells so good?"

"Got some fish goin'- nothing special. Can't travel on an empty stomach."

She stood up and began to stretch. "Sounds great. When were we gonna head out?"

"As quickly as we can, but not until we say goodbye to Othun, of course. I don't think we should stay out here any longer than we need to." Although he was eager to leave this wilderness behind him and never see it again, his statement was tinged with worry, rather than enthusiasm.

"Everything that's happened... it can't be a coincidence. I just don't know how deep this goes." He looked her right in the face, not bothering to hide his concern.

"I understand. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried too."

"There's no telling what we've missed... I'm not sure I want to even think about it."

Link glared off into space. Countless possibilities appeared in his mind, each one more destructive than the previous.

_"How many more lives are they going to destroy?"_

"Don't worry. You're going to stop them," she reassured him, patting him on the back. "In the meantime, I'll get started with the packing."

"Appreciate it," he said as she walked away.

Link realized suddenly that he had scarcely been able to keep his eyes off of her since she awoke. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. To his dismay, his distraction had caused him to forget all about the food. He hurriedly took them away from the flames, but not before they were ruined.

 _"Burnt fish - great way to start things off,"_ he thought, rolling his eyes.

He glanced at Malon once again from across the clearing. She hummed her familiar tune as she gathered their excess supplies and packed them away. For a moment, Link felt like he was back at the ranch, carefree and happy. He could practically hear the animals in their pens. Though he was not particularly excited for the journey back home, he was happy to have her by his side.

"That should just about do it," Malon said as she finished loading one of Epona's saddlebags.

Their gear was packed, Epona was fed and ready, and their stomachs were full. Othun looked on quietly as the two scurried about with their various tasks. Every time he offered to give them more food, he was turned down.

Malon hefted a bag onto her back and approached him. "Othun, you don't have to stay here. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" She hoped that he had changed his mind since the previous night.

"I'm sorry, but I simply would not be comfortable. But I thank you for the offer again."

A sad expression crossed both of their faces. Link and Malon both supposed that their host would decide to spend many more years in the forest - possibly the rest of his life. Othun noticed their disappointment easily. To a certain point, he wanted to leave as well.

"I wish you both the best of luck. I am certain that you both will overcome whatever awaits you."

"We really do appreciate everything, sir," Link began. "Without you, I'd probably be..."

"I'm sure you would've been fine without me," he reassured the hero. "Before I found you on that mountain trail, you had survived out here far longer than most people do. Many others before you would've fallen victim to the elements. I do not doubt your capabilities." He turned to the young farm girl and smiled. "And Miss Malon, I must say that your bravery is exemplary. It is so rare to see anyone enter this land voluntarily." Link nodded in agreement.

"It was nothing," she replied, embarrassed.

Link sheepishly spoke up. "We'd better get going soon. Goodbye, Othun. And thank you again."

He smiled warmly at the two of them. "Farewell, Hylians. If you ever need me again, I will be here."

Othun firmly met both of their handshakes, and patted them on the shoulders. With that, they made their way out of the clearing, stopping briefly to look back at their former host. With one last parting wave, they entered the woods.

* * *

The old general sat atop the gilded chair, unconcerned with his surroundings. In the throne room, dozens of his mercenaries were dining on whatever they had pilfered from the castle's kitchen or from the local shops. Most of the cooks and attendants that had not already escaped were being questioned for their loyalty, if they were not sitting in prison over some dubious accusation of treachery. 

At the crowded table, several men were squabbling over a large slab of meat, tearing away at it with their forks and knives. A particularly oafish sell-sword was voraciously chowing down on a fine cut of it, in between moments of stuffing his face with bread. By now, they had "accidentally" smashed more than a few plates and silverware. Despite their victory, the mercenary was rather unhappy and had been bottling up his irritation for hours. 

The man turned towards Tason and began to speak, not quite finished with chewing his last bite. "Hey, boss! This isn't exactly what I signed up for!"

General Tason slowly opened his eyes and fixed them upon the loud mercenary. "And why is that?" he asked, feigning interest. "Is this not what I told you that you would be doing?"

"Well... not really. I mean, when are we gonna fight someone? All we've done for the past few days is sit around!"

Some of the more seasoned fighters looked at one another in disbelief. A few others grumbled and laughed at the man.

"What are you complaining about?" an older man asked in annoyance. "You're being paid to stuff your face."

"Don't talk down to me!" he barked, pushing the man in the chest. "I signed up for battle, not dinner parties!"

"Keep quiet and do your job!" one of them bellowed.

"No, he's right!" another yelled. "I live for battle, not to fill my stomach!"

A rather uptight man stood up from his seat. "Stop this at once! You are all acting like children!"

Tason looked on in apathy as their argument escalated. Even as they began to throw punches at one another, he cared little. Before he knew it, every mercenary in the room was engaged in an indiscriminate brawl. Men were thrown to the ground, heavy punches were exchanged, and tables were destroyed in the fracas.

 _"Absolutely ridiculous. I have never seen such a horrid lack of discipline,"_ Tason thought, expecting to hear the sound of broken window within seconds. He conceded that this sort of thing was probably inevitable, given that many of them were brutish outlaws.

A thin man made his way through the commotion. He did not hesitate in his movements, nor did he flinch when a stray fist came too close to his head. The man only moved to dodge a chair that had been thrown in his direction.

"What's going on here, sir?" he asked as he approached, more irritated than surprised.

"Does it matter? It's the third time today that they've fought like this. They'll get tired of it in a few minutes. Or an hour. What do you have for me, Esan?"

"Well, I have some good news, sir. Most of the townspeople are not resisting or questioning your new rule."

A smile crossed Tason's face. "Good to hear. I'd prefer not to spill any more blood, as long as they know whom they must bend their knee to." He rested his cheek on his gauntlet. "But, I'm afraid I will have to at some point."

"Indeed," Esan replied, trying to raise his voice above the nearby fight. "We have few reports of dissenters. There are a handful of soldiers who are refusing to recognize your rule, but they are scattered and unorganized in their resistance."

"And what of Zelda?"

"I'm sorry, My King. There have been no sightings of her."

"Troubling. She may prove to be a nuisance. I would have preferred to see her in jail."

"And there's the matter of Link's weapon..."

"The Master Sword... was it recovered?"

"No, sir. I suspect that it has been lost in the chaos caused by these... fellows."

Tason rolled his eyes. "Maybe. Or perhaps Zelda was able to get a hold of it."

"All the more reason to find her."

"The sword is an effective symbol, maybe. But the throne is more important to me. I will not lose sleep over this. Focus on finding Zelda."

"Of course, My King."

The fighting was no longer disregardable. The general scowled at the men, who had never even noticed their conversation. Tason sprang from his seat with a fiery visage, resisting the urge to smack a few of them across the head.

"Enough!" he shouted. Within seconds, the entire room had stopped moving. Despite the racket, they recognized his voice. Even some of the more experienced men were visibly shaken by his anger and were quick to abandon their scuffle.

"What a joke," he said, returning his voice to normal. "You call yourselves warriors? I've seen fresh recruits with more discipline than you louts!"

Without command, the mercenaries scrambled into makeshift ranks. While some of them remained poised, many others could not and looked as though they were prepared for a second round. Tason looked over them until he found a specific mercenary. He pointed directly at the one who had started the argument as soon as he spotted him near the back. He was obviously trying to hide.  
  
"You, step forward," he said, barely able to contain his anger.  
  
"Yes sir!" he replied, shoving his way through the group. Within seconds, he was standing before the general, shaking with nervousness.   
  
Tason did not speak at first, instead allowing the mercenary to stew in his fear for a few moments. "You know why I've called you up here, right?"  
  
"B-because I started that fight, sir," he said quietly, knowing that that answer wasn't enough. "I   
  
Tason nodded slowly before he slowly removed his sword from the scabbard on his hip. The mercenary began to shake almost uncontrollably as he heard the metal slide against the inside of the scabbard. He kept his focus forward and mentally prepared himself for the worst.  
  
The general inspected his sword briefly, not that there was much of a need to. He kept it in pristine condition, sharpening it routinely and polishing it to a mirror shine several times a week. He paid special attention to the intricate carvings along the hilt.  
  
With one swift motion, the general drove the pommel of his sword directly into the man's temple, sending him crashing to the ground. He cried out in pain but was thankful to have been spared from the blade itself. The rest of the room fell completely still with fear. Tason knelt down over the man, who could barely see straight anymore.  
  
"That is your first and only warning," he said with subdued rage. "Get off of the ground, and get back in formation."  
  
"Yes sir!" he shouted, fumbling his way back into the ranks. 

Tason turned his attention to the group as a whole. "You will follow my orders to the letter. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" they shouted in unison.

"Then I do not want to hear any more complaining. Enough squabbling. No more nonsense. If all you care for is bloodshed, then I suggest that you leave now. Anyone?"

Nobody left the room, not even the one who started the fight. The men refused to even flinch, perhaps fearing that leaving now would simply give Tason an excuse to throw them in prison as well. A few of the men could be seen visibly shaking in fear.

"Good. Now have this mess cleaned up by the afternoon. And if I see anybody starting pointless fights around here again, there will be further consequences. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Then you're dismissed."

Without another word, the men scrambled about to undo their damage. Tason returned to the throne and sat back in contentment.

"Do you really expect them to keep this place in order, sir?" Esan asked, unaffected by the general's rage. "I doubt that half of these men have even swept a floor in their lives."

Tason shrugged and closed his eyes. "Maybe not, but if it will keep them quiet, it's a start." He wondered if anyone else could have possibly pulled off a coup with the same disorganized bunch.

* * *

Whereas before the forest had seemed so eerie and dangerous to the pair of Hylians, neither of them felt nearly as troubled by it now, despite the rough terrain. Oddly enough, it seemed almost as bright and tranquil as the Kokiri Forest, though song and laughter did not fill the air. The colors in the trees seemed more vibrant, and even the rivers appeared to be more clear and pristine.

The two young travelers would exchange glances at each other from time to time, ostensibly to see if the other was holding up alright. Malon found herself walking closer and closer to his side as time went on, which she had to correct every so often to avoid embarrassment. 

"Do you remember the way out of here?" she asked.

"Not exactly. If we just keep heading east, we should get out of here sooner or later."

To the both of them, it seemed like every twist and turn through the forest was exactly the same. With no landmarks or noteworthy irregularities in the landscape beyond a steep hill or felled tree, navigation was as difficult as it had been days before.

Link tried to keep his mind focused on the journey ahead, and on confronting Esan. Despite his best efforts, his thoughts regularly drifted to Malon- her laughter, the way she smiled at him, her beauty and unwavering compassion- it was difficult to avoid. He looked into her eyes as they walked along a shallow river and decided to break the silence.

"Malon, I wanted to thank you again for searching for me like that. I just wish that..."

She felt a bit nervous as he trailed off. "What is it?"

"It's just... how many times have you risked yourself for me?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"Link, i-it was nothing..." she echoed from earlier, her face turning a light shade of red. Her attempt to downplay her actions did not seem to visibly affect him. "You said you would've done the same for me."

"Without a doubt," he said without an ounce of hesitation.

"Besides... I'm sure Zelda has helped you plenty of times before, too."

"That's very true," he said with a nod. "I'd be wrong to forget about her. Wouldn't have defeated Ganon without her."

"Exactly. And I just did what I thought I had to do." She looked at the ground. "I'm really not a hero, Link. You would have done fine without me."

"Don't sell yourself short," he said, placing his arm around her shoulder.

Her face became even more red, and she began to wonder if he knew how embarrassed she was, as though he was simply trying to tease her. Even so, Link himself was uneasy about his own bluntness. Were his hand not steady on her shoulder, it would probably have been trembling.

_"What is the matter with me? Why am I so tense? It's almost like I'm about to go off to battle or something."_

He retracted his shaking hand, trying not to appear any more flustered than he already was. Malon was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to have paid much attention to it. She rubbed her arm and adjusted her neckerchief, desperate to look nonchalant. They continued their trek down the stream with heavy silence filling the air.

As time went on, it became increasingly difficult for the farm girl to think about anything else. Malon looked at Link and could no longer stand to keep her feelings bottled up.

_"I've gotta tell him. No more wasting time. If he doesn't feel the same way, then that's the way it is."_

She came to a stop in the forest and took a deep breath. As before, she felt her heart begin to race.

"Link, I have to tell you something..."


	21. Chapter 21

Malon stood close to her friend, the wind blowing their hair and clothing about. A crystal clear stream flowed lazily nearby, gently rolling into some small stones. The sound of a few songbirds could be heard faintly in the distance, interrupting the otherwise quiet scene.

"Link, I have to tell you something..."

Malon looked into his eyes and instantly felt vulnerable, as though he could see right through her. His expression was calm, though he could easily tell that Malon was unsettled. She sensed that he somehow already knew what she was about to say, and that he was able to read her emotions and thoughts clearer than any book. Time seemed to stand still for a few moments, and she could think of nothing except for the two of them.

 _"No interruptions this time. Here goes nothing._ "

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, this is difficult for me to say... just bear with me." She suppressed a lump in her throat and tried to ignore her racing pulse and subtly shaking knees. As far as she could remember, it had never been so difficult for her to say something so simple. Three little words - _I love you._ It was all she would have to say, but there was so much more to be said.

Link opened his mouth to respond but decided to remain quiet.

"Over the past few days, I've realized something." She struggled to keep eye contact with him but forced herself to anyway. "I should've realized it long ago."

"When I saw you floating out in that lake a while back- when I heard you had been arrested, I hadn't felt so devastated in years. The thought of losing you was... horrible. It felt like I was losing more than a friend."

Unconsciously, she wrung her hands together, trying to steady her nerves. Link also began to feel weak and continued to stay quiet. She wiped away a tear that had made its way down her red cheek and stepped a bit closer to her friend.

"I've done things that I never dreamed that I would do... and I would do it all over again. You mean so much to me, Link. You always have. I've known you for years, and I've always admired you ever since I was a child. Your strength, your bravery and selflessness... I've never met anyone else like you, and I know that I never will."

Link was almost speechless. "Malon?"

She took one last breath before she spoke. "I... I love you, Link."

He stared back at her in shocked silence. He felt weightless at the sound of her words, as though he had been waiting to hear them all his life. Link struggled to form a coherent response.

"Y-you mean that?"

She nodded her head slowly but firmly, not regretting a single word. "Of course I do." Her body was still tense, but it was a relief. She no longer had to bottle up her feelings.

Link felt as though a fog had been lifted in front of him. He did not question his own swirling emotions- instead, he felt his heart leap.

"Can I say something too?"

Malon became quiet, too nervous to speak again. She nodded once more for him to continue. A part of her worried about what he might say next, fearing that she may have somehow affected their friendship.

"Nothing makes me happier than when I'm with you, Malon. You were the one person who I chose to see before I was sent here... and I'm so glad that I did."

Malon could almost hear her own heartbeat and knew full well that her face must have been bright red, though she did not care. She found it a bit easier to look him in the eye, now that she had finally spoken her true feelings- there was nothing left for her to hide.

"When I was in that prison- when I was out here, I was thinking about you. A lot. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't seen you again."

A smile spread across his face, and he could no longer contain his emotions. His voice became a bit uneven, though this didn't bother him.

"I know I might not say it enough, but I've always admired you too. You're the most compassionate and kindhearted person I've ever known... I love you too, Malon. And I mean that with all my heart."

She shivered at his words and a small gasp escaped her. A bright smile crossed her face- a massive weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She almost couldn't believe what she had heard. Tears of joy trickled down her cheek as she embraced him as hard as she could and buried her face in his shoulder.

Caught off guard by her sudden movement, they both collapsed to the ground and held each other in a rather awkward heap. They remained wrapped in each others' arms, whispering to one another.

"Promise... promise you'll never leave again," she murmured.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he returned, trying to control his shaky voice.

They parted slightly from their mutual embrace and looked at each other as though they had never seen each other before. Link had always acknowledged how attractive Malon was, though he had never said so out loud. But now, seeing her like this, he had never been so completely struck by her beauty. Everything about her was gorgeous. Her captivating smile filled him with joy. Her soft, flowing red hair glistened like a sunset, and her gentle blue eyes reminded him of the clearest ocean. But her beauty ran deeper than that - her warm heart and cheerful optimism were unmatched by anyone that he had ever met. He knew that he was the luckiest man in the world.

Malon was just as overwhelmed, and she knew that describing him as handsome would be quite an understatement. His rugged yet youthful complexion, striking blue eyes, and chiseled features made her blush slightly. Though they were surrounded by miles of cruel wilderness, she had never felt safer as he held her in his arms. She had finally found her knight in shining armor.

Without a word, their lips met in a passionate kiss. For the both of them, it was their first time to ever do so. Link brushed away her long hair and gently held her head in his hands. For the both of them, they had never considered being together like this, but it felt completely right. It was more wonderful than either of them could have fathomed.

Everything around them seemed to fade away, and they could only picture each other. Their minds became free from fear, replaced only with peace. Malon closed her eyes and could not imagine a more perfect moment - locked in a kiss with the man she loved.

* * *

Against all odds, Zelda and Lera now stood at the mouth of Death Mountain. The cavern at their back sent warm, unpleasant bursts of air at them as they overlooked the trail below them. The coolness of the night air was a welcome relief from the unpleasant journey through the volcano.

Cover of darkness or no, it would be foolhardy for the dethroned queen to continue with such an obvious outfit. She unwrapped the cloak from around the Master Sword and donned it, raising the hood over her head. It covered enough of her to keep her somewhat inconspicuous, though she remained apprehensive about moving through Kakariko. Nevertheless, Lera was pleased that it was so difficult to recognize her face beneath the hood. Pretty much everyone in the kingdom would instantly be able to recognize her without it.

Zelda fastened the sword to her back under her cloak. It protruded awkwardly, though it was more important that nobody could see the weapon. In the night, it would glow as bright as a torch were it not for the scabbard.

"Ready to move out, Lera?" she asked.

"Thought you'd never ask," she replied with a smile.

The two of them began to climb over the ledge leading down the mountain. It was difficult to find a proper foothold in the darkness, and they both knew that one false move could be disastrous. They moved slowly- every movement had to be deliberate and firm. The cool wind at their backs unnerved them- as though a gale might have the strength to knock them off. What would normally have taken a skilled climber mere minutes to descend took them quite a bit longer.

They breathed a collective sigh of relief when they finally reached solid ground at the base of the large cliff. All that awaited them now was a gently sloping trail to the village. Zelda had only a passing knowledge of this area, though it would not be hazardous enough to warrant concern. More troubling to her was Kakariko Village at the bottom, which was undoubtedly patrolled by Tason's men.

"We have quite a ways to go. Once the sun rises, it'll be almost impossible to pass through Kakariko unnoticed," Zelda noted. She began to jog with Lera keeping pace just as well.

"How bad do you think it'll be, Queen Zelda?"

"No idea," she replied, leaping over a small crevice in the ground. "With any luck, most of Tason's mercenaries will be asleep."

"I can go on ahead - make sure the coast is clear. They won't be looking for me."

"Not a bad idea, but we need to stick together. If even one of us gets caught, they'll be crawling all over the place to look for other escapees."

"That's true."

Lera vaulted awkwardly over a ledge and landed with a stumble. She regretted wearing such formal and cumbersome attire during the day.

"Queen Zelda, I've been thinking about where we could go."

"You've got an idea?"

"Well, a few weeks ago, a man from Lon Lon Ranch came to deliver some milk to Castle Town. He stayed and talked with my parents for a few minutes before he left- mentioned something about Link. Seemed like a really nice guy."

Zelda stroked her chin and recalled the last time the man showed up at the castle. The milk was delightful, but she was baffled when he almost fell asleep in the middle of their conversation.

"Yes, I've heard of that place. We actually get some of our best horses from their stable. But I've never actually been there. Have you?"

"No, but I think it's worth a shot."

"You think he'll be loyal to Tason?"

Lera shook her head, beginning to doubt her previous idea. She had never spoken personally to Talon before, and had not seen nor heard of him since the coup.

"I hope not. But we might not have anywhere else."

The two slowed their pace down to a walk as they neared the gate at the foot of the mountain- it was the only possible way into the village. A lone mercenary sat outside, obviously half-asleep. Zelda and her assistant ducked behind a large rock, which would keep them hidden for the moment. She never thought she'd be so relieved to see a guard resting on the job.

Zelda turned to Lera and whispered to her, keeping a sharp eye on the watchman. "I don't think we can just walk right past him... no matter how tired he looks."

"Is there a way around the gate?"

"I don't think so... this is probably our only option."

Lera looked at the man for a second and turned back to her. "I can distract him, Queen Zelda. You can make a break for it while he's not looking." She knew that she might not be able to outrun him, but it wouldn't be difficult for Zelda to slip by.

"That's kind of you, but we've been over this - we're going to stick together."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely," she replied, looking towards the guard once more.

Zelda considered multiple plans. On the one hand, she could simply try to divert his attention, or she could impersonate somebody and walk right by. As an absolute last resort, she thought of brandishing the Master Sword and intimidating him to allow them through, though that seemed rather unlikely.

_"Keep it simple - fewer opportunities for mistakes."_

She reached into her pocket and produced a smoke pellet. The small gray orb was the very same kind she used only a few hours earlier. It would be her last one - she could not afford to miss her mark.

"Get ready to make a break for it," she whispered.

Zelda hurled the pellet as hard as she could at the foot of the guard. Before he could react, a thick cloud of smoke overtook him. The dark, blinding smoke would only last a few seconds. Without delay, Zelda sprinted headlong towards the gate with her friend close behind. They slipped easily past the mercenary, who had doubled over, trying to swat the smoke away and contain his coughing.

Even as they passed the gate, they continued running as far as they could into the village, unsatisfied until they were far beyond the man's sight. The two ducked into a dark alley and finally began to catch their breath.

"Well done, Your Majesty. Do you think he saw us?" Lera asked.

"No, but he's going to warn his friends. We really need to keep moving," Zelda replied, peering out of the alley and into the village square.

The town was every bit as silent as the rest of Hyrule late at night. The townspeople had long since gone to sleep and the bustling markets were abandoned hours ago. Only the creaking of a windmill could be heard.

"Is the coast clear?" Lera asked, unable to see much from her spot.

"For now. Let's go."

It was a long sprint across an open section of town to get to the front gate. At risk of being spotted, Zelda didn't stop to check the alleys nearby- they could be flanked easily. Instead, she ran past them and desperately hoped that she wasn't noticed. Whatever little shadow the buildings provided was helpful, though the town's various lanterns made it difficult to stay completely hidden.

As they neared the front gate, they found an unwelcome sight - a large sell-sword paced by with a scowl on his face. Before he could see the two escapees, they hid behind a shop a few meters away. Unlike his fellow guard on the other side of the village, he was clearly wide-awake and wasn't about to fall asleep anytime soon. In one hand, he held an axe that appeared as though it could cleave a large tree with one slash.

"Blast," Zelda murmured. "I'm out of smoke pellets."

"I-I might have an idea," Lera said, before whispering into her ear.

Zelda nodded her head. "...It just might work. Let's give it a try. Just be careful."

Lera left the safety of the shadows and approached the man as slowly as she could.

 _"Oh, this was a bad idea,"_ she thought, already second-guessing her plan. _"I'll only have one chance - can't mess it up..."_

As the young girl came within earshot of the guard, she began to sniffle and whimper just loud enough for him to hear. The guard slowly turned around to see her, raising an eyebrow at the sight.

"M-mister..." she began, trying to make herself sound younger. "I...I'm lost. I can't find my parents."

 _"Goodness, this is so pathetic,"_ she thought. _"I must look like such a child."_

"What's that? What do ya want me to do?" he replied coldly.

"I... I'm worried about them. I haven't seen them in days." Lera circled around the man subtly, ensuring that his back was to the rest of the village.

The guard rolled his eyes at the girl and knelt down to her. He let out a sigh, not terribly interested in her "problem".

"What do they look like?"

Lera glanced over his shoulder as Zelda tip-toed up to him. She would have to buy them a bit more time.

"I-I think... they were... umm..."

The man's patience was already wearing thin. "Come on. Out with it."

"They went to..."

"What is it? Hurry up!"

Zelda was now directly behind the unsuspecting guard. She slowly brandished the Master Sword and hefted it backwards before driving the pommel into the back of the guard's neck. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"It worked after all. Nicely done, Lera," she said, replacing the sword.

The two ran into Hyrule Field and straight for the lone ranch at the center of the massive meadow. They couldn't even see it yet, as it stood several miles away. Across that distance, it would be a very open path with little to conceal them from passersby. The long grass parted as they ran across the hilly landscape.

"You think he'll be alright?" Lera asked. "I didn't want him to get hurt too badly."

"He should be fine. I didn't put all of my strength into that one," Zelda replied, feeling a little sorry that the man would probably wake up in quite a bit of pain.

The escapees did not stop until they reached the entrance of the farm. Even now, they looked back to ensure that they weren't followed. With the meadow empty, they walked into the ranch and knocked on the house door. At first, there was no response, so Zelda pounded on the door harder. The two young ladies looked back and forth, still unconvinced that they were not spotted. Finally, a muffled voice could be heard inside.

"Malon? Is that you? Oh, it's been so long-"

The rancher opened the door and his face immediately turned from joy to confusion. Upon seeing Zelda, he knelt before her, facing the ground.

"My Queen! W-what brings you here?"

"It's alright, sir, please rise. May we have a word with you?"

"Of course!" he said, somehow fearing that he was in trouble. "P-please, come right in."

The women stepped into the warmth of the farm house. For the first time in many hours, they felt safe from the watch of Tason's henchmen. Talon wrung his hands together as he stood as straight and poised as he could.

"What's the issue, Your Majesty? If your army requires more horses, we can easily-"

"No sir, that's quite alright. We need your help."

* * *

A large tree provided a welcome patch of shade for the two Hylians. For over an hour, Link and Malon had lied underneath it in each others' arms. Malon rested her head on the swordsman's chest as Link draped his arm around her. Over the past few days, they had grown to detest the forest around them, but now they almost wished that they would never have to leave. Malon had to keep reminding herself that she wasn't dreaming, and Link swore that nothing he had ever seen could compare to her beauty.

"How long have you known?" he asked, partially resting with his eyes closed.

"About what?"

"About how you've felt about me... about us."

She pondered it for a second. "Well, I guess I've loved you like this for a while now, deep down. I don't know if I would've had the strength to come here if not for you," she replied earnestly.

He pulled her a bit closer to him and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I know you would have. Don't tell yourself otherwise."

She smiled and looked up at the swordsman, placing her hand on his arm. By accident, her soft, cold touch sent chills down his spine. It relaxed him nonetheless - it was impossible for him to be discomforted at a time like this.

Malon closed her eyes and stretched slightly before she returned to resting next to him. "What about you? When did you realize how you felt?"

"I've loved you for a while now too," he said as he fiddled with a bit of her hair. "Couldn't get you off my mind. At first I didn't know why, but I do now."

"Better late than never, Fairy Boy," she joked, poking him in the side.

Link chuckled slightly and looked upward. A few scattered clouds interrupted the otherwise fair blue sky. He would be content to be with her like this forever, but he knew that that would have to wait. His thoughts drifted to his homeland, and he dreaded what he might find awaiting them. The young man sat up slowly and regretfully.

"We've still got a lot of ground to cover," he said with a deep sigh, gazing to the east. "If we move quickly, we should be out of Gattel by tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good. It's been days since I've seen an open field. This forest can get so confined at times."

Link stood and helped his companion up with a hand. Onward to the east they continued, not stopping for any more breaks. Walking together hand-in-hand, they traversed the sea of trees, looking forward to the day when this was all a distant memory.


	22. Chapter 22

The house stood quiet as Zelda recounted her tale to the farmer. On more than one occasion, Talon felt light-headed and had to pinch himself to ensure that it was not a dream that had brought the queen to his humble ranch. Lera sat by patiently, not feeling the need to add any redundant statements to her friend's explanation. As she explained what brought her to such a quiet corner of Hyrule, she almost couldn't believe what she was saying either. The past few hours had been overwhelming, to say the least.

As Zelda completed her story, the rancher became more astonished- not only at what had happened, but at himself for his lack of awareness. So much had transpired under his nose since he had last visited Castle Town. 

"...and that's why we've come to you. We've nowhere else to go, sir. We cannot risk staying in Kakariko or Castle Town. Tason's men are there already."

He squirmed in his large chair, still in disbelief. Part of him was certain that he would hear a knock at the door any moment from Tason's men, but he wasn't about to tell them anything.  
  
"If you're lookin' for shelter, I can help you. Still can't believe I hadn't heard of this. Must've slept through it," he replied, mentally scolding himself.

"We don't mean to impose," Zelda added unnecessarily. "I don't know how long we'll have to stay here. Could be for quite a while until we think of someplace safer, I'm afraid."

"Really, it's no trouble, My Queen. Link's stayed here plenty of times before. I'll keep an eye out for Tason's men while I'm out workin'."

Talon rose from his chair and set about preparing a spare cot for himself. As long as they'd be staying there, Zelda would have the luxury of using his bed. It was just as plain as the rest of the ranch, but it was the only thing he felt was close to being worthy of a queen.

"And speaking of Link..." he added glumly, "my daughter went to look for him a few days ago. Don't know when she'll be back."

"All the way to Gattel? That's commendable of her. I believe I've met her once or twice."

"Your Majesty, what are we going to do in the meantime?" Lera asked, speaking for the first time since they arrived. "We can't stay here indefinitely."

"I... I hadn't thought of that," she admitted. "For now, I'm just happy that we're safe."

"You can be sure of that," Talon said as he began to lay out some pillows. "Shouldn't there still be plenty of folks loyal to you? Military? Judges? Common folk? Maybe they could help us."

"I know there are..." she began. "But I'm not sure who. Or how many. Tason will not tolerate even a hint of dissent. They may be willing to help me, but I don't know if they'll risk publicly defying him."

"I suppose that's true," he replied, returning to his chair. "I wouldn't put it past Tason to threaten their families."

Zelda frowned and shook her head. "What am I doing? I can't just sit here. I-I've got to do something. I cannot let this stand!"

"What do you mean?" Lera asked, becoming worried with the direction of her statement. There had been few occasions in which Zelda had ever displayed such intensity around others.

"It's my duty to protect Hyrule," she replied, her eyes flashing to the Master Sword sitting nearby. "If that means that I have to face him myself-"

"What? You can't! His army is enormous!" Lera exclaimed. She was rather uncomfortable with interrupting Zelda but felt obligated to warn her anyway.

"She's right, My Queen. You can't go runnin' off like that. Getting through Castle Town by yourself would be impossible."

"Your bravery is admirable, but... misguided, Queen Zelda," Lera added sheepishly.

"What about Link?" she returned. "Would he not do the same thing? He's faced down hordes of monsters without blinking."

"Maybe," Talon began. "But he's a warrior by nature- he's trained for that sort of thing for many years. Even if he were here, he'd be facing down an entire army by himself. You're a peacemaker. You come from very different backgrounds."

"A peacemaker..." Zelda repeated under her breath.

"Is that not what Tason wants anyway?" Lera said. "If you try to challenge him at his own game..."

Zelda couldn't help but recall the statue of Queen Afelli in the castle courtyard- the picture of wisdom and diplomacy. Tason's words echoed in her mind as though she was still in the throne room.

_"Frankly... you're weak..."_

_"...you disappointed me."_

"You're right, Lera," Zelda concluded, erasing the foul memories. "I can't let his remarks goad me into a foolish fight. We'll just have to wait for an opportunity to present itself."

Talon breathed a small sigh of relief. "I believe that's the best decision for now, Your Majesty. Now don't you worry. You just need to get some rest."

"Thank you, sir," Zelda replied as she retired to her new sleeping quarters. "It's been a little while since I've had a good night's sleep."

With that, she went off to the quiet darkness of Talon's room. Before she could feel comfortable, she closed the curtains on each of the windows, terrified that Tason's men might somehow find her that way. She sat at the foot of the large, simple bed and realized that this was the first time that she was truly alone since her escape.

Over and over again she could see Tason's treachery in her mind. The passing hours had done nothing to diminish the clarity of her memory. It was as though she was there even now- she could still hear the harsh clashing of swords and the yells of Tason's men as they attacked her loyal soldiers and tore the castle apart.

_"Zelda, get out of here, quickly!"_

More than anything else, she could not stomach the image of Lant and his fellow soldiers standing between the two of them just before his final confrontation.

"A loyal warrior until the end... and a great friend," she murmured, careful not to let herself be overheard by the others. A tear slipped from her eye and landed on her soot-covered dress.

"Your sacrifice will not be in vain, Lant," she continued, clenching her fist.

Without another word, she settled into the large bed and tried to recover from the ordeal. As had happened so many times before, she tossed and turned sleeplessly, heavy thoughts weighing on her mind. It would be another very long night.

* * *

A familiar sight stretched before the two Hylians- a vast mountain range separating the Gerudo Desert from the furthest outskirts of Gattel. Stretching far above the lowest clouds, the rugged range would be no less hazardous than it was before.

Over the past few hours, Link and Malon had made good progress through the empty plains between Gattel and these mountains. They now stood at the base of the wide trail leading up into the mountains as a stiff wind rushed through the pass. The sound of a falling rock somewhere nearby echoed among the cliffs. It would be a tough trip, but at least they knew what to expect.

"Once we're past this, we'll be back in Hyrule," Malon noted. "We're so close... I can practically see Hyrule Field already," she said with a grin.

Link gazed at the tops of the mountains. They were imposing, but that wasn't what bothered him. "Yeah..." he replied quietly.

Link tucked the map he had been reading back into his pack. It still told him precious little about the detailed topography of the area, but it was better than nothing.

The swordsman shifted about in anticipation and did his best to conceal the worry in his eyes. Though he was slow to admit it, an increasing sense of dread accompanied him as he neared his homeland. He could not be sure of what had happened since he had left, and he had to stop himself every time his imagination began to get the better of him. His only relief came when he was close to her.

The Hero of Time adjusted the pack on his back and offered an uneasy look to his companion.

"Are you ready? It's gonna be a long slog."

"Of course," she replied with a smile, leading the way. "Nothing we can't handle."

Her optimism concealed her own sense of fear. Malon could not help but recall her near-fatal accident only a few days ago. The risk of it happening again was all too real. Worse, she also was apprehensive about what they might find upon returning. It hadn't even been a decade since Hyrule had been turned upside down by Ganon, and the last thing either of them wanted to see was another war in their lifetimes. Despite this, she was comforted by the fact that they would be there to look out for one another. Link gripped Epona's reins and followed the farm girl up the steep, winding trail.

For several hours, the duo trekked through the stony path. The mountain pass forced them to traverse not only steep cliffs, but deep valleys as well. Progress was slow and methodical, yet they made good time anyway. When the path wasn't treacherous, the scenery was almost breathtakingly beautiful. Frequently, the young woman would turn back to check on her friend.

"I can't wait to get back home. My feet are killing me," she said. "I've been walkin' so long, I think my boots are about to fall apart."

She looked down to find that her footwear was barely holding together. Both the soles and lining had been almost destroyed from years of daily wear, not to mention the rough terrain of her journey. If not for their hardy construction, they would have been useless long ago.

"Mine too," he muttered.

His shoulders drooped and his pace had slowed down more as time went on, though it was not from the exhaustion of the hike. Rather than proceed ahead, Malon fell back to walk at his side, grasping his hand with her own.

"Chin up, Fairy Boy. Only a few more miles and we'll be out of here."

"I know..." he murmured, still staring blankly at the dirt path ahead.

Malon stopped in her tracks, and pulled him closer to her. "What's the matter? You've barely said anything since we came here."

She was perfectly able to guess what was on his mind, though she was hesitant to pry into his concerns. The two sat down on a small patch of grass, Malon offering a spare bottle of water to the young man. She inched closer to him, hoping that it would alleviate whatever was on his mind.

"It's... your injury," he said. "I'm afraid that it'll get worse. We don't know how well Othun's medicine will work."

 _"She'll never believe that,"_ he realized.

He had little confidence in his own half-truth. While her wound concerned him, it was not the entire reason for his despondency. Both of them knew full well that her injury was healing quite effectively.

"My arm? It's fine," she said, looking at it briefly.

The scar remained, and it was rather unsightly to look at, but it didn't even pain her anymore. She had regained full motion of her arm some time ago.

"It hasn't been giving you any trouble?" he asked, uncorking the bottle.

"Not at all. It really doesn't hurt much anymore. Come on, there's something else, isn't there?"

"...It's nothing."

"Link, whatever is troubling you, I want to hear about it."

Link exhaled heavily, tired of avoiding the subject. He finally turned to look at her, though his expression was hollow and his voice was monotonous. Malon could not help but feel that he was looking through her instead.

"It's the uncertainty- I can't stand it. How can I know what awaits us?"

"Link, don't-"

"I'm worried about what we'll find when we return to Hyrule. It could be anything."

Link held out his hand as a golden triangle flashed upon it. He stared at it for a second before hiding it from his sight.

"It's going to be alright. He probably doesn't even think that you're alive."

"I guess that's true."

"Nobody in the world is capable of what you've done," she continued, looking briefly to the symbol on the back of his hand. "He doesn't stand a chance against you."

"I do not fear him. But it's not about me... it's about us. About you."

"What?" she moved a bit closer to him and tried to stay within his shifting gaze. "What do you mean?"

"When we return, I fear that you'll be in danger... just as we all were during Ganon's reign. If they find out that you left to help me, they're going to be after you. I can't lose you-"

"Link, you don't need to worry about me," she interrupted. It had already occurred to her that she would be a potential target for Tason, simply by virtue of being with him. "I don't care if they come after me, I'm with you no matter what."

"Thank you," replied, gently placing his hand on hers. Her loyalty meant the world to him. "But Zelda... I don't even want to think about what's happened to her. If Esan tried to destroy my life, there's no reason why he would not want to do the same to her."

Malon was just as worried about the queen's safety. There was perhaps nobody in the kingdom who was more of a target for evil than she was, and there was no way that she wasn't now in danger as well.

"You think she's still alive?" It felt bizarre to ask such a question.

Link closed his eyes and thought for a second. "I'm not sure... but I think she's okay. Call it a hunch."

Malon gave a faint smile. "See? Everything is gonna be fine. Let's just focus on getting out of these lousy mountains. You'll feel a lot better once we're back."

She wasn't sure if she believed her own statement, but she hoped that it would allay his concerns at least. Malon hugged him as hard as she could, though he returned it with limited enthusiasm. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, causing him to relax a little bit.

He exhaled heavily before returning his gaze to normal. "You're right. Let's get moving. No sense in sitting around any longer."

The two Hylians returned to their feet with renewed energy. After dusting themselves off, they continued down the rough path. Link walked should-to-shoulder and hand-in-hand with Malon, feeling noticeably better. He was unable to completely ignore the fears in his mind, though it was not as severe as before.

* * *

A duo of large men loudly made their way into the cold and cavernous throne room. Between the two of them, they dragged another man, blindfolded and bound at the ankles and wrists. With no regard for his comfort, they roughly tossed him before the throne, directly at the feet of their leader. He landed in a heap and let out a pained groan, with no idea where he was. Only a little while ago, he had been found hiding out in a small village nowhere near his home. He had hoped to get as far away from the center of the coup as possible.

"Brought you that guy you've been lookin' for, boss," one of them stated, grinning in anticipation for a reward.

"Yeah, it took us all night, but we found him," the other one continued, crossing his arms in satisfaction.

"Very good," Tason murmured, descending from his chair. "It's about time."

With every step down the platform, his armor clanged about loudly. The general grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him to his feet in one swift motion. With the tight bindings around his ankles, he struggled to keep his balance on his own. Tason yanked the cloth away from his eyes, causing the man to recoil at the sudden light.

"Judge Diron, it's good to see you. How are you on this fair day?"

The older gentleman recovered his sight and met Tason's stare with a mixture of confusion and anger.

"What do you want from me?" he gritted through his teeth.

He was tempted to spit in the general's face, though he knew that it would only make his situation worse. He flailed about in the officer's grip, hoping to somehow free himself.

"Don't be stubborn. You should remember, Diron. Tell me, what did you determine from Link's trial a little while ago?" Diron's movements were little more than a nuisance to him.

"He was innocent," the judge responded without missing a beat. "I'm convinced of that now more than ever."

"And why is that?" Tason replied with a smirk.

"You wanted him dead. You wanted him out of the way so you could take the throne."

"Guilty," he said with a laugh. All the men in the room followed suit and began to jeer at the helpless man.

"So what do you intend to do now? Are you going to exile me too?"

"That depends. You see, Diron, I do not know that I can trust you. I was able to... convince your colleagues into seeing things my way, but-"

"What do you mean?" he interrupted.

"I had a word with Ullan and Bavla before the trial," Tason replied, irritated at the judge for speaking over him. "I told them-"

"You threatened them."

"If that's the way you wish to describe it, then yes. I did. Now I offer you a similar chance. If you will merely bend your knee to me-"

Diron spat in the general's face before he could finish. He would not acknowledge the officer's illegitimate authority, so he realized that punishment was imminent regardless. Tason wiped it away, not changing his expression. He looked back at the judge, who was now visibly seething with anger.

"You cannot build a kingdom on a foundation of lies and death. Your rule will not last!"

"I am willing to test that notion."

He threw the judge to the ground and motioned to one of the sells-swords at the far end of the hallway. Without delay, he came running up to the general, uncertainty in his eyes.

"Yes sir?"

"Execute this traitor."

The mercenary looked down on the helpless old man. "B-but sir, he's..."

The officer quickly shot him an incredulous glance. "What's that?"

"He's not a threat to us, sir. Just lock him away or something. We don't need to-"

Tason produced a small knife from his pocket and jammed it into the man's stomach before immediately doing the same to the judge. As the two men fell to the ground, Tason turned to look at the crowd of men that had neared them.

"Does anybody else want to defy my orders?" he bellowed.

Most of them either shook their head emphatically or muttered denials. A handful of the men concealed near the back of the crowd stood frozen and failed to answer at all.

"In that case, I suggest that you get to work. Find every last traitor and bring them before me. Get going!"

_"I would've never signed up for this if I had known..."_

_"This is barbaric. The second he lets us go, I'm heading back home."_

The mercenaries tripped over themselves in their panic to leave the room. Several of them acted on their reluctance and abandoned the castle altogether. Tason returned to his throne and glared off into space, paying little attention to the commotion around him.

_"I'll personally turn over every rock in this blasted kingdom if I have to."_


	23. Chapter 23

Days had passed by without incident for the two young Hylians. For the first time in quite a while, their travels were not fraught with peril. The steep climb into the mountains was taxing on their legs and had certainly tested their endurance, but even that was not enough to stop them. After quietly moving through a narrow and seldom-traveled pass through the mountains, they were able to evade a patrol of guards and slip into Hyrule at long last.

The final stretch around the southern boundary of the Gerudo Desert was similarly quiet. The gently rolling hills were nothing compared to the blistering sands to the north and the severe cliffs to their west. The wild beasts that roamed the area now remained distant in the shadows, sensing that Link would not be an easy target. Indeed, Link stayed up through the night as his companion slept. He wasn't about to let any hungry animal catch them off guard. The nights were brisk, but paled in comparison to the merciless chill of Gattel once the sun had set. It seemed that fortune had finally smiled upon them.

Malon constantly checked and double checked the map, always eager to calculate how quickly they would arrive home. As they left their camp early in the morning, she noted that the scenery around her was becoming more familiar.

"We should be about... here," she said under her breath, pointing to their general location on the map. "If we don't stop to rest, we should be home before this afternoon!"

She shook with excitement at the thought of seeing her father and ranch once again. Link noticed easily, and did his best to contain his mixed feelings. He was just as thrilled to get back home as she was, but his worry had not subsided much.

"Sounds wonderful," he stated, trying to sound upbeat.

In an effort to keep his mind off of his concerns, he decided to speak of something else.

"Malon, do you remember when I recovered from my injuries and I left your ranch?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm still amazed at how quickly you bounced back."

Link chuckled slightly. "Do you remember what I promised before I left?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Hmm... I think you mentioned something about a party?"

"I did. The offer is still open when we get back. Are you up for it?"

"Of course I am!" Her smile widened as she hugged him. "I can't wait!"

He let out a laugh and returned her hug, "Glad to hear it. I'm way overdue to return some of the hospitality that you and your father have given me over the years."

Their conversation carried on for what seemed like hours. Malon recounted humorous tales from their childhood, and Link would speak of the interesting lands that he had been dispatched to as a diplomat. Rather than playing out constant "what if" scenarios in his mind, Link's mind was at ease for a while.

The two increased their pace gradually, and after some time, they came upon a familiar sight. Malon became thrilled as Hyrule Field stretched before them, almost disbelieving her own eyes. In her excitement, she couldn't even be bothered to wait any longer. Her stomach ached for a full meal and her body demanded a proper bed. They stood in awe of the flowing grass and flawless blue sky- it was all just as they had remembered it. At the very least, the natural beauty of Hyrule had not changed since their departure.

"We've made it... I can't believe it! Oh, Link, we've gotta hurry! I can practically hear the horses already!"

She jumped up and down before wrapping her arms around Link, who was still cautiously enthusiastic.

"Yeah, we did it," he replied, a tad bit uneasy. "Feels like it's been forever."

Without any further delay, she grasped Link's hand and sprinted straight towards her ranch, which was barely a dot on the horizon. As they crossed the large meadow with Epona following quickly, Link's eyes darted all around, looking for any sign of trouble. Nothing stood out to him, but this did little to calm his nerves. There were no monsters or other foes to be seen, but to an experienced fighter like Link, he knew that that could change in the blink of an eye. If they were spotted by any unsympathetic soldiers, he would have to hold them off and ensure that they couldn't catch Malon.

Within minutes, they found themselves standing before the welcoming entrance of Lon Lon Ranch. The stiff wind kept the iron gates creaking loudly in an otherwise quiet scene. The two Hylians marched straight up the hill, yearning to finally be home.

Malon knocked on the door, still barely able to contain her excitement. At first, there was no response, prompting her to strike the door a bit harder. As soon as her father opened the door, she jumped inside and embraced him before he could utter a single syllable.

"Dad! I missed you so much!"

"Wha? Malon! You-you're back!" he stammered, snapping out of his momentary confusion.

Link smiled on, even as Talon raised his head to Link and moved to bring them both in for a massive hug.

"Link! Thank goodness you're alive! It's so great to see you again! You've gotta tell me everything!"

"Not... a p-problem, Talon, will do..." he said, struggling to speak clearly with the farmer's large arm around him.

"O-Okay, dad. You can let go now," Malon said, equally uncomfortable.

"Oh, sorry," Talon replied, releasing his grip. He rubbed his arm sheepishly as the two of them recovered their breath. "Just got a little too excited there. Can you blame me?"

"Not at all, dad. We've missed you too."

"You picked quite a time to return," Talon said, his voice suddenly becoming less joyful. "Queen Zelda! Come quickly!"

Malon and Link shot each other a confused look just before Zelda appeared from outside with Lera not far behind her. Both of them were covered with dirt, having volunteered to clean the stables a few minutes prior. Her face lit up at the sight of her longtime friend.

"Hello, Link. It's been a while. I'm overjoyed to see you alive and well."

"Your Majesty!" Link and Malon quickly and awkwardly knelt before her, utterly baffled at her presence.

"Please, please... stand up," Zelda replied hastily, feeling that this was hardly a time for royal formalities. "You must be Malon. Your father has told me so much about you," she said with a smile.   
  
"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you," Link said as they returned to their feet. "I wasn't sure if something happened to you. We were starting to fear the worst."  
  
"Queen Zelda, if I may ask, what are you doing here?" Malon asked. Even on its best days, she knew that Lon Lon Ranch was hardly presentable for a queen.

"It's a bit of a long story." Zelda sighed quietly. "Much has happened since the both of you left."

"It's Tason and Esan, isn't it?" he asked flatly. "What have they done?"

"Tason has taken control of Hyrule... I'm no longer in power. Lera and I barely got out alive when he and his men seized the castle. I'm not sure if anyone else made it out okay."

A cold chill ran down the swordsman's spine. He was tempted to ask why, though he realized that it hardly mattered. Whatever reason the general had would not be justifiable to him.

"At least you both are alright," he replied, trying to remain optimistic.

"When did this happen?" Malon asked, trembling slightly at the thought of a violent coup.

"Only a few days ago," Lera replied. "We managed to escape through Death Mountain. His men are in Kakariko... and I'm sure they've made a mess of Castle Town as well."

"He lied to us... to everyone," Zelda added. "For some time now he has been 'testing' me. The 'invasion' was based on nothing. They framed you, Link. Even the bandits who stole your sword - he put them up to it. We never doubted your innocence... but he duped the magistrates. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Zelda. It was Esan- he's an illusionist," Link replied. "When we were in Gattel, we found a gentleman in the woods. He told us everything about Esan- about what he's capable of."

"He's of the Arophan. He disguised himself as Link," Malon added.

"I can't say I've heard of them, but that explains the photos. I always knew that there was something peculiar about them. I just wish we had known earlier, before..." Zelda stopped herself before she continued. "Captain Lant perished trying to stop Tason. He fought bravely."

Link gritted his teeth and his face twisted into a frown as he looked to the ground, recalling Lant's promise to him. He wanted to slam his fist on the table in anger, but he also did not want to completely lose his temper in front of the others. Zelda placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"My brother in arms... he died on my account. He'd still be alive if only I had stopped Esan earlier."

"Link," Lera began, "You cannot blame yourself for this- it was Tason. Captain Lant died protecting our queen. If he had to die now, I'm sure this is how he would've wanted it to be... defending those he cared about."

"She's right. We will not allow him to die in vain," Zelda said quietly.

The queen stood up and walked to the corner, producing a bundle of cloth from a hiding spot. Even through the material, she could feel a radiating warmth. She returned to Link and presented it to him without a word. He unwrapped the material to find his Master Sword, still glowing calmly. His frown lessened as he hefted it in front of him, his anger instead replaced by confidence and determination.

"Tason's rule is coming to an end. This stops tomorrow," he declared, staring at his reflection in the shining blade.

The others smiled widely at the sight. A fraction of the same power that surged through the blade could be felt in the entire room.

"I'm going with you," Zelda stated. "You're going to need my help."

"Zelda, the town will be crawling with his men. Hyrule cannot afford to lose you," Link replied, sheathing his sword. "I don't suppose that I'll be able to sneak past most of them, even by myself."

"We both have our duty to protect the kingdom, Link."

She held her hand up as a golden triangle glowed on the back of it through her glove. Link could feel that the marking on his own hand was also illuminated.

"I do not intend to let them down again."

"You never let them down," Lera retorted. "Don't let Tason's lies poison your mind. You've nothing to be sorry for."

"She's right. His men will be actively looking for you," Malon added. "As far as they're concerned, Link is dead, so they'll never expect him. Besides, you said it yourself - he pulled the wool over the magistrates' eyes, too."

Zelda smiled slightly, comforted by their words. "Maybe. But I still have to do something."

"Your bravery is admirable, but the best thing you can do is stay here where it is safe," Link replied calmly. "Tomorrow at dawn, I'm heading straight to Castle Town. This will be the last night for Tason to entertain his delusions."

* * *

A full moon hovered high in the sky as Link sat in one of the quietest spots on the ranch. Through some careful climbing, he was able to reach the roof of the ranch house, where he reclined to watch the stars overhead. The midnight sky was clear, giving him a spectacular view of even the most distant of constellations. Contrary to the somberness of the previous days, it was obvious that life was beginning to return to the farm.

He had been to this particular corner of the ranch several times in the past, when the nights were similarly pleasant. On every previous occasion, he had his best friend to behold the starry sky alongside him. But tonight, he was alone on the rooftop. While the others rested their heads in the house beneath him, Link had been quite sleepless. If he could not be fully rested for the next day, he could at least gather his thoughts.

In the distance, he could just barely make out the silhouettes of the highest towers of Hyrule Castle. Link stared at them for some time, knowing that he would soon have to attack that great fortress by himself.

"I thought I might find you up here," a voice called out from behind him.

Link turned around to find Malon pulling herself over the edge of the roof. He grinned faintly at the sight of her. He could easily remember the last time they had sat together on the roof, watching a beautiful autumn sunrise not long ago.

"I couldn't sleep."

"I don't think it's gonna be much more comfortable up here, Fairy Boy," she joked.

Link shrugged his shoulders and laid back on the roof. "Guess not."

Malon reclined next to him, each beholding the impossibly beautiful sky overhead as the cool winds blew their hair freely in the night air. Some time passed with Link remaining silent, and it unnerved the farm girl to see him like this. She easily noticed his blank stare, focused on nothing in particular.

"You're still worried about tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Kinda," he returned quietly.

"You seemed pretty confident earlier this evening," she responded, becoming a bit frustrated with his short answers. He had spent the better part of the day in the company of everybody else. At no point had Link expressed any reservations about the battle before him.

"I didn't want to worry everyone."

She sat up and turned to face him, bothered by his words. "Why would you be so unsure of yourself? You slayed Ganon, didn't you? How's this any different?"

"It's not the coming battle that bothers me," he said as he sat up, struggling to look into her eyes.

"Then what is it?"

Horrible images appeared in his mind. Link did his best to ignore them, but he couldn't stomach the idea of Malon, Zelda, and the rest of Hyrule living under Tason's rule. He recalled the relatively brief time he spent in one of Frasell's prisons, and it pained him to imagine any of them staying in a place like that, even for a minute. All of Hyrule would suffer, but he knew that Tason would tear the entire kingdom apart just to find Zelda. Furthermore, he would be just as cruel to Malon if he learned of his relationship with her. He would surely use her as an example of what would happen to dissenters and allies of "traitors". His stomach churned at the idea.

Link gathered his thoughts. "I worry about what will happen to Hyrule if I-"

"You're not going to lose," she interrupted with a gentle tone.

The two sat in silence together, unsure of what to say next. The farm girl gently rubbed his back with her hand, comforting the both of them slightly. Link could not help but recall his exchange with Captain Lant several days ago. It had stuck with them for days, and he had thought about it more and more.

_"I always make it a point to say goodbye to my wife before I leave on a campaign."_

_"That can't be easy. You never know when it might be... the last time."_

"I'm going to give them everything I've got. But, if somehow I fall in battle..." he began, looking down into the ranch below. "You'll need to leave Hyrule. Go to Caraen if you can... but it won't be safe here. Do whatever you need to do to survive."

In the back of her mind, Malon recognized that this could very well be the last time that she would see him again. Hero of Time or not, he was not invincible, and swarms of Tason's men were undoubtedly awaiting him not far away. Nevertheless, she pushed the fear out of her mind. There was nobody better equipped to take on an entire army alone.

"Link, we will see each other again," she said firmly. "Don't tell yourself anything else."

"Malon-"

She interrupted him again, her voice becoming shaky. "I know that you'll find a way... you always have. I know you far too well to doubt you. I love you."

Link instantly felt better, as though her words had given him a boost of strength. It was a simple statement, but it was still the most comforting thing he had heard in quite some time. He smiled widely and finally looked her straight in the eyes without faltering.

"I love you too," he replied. "You know, you always know how to cheer me up. You're the best, you know that?"

"Don't mention it, Link," she returned, smiling warmly.

Without having realized it, their hands were intertwined. Despite their momentary embarrassment, neither of them regretted it. Instead, they inched closer to one another, with Link gently cradling her head in his hands. Even in the dim light of the moon, they were could see each other clearly. Malon parted her hair away from her face and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, leaning in towards him.

Their lips met in a silent, passionate kiss. They closed their eyes as they felt themselves become more close than they ever had before. Link caressed her cheek with his hand as she pulled him nearer. Every so often, they would part their lips, if only to catch their breaths.

Together they held each other, completely lost in the moment. The rest of the world was merely background noise to them now. Both of them desperately wished that the dawn would never arrive- that they could stay together like this for the rest of time.

Link's mind was awash with emotion and he could scarcely focus it long enough to form a coherent thought. When he did, he could only wonder how he found such a compassionate, selfless, and beautiful girl. As far as he was concerned, Malon was perfect. She always looked past his fears - the ones that he dared not speak in front of anyone else. It didn't matter to her that he still dreaded battle or that he second-guessed himself - she loved him all the same. He was determined to survive the morning, if only so that he could see her one more time. He would do anything to be with her like this again.

Similarly, Malon's thoughts mixed with each other. She was thankful for every moment she had ever had with him, and all of the joy and laughter he had brought into her life. It amazed her that a brave and kindhearted warrior like him could love a simple farm girl like her. For years, she had seen herself as average, but he made her feel like so much more, like the most special girl in the world. Even if this proved to be their last night together, she would remain eternally grateful for having known him.

They fell asleep happily cradled in each others' arms. Without disturbing her rest, Link awoke shortly after the first rays of the morning sun appeared over the horizon. He carefully descended from the roof with her in his arms and returned her to the farm house before he planted a final kiss on her cold cheek. After quietly gathering his gear, he saddled his trusted horse and rushed off towards the large town in the distance, unable to stop himself from looking back.


	24. Chapter 24

A cool wind drafted into the small upper room of the farm house, tossing the thin curtains about. Lera shivered as she crawled out of her makeshift bed and began to prepare herself for the day. Unlike her normal routine at the castle, very little was expected of her here at the ranch. Despite her insistence on helping with the various chores, Talon discouraged her from spending too much time outside, at least during the day. 

Lera rubbed her eyelids and suppressed a yawn as she shuffled around the bedroom. She looked out the window and spotted Talon and Ingo repairing a wall near one of the stables. It was unusual for Talon to be up at such a time, but ever since Zelda and the others arrived, he pressed himself to get out early to keep an eye out for Tason's mercenaries. Everyone on the ranch knew that a group of armed and angry men could show up at any moment, and Talon feared that they were overdue to show themselves.

Off further in the distance, Lera could see glimpses of the tallest buildings in Castle Town. It pained her to see that place now, with not the slightest idea of where her parents were. It was very unlikely that they would have noticed or cared about the absence of a single young attendant. She supposed that Tason's men would similarly not be concerned with her mother and father, but she could not be certain. If the sell-swords were willing to tear the castle apart to find Zelda, they'd certainly have no qualms with doing the same to Castle Town.

_"Mom, dad... please be safe..."_

The young girl forced herself to turn away from the window, knowing that worrying about them would not solve anything. She tried to focus her attention on anything else in the room, but it was hard to do so, given how plain it was.

"They'll be alright," she reassured herself. "Link will put a stop to this."

Lera recalled what she could from Link's mission against Ganondorf. She was too young to understand the situation at the time, other than what should could gather from her parents after they all had sought shelter in Kakariko. During that time, the days were eerily quiet, and a feeling of despair gripped even the most optimistic of individuals. For Lera, many nights were spent huddled together with her family in the darkness of a small house, where they remained as silent as they could. Despite her repeated questions, she wasn't told why they had to remain quiet - only that it was for their safety. Her parents feared that Ganondorf's monsters might find them, but they were never sure how to explain such a terrifying thing to her.  
  
In recent years, her parents had begun to explain more of what happened, feeling that she had matured enough to understand. However, it was mostly Queen Zelda who elaborated on matters pertaining to Ganon's evil.

On one particular occasion, her father returned home almost overjoyed, contrary to his normally kind yet reserved demeanor. Before Lera or her mother could ask a question, he spoke of how he had bumped into Link only a few minutes prior. Though her father had only a vague idea of what the hero was doing at the moment, he was completely confident in the young man, talking about him for hours into the evening. Only a few days later, Ganon's rule had been brought to an end, and the village erupted into a celebration. 

Lera mustered a small grin as she remembered this, feeling more at peace. She put aside her thought as she began to smell some sort of food being prepared. She could also hear faint voices from the other room, surely coming from Malon and Zelda.

 _"They didn't stay up all night, did they?"_ she wondered.

Lera could only catch a few words coming from the two of them as she fixed her hair. Nevertheless, it would be easy to guess what they were speaking about.

_"Guess Link already left a few hours ago. Hope they aren't too worried about it."_

The young girl finished her morning routine and entered the main room of the house, staying quiet so as not to disrupt them. They easily noticed her arrival anyway, and Malon halted mid-sentence upon seeing her.

"Good morning everyone," Lera greeted them, offering a curtsy to her queen.

"And a good morning to you as well," Zelda replied, settling into one of the chairs.

"Mornin', Lera," Malon replied, in the middle of preparing a light breakfast. "Hope we didn't wake you up."

"Not at all. This is actually the longest I've slept in since I was a kid," she giggled. "Did I miss anything?"

"A little, I guess," Malon said. "Only been up for a few minutes."

"Speaking of which, where were you last night?" Zelda asked, turning towards the farm girl. "I woke up to get a glass of water, but you left your spot on the couch. Everything alright?"

Malon's face turned a noticeable shade of red, recalling her rendezvous with Link the night before. She was surprised that anyone had even noticed her absence.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Just had to get some fresh air. Gets awfully stuffy in here sometimes," she stammered, trying not to sound suspicious. She quickly turned back to the breakfast, hoping that they wouldn't ask another question.

Lera and Zelda exchanged a knowing look at one another, neither of them really believing her explanation.

"If you say so," Zelda chuckled.

Lera took a seat on one of the chairs near the fireplace, hoping to warm up. "So I take it that you were talking about Link?"

Zelda nodded her head and gave a faint sigh. "Yes. We haven't heard anything from Castle Town since he left. It's hard to know if that's a good or a bad thing."

Malon couldn't help but remember everything Link had said the previous night. It would certainly serve no purpose to tell the others now.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," she said. "Tason has no idea what he's in for. Probably thinks he's still in Gattel."

"I suppose so," Zelda replied. "But shouldn't we do something to help him out? It doesn't feel right, just sitting around like this."

"Didn't he want us to stay here?" Lera asked, worried that Zelda might want to go there on her own.

"We've both decided that we aren't content to sit on our hands," Malon replied. "I didn't want to stay here when he was exiled. I don't see why I should stay here now."

Zelda nodded in agreement. "Exactly. It's just thinking of a plan- that's the difficult part."

"Well, did you have anything in mind?" Lera asked.

"I was thinking that we could gather allies", Zelda stated. "We could draw some of Tason's men away. It would make things a lot easier for Link."

Malon turned to face them, carrying a tray with her. "I don't mean to sound hopeless, but who could help us now?"

Zelda struggled to think of anyone who could lend a hand. Caraen was too far away to offer quick assistance, if they were to do so at all. Several of the Sages were still away from Hyrule, and Zelda could not be sure of their exact locations. Were they to return, it would likely take days. The people of Hyrule were either not numerous enough to make a difference or unlikely to put up much of a fight.

"I'm not sure," she concluded with a sigh.

"How many of your soldiers might still be loyal to you?" Malon asked. "Can you think of any?"

"I can't say for certain. It's true that many of our highest ranking officers would undoubtedly oppose Tason... but I do not know where they are."

The queen went through a mental laundry list of the numerous men under her command. Most of them were perfectly trustworthy individuals. However, that would not matter as long as they were scattered across the land, languishing in prison, or worse. To contact even a handful of them would take days and there was no guarantee that they hadn't been threatened into recognizing Tason's rule.

"I'm sure most of them have been locked up," Zelda continued, looking to the ground.

"Is there a way that we could get them out?" Malon asked, realizing how remote the chances of success would be.

"I doubt it. Our prison is one of the most heavily protected places in all of Hyrule. Even if we were to get past the city guards, we'd have little chance of getting inside the prison without being caught."

"Well, we have to do something. Any help we can give him could make a difference."

"I agree, Malon. But I'm afraid that our options are limited."

They sat in silence for a few moments, each trying to think of a worthy plan. Malon paced about restlessly as Lera and Zelda sat and shifted about uncomfortably. To their dismay, every scenario seemed destined for defeat. Finally, Malon spoke up once again, her face brightening up a bit.

"What about the Ocarina? Is there any way you could use it to help him, Queen Zelda?"

"Perhaps, but it's locked away in the Temple of Time."

"Do you think Tason's men have ransacked it?" Lera asked.

Zelda shook her head. "They probably wouldn't know that it's there. Even if they did, I strongly doubt that they'd know how to utilize it. That doesn't trouble me."

She let out a deep sigh. "Even if I could somehow retrieve the Royal Gems to open the door, I'm not sure how I'd be able to use the Ocarina to assist him. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, " Malon replied. "We're gonna think of something."

The farm girl turned and looked out of a window in the general direction of Castle Town. She folded her arms and her face twisted a bit in frustration. Time had barely seemed to move while they were sitting around, and it pained her not knowing if Link was safe or not.

_"I should have gone with him."_

She turned back to look at the others and spoke soberly. "Queen Zelda, I advise you to seek shelter in Caraen, at least for the time being. I'm gonna help him in whatever way I can. I don't think they'll pay much attention to me."

"No, I'm going too," she responded, standing up from her seat. She grasped the same shortsword that Malon had used before from the table. "I'm not going to hide any longer while this land suffers."

Lera felt obligated to object, knowing full well how dangerous it would be. However, the conviction in the queen's voice was unassailable- she would not be talked down from this.

Malon grinned as she readied herself. "In that case, pack lightly. Don't take anything that could weigh you down."

Zelda wrapped a gray cloak around her, which was just enough to conceal her identity to anyone at a distance. She drew the hood over her head, covering most of her face in shadow. Because Zelda had changed into more modest attire during her time at Lon Lon Ranch, even Link was sure to miss her entirely.

"Will you be joining us, Lera?" Zelda asked, stepping towards the door. "If you would like to stay here where it's safe, we won't blame you one bit," she said earnestly.

Her mind flashed back to her escape from the castle with Zelda. The chaos of the coup still echoed in her thoughts. _"We're getting out of here."_

_"I practically owe her my life. I probably would never have escaped that place if not for her."_

"I didn't leave you before, and I won't now," she replied, following the two out the door.

* * *

The sound of loud footsteps and clanging metal armor reverberated down the castle hallways. Two panicked men had sped past every one of their fellows and were in a furious rush to see their boss. Neither of them wanted to deliver the news, though to avoid doing so would only invite a harsher punishment later on. It would be better to simply explain quickly.

 _"What are we going to do?"_ One of them wondered, sweating from both the running and the nervousness. _"He killed that guy just for questioning his orders..."_

"There's no way he's going to take this well, _"_ the other man thought. _"Just gotta come up with a good excuse."_

Their hearts sank as they stepped into the throne room and saw the general before them. Oblivious to their presence, the officer was half-asleep on his throne and almost sounded as though he was snoring. The two slowed their pace down to a brisk walk, hoping not to jar him awake unpleasantly.

_"Great, now he's going to be upset for us disturbing his nap, too."_

"Uhhh... Y-your Majesty?" one of them stammered, gently nudging his shoulder. "Can we say something?"

The general opened his eyes slowly and fixed a cold stare on the mercenary. It was hard to tell if he was already angry or merely groggy.

"It's about that "hero" guy," the other said, not really aware of who he was actually referring to.

The general adjusted his posture and rubbed his temples, apparently nursing a headache. Every second of silence from him only made the two sell-swords more uneasy.

"What... is it?" he replied bluntly.

"It's- it's that guy you exiled," the second man said.

He took a subtle step backwards, hoping to stay out of the man's reach, in the event that he lost his temper once more. The man prepared himself to sprint to safety, but Tason still gave little reaction.

"He's... he's back, sir," he continued, bracing for the imminent tirade.

Tason turned to him slowly, his expression unchanging. "I don't believe I heard that correctly. What did you say?"

"It's Link, sir. One of our patrols spotted him approaching Castle Town a few minutes ago. He's probably within the town walls by now."

The general remained quiet, but his countenance remained blank as he stared through the man before him. Neither of them could be sure what was going through his mind now. After a few moments, he refocused his gaze and his expression grew less cold.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention," he said, rising to his feet.

One of them looked back and forth in confusion. "Y-you're not upset, sir?"

"About what?" he replied, raising an eyebrow. "Why would I be upset?"

"Well, it's just that we thought that you'd be a little more... bothered by him returning."

Tason stroked his beard and looked off into the distance for a second. "No, not really. I have to admit that I must not have given him enough credit." He chuckled lightly to himself. "He's quite resourceful, really. I assumed that the wilderness would have claimed his life within a few days. But I've known him for a long time. I should have guessed that Gattel would not prove to be a difficult obstacle for him."

The two mercenaries breathed a sigh of relief in unison, looking at each other incredulously for a split second. The general placed his large, gloved hand on one of their shoulders, momentarily surprising him.

"Well, we're just glad that you're not angered by this, sir," one of them said, a faint smile growing across his face.

"No, no. I'm not upset about that," he said calmly. "However..."

He withdrew a small knife from his pocket - the same one that he had used against Judge Diron. Without a moment of hesitation, he drove it into the stomach of one of the men.

"I'm quite furious that you did nothing to stop him," he continued, his quiet tone not changing.

The other mercenary froze in place as his friend dropped to the floor. A part of him begged him to flee down the corridor and to the relative safety of the town. It would not be a terribly long run to the outer walls of the castle, and if he reached the city, he could easily elude any pursuing guards within the maze of streets and alleys.

_"I'd rather take my chances with that warrior out here than this... madman in here."_

He knew that he would probably be caught regardless. He forced himself to turn away from the deceased man and fix his gaze on an arbitrary spot beyond his enraged commander. Tason nonchalantly wiped the blade clean and returned it quietly to its proper spot before he turned to the remaining fighter.

An even more wild thought flashed in the mercenary's mind. He felt an impulse to draw his sword and strike down the murderer before him. He had come to regret many foul deeds that he had committed over the years, and he wondered if such an act might make up for them in the eyes of the public. He could not be sure that he would have the skill to defeat him in one swing, nor was he certain that the other sell-swords would be sympathetic to him. The man continued to stand as still as he could, resisting the urge to do anything reckless.

"I am giving you a second chance," Tason said, stepping towards the shaking man. "Tell the others to stop him at any cost. I care not what methods you use, but do not allow him to breach this castle. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" he shouted, putting every ounce of vigor he had into it.

"Then get out of my sight."

"Yes sir!" he replied, stumbling over himself to get out of the room.

_"Forget this... as soon as I can, I'm getting back to Frasell."_

Tason returned to his seat on the throne and attempted to resume his slumber. This time, he scowled as he drifted back to sleep. Nobody else would dare to trouble him for the rest of the day.


	25. Chapter 25

The Hero of Time slowly made his way through Castle Town, moving only when he was certain that he wouldn't be noticed. The streets were rather empty, both of people and sound. Though it was still early morning, this time of day would normally see dozens of merchants setting up their stalls. Travelers from far off lands would normally be coming and leaving already on a day like this.

But something was different - fear was in the air. Dread could be seen on the faces of everyone who Link happened to catch a glimpse of. They did not manage to see the young man, and they said nothing. Their movements were slow and lacked even a trace of enthusiasm. This was less of a capital city and more of a ghost town. Over the years, Link had been all over Hyrule, even traveling to the tiniest and most forgotten villages at the farthest reaches of the kingdom. Now Castle Town seemed like just another village whose best days were far behind it.

 _"Stick to the shadows,"_ he reminded himself as he clung to the darkness of an alleyway. _"Never know who's gonna be around the next corner."_

He moved lightly between buildings but could still hear the echo of his footsteps easily. It was unnerving for this place to be so quiet. Only the periodic stomping or grumbling of a nearby mercenary could be heard beyond that. Link could only hope that others would arrive to create more noise. That might mask his movements. On the other hand, he wished that they would just leave altogether.

Link grasped the hilt of the Master Sword, still resting in the scabbard on his back. He peered out of an alley, doing everything he could to avoid being spotted. The street before him was wide- big enough for a major parade- but it was just as empty as every other stretch of the town. As he had seen with every other street, the houses were shuttered, and some windows had even been shattered. Wagons and other equipment littered the streets, no doubt having been abandoned by fleeing townspeople days before.

Before he could dash to the other side of the walkway, a loud group of Tason's men appeared from around a nearby corner, prompting him to jump back into the concealment of the shadows. They passed by him, far too involved with their own revelry to notice anything else.

 _"Won't be so lucky the next time,"_ he realized. _"Gotta think of something else."_

Though he knew that he could easily defeat any fighter that crossed his path, Link wanted to spend no more time in the city than he had to. No matter which way he went, he knew that he would inevitably be out in the open before he could reach the castle. A smile slowly crossed his face as he looked upward towards the rooftops.

_"That should work- much better vantage point."_

Link grasped some vines growing on the building near him and began to pull himself up. Surprisingly, they held his weight effectively, even with his sudden movements. Before he knew it, he was atop the building, and could vaguely see the silhouette of Hyrule Castle far away in the morning fog.

He crouched as low as he could as he walked across the roofs, only standing briefly to leap across the manageable gaps between the structures. The dense layout of the city meant that he would rarely have to jump a great distance between the clustered buildings. When he had to, he would scale to an even higher roof or jump to a lower one. When the coast was clear, he even managed to utilize the hookshot that he recovered from his home. It would be far easier for him to be spotted, but he doubted that most of the mercenaries had the agility or raw athleticism to catch him, even if he was seen.

As he crept across the roof of a shop, he could see another large group of Tason's men marching down a street below. It was a small miracle that that they had not spotted him. He prepared his bow in the event that he was noticed.

Progress was slow and methodical. The walled edges of some of the buildings gave him some brief cover, but he had to practically crawl his way over some of the more exposed buildings. Those with angled roofs were particularly treacherous, where every step had to be taken with extreme balance.

Just as he landed softly on top of a house, he could hear a commotion coming from the streets below. Whatever it was, it caught his interest- it was not merely the chatter of a shopkeeper or the squabbling between some sell-swords this time.

Link looked down into the area below, careful to stay in what little shadow remained. To his horror, he could see several burly guards shoving an elderly man around, jeering at him for whatever reason. Struggling to keep his balance, the older man was pushed right into his fruit stand, knocking it over.

"What'cha got for us today, old man?" one of them said, shoving him to the ground.

 _"Classless,"_ he thought, scowling at them unseen.

"Please, just leave me alone," he muttered, looking away from them. He tried to walk away, but his path was immediately blocked.

"I'm really hungry. Could go for some food right about now. What do you say? Can we get a special discount? How about one hundred percent off?"

Another chimed in. "Better idea! You can pay us to take these lousy apples off of your hands!"

The rest of them laughed in agreement as they stepped closer to the shopkeeper.

 _"Just let him go, you fools..."_ he thought, reaching toward the quiver on his back.

"I-I can't do that, I have a family to feed! Just leave me alone!" he protested, still trying to back away from them.

"Wrong answer," one of them replied, not even pretending to be happy.

The mercenary's hand gripped the handle of a knife at his side. Before he could fully brandish it, Link swiftly drew his bow, knocked an arrow, and sent it flying into the man's hand. The ruffian dropped his blade and yelled in pain, looking around frantically for the source of the arrow. The other men began to scatter, hiding behind whatever they could find.

No longer content to stay concealed, Link stepped in full view of the men and prepared another arrow, pointing it squarely at one of the other men. He stared straight into their faces as they looked at him in disbelief.

"Leave. Now."

The mercenaries recovered their senses, only to become enraged at the sight before them. One drew a bow and clumsily attempted to fire off several shots at Link. Each arrow arced well short of him, and it was obvious that he had never tried to strike anything at a great distance. The others hefted their various weapons, most of them yelling and charging at Link. For a moment, Link was stunned that they would even attempt to attack him with swords and axes, given his vantage point.

"If you insist," he muttered.

Without missing a beat, he released another salvo of arrows at them, this time striking several of them in their respective legs, and yet more in their arms. They each fell to the ground, writhing in pain and yelling various obscenities at him. Though they did not necessarily know it, their wounds were intentionally non-fatal.

Link hopped from his perch and approached the shopkeeper, mostly ignoring the injured men near him. A fallen sell-sword feebly reached for his weapon, only for Link to kick it away as he passed by.

"We were just having some fun!" one of them tried to shout. "We weren't really gonna hurt him!"

"How could you do this?" another pitifully complained, clenching his leg.

"Stop complaining. You'll survive," Link replied curtly. "You're lucky that I'm a good shot."

The shopkeeper looked at the young man before him, at a loss for words. He gathered himself to his feet and pointed at the archer, not sure if what happened was even real.

"T-the Hero of Time? You're alive! How...?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am, sir. Thank you so much! You know, that's really not the first time they've done that. Nasty brutes, they are."

"They bother you often?" Link asked, looking around for any approaching reinforcements. He picked up the fallen mercenary's weapons from the ground as they continued to spit and yell at him.

"All the time, I'm afraid. One day they're taking my money, the next day they're vandalizing someone's shop, or robbing someone's house... it's awful. Hasn't been the same since General Tason took over. Sometimes I'm not sure if I even want to leave my home."

Link shook his head. "Well, I intend to put a stop to this. Nobody should have to go through that. You should get out of here quickly. Stay safe, sir."

Before the man could thank him again, Link dashed away with the weapons tucked under his arm. He discarded them in a drainage ditch before returning to the shadows. He knew that it would not be able to evade patrols for much longer - as he neared the castle, the presence of Tason's men became increasingly more difficult to avoid.

Confident that he was far removed from the injured mercenaries, the swordsman leaned around a corner to find a welcome sight- an empty street- and so close to his destination. The outermost gates of the castle were not far down the stone path.

" _Almost too good to be true,"_ he thought, smiling faintly.

He would have to leave the shadows, and there was no avoiding it this time. After taking a deep breath, he made a rush straight toward the gates. It was a deceptively long distance, and it felt like he was barely getting any closer to it. Part of him wished that he could discard his excess gear if it meant that he could run a bit faster. Just as he reached the gates, an unwelcome sound called out from behind him.

"There he is! Attack!"

* * *

The three young ladies walked down one of the main thoroughfares of the city. Malon and Lera were careful to stay in front of their queen, hoping that it would obscure her just a bit more. Their eyes darted to every civilian and guard in sight- most of whom paid no attention to them.

"So far so good," Malon whispered. "Just stay calm. No sudden movements."

"Where do you think he is?" Lera muttered, being careful not to mention his name.

"Could be anywhere," Zelda replied, trying to peer out from under her hood. "Might have gone to his house."

Malon shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno about that. Not sure if he would need anything. Even if he did, he's probably not there anymore."

"Do you think he's made it to the castle?" Lera returned.

"I doubt it," Malon replied. "All of these guards would be scrambling around like lost cuccos if he was."

The young attendant took note of the mercenaries positioned all around the town square. She felt a chill as she saw one of Tason's men glower at her.

 _"Can't let him see my face,"_ she thought, turning away. _"Wait a second... was that the man from Kakariko?"_ Her curiosity got the better of her as she gave a brief glance towards him. _"...It is."_

"Uhh... we have to get somewhere else," Lera spoke up.

"Something wrong?" Zelda asked.

The mercenary began to approach them, eyeing Lera in particular. "Hey, you there! Stop! You're under arrest!"

Lera bolted through a nearby alley and down a side street with Malon and Zelda close behind. With little rhyme or reason, they arbitrarily selected paths that zig-zagged across the city. Even as they went further and further away from the town square, they could not be sure how close he was.

The three of them ducked into an alley between two small shops and concealed themselves among the various random supplies and boxes. If the man were to pass by, he would be unlikely to notice them.

"What's going on?" Malon whispered, carefully looking back. "Who was that?"

"We ran into him in Kakariko," Lera uttered between breaths. "Queen Zelda, well..."

"I knocked him out cold," she said bluntly.

Malon looked at her blankly for a second before she stifled a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Zelda replied.

"Well, it's just-"

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Shh!" Lera interrupted. "I think he's coming."

The three of them stayed in their hiding spots, just barely peeking out to see who was approaching. The sound of heavy footsteps echoed down the alley as Lera spotted a glimpse of the same guard from earlier. 

"It's him," she silently mouthed to the others.

Zelda nodded in response as she gripped the hilt of her sword and quietly unsheathed it. Malon watched her curiously, hoping that the guard would simply pass by. She clenched her fists in preparation for a fight, knowing that it might come to that if he found them.

"Coulda sworn she went this way..." he mumbled to himself.

He slowed his pace as he neared the stack of crates that concealed Malon. He began to aimlessly move some of the boxes around, with the farm girl barely a foot away behind them. Her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of him rummaging through the supply crate next to her. With no warning, a sneeze escaped her, immediately alerting the guard.

"What the-"

Zelda sprang from her hiding spot and struck the man in the back of his neck with the pommel of her sword. As before, he collapsed to the ground in a heap without making another sound. Incredulous, Malon shifted her stare between Zelda and the fallen man in front of her.

"Do you believe me now?"

"...Sorry I doubted you," Malon returned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "I owe you one."

The two helped her to her feet and left the space. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to pull that off a third time," Zelda laughed.

The three resumed their wandering towards the castle, this time keeping an extra close eye on every mercenary that they happened to pass by. Zelda gripped the hilt of the sword at her waist a bit tighter every time they looked in her direction.

Seeing the looks on the townspeople's faces broke their hearts- Zelda's in particular. The suffering of her people had not been so evident and profound since Ganon's reign. On more than one occasion, she had to stop herself from ducking away to console a despondent-looking child or to reassure a struggling merchant. To reveal herself now, even to a single person, would make it all the more difficult to move about unnoticed.

As they neared the castle, they could hear a commotion just out of view. Instinctively, they didn't even bother to question what it might be coming from. As they sprinted towards the sound, they could see Tason's men heading in the same direction with the same urgency, confirming their suspicions. Turning a corner, they found another group of mercenaries before them, all gathering around a single man, clad in an unmistakable green tunic.

Malon suppressed herself before she called out his name. She did not want to distract him, nor did she wish to invite the attention of any angry guards. Zelda and Lera stood by, every bit as cautious not to draw attention to themselves.

 _"Be careful, Link..."_ Malon thought as she eyed his movements.

Part of her urged her to look away as he fought his way through the horde of adversaries. She had full confidence in his swordsmanship, but she was unnerved by the throng of men around him. He was growing visibly fatigued, even as he felled more of Tason's loyal men.

Link easily dodged a clumsy overhand swing from one of the men and swiftly drove his foot into the side of his knee, sending him to the ground. As another quickly but loudly approached from behind, Link pivoted around and smashed the man's arm with the broad side of his shield.

 _"Why don't they just give up?"_ he asked himself, as more charged at him.

A few had already personally retreated, having seen the fallen mercenaries before them. When it was possible, Link would attempt to attack non-fatal areas of their anatomy, still concerned about unnecessary bloodshed. As committed as he was to stopping evil, he had grown to truly hate that part of his life.

_"These men might have families - wives, kids... gotta be careful."_

Most of his foes were clearly not much older or younger than he was- their inexperience and recklessness would be obvious even to an untrained fighter. Even so, were it not for his own discipline and expertise, Link knew that he would not have the ability to make the precise strikes that he wanted.

 _"Strike at their appendages but avoid hitting any arteries,"_ he reminded himself, slashing a large man in the lower leg.

His exhaustion was beginning to catch up to him, as several mercenaries landed glancing blows on him. The wounds were somewhat superficial, but remained painful. As the final guards were either clamoring for a retreat or hopelessly charging at him, Link's movements were noticeably more labored. His sword arm ached and his balance was faulty. 

At long last, everyone before him was wounded or had given up. Link fell to his knees, using his sword to prop himself up. He could feel a few mostly minor cuts and bruises across his body. For the moment, he could ignore them.

"Link!" Malon called out as they rushed to meet him.

They gathered around him and helped him back to his feet. As he recovered his breath he was immediately met with Malon's embrace, which he happily returned.

"Are you okay? Are you injured?" Zelda asked, looking him over for any visible wounds.

"I... I'm fine. Just need to catch my breath... But what are you all doing here? It's not safe here."

"We couldn't let you do this on your own," Zelda replied. "Look... you can barely stand."

"It's not a problem," Link said, disregarding the fresh wounds on his torso and legs. "I can still fight. I can handle Tason." He trudged over to a nearby shop and leaned against it for support before sitting down.

"Well, you're still going to need our help," Malon responded. "We may not be able to fight, but there must be something we can do."

Link closed his eyes and thought for a second before looking back up. He easily ruled out having them accompany him to the castle, and he mentally recoiled at the idea of them trying to draw guards away from him as decoys. His thoughts returned to the elderly shopkeeper from earlier- laying on the ground helplessly.

"The citizens... they're in danger. There's no telling what Tason's men will do to this town once they all find out that I'm here. They've got to get out of here before more of Tason's men arrive... Most of them care nothing for the people."

"We can handle that," Lera replied. "We'll warn and gather as many of them as we can."

"Thank you, all of you. Please, be careful. If you're spotted, just get to safety."

"Don't worry about us." Malon returned, wrapping her arms around him once more. "We'll be waiting for you when this is all over. Good luck, Fairy Boy."

"Goodbye, Malon," he replied with a faint smile.

With that, Lera ran off along with Malon back towards the main part of town. Malon gave one last look over her shoulder before she departed, hoping that Link's fatigue would dissipate quickly. Zelda remained next to Link, still examining him for visible wounds as he sat on the ground.

"You aren't going with them?"

"No. I have to confront him as well."

"Queen Zelda-"

"Link," she interrupted firmly. "This fraud of a ruler has to be brought to justice, and I mean to do that myself. To do anything else at a time like this would be wrong."

Link smiled faintly, not bothering to protest any further. He returned to his feet and flexed his arms and legs, testing their limits before they became pained. To his relief, he had practically full motion of his appendages.

"You're right. We slayed Ganon together, we can take down Tason as well. Let's get moving."

Link and Zelda walked carefully towards the cold, looming castle in the distance. A few of the guards had abandoned their posts already, and several more simply surrendered upon seeing the Hero of Time. As they drew closer to the gates, the dethroned queen noted for the first time just how daunting the massive fortress was.


	26. Chapter 26

The two Hylians marched through the castle with weapons drawn. Their footsteps echoed throughout the cavernous halls, despite their best attempts to stay quiet. To their horror, the once proud fortress had been stripped bare of most of its tapestry and heraldry. Any trace of the previous rule had been recklessly torn down and tossed aside. Whatever sat within the building's coffers had also been pilfered long ago. Link winced as he considered what they might have done with the various workers in the castle. Those that had not knelt before Tason would surely be languishing in prison at this very moment. Guards, librarians, cooks... it wouldn't matter to them.

Paintings of Zelda and other monarchs had been thrown upon pyres, leaving only burnt traces of the masterpieces behind as the faint, acrid smell of smoke filled the air. Unfinished portraits of the current "king" littered the area as well, though these were mostly spared from damage. All but the heaviest and most elaborate of treasures had been stolen from their spots by desperate, fleeing men. Fragmented jewels of the finest quality were carelessly scattered about on the floor, the thieves having left in a hurry.

The two bearers of the Triforce found themselves stopping in place periodically, staring silently at the empty castle around them. At this point, it looked as though an invading army had mercilessly ransacked it. Link knelt down next to a smoldering painting of Queen Zelda and carefully put out the small fire that was trying to consume it.

"This one looks like it's only been burning for a few minutes," he stated. He brushed off the ashes, hoping that it might one day be salvageable. "I don't understand... Why would they do this? What do they have to gain?"

"Simple," Zelda replied. "They want to eliminate any record that I was ever here. They want to erase me from history as much as they can."

Link gently placed the ruined artwork on a nearby bench and picked up what remained of a small but beautiful necklace that had been hidden underneath it. Despite its weathered condition, it reflected brilliantly in the morning sunlight.

"As for the jewelry..." she continued, "they just want to fill their pockets."

Link frowned at the thought of dozens, if not hundreds of Tason's men stealing and destroying priceless heirlooms from history. Their lost monetary value meant very little to him, but their greed and disrespect for Hyrule's past irked him. Link placed the necklace in a hidden spot, hoping that it too might not be found later.

They both continued down the ruined hallways of the castle, constantly aware of their surroundings. Every time a mercenary crossed their path, the two would prepare their swords, though most of the time, the guard would simply retreat. The few that did try to confront them were quickly taken down, despite Link's lingering fatigue.

As they passed through one of the elaborate corridors, a lone man panicked upon seeing them. He stopped his ransacking and dropped to his knees, having already heard of Link's advance long ago.

"Please, don't hurt me..." he pleaded, burying his face in his hands. "I don't want to fight you. Just throw me in prison. If King Tason-"

"Empty your pockets and leave now," Zelda interrupted with a faint scowl. "But do not ever utter that name again."

"You really think we should just let him go?" Link muttered.

"We don't have the means to detain him now," she returned. "We can deal with them properly later."

Link nodded his head and turned to the hired man. "You heard her. Get out of here."

Without uttering another syllable, the man removed all of the valuables from his person, surrendered his axe, and ran as fast as he could towards the exit. Link made a mental note of his face, in the event that he would have to arrest him at some point, though he realized that he would probably be outside of Hyrule within a matter of hours.

Link and Zelda resumed their trek towards the throne room. As they neared the innermost chamber of the castle, the presence of the guards became more and more noticeable. Their loyalty was more evident as well, many of whom unflinchingly charged at the Hero of Time, only to be brought down by his blade. Despite their presence, it was apparent that they had little desire to be there. Their expressions were empty and cheerless, having long ago accepted their fates.

Link was thankful for every guard who simply gave up, rather than hopelessly fight. With every swing of his sword, he could feel the ache growing in his muscles.

_"Gotta conserve my energy... Tason's not gonna go down without a fight."_

As Link brought down one of the sell-swords in his path, he looked up to find the large, opulent doors of the throne room before him. On the other side, Tason was surely waiting for them, though they could not hear anything. The two of them could feel their heartbeats increase, not knowing what else would be there to confront them.

Link cleaned his blade and adjusted his grip on his shield. "Are you ready, Your Majesty?"

"You bet I am," she returned without hesitation, preparing her own sword. "I've got your back."

Link gave a faint smile and took a deep breath, before pushing both of the doors open. As the massive wooden doors slowly parted, they could see into the room before them. They entered it, side by side, unnerved by the peculiar lack of hired men before them.

"Keep an eye on the shadows," Link whispered. "Feels like an ambush."

Zelda nodded in return and tightened her grip on her sword, doing everything she could to recall her limited fencing lessons from when she was younger. Link could feel his sword arm become heavier, trembling slightly from his tiredness. He hoped that his reserves of adrenaline had not yet been exhausted from his previous encounters.

Only the sound of his heavy breathing and his light footsteps filled the air. Despite the fact that it was almost noon, it sounded as though midnight had fallen on the castle already. He was certain that the massive stone columns within the room had potential attackers waiting behind them. To his confusion, there did not appear to be any mercenaries in the room.

The throne came within closer view, high on its raised platform. The occupant rested atop it in a full set of armor that reflected dazzlingly in the sunlight. Initially, he spoke not one word, though he was clearly aware of their presence. Tason rested his chin in his hand, offering a smug grin to the approaching Hylians.

Link raised his Master Sword and readied a fighting stance as he neared Tason. "Surprised to see me, General?"

"Perhaps a little. I should not have underestimated you. I am more surprised to see Zelda standing alongside you. I assumed that she had long since given up on "saving her kingdom" or whatever delusions she entertains herself with."

Zelda scowled at him, refusing to let him get under her skin. "That's a lot of talk... for a traitor," she replied bluntly. "Rest assured, General, this charade of yours will not last."

Tason simply smiled in response and subtly waved his hand towards the two of them.

Two piercing shouts rang out from both sides of Link as two cloaked men jumped from the darkness, long knives in hand. Link jumped backwards and placed his shield directly in the path of one of their blades, stopping it easily with a loud clang.

Simultaneously, he caught the other strike with the guard of his sword, giving Zelda just enough time to drive her own blade through the attacker's shoulder. He fell to the ground helplessly, unable to keep a solid grip on his weapon again.

The other assailant struck at Link once more, finding only air as Link dodged his strikes. Despite his inaccuracy, he was noticeably more controlled and disciplined in his movements- he moved fluidly from strike to strike, wasting no time with overpowered stabs or hopeless attacks like most of the men that Tason had brought to Hyrule.

Link was cautious not to launch a counterattack until an opportunity presented itself- every ounce of energy was vital.

Over time, the assailant's slashes became more desperate. Link parried his swipes away and rammed his shield into the attacker's face, knocking him out cold. The two Hylians returned their gaze towards the throne's occupant.

"It's over, Tason," Link boomed. "Your forces have been defeated. Those who are not wounded have already abandoned you. Last chance- surrender, or you'll suffer the same fate as your men."

Tason offered a quiet chuckle and stood up from his lavish chair. "If you say so, Link."

Suddenly, a mercenary appeared from behind the throne with a figure at his side. As they stepped into the light, the figure became more clear. A chill went down Link's spine as he saw who it was.

"Malon? Wh-"

"We found her quite easily," Tason interrupted. "Our men made us quite aware of your... fondness for her."

"Release her. Now," Link replied, gritting his teeth. "She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, we can arrange that. If you and Zelda will surrender yourselves, this girl will be left unharmed."

"No! Don't do it Link! Don't worry about me- you have to stop Tason before-"

She was interrupted as Tason grabbed her by the throat. "That's quite enough."

"No!" Link shouted as loud as he could. "Let her go!"

"As I suspected. This girl is your weakness," he replied. "Are you prepared to hand yourself over in exchange for her life?"

Link froze for a second, wanting to charge directly at the general and cut him down before he could hurt her any further. However, he could not be sure that he would have the speed to do so. Zelda stood by him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Link..."

The swordsman looked at Malon from afar, almost consumed with anger and fear. The sight of Tason's glove around her throat was almost too much to look at. As he looked into her eyes, everything became clear.

"I would surrender myself in a heartbeat to save her," he said, with calmness entering his voice.

Tason smiled widely and loosened his grip slightly. "Ha. Somehow I knew that you'd-"

"Except..." Link interrupted, a smile crossing his face. "That's not Malon."

Tason's expression immediately and unwillingly turned into a scowl. He stared at the person in his grip and then back to Link. "What are you talking about?" he said, trying to retain his composure. "This girl-"

"I'd recognize her anywhere. That isn't her," he said with absolute certainty. "The hollow look in your eyes- your cold, joyless expression- the way you carry yourself... completely wrong."

The figure began to look around in confusion. "Link?"

"You thought you'd pull the same trick on me twice, Esan?"

Tason released his hold as the person shot a glare at Link. In a burst of smoke, "Malon" disappeared. As the cloud dissipated, Esan himself stepped before them. His expression had not changed- still full of irritation.

"Very good, Link," he said. "But don't worry- once we've finished with you, we will deal with her. Her loyalty to the both of you will not go unpunished."

"Stay back, Zelda," he whispered. "I can handle them, but you need to get out of-"

"No, I did not come all this way just to run again."

Link nodded and returned his attention to the two before him. He circled around them, with Zelda mirroring his movements slowly. With precise calculations, he observed them- their initial stances, their body language, their eye movements- anything that would tip off their battle plan. At the same time, Link obfuscated his own intentions- feigning a cautious, uncertain posture but preparing to attack aggressively. Additionally, he exaggerated his heavy breathing and labored movements- with any luck, they would underestimate him again.

Without warning, Esan launched a salvo of throwing knives at the two of them in rapid succession, and with startling precision. They whistled through the air with a harsh sound, almost catching Link off guard.

His shot placement was excellent- designed to draw his shield blocks one way before immediately following up with a attack elsewhere. Not a single throw would have been off the mark had he not moved. He could feel the sheer force behind each knife as they bounced off his shield.

For the shots that he could not block, he simply lunged out of the way. Esan's movements were crisp and fast, with his arms blurring from the speed. He stopped only once he supply of knives was empty. Link looked at him with a smirk, trying to hide his sweating.

"Is that all?" he asked with a small laugh.

"I could ask you the same thing, Link," he returned, eyeing Link's leg. "Getting a bit careless, are we?"

Link followed his gaze and noticed a gash across his lower right leg. In the fury of the moment, he had neither noticed nor felt the knife rip through him. It only began to send surges of pain through him now. The swordsman forced himself to keep his balance and gave no visible reaction.

"Hmph. If you intend to kill me and not just wound me, you'll have to try harder," he said before rushing at the robed man.

Esan readied his long knives as Link attacked with a barrage of strikes. The Hero of Time carefully kept himself between Zelda and his attackers at all times. He had to favor his left leg significantly, with his other leg almost blinding him with pain.

Esan responded to every blow with his own parries, occasionally counterattacking when he thought he had spotted an opening. The flurry of attacks between the two of them gave Tason only a few chances to attack at Link without risking Esan's life.

Link jumped as Tason swung low at his legs, obviously trying to capitalize on Link's wound. Landing was more painful than anything he could remember in some time, and he almost stumbled upon doing so. Esan followed up with stabs towards Link's upper body, sending him backwards.

 _"Can't play defense forever,"_ he thought, fearing that both his fatigue and wound would catch up to him very soon. _"Gotta be aggressive."_

Link sprang towards Esan with a reckless series of strikes- first towards his torso, quickly followed by slashes towards his upper legs. He was certain that most of his attacks had little chance of hitting him, but he was more concerned with keeping Esan on his heels until he saw an opening. He moved with such speed that it became difficult to put any extra power behind his strikes. To his frustration, Esan kept a stoic demeanor, obviously not startled by Link's sudden burst of energy.

Link's weapon found only air as Esan backflipped and sidestepped away from his attacks. In an unexpected move, Esan produced a small orb from his pocket and hurled it at Link. With little time to react, Link blocked it with his shield, only to be overtaken by a thick cloud of smoke. It stung his lungs and his eyes, but he forced himself to leap away from the cloud, finding that Esan had disappeared from sight.

A small noise struck his ears. Turning on his heels, he found Esan leaping at him with a surprise attack. He leaped out of the path of his enemy and released several more coughs to expel the rest of the smoke from his lungs. Fighting through the pain in his eyes, he kept them open and counterattacked desperately without ceasing. This illusionist was fast- but even his unflinching expression did not conceal the fact that he too was becoming tired. The swordsman decided to press his attack more before Esan could counterattack.

Defying all of his instincts and discipline as a swordsman, Link shouted and suddenly lunged at Esan with a reckless tackle. He knew that this would leave him open for Esan to strike him in closer proximity, but the element of surprise was in his favor.

Esan was stunned for a split second by Link's maneuver, and he fell backwards in a heap with Link. The swordsman focused all of his weight into his knees and onto Esan's chest and arm before placing the edge of his blade mere millimeters away from him. The illusionist stared wide-eyed at the sight, barely able to breathe properly.

Link scowled towards Tason, who was not particularly impressed by this. "Surrender, or your assistant-"

"You're going to kill him?" Tason interrupted incredulously. "Somehow, I doubt that very much. I'm well aware of who you are, Link. Your threat is so very hollow."

_"I never was much of a bluffer."_

Without a second thought, Link delivered a heavy shield blow to the side of Esan's head, knocking him out easily. Even if he were to recover, he would surely have a massive headache. Link stood back to his feet and began to circle his foe, careful to keep Tason from having a clear path to attack Zelda.

Link eyed the officer's elaborate armor carefully, looking for a potential weak spot. This regalia was a cut above anything that he had seen before - it had to have been custom made for him. The mirror-like metal would be quite resilient to all but the heaviest of weapons, and the plates were methodically overlapped to minimize vulnerable areas.

"Not bad, I suppose," Tason said. "I can see now why you're a General."

"Flattery won't help you, Tason."

Before he even finished his sentence, Link had sprinted at him and slashed at him multiple times- first aiming for his side and then opting for a sweeping underhand strike. Tason blocked them with surprisingly little effort. For her part, Zelda kept her distance, concerned that her modest sword skills would only get in the way.

"However- you are but an _Honorary_ General. All the fanfare with none of the duty," he taunted. "I am the genuine article."

The officer launched himself at Link with a swift series of blows. He feinted a good portion of his movements, keeping his strikes fluid and timed with remarkable precision. Every time Link sidestepped a swing or deflected an attack with his shield, the general was already moving into another attempt, never pausing or stepping back.

Link could feel his exhaustion catching up to him- his arms grew heavier and his wounded leg remained severely painful. Though he did not look down to the wound, he knew that it was deep.

The swordsman seized every opportunity that he could find. Link swung high towards the general's collar, going for the only exposed spot that he could see. Tason blocked it all the same, but Link pressed his attack as furiously as he could.

His attacks became less and less about precision and strategy. As he continued , he simply attempted to overwhelm his opponent with constant strikes aimed at no particular spot, hoping that it would exhaust Tason until he made a mistake. The sweat from his brow was obscuring his vision, further preventing him from unleashing a more precise barrage.

The two adversaries found their two blades locked together, neither of them willing to make a move backwards. Tason snarled at Link as he tried to force his sword toward Link's torso. In response, Link prepared his shield and slammed the edge of it into Tason's temple, sending him reeling backwards.

Tason cradled his head with his free hand and recovered his blurred vision just in time to catch another attack. He laughed loudly as their blades locked once more.

"Haha! Very good, Link. I admit that I was not anticipating that. You are a warrior until the end." He was fatigued, but strangely seemed to be enjoying the fight.

Before Link could quip in response, Tason pivoted on his foot and drove his other foot squarely into the gash on Link's leg. Involuntarily, Link collapsed to the ground in agony, the pain momentarily blinding him to everything.

As he regained his clarity, he found himself on his back with Tason's heavy boot on his throat. Tason pressed his foot downward gradually, causing Link to gasp. Zelda looked on in horror as Link flailed his sword arm at the general, unable to find his mark. His vision began to become hazy and dim as the officer's boot continued to press down on his throat.

_"Malon... I'm sorry..."_

"Weak. Just like your disgraced queen. If only we had disposed of you earlier... would've saved me quite a bit of trouble. Farewell, Link."

_"I'm never going to see her again... Please, be safe..."_

The rage within Zelda built as she tightened her grip on her own blade. She eyed the general closely, but could not see a clear enough spot for her to attack. As Tason swung his blade for a finishing blow, Zelda ran at him full speed with a shout and tackled him as hard as she could. The general fell backward to the ground as Zelda rolled away, allowing Link to return to his feet.

"Thank... you," he whispered between labored breaths, moving himself between Tason and the queen as they stood back up.

Before she could reply, Link took advantage of the situation and struck at the general with his Master Sword- first aiming for his sides and then for his arm. After his attacks were weakly blocked, Link went straight for the officer's sword arm and trapped his wrist with the guard of his sword. Link drove the edge of his shield into the officer's lower arm, causing him to drop his weapon and yell out in pain.

The Hero of Time kicked the man's sword away and threw himself at the officer, tackling him to the ground. As he had done with Esan, Link held his blade near the general's chest.

"I suggest that you lie perfectly still, General. I wouldn't want my blade to slip."

Tason offered a pained laugh as a small trail of blood seeped out of his mouth. "You still think I'm going to fall for that? You won't kill me. You don't have the stomach for it - neither of you do."

He turned to look at Zelda, who had approached the two of them. She pointed her short sword directly at him, mustering the most neutral expression she could give.

The General laughed lightly before he spoke again. "You still don't have the spine to rule this land. You lack the resolve to do what must be done."

"I'm not about to receive a lecture from you, murderer," she said, glaring straight into his eyes. "While you have entertained your tyrannical impulses, your men have turned Hyrule into their personal plaything. You never wanted to lift Hyrule out of Ganon's darkness. You admired him, didn't you?"

Tason released a small chuckle. "So much power," he whispered.

"What do you intend to do with him, Your Majesty?" Link asked, preparing himself for a swift, painless strike.

"...He will rot in prison for the rest of his days. Everyday you will wake up, unable to escape your crimes. Rather than a life in this grand castle, you will see nothing but stone walls. You will have many long years ahead of you to consider your treachery."

"Hmph. You don't want to soil your hands with my blood. As I suspected... you're weak. The ages will remember you as such."

"I don't need to prove anything to you," she returned forcefully. "History will make its judgment. I have made mine."

Link quickly bound Tason's wrists together with a discarded piece of thick cloth and wrapped another around his mouth. Link did the same to Esan, who was just barely recovering his consciousness. Before departing from the castle, he found his way into one of the supply rooms and properly attended to his leg wound. It would be just fine for the time being, and the pain had begun to recede gradually already.

As they passed down the hallways, not a single one of Tason's men attempted to free their former boss. Several muttered curses at their former leader, having remembered the death of their fellow fighters at his hands. Link gazed up through the massive, shattered windows of the castle- he realized that the sky hadn't looked so clear to him in a very long time.

* * *

Link dragged the two traitors into the center of the town as a large crowd of mercenaries gathered before them. The Hylian soldiers who had remained loyal to Zelda emerged from the crowds and formed ranks around their monarch, even though many of them lacked weapons. Tason attempted to order them, only to be muffled by the cloth. With their employer helpless and their will to fight gone, the mercenaries' heads drooped low, several of them even dropping their weapons in shame. Zelda studied many of them carefully, noting that there had to be at least several hundred of them.

"Each of you is to stand trial in due time," she spoke loudly. "You will all be held accountable for your respective crimes."

She eyed several in the back attempting to sneak away quietly. "And as a reminder, we have records of your service to this traitor. Do not think that fleeing will keep you from justice for long."

The mercenaries grumbled and complained incoherently as Link and several guards herded them and their two leaders to the prison. Demoralized, tired, and unwilling to test the Hero of Time any further, they decided not to fight back.

Upon reaching the prison, Link promptly began to unlock the cells housing the soldiers who remained loyal to Zelda. Each of them was utterly dumbfounded- not only to be freed from their crowded cells, but to have Link standing before them. As Link found his way through the prison, countless royal guards crowded around him, shaking his hand, slapping him on the back, and shouting words of gratitude, much to his embarrassment.

Without a hint of pity, Link personally escorted the general and Esan to their cells- easily the most isolated ones that they could offer. Even as the two cursed his name, Link ignored them entirely. He tossed the rest of the keys to a recognizable and trustworthy soldier and slipped out of the building before any more overenthusiastic soldiers had the chance to see him.

Before long, Link stood back in the middle of the town square as the citizens emerged from the other side of the city's gate. For the first time in quite a while, there were no menacing guards patrolling the streets- only their beloved Queen Zelda and their champion.

As before, the people circled around the both of them, cheering their names in elation. Several of them even began to sing and play their respective musical instruments, filling the air with delightful music.

"Couldn't have done it without you, Your Majesty," he muttered.

"I should say the same for you. Everything that's happened... you've done so much for Hyrule."

"Anytime," he replied, offering her a bow.

To their delight, Lera emerged from the crowd and promptly curtsied before her Queen.

"Thank goodness you both are alright. What happened to Tason?" she asked, not sure if he was alive.

"He's been dealt with," Zelda replied. "I am confident that he won't be causing any more problems."

She gave a wide smile and breathed a sigh of relief. "It's finally over."

Zelda returned a grin to her. "If you'll excuse me, Link, I must return to the castle. I'm afraid that there is much work to be done for us. And don't worry, I won't stop until your name has been cleared throughout Hyrule and Frasell. Everyone will know the truth soon."

"I'm truly grateful, Your Majesty."

A contingent of soldiers escorted Zelda and Lera back to the fortress, with much of the crowd following her, continuing their cheers and singing.

Link scanned the gathering of citizens before him. Many of the faces were familiar to him, though he was searching for one in particular. He became slightly impatient and increasingly worried as he searched in vain for that one person. Link rejected all of his darkest worries, refusing to believe that they could be even remotely true.

A happy voice called from behind him and he felt a tap on his shoulder, immediately catching his attention over the noise.

"Looking for someone?"

He spun around quickly, recognizing her voice without a shred of doubt. Link wasted no time embracing Malon with all of his might. She buried her head in his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I told you we'd see each other again, Fairy Boy" she whispered, her eyes becoming watery.

"Yes, you certainly did," he returned with a small laugh. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am. But what about you?" She pulled back slightly to get a better look at him, noticing how worn and visibly spent he was. "You look..."

"Just a few scrapes," he responded, knowing that she probably wouldn't believe him. "For a moment... I thought I'd never see you again." Tears began to form in his own eyes.

She planted a firm kiss on his lips. "You'll never have to worry about that anymore."

The crowd dispersed enough for them to pass through as the two left the city together. The two walked slowly with their hands clasped together, paying little attention to the gathering around them. As they left the city, the noise of the crowd faded and they could see the flowing, abundant grass of Hyrule Field. The familiar sight of the ranch sat just over the horizon. It had never looked so beautiful.


	27. Epilogue

_One year later..._

A lone man huddled next to his fire for warmth in the dwindling hours of the day. The towering trees around him stretched far past his eyes could see just as the first stars appeared in the sky above. He was used to this sight, having seen it almost every night for many decades. The man raised his head and observed the landscape before him- the area was familiar to him, but an apprehension stayed with him this time.

Othun's thoughts drifted to his homeland, or at least, what he thought it might be like nowadays. He wondered how the populace would react if they saw him now, though he simultaneously wondered if they would recognize him at all. Part of him hoped that they would remember him and what he had done.

The man looked to some of his belongings and removed something that he had held onto for years. The piece of material in his hands was soft but brought back unwelcome memories. He held the torn fabric up to the fire to get a better view of it- a strip of purple cloth with some blue markings.

The last time he had worn it, he had successfully duped a young man out of a large amount of his money, which was practically everything he had. Only a few days later, he learned how that one selfish act had cost the young man the ability to buy medicine for his sick mother. The remorse from that action stung more than anything he had ever felt before. He shook his head in shame and silently scolded himself for the act, as he had done so many times before. As other unpleasant memories came to him, he frowned at the fabric slightly and released a deep breath. Then, he remembered something a young lady had said, only a few months ago.

_"I can tell that you've changed by now."_

Othun slowly balled the cloth up in his fist and removed it from his sight. He recalled the countless travelers that had found their way to his cabin over the years. When they met him, he offered them what he could, but every time, his guilt persisted. The last time, however, was different.

Without changing his expression, he tossed the cloth into the fire. Within seconds, it was gone. Othun closed his eyes as a small grin appeared on his face. Shortly thereafter, he extinguished the flames, covering the area in darkness. He picked up some of his belongings and shoved them into a pack before hefting it over his shoulder. After so many decades, he was ready.

 _"I will accept whatever awaits me,"_ he said to himself.

Without another moment of hesitation, he ventured west on what would be a long trip. Not once did he look back towards his former home.

* * *

The evening sun sat low in the sky, blanketing Kakariko's graveyard in a fading orange light. The cool winds whispered quietly through the few remaining leaves that were left clinging to the trees, heralding the arrival of a brisk winter soon. A woman clad in a dark gray dress stood in silence and shivered slightly with every gust of wind. She stood next to a lone, gray headstone and paused for a second.

Seeing this area of Hyrule was never easy for her. If anything, it became more difficult with each subsequent visit. This time would be no exception. She looked closer at the headstone, which had been emblazoned with a Hylian crest in the center. She had seen and spoken before this particular grave multiple times already, but felt compelled to return frequently. At times, she would spend hours there saying absolutely nothing - just remembering.

"I'm at a loss for words, even now. I've been here more times than I can remember, yet it's still overwhelming just to stand here."

Mere hours ago, a large crowd had assembled to hear their queen speak in front of the castle. She had little trouble speaking her mind there in front of the enthusiastic audience, but now she struggled to find the right words.

A young girl placed her hand on the Queen's shoulder. "It's alright, Your Majesty. Say whatever comes naturally to you."

Zelda did not avert her gaze, instead staying focused on the resting place in front of her. She took a deep, quiet breath before she felt comfortable enough to speak again.

"Captain Lant... you were a valiant soldier to the end. Your loyalty to your nation has not and will never go unacknowledged." Her voice grew in confidence as the words flowed freely into her mind.

"Your sacrifice will stand as an example for all warriors of Hyrule to live by. Your family has every reason to be proud of you, Captain. It was a joy and an honor to have known you- both as your Queen, and as your friend."

The queen became silent once more. Lera grinned slightly and nodded her head as she finished. "I'm sure he would have been very pleased to hear that, Your Majesty."

Zelda wiped away a small tear in the corner of her eye before placing a collection of flowers next to his stone. In addition to hers, numerous other people had already offered flowers of their own.

"I hope so." She stood back up and turned to her newest Royal Adviser. "I intend to visit his wife later this evening. Hopefully I can offer her some comfort. It's the least I can do, really. Will you be joining me, Lera?"

"Of course, Your Majesty. I know that she will truly appreciate your presence. The people have never had such unshakable trust in you."

"Any small thing I can do to help mend this broken nation."

"I believe Queen Afelli would be very proud."

They turned about and slowly proceeded back to Kakariko. Zelda peered over her shoulder one more time and gazed at the headstone. Her thoughts drifted not to Lant's final moments, but to the first time that she had ever met him in the castle. With a faint smile on her face, she offered a silent farewell to her friend and followed Lera back to the village.

* * *

The embers of a fading fire illuminated the room ever so slightly. The room was quiet, save for the crackling of the flames and the subtle creaking of the window shutters from an occasional burst of wind outside. Evenings like these had become more frequent as the months passed by. It was the kind of serene stillness that one could not expect to find anywhere else in the kingdom, though it had less to do with the location, and more to do with its inhabitants.

The Hero of Time sunk his body into the comfy cushions of his sofa and took a sip of his tea. It had been another uneventful but wonderful day at home, doing nothing in particular. He gazed out of a window into the pastel evening sky, and then to Malon, who was resting next to him, wrapped in his arm after an equally uneventful day. It wasn't that late, but he couldn't be sure if she had already fallen asleep or not.

He gently ran his hand through her hair, causing her to stir slightly. "You awake?" he whispered.

She opened her eyes a little, let out a yawn and stretched her arm around the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess I am," she replied, not fully out of her nap.

"And you call me lazy?" he teased. "You were asleep for three hours."

"Two and a half, Fairy Boy," she returned with a small laugh.

Malon looked down and smiled at the golden band around her finger. As she held it up in the dim light, the flickering flames reflected in its luster. She swore that she would never take it off, even during her chores.

"Remember years ago when my father was joking around with you?"

"I'm not sure," he replied. Having noticed her curiosity at the ring, he had an inclination of where she was going with this. He eyed the wedding ring around his own finger and pretended to inspect it, trying to act nonchalant. "I'm sure that your father and I joked around plenty of times."

"Oh, don't play dumb. He asked you if you wanted to marry me," she giggled. "Come on, I know you remember that."

He turned his face away to hide his embarrassment. "Err... I have no idea what you're talking about."

She turned to look at him with a playful smile, not buying his reply. "Sure you don't, Link. That's why your face is so red, right?"

"Yes, alright," he said, knowing that he was terrible at feigning ignorance. "I remember it well. Why do you ask?"

"What did you tell him?" she asked, holding back her laughter. "You wanted to rush out into the field and propose to me right there, didn't you?" She didn't necessarily care about the answer that he was about to give - she wouldn't hold it against him.

"Oh, err, I told him that... I'm not sure."

"Come on, out with it," she teased, poking him in the side. "It's okay to say "no" if you have to."

"Okay, okay. I told him yes. I didn't even hesitate. Honestly, I was pretty disappointed when I found out he was joking."

"I knew it!" she exclaimed as she held him closely. "No wonder you always showed up so often! You always had a thing for me."

"Yeah, I guess I did. Even when we were just kids, I thought you were pretty special. As time went on, it felt like I had known you my whole life." He took another sip of his tea. "What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"You wanted to marry me when you were younger, right?"

Her face also turned a light shade of red and she let out an exaggerated yawn so that she could pretend to nap again. "Oh, I don't know, really. It's been a long time-"

"Hey, I answered _your_ question!" he replied, poking her in the side. She giggled in response and tried to grab his hand before he could tickle her any more.

"Haha! Okay, you're right," she said before giving it some thought. She nodded her head a little as her expression returned from joking to sincerity. "I'm sure I did, but I probably never told myself that. It always brightened my day to see you show up."

"I felt the same way. I never got tired of going to that ranch... no matter how many times I fell off one of your horses." He rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. "Took us a while to figure it all out, huh?"

"Guess so. So glad that I finally realized it after all this time. I love you, Link."

"Love you too, Malon."

They looked into each other's blue eyes before they exchanged a brief yet passionate kiss. After parting their lips, the farm girl returned to resting with Link's arm draped around her. Link rested his own head on top of hers as the evening light outside was slowly replaced by a clear night sky. Without another word, they unconsciously moved closer to one another and soon drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afterword:
> 
> Well, that about does it. Writing this story has been a very interesting experience for the past few months. I want to give big thank you to everyone who has read this story, whether you loved it or not. I also look forward to reading whatever feedback that you may have. Let me know what you really think- I'm always open to questions and constructive criticism. Take care, everyone.
> 
> Oh, and I should probably mention, I actually left a Kudos on this work myself. That's one that I didn't really earn. Oops.


End file.
